Dans la peau d'un loup
by deidara37
Summary: Non seulement je suis devenue un chien, mais en plus, je dois me coller cet imbécile de Tobi ! Et Deidara qui ricane ! Pfft, si j'étais encore humaine je leur aurais dit ce que je pense d'eux moi ! Ils savent même pas cuisiner ces criminels à la noix !
1. Avoir de la fourrure

Hello !

Voilà une toute nouvelle fanfiction sortit de ma tête cette après midi !

Donc évidemment les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas etc...

Enfin bref, Voici une fic que j'espère originale ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit tombait, je rentrais chez moi, comme à mon habitude. Seule. Enfin, pas tout à fait, derrière moi, une silhouette d'un gros animal se tenait. Mon sang se glaça. Je me redoubla l'allure, l'ombre se mit à me suivre, elle gagnait du terrain, je laissai mon cartable au sol et prit mes jambes à mon cou. Je pouvais entendre le souffle de mon poursuivent. Je me retournai une fraction de seconde, le temps de voir qu'un énorme chien noir était à mes trousses, la gueule grande ouverte, laissant voir des crocs tranchants. Ses yeux jaunes étaient emplis d'une folie indescriptible.

_Dans quelques secondes, il saisira ma nuque entre ses crocs. Dans quelques secondes, il me tuera._

_Une douleur lancinante,un hurlement d'agonie. Des cris, des pleurs, l'odeur du sang. Le noir..._

« Où-suis je ? »

Qu'elle était cette sensation ? Suis-je morte ? Où sont passé les mortels crocs ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrir doucement. J'étais couchée sur un doux tapis de mousse verte. Je pouvais sentir les odeurs caractéristiques d'une foret. Je tentais de me relever. Mes jambes ne répondaient plus de la même manière, inquiète, je les regardai pour voir si j'étais blesser. Je retins un cris.

A la place de mes jambes douces, fines et roses, il y avait des pattes couvertes de poils noirs et mes ongles n'était plus qu'une simple couche de kératine molle mais de véritables griffes. J'avais des pattes de loup. Déboussolée, je tentai quelques pas à quatre pattes. Je me traînai jusqu'à un point d'eau pour contempler mon reflet. Tout ce que je connaissais avait disparu. Mes mains si pratiques me servaient dorénavant à marcher, ma tête était pourvu d'oreilles pointues et d'un museau noir et mouillé. Mes yeux n'avait pas changer. Une épaisse fourrure noir recouvrait mon corps entier.

Mais je m'apercevais vite qu'il n'y avait pas que mes caractéristiques physiques qui avait changé mais aussi mes sens. Ma truffe sentais des odeur qui m'étais inconnus jusqu'à lors. Mes oreilles étaient aussi plus sensible.

Je voulus boire. Mais en était incapable. Non seulement la couleur de l'eau me dégouttais, mais en plus, je ne savais pas laper !

Au bout de cinq minutes, je me décidai enfin à essayer, après plusieurs essais, j'arrivais enfin à boire comme un chien normal.

La nuit tomba vite. De fines gouttes de plus tomber. Je m'abritais sous un arbre et repensai à tout ce qui m'était arriver. Le chien noir, la fuite, la morsure, puis cette foret et ce nouveau corps de loup... La seule choses qui restait de ma vie d'avant était mes yeux et ma manière de pensé. Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma fourrure, se noyant dans les gouttes de pluies. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui était un train de se passer.

Je finis par m'endormir, bercée par le doux bruit de la pluie.

A mon réveil, la foret était pleine de vie, les oiseaux chantaient à tu-tête, les odeurs de cette végétation tout juste mouillé me prenais à la gorge. Avoir un bon nez, ou plutôt truffe, n'avait pas que des avantages. Je finis par me mettre sur pattes et avancer à l'aveuglette à travers la foret. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de marcher avec quatre pattes, il fallait tous coordonner. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, j'avais compris le truc, d'abord, avancer sa patte arrière gauche, puis l'avant gauche, puis ma patte arrière droite et ensuite ma patte avant droite. Il fallait toujours que j'ai trois pattes au sol sinon je perdais facilement l'équilibre. La course était un peu différente et plus compliqué mais je m'aperçus vite qu'avec quatre pattes, on pouvais courir très vite. Je m'épuisais moins vite qu'avant. Être une louve avait des avantages ! Et des inconvénients...

Mais je fus coupé dans mes réflexion par un besoin primaire important ; la faim.

Je continuai alors, truffe au sol queue en l'air en trottinant pour trouvé des fruits. J'avais envie de pomme. Mais je dus y renoncé. Non seulement je n'avais aucune chance d'attraper des pommes en haut d'un arbre mais en plus avec mes nouveaux croc je n'arriverais pas à la mâcher. Soudain, je sentis l'odeur du sang. Intriguer, je suivis la direction guidé par mon odorat. Bientôt mes pattes foulèrent une herbe écarlate. Un cadavre de chevreuil abandonner reposait au milieu d'une clairière. Je m'avançai, prudente. Mon ventre grogna à cette vue. Manger de la viande cru ? Avarié en plus ? Jamais ! Je fis demi tour mais au bout de quelques mètres, revint sur mes pas. La faim était trop forte. Inquiète, je léchai du bout de la langue un morceau de viande. Mes sens avait changé. Ma langue percevait bien moins le goût qu'avant. Je me risquai à prendre un petit morceau. Cela calma mon ventre affamé. Puis, ne pouvant plus tenir, je retroussai mes babines et me jetai sur ce qui restait du chevreuil.

Je dormais tranquillement dans un terrier de blaireau abandonner, bercer par le doux chant de la foret. Soudain, un bruit suspect se fit entendre. Mes oreilles pivotèrent toutes seules vers la direction et je sortis prudemment ma tête du trou. Mon coeur fit un bon, là-bas, au fond de la clairière deux hommes marchaient cote à cote. Des humains ! Je me précipitai à l'extérieur et me dirigeai vers eux en courant. Je voulus les interpeller mais le seul son qui sortit de ma gueule vu une sorte de grognement. Ils stoppèrent et se retournèrent vers moi. Là, ce fut moi qui m'arrêtai d'un coup. Quelque chose clochait. Les gens qui se tenait devant moi me rappelait fortement quelque chose. Une cape noir. Des nuages rouges sang. Si j'avais encore été humaine j'aurais hurlé. Mais là, ce fut un : Kaîî ! Qui sortit. Comment se fait-il que j'ai deux criminels de rangs S devant moi et qui de surcroît, font partit du monde de Naruto ? Mais où-étais je ?

« Il a pas l'air méchant.

-Encore un clebs abandonné. Tue le Kisame.

-Un chien ? Je dirais plutôt un loup...

-Les loups n'existe plus ici, en plus leur fourrure n'est pas noir mais marron teinté de...

-Ça va j'ai compris. »

Quoi ? Ils veulent me tuer ? Je vis Kisame sortir rapidement son sabre que je reconnus immédiatement. Samehada. Elle fondit vers moi. Peut-être qu'une fois morte je réintégrerais mon corps d'origine ? Je l'espérais.

« Kisame est méchant ! »

Une silhouette s'avançait en sautillant vers nous. Un homme au visage caché par un masque.

« Oh non pas lui. Soupira Itachi.

-J'ai entendus ! J'ai entendus !

-Faite le taire....Où est Deidara ?

-Ici ! »

Une ombre apparu derrière celui que j'avais reconnus comme Tobi.

« Tu en ais où de la mission ?

-Terminer. Hum. »

Tic de langage, mèche blonde, aucun doute, celui là, c'est Deidara.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Deidara me montrait du doigt.

« Un chien abandonné. Je m'apprêtais à l'achever mais l'autre imbécile est intervenu.

« L'imbécile c'est moi ! Et ?! Mais je suis pas un imbécile ! Je suis un bon garçon ! Je suis Tob... »

Kisame l'avait fait taire avec un poing bien placé avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Itachi qui avait suivit l'agitation de loin se rapprocha du corps de Tobi à terre.

« Tobi ?

-Oui ?

-Puisque que tu aimes tant les chiens, tu vas t'en occuper ! Lança Itachi d'un air sadique.

-Itachi-san est sérieux ? Tobi peut vraiment s'occuper du chien ? Oh ! Merci !!! »

Il se releva et avant que je ne puisse réagir il se pendit à mon cou.

« Gentil chien ! »

_Je suis une louve d'abord ! Idiot !_

Mais seul un maigre jappement sortit. Tobi prit ça comme un signe d'amitié et me caressa la tête. J'hésitai à le mordre mais faire ''ami-ami'' avec l'idiot m'éviterais d'être tuer par Kisame. Je me résignai donc à faire semblant d'être un bon ''tou-tou''.

« T'as finit Tobi ? C'est qu'on n'a du pain sur la planche nous ! Hum. S'impatienta Deidara.

-J'arrive sempai ! »

Je voulus en profité pour m'enfuir mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, l'imbécile me passa une fine corde autour du cou.

« On est super ami maintenant toi et moi ! »

J'étais terrifier, me voilà tenu en laisse ! Et amie d'un imbécile en plus ! Je tentai de mordre la corde mais Tobi me donna un violent coup sur la truffe.

« Pas bien ! Au pied ! »

J'obéis, maussade.

* * *

Finit pour le chapitre 1 !

Surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ça m'aide à progresser ! Et ça me fait plaisir !

Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 !


	2. L'imbécile

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! L'aventure commence vraiment !!!!

Bonne lecture !

( Et puis excuser moi pour l'orthographe qui n'est pas toujours au top....)

* * *

Deidara et Tobi avait quittés le groupe d'Itachi et Kisame et se dirigeait maintenant vers une rivière. La nuit était tombé et ils avaient décider de se reposer, à mon plus grand plaisir. Tobi ne lâchait jamais ma laisse, même quand il souhaitait satisfaire une envie pressante. Dans ces cas là, je me retournai rapidement, comme si je regardais un oiseau percher et je pestais d'être un ''bon tout-tou à sa memère''.

Deidara finissait d'allumer le feu. Je me couchai dans un coin, le plus loin que me permettais la laisse de l'imbécile. Mais cette idiot se rapprocha de moi et se mit à me caresser la tête. Puis Deidara le rejoint, exténué.

« Vous avez déjà eu un chien sempai ?

-Hum...Oui, tout jeune. C'était une sorte de labrador. Il est mort après avoir bouffer mon argile.

-Oh...Sempai ?

-Quoi ?

-Je me demandai si c'était une fille ou un garçon mon chien...

-T'as qu'à regarder. Hum... »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je sentis Tobi me tirer une patte arrière. Je le mordis jusqu'au sang. J'ai le droit à ma petite intimité quand même !

« Ahh !! Sempai ! Il m'a mordu !!

-Pfft,imbécile, suffit juste de tâter son ventre, si il y a des tétines c'est que c'est une femelle. Sinon c'est un mâle. »

Tobi risqua une main sur mon ventre. Je le laissai faire mais grondai l'air de dire : ne vas pas trop loin sinon...

« Sempai ! C'est un femelle !!!

-Hum.

-Faut lui trouvé un prénom !

-Hum.

-Allez sempai un peu de motivation ! Que pensez-vous de : Cacahuète ?

-Non.

-Rose ?

-Non.

-Kad ?

-Trop mec.

-Lolita.

-Pour un chien ? Non.

-Tobia ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est mon nom mais en féminisé !

-Imbécile...

-Choupetta !

-Mais non ! Trouve quelque chose de plus artistique !

-Argile ? Bombe ? Bouche ?

-Mon dieu c'est un cas désespéré...

-Kiki ?

-La ferme Tobi ! Et surveille les poissons sur le feu ils vont cramés là ! »

Tobi se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher les poissons maintenant carbonisés jusqu'au arrête. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher de Deidara. Je souhaitais voir ses bouches en vrai de vrai ! Mais Tobi se rassit entre moi et lui avant que je puisse l'approcher.

« C'est servit !

-Merci Tobi pour ces délicieux poissons cramés...marmonna Deidara sur un ton ironique.

-Mais de rien sempai ! Oh ! Et tu dois avoir faim toi aussi ! »

Il me tendis un bout de poisson. Entre le chevreuil avarié et le poisson cramé de Tobi, je préfère le loin le chevreuil. Et puis je n'avait pas faim. Mais je pris tout de même le morceau à contrecoeur histoire d'avoir une excuse pour aller boire. Cela marcha, quand Tobi vit que je tentai de recraché le poisson, il libéra un peu plus de corde pour que je puisse atteindre le point d'eau. Enfin, loin de l'imbécile !

Je lapai tranquillement en écoutant Deidara s'étouffer avec la nourriture immangeable et insulter Tobi sur ses talents culinaires. Ils finirent par se coucher. L'imbécile tira sur ma corde pour me rapprocher d'eux mais je fis mine de laper encore un peu. Il finit par abandonner en s'endormit.

L'avantage quand on a de la fourrure, c'est que l'on est encore mieux protégé du froid qu'avec de simple vêtement. La température avait chuté brutalement pendant la nuit et Deidara s'était attribuer leur seul couverture. Tobi réveiller par le froid et grelottant m'appela. Je ne bougeai pas. Il me supplia de venir. Je finis par m'avancer vers lui prudemment, il toucha ma fourrure du bout de ses doigt engourdit. Je me roulai en boule à quelque pas de lui. Il rampa par terre pour me rejoindre et se mit dos a dos avec moi pour se réchauffer. Je le laissai faire, tant qu'il ne ronflait pas, il était accepter.

Deidara nous réveilla très tôt. Le soleil était à peine lever quand on recommençait à avancer. Le voyage se passa sans grand soucis majeur. Seul quelques baffes destiner à faire taire l'imbécile qui me tenait en laisse avaient volés. J'avais hâte de m'échapper. Lorsque ce moment viendra, je m'enfuirais à Konoha et je pourrais voir Naruto en chair et en os ! Et puis il faut aussi que je trouve un moyen de revenir dans mon monde d'origine, je ne veux pas mourir dans le corps d'un loup !

Tobi me tira de mes songes : il tenait un bâton dans sa main.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il leva sa main bien haut et jeta le pauvre bâton le plus loin possible.

« Aller ! Va chercher le chien ! »

Je fus piqué au vif, pour qui il me prenait ! J'allais pas lui rapporter son pauvre truc quand même !

« Deidara-sempai, pourquoi elle bouge pas ?

-Imbécile...Hum. »

Tobi fit de vain effort pour tenter de me faire bouger. Deidara intervint :

« Tobi, elle est bien plus intelligente que toi.

-Pardon-Sempai ?

-Comment tu veux qu'elle y aille chercher se bâton si elle est attachée ? »

A ma grande surprise, je vis Tobi se pencher vers moi et défaire le seul lien qui me retenait à lui. Enfin libre ! Je fis mine d'aller chercher le bâton mais au dernier moment, je m'enfuis à toute allure.

Voilà plusieurs jours que je errais dans cette immense foret. Je n'avais croisé personne. Je me nourrissais de rongeurs et de lézards. Puis, un jour, j'arrivai enfin à la lisière de la foret. Toute contente, je sortis en bondissant et me dirigeai au soleil, truffe en l'air. Soudain, je fus soulever à plusieurs mètres du sol. Prisonnière dans de solides liens. J'étais prise dans un piège. Je voulus ronger les cordes mais elles étaient renforcées avec quelque chose d'étrange. Mes connaissances de Naruto me dirent que c'était sûrement du chakra qui consolidait ces liens. Je sentis mon coeur s'accéléré quand je compris que c'était des ninjas qui l'avait posé là.

**Non loin de là, dans une grotte :**

La silence était de mise ici. Toute les âmes se concentraient pour mener leur tâche à bien. Soudain, une voix rauque perça le silence :

« Chef, un piège s'est refermer à la lisière de la foret.

-Bien, va voire. »

**De retour au piège : **

_Faut que je sorte d'ici !!_

Je tentais de briser les liens mais rien à faire. Ils étaient bien trop solide.

« Mais ? Un chien ? »

Je me retournai violemment, derrière moi se tenait un homme dont le corps sortait d'un arbre. Je me mis à grogner dangereusement. Une face blanche, une face noire et pour encadrer le tout ; deux feuille de plante carnivore. Un des personnages le plus facile à reconnaître de toute l'Akatsuki, Zetsu. Attend...L'Akatsuki ? Ça veut dire que l'imbécile n'était pas loin !!! Je me débattais de plus bel, tout mais pas l'imbécile !

« Pein c'est un chien. »

Zetsu semblait en pleine communication télépathique.

**De retour à la grotte :**

« Pein, c'est un chien.

-Un simple chien ? Relâche-le on en a rien à...

-Non !!!

-Quoi encore Tobi !

-Si ça se trouve c'est le mien !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Itachi intervint :

-L'idiot à trouver un loup dans la foret.

-C'est une chienne d'abord ! C'est la mienne !

-Oh non je croyais qu'on en était débarrassé...Soupira le blond.

-Méchant-sempai ! C'est mon chien je vous dis ! »

Il se retourna vers Zetsu et lui demanda la couleur du loup.

« Noir.

-Vous voyez ! C'est le mien !

-Tobi la ferme ! Crièrent en coeur touts les akatsukiens réunit.

-Zetsu rapporte mon chien s'il te plaît !

-Non il a l'air appétissant.

-Non ! Ne le mange pas !

-Je pense que si on laissait le chien choisir il préférerait sûrement être manger par Zetsu que devoir tenir compagnie à l'imbécile. Marmonna Deidara avec un petit air sadique.

-Non ! Je vous laisserais pas faire ! »

Sur ces dernière paroles héroïque, Tobi disparu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Si vous avez aimé cliquer sur le bouton dessous et laissez moi un trace de votre passage !

Et puis désolé pour mon humour pourris

A bientôt je l'espère !


	3. Canapé

Voici le troisième chapitre ! tout juste sortit du four ! XD

Et un grand merci à chocapik pour ses commentaires qui mon fait très plaisir !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Oh non !!!_

Je voyais apparaître la rangé de dent de Zetsu. Il se dirigeait vers moi à pas lent, me dévorant des yeux. _Je suis dans le pétrin là..._

Mais au loin je vis apparaître une silhouette qui courait à toute vitesse vers nous. Quand je le reconnus, je retournai la tête vers Zetsu d'un air suppliant qui disait : Mange moi mais par pitié pas l'imbécile !

Mais le dit imbécile nous rejoins bien vite en hurlant d'un air de super héros :

« Je vais te sauver Kiki !!! »

Oh my god ! J'aurais préféré être bouffer par Zetsu, manger du poisson cramé pendant une semaine ou périr tuer par Kisame mais surtout pas être appelé Kiki !

Il sortit un kunai et trancha mes liens avant de me rattraper gracieusement pour éviter que je m'écrase par terre.

Mais mon poids le fit vaciller et résultat ; on était tout les deux par terre. Zetsu sourit moqueusement mais repris bien vite un air sérieux :

« Tobi.

-Oui ?

-Tu viens de m'abîmer un super piège que Sasori m'avait gentiment mit au point.

-Ah ?

-Tu vas me le réparer vite fait et consolider les liens avec ton propre chakra ça m'évitera de me fatigué.

-Tobi ce met au travail tout de suite !

-La ferme et bosse. »

Tout le long de la conversation, c'était le coté obscure de Zetsu qui c'était exprimer mais c'est avec la voix douce de son coté blanc qu'il s'adressa à moi :

« Viens par là toi. »

Je voulus m'enfuir mais des lianes me retenaient.

« Je contrôle la végétation. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

-Tu parles à un chien là. Se moqua sa partit noir. Sa partie blanche l'ignora et repris :

-Viens là. »

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'avançais vers lui. J'espérais de tout coeur qu'il n'est pas faim.

« Je te mangerais pas cette fois mais comme je suis curieux de savoir si tu appartiens ou pas à Konoha je vais t'emmener avec moi. »

Il me tourna les talons et je me contentai de le suivre docilement, tiré par la laisse de liane. Laissant l'imbécile réparé les dégâts qu'il avait commit.

« Tu nous ramène quoi là ? »

Tout les membres de l'Akatsuki furent étonner de me voir au coté de l'homme plante. Le coté blanc de Zetsu pris la parole :

« Je voulais simplement vérifier que ce ne soit pas un chien de Konoha, ils utilisent souvent les chiens pour leur flair.

-C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à Kisame de le tuer mais si l'autre n'était pas intervenue... »Pesta une voix qui provenait du fond de la pièce.

Il fesait si sombre que je ne voyait que Zetsu à mes cotés et Deidara qui était devant moi à agiter un os sous mon nez. Oui sa me faisait plaisir et je l'aurais certainement pris son os si ce n'était pas un squelette de bras humain...

« Ce chien est difficile...Hum.

-Laisse Deidara il est pourris ton os.

-Tu me cherches Kisame ?

-Arrêtez vous deux, tonna une voix grave et profonde qui me fit froid dans le dos, ce chien n'est certainement pas de Konoha. Les chiens de ce village parlent et portent l'insigne caractéristique du village. Et ils ne sont pas assez cons pour se laisser piéger. »

Si jamais je voyais l'interlocuteur, je l'aurais mordu au cou ! Il reprit :

« Tuer le. »

J'aurais du compter combien de fois on menaçais de me tuer. Je n'avais plus cas prier ma bonne étoile...

« Bah pourquoi ? Il est sympa ce chien !

-Putain Deidara tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Bordel !! »

Autant de gros mot en une seule phrase, c'est très certainement Hidan qui venait de parler.

« Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! C'est pas un pauvre jashiniste qui va me dire...

-Taisez-vous ! Si ça t'amuse garde le chien Deidara mais qu'il ne vienne pas traîner dans mes pattes après ! Reprit la voix grave.

-Mais Pein ! Il sert à rien le chien ! S'entêta Hidan.

-Ne dit pas Pein mais chef ! Je suis pas ton pote Hidan la prochaine fois je te tue. »

Sur ce sympathique dernier petit mot, le voix grave disparue.

Deidara me força à prendre l'os dans ma gueule et se releva. Je fus étonner par le goût, c'était pas mauvais finalement l'humain.

« Apparemment la réunion est terminer. » Dit une jeune femme que je reconnus bien vite. La seule femme de l'Akatsuki, avec une jolie chevelure bleue ; Konan.

Deidara coup la liane qui me reliait à Zetsu.

« C'est le mien maintenant ! Hum.

-Ça t'amuse vraiment de piquer tout ce qui appartiens à l'imbécile ! » Ria le Zetsu noir.

Ils partirent ensuite un à un. Je me retrouvai bientôt seule dans le noire total. J'aurais du suivre Deidara. Que je suis bête ! J'ai cas utiliser mon flair ! En plus c'était facile de suivre la piste de Deidara, il sentais fort._ J'ai pas dis mauvais ! J'ai dis fort !_

Au bout de quelques mètres, ma truffe butta contre une porte. L'odeur s'arrêtait là. Je cherchai une poignée mais il n'y en avait aucune. Je me mis donc à aboyer et à gratter la porte avec frénésie.

Soudain elle s'ouvrit, je fis un bon en arrière, dans l'encadrement se tenait Itachi d'un air plutôt énervé.

« Toi je vais t'achever le chien. »

Je voulus courir dans l'autre sens mais il m'avait déjà attrapé une patte et me bloquait la gueule à l'aide d'une de ses puissantes mains. A mon grand soulagement, j'entendis la voix de Deidara s'élever au fond de la pièce :

« T'en a pas marre de faire chier Aka.

-Aka ?

-Le nom de mon nouveau chien !

-Ton chien ? »

Il me lança tombé à terre, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et trouvai Deidara affalé sur un fauteuil devant une cheminé. Je voulus prendre place à coté de lui mais fus immédiatement repoussé.

« Désolé il n'y a pas de place pour le chiens sur le canapé. »

Je dus me couché à ses pieds, sur un dur parquet. Itachi nous rejoins :

« Pourquoi Aka ?

-Simplement car : Akatsuki en raccourcis ça fait Aka. Hum.

-Je vois. C'est très artistique. » Dit ironiquement Itachi. Ce dernier se prit un pouf dans la figure que Deidara s'était empressé de lui jeter :

« Ne te fout pas de mon art ! »

Pour toute réponse Itachi éclata de rire. Deidara se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui faire manger un bout de canapé. Je m'éclipsai plus loin tendis que les deux se chamaillaient. J'avais enfin un nouveau nom en tant que chienne : Aka.

Mais ce moment de songe fut interrompu par une douleur aiguë : Hidan venait de me marcher sur la queue.

Je hurlai de douleur et tentai de le mordre. Celui-ci m'esquiva facilement et interpella Itachi qui tentait de survivre aux assauts du blond :

« Le chef te réclame Itachi. Une mission urgente. »

Celui-ci se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et sortit en un éclair suivit Hidan.

Je me retrouvai seule avec Deidara. Il s'installa de tout son long sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt. Je fis de même, la journée avait été exténuante.

Un léger bruit me tirai de mon sommeil. Je vis un ombre furtive se glisser vers Deidara. Surprise, un énorme jappement rauque sortit de ma gueule faisant hurlé de frayeur l'intrus. Deidara fut réveiller sur le coup et se jeta sur l'inconnu :

« Qui es-tu ?

-J...Eurk... »

Deidara relâcha le cou de l'homme quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était personne d'autre que Tobi.

« Imbécile tu as fait peur à ma chienne. A tous les coups elle à réveiller tous le monde !

-Votre chiennes Deidara-sempai ? Mais c'est la mienne !

-Plus maintenant ! Et puis elle s'appelle Aka d'abord ! Hum !

-Mais !

-Il y a pas de mais ! C'est comme ça ! »

Le discutions se termina quand Tobi monta penaud dans sa chambre, bientôt suivis de Deidara qui préférait dormir dans un lit douillet plutôt que dans un canapé. Il me fit un dernier signe pour me dire : pas bouger tu dors dans le salon toi !

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminer pour aujourd'hui !!! J'écrirais la suite demain !! à bientôt !


	4. Missive

Et voilà le quatrième chapitres !!!

Merci à chokapic et dj pour leur commentaires encourageant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des grincements. Des voix. Je me fis violence pour me tirer de mon sommeil et constatai avec horreur qu'il était : quatre heures du matin !

Déjà plusieurs membres parfaitement préparés partait en mission. Le chef se tenait au milieu du salon et donnait les dernières indications. Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd se jeta sur moi. j'hurlais de douleur, en langage chien évidemment, sa nous donne ça : Kaîî ! Kaîî !

« Tobi tu lui fais mal ! Et puis c'est le mien maintenant ! Aka vient ici ! »

J'aurais bien voulus lui obéir mais un éléphant m'empêchait de faire un seul petit mouvement.

« Tobi ne lâchera pas Kiki ! »

Là, ce fut à moi d'intervenir, jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un m'appeler Kiki ! Et deux fois en plus !

En un jappement terrifiant, je me retournai violemment et tentai de mordre l'idiot. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà enfuis derrière Deidara ! Pfft, quel peureux !

« Viens là Aka » Répéta Deidara.

Mais je fus encore une fois incapable de bouger. Oui l'imbécile était partit mais devant moi se tenait...Un Deidara torse nu !!!

« Aka ? »

Il devait penser que j'avais la rage car je bavais de partout. Finalement je finis par allé voir Deidara. En fixant mon regard sur ses pieds. Je reçus des petites tapes affectives et il alla me chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Le blond me donna une grosse assiette de nourriture ; des saucisses, du riz, du poulet, des nems....etc...

« Deidara mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu sais combien ça nous coûte ça ?

-T'inquiète Kakuzu, tout est périmé. Hum. »

Kakuzu fut soulager et partit à la recherche de nouveau fond pour l'organisation avec son compagnon. Puis je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon assiette. C'est vrai que la couleur des aliments était.....comment dire...bizarre ? Mais bon après la viande cru pleine d'asticots, les poissons cramés et l'os humain, je vois pas ce que je risquai avec de pauvres saucisses.

J'avais tellement mangé que je devais presque me traîner par terre pour rejoindre le duo du blond et de l'idiot auquel Pein donnait les dernières instructions. On devait se rendre à Konoha, Pein voulait qu'ils remettent à Tsunade une missive. Deidara l'écoutait avec sérieux mais Tobi en avait profiter pour se glisser vers moi.

« Coucou Kiki ! »

_Mon Dieu ! Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

Mais Deidara nous tira tout les deux à l'extérieur par la peau du cou. Après être sortit de la grotte, il établit notre itinéraire.

« Alors nous passerons par là et là, hum...

-Mais sempai c'est plus court par là.

-Nous devons éviter au maximum les troupes de patrouille de Konoha. On va se faire le plus discret possible. Hum. On va pas entrer par la porte principal en disant : ne nous tuer pas on apporte juste un lettre pour Tsunade !!!

-Ah oui. Vous avez raison sempai.

-J'ai toujours raison. Hum. »

Une semaine que nous marchions à travers les bois. On était toujours ralentit par les ninjas de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que nous nous rapprochions. Souvent Deidara ce servait de moi pour repérer les endroits où les ninjas passaient habituellement. C'était plus simple avec mon flair. Finalement, on finit par arriver à quelques mètres des murailles de Konoha. Tobi faisait le guet tandis que Deidara se hissait avec moi dans les bras pour passer. Il tenait à mon flair et je pense qu'il vouais que je fasse diversion si jamais il se faisait prendre. Deidara me posa à terre de l'autre coté. Il était habillé en civil et avait enlever son bandeau pour se faire plus discret. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et il portait des mitaines pour camoufler ses bouches. Quand à moi, il m'enleva les branches prisent dans ma fourrure pour faire un peu plus ''civilisé''. Puis, il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous passâmes dans de sombres ruelles et bientôt le bâtiment qui accueillait l'Hokage se dressait devant nous. Deidara semblait en plein débat intérieur. Finalement il choisit d'entrer par derrière. Il endormit habilement les gardiens et se glissa dans le bureau de l'hokage, une chance pour nous, celle-ci dormait, une bouteille de saké à la main. Deidara en profita pour glisser la missive dans sa main libre, piqua la bouteille d'alcool et repartit à toute vitesse, moi sur ses talons. Malheureusement, trois ninjas se tenaient devant nous, prêt à se battre :

« Tu es Deidara n'est ce pas ? Un membre de l'Akatsuki, criminel de rang S.

-Hum.

-Nous t'arrêtons pour vol, torture, meurtre... »

Mais Deidara qui avait enlevé ses mitaines leur jeta des bombes d'argiles pour le faire taire. Une énorme explosion me vrilla les tympans. Le blond s'enfuit, je courus après lui mais nos poursuivant étaient toujours derrière nous. Nous nous trouvère coincé dans une impasse. Deidara fit un signe de ses mains et un énorme dragon d'argile apparu, il grimpa dessus et s'envola. Sans moi.

_Le traître !_

Je devais faire vite, aussi rapide que l'éclaire, je me faufilai à travers les jambes de nos poursuivants et couru en direction de la porte principal de Konoha. Je gagnais du terrain, on court vite avec quatre pattes. Ce que je n'avait pas prévus c'est qu'un chien se mit aussi à ma poursuite ! Et il y avait un ninja sur son dos ! Et il me rattrapait sans problème !

« Stop ! »

C'est là que je reconnus Kiba qui chevauchait Akamaru. Un fière chien blanc et bien plus musclé que moi.

Je voulus faire demi tour mais d'autres ninjas arrivaient pour me bloquer. Soudain, un ombre passa au dessus de moi et une main m'attrapa au passage.

« Tu le tiens Tobi ?

-Oui Deidara-sempai ! »

J'étais sur le dragon de Deidara qui s'efforçait de regagner l'altitude qu'il avait perdu. J'étais sauver, ou presque, parce que déjà, des armes en tout genre bombardait notre ''avion''. Un douleur fulgurante me transperça l'épaule droite. Un kunaî y était profondément planter. Mon sang ruisselait le long du dragon. Tobi, alerter, me fit un rapide garrot. Le douleur finit par me tirer de force dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toujours sur le dos du dragon, cette fois au sol. Deidara et Tobi discutaient. Je reconnus petit à petit l'endroit. Nous étions presque arrivé au Q.G central de l'Akatsuki. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormis mais ma blessure me faisait toujours un mal de chien. Nous entrâmes dans la grotte. Il faisait toujours aussi noir ici. Enfin, Deidara ouvrit la porte secrète du fond et entra. Son dragon disparu aussitôt sous moi mais Tobi me rattrapa au dernier moment. Il entra à son tour dans le salon et me déposa sur un vieux tapis. De loin, je pouvais entendre Deidara faire son rapport. Il oubliait de mentionner le fait que j'étais blessée et j'aboyai fortement pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Mais il m'ignora superbement et continua à parler au chef comme si rien ne c'était passer. Tobi vint vers moi pour me défaire mon garrot. Ma patte était toute engourdit. Il m'apporta de l'eau et partit se coucher, bientôt suivit du blond.

A ma grande surprise, je vis une immense silhouette s'avancer vers moi. Une face pleine de percing, c'était Pein en personne !

Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

« Tu es blesser toi apparemment, t'inquiète pas, si Konoha accepte notre marcher, tu seras vite sur pied. »

Ces paroles me surprit, que sous-entendait-il ?

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec un air méfiant. Il manigançait quelque chose, et Konoha y était directement impliqué, c'était sûr.

* * *

Mais que manigance Pein ? ôô

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !

à bientôt !


	5. Blessure

Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des com' ! C'est super sympas de votre part ! Merci ! (petit clin d'oeil à elo17 qui m'en à mit une quelques minutes avant que je poste se chapitre ! ^^)

donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voilà presque un mois que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde, enfermée dans ce corps de canidé.

Une semaine que j'attendais que ma patte guérisse pour pouvoir repartir en mission avec Tobi et Deidara. Depuis l'accident ils ne m'emmenais plus avec eux, Tobi s'y apposait formellement, de peur que ma blessure ne se réouvre. Je passais donc mes journées à manger et à dormir sur le tapis. Les autres membres me laissait tranquille. Vous ne devinerez jamais pourquoi : Konan, la seule femme de toute l'Akatsuki était sois disant ''folle des animaux'', c'est donc elle qui s'occupait de moi quand l'imbécile n'était pas là. Elle était très gentille, je n'avait pas à me plaindre mais ça faisait déjà sept jours que je n'avait pas vus le soleil et ça me m'était de mauvaise humeur.

« Doucement sempai. »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Tobi. Je l'aurais reconnus entre mille. Mais quelque chose clochait, pourquoi n'était-il pas venus en criant ''Kiki !'' comme à son habitude ? Soudain, ma truffe me signala une odeur métallique, une odeur de sang. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'effrois, un jappement m'échappa quand je vis Deidara, le torse couvert d'un liquide rouge et sombre, coulant vers le sol. Déjà plusieurs membres se précipitèrent pour aider Tobi à maintenir le blond debout. Je voulus me rapprocher mais un coup de pied me conseilla de rester à l'écart. Soudain la masse s'écroula, Deidara était à terre, un mince filait de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Immédiatement, Konan arriva, les bras chargé du nécessaire pour le soigner. Elle sortit ordonna de le monter dans sa chambre tandis quel lui enlevait son tee-shirt. Mais je ne pus rester plus longtemps, mon dîner était en train de me remonter dans la gorge. Je m'enfuis donc le plus loin possible à l'abri de l'horrible odeur du sang.

Il était deux heures du matin sur l'horloge de la cuisine. J'étais allongée sous la table, tentant de me débarrasser de ces affreuses visions. Car même si mon corps n'était plus le même, je restais intérieurement humaine. Je me retournai plusieurs fois sur le carrelage dur sans pour autant trouvé le sommeil. Inquiète pour Deidara, je finis par me mettre sur patte et entrepris de monter les escaliers à pas de loup. Je n'avais pas le droit d'accéder aux chambres mais le règlement irait à la poubelle cette nuit, je voulais en savoir plus sur la santé de l'artiste.

Le silence régnait dans les couloirs. J'ignorais comment trouvé la chambre de Deidara. Je fis plusieurs allé-retour, la truffe au sol. Je trouvai enfin une trace de sang. Je suivis la piste, elle menait à une porte de bois tout à fait banale, mais bien fermée. Je collai mon oreille ; Aucun bruit, il devait dormir. Je me mis donc sur les pattes arrières et tentai de tourner la poignée, une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans mon épaule mais je l'ignorais. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Tout était noir à l'intérieur mais je pouvais entendre un souffle régulier. Je m'avançai jusqu'au fond de la pièce après avoir pris soins de refermer la porte du mieux que je pouvais. Deidara était couché, un bandage recouvrait tout son torse. Je fus soulagé qu'il aille bien. Je glissai ma truffe dans sa main, elle était brûlante. Deidara transpirait, j'aurai voulus lui apporter de l'eau mais mon corps de loup m'en empêchait. Je restai donc à coté de lui, surveillant sa respiration. Puis finalement, je m'endormis, bercée par le doux souffle du blond.

« Mais ? Aka ? »

Une main se posa sur ma tête, me réveillant doucement. J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit un Deidara à la mine malade mais souriante :

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici... »Soupira-t-il.

Je restai quelques instants avec lui puis finalement, décidai de redescendre, je reviendrais plus tard, là, l'imbécile de service devait être à ma recherche.

« Kiki !!! »

L'idiot se jeta sur moi.

« Je croyais que tu étais partit ! Tu étais où ?

-Tobi tu parles à un chien là. Lança Itachi, un bol de céréales à la main.

-Tobi communique avec les animaux.

-Mais oui, mais oui...Dans ce cas demande lui d'aller bouffer du poison ça fera des vacances.

-Itachi arrête un peu, il ne t'a rien fait ce chien... » Intervint une voix féminine, c'était Konan qui venait d'apparaître, les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit noir. Je vis Itachi rougir légèrement. Jamais je n'avais vus le possesseur de sharingans dans un état pareil, incapable de me retenir, je laissai échapper un petit grognement semblable à un rire. Tobi me réprimanda avec une petite tape sur la truffe. Je baissai la queue et allai me réfugier à la cuisine.

_Où range-t-il leurs céréales ?_

Me voilà en train de faire des acrobaties sur une chaise à chercher une boite de céréales dans des placards pleins à craqués. J'arrivai à les ouvrir avec mes crocs mais mes griffes laissaient des traces sur le bois. Enfin, le paquet tant convoité ! Je sautai à terre, le paquet dans ma gueule et fonçai à l'étage, en faisant attention de ne pas être vu.

La porte de la chambre du blond était entrouverte, une chance ! Je mis faufilai et déposai la nourriture sur un coin de la table de chevet. Deidara me jeta un regard tout étonner. Il prit le paquet et grignota le contenu. Au bout d'un moment, il me dit :

« Tu es plutôt intelligente pour une simple chienne... »

Je posai ma tête sur son lit. Il me donna quelques céréales que j'engloutis avidement. Il posa le paquet et après un dernier regard il s'endormit.

Kakuzu m'avait surprit dans la chambre de Deidara, et depuis je ne pouvais plus y accéder. Je dormais donc au salon, comme d'habitude. Deidara étant blesser, je dus supporter l'imbécile toute la journée.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au calendrier, se soir, ça fera un mois jour pour jour que je serais enfermer dans ce corps et un mois jour pur jour que je serais dans ce monde.

La journée passa vite, je tentai régulièrement de semer Tobi, mais l'idiot qui prenait ça pour un jeu me trouvait rapidement. Je finis les restes du repas. Presque touts les akatsukiens étaient en missions. Il ne restait que Konan, Deidara et l'imbécile. Tobi resta à me coller jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Puis il finit par aller ce coucher. J'étais seule dans le grand salon. Le feu mourrait dans la cheminer, j'en profitai pour y rajouter une bûche sèche et me rapprochai du calendrier : c'était un jour de pleine lune aujourd'hui, et dans deux heures ça fera exactement un mois que je serais ici. Je me roulai en boule sur le canapé, profitant de l'absence des membres et regardai le feu reprendre petit à petit.

L'horloge sonna minuit. Je somnolai quand une sensation étrange me réveilla : Mes poils se hérissèrent et je fus parcourus de frissons. Puis, plus rien. Je me sentais de nouveau normal. Normal jusqu'à que je m'aperçus que j'avais froid. Intrigué je me redressai. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Soudain je m'aperçus de ce qui c'était passé :

J'étais complètement nue, une cascade de cheveux blonds coulaient le long de mon dos. Ma peau était rose et douce. Mes bras étaient pourvus de mains et mes jambes de pieds fins et allongés.

J'avais retrouvée mon apparence d'origine.

Bouleversée, je me levai d'un coup, mais perdit l'équilibre. Je ne savais plus marcher correctement. Après plusieurs essais, j'arrivais à tenir debout et à marcher à peu près droit. J'attrapai une couverture au vol pour me couvrir et allai m'enfermer dans les toilettes, tremblante.

Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi je suis redevenus comme ça ?

Je finis par m'endormir, inquiète de la suite des événements.

Se fut les cris de l'imbécile me cherchant qui me réveillèrent. J'étais couché sur la cuvette des toilettes, en boule, un épais pelage recouvrait mon corps.

_Je suis de nouveau louve..._

Je voulus sortir des toilettes mais impossible d'atteindre le verrou maintenant. J'aboyai de toute mes forces. Tobi finit par se rapprocher :

« Tu es là Kiki ? »

_Pas Kiki...Ici y a Aka ! Pas de Kiki là!_

Cette phrase sortit de ma bouche en langage animal et Tobi défonça la porte des toilettes :

« Mon pauvre Kiki ! Qui t'as donc enfermé là ? »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra bien fort. Tant d'amour aurait du me toucher, mais en un saut gracile, je me libérai de son emprise et montai jusqu'à la chambre pour prendre des nouvelles du blond.

* * *

Hum, oui ce chapitre n'est pas très long...Le prochain sera bien plus long normalement ne vous en faite pas ! :p

Alors vous avez aimé ?

Il me faut votre avis ! C'est grace à ça que je trouve l'énergie pour écrire chaque jour un peut plus !

My god ! Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?

ah j'ai compris j'ai faim, il est déjà 21h11, serait peut-être temps d'aller manger !

Bonne appetit ! heu pardon,

à bientôt !


	6. Le marché

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !**

Secondement, merci à ma soeur qui ma corriger UNE faute d'orthographe. Elle avait la flemme de doute les corrigés ! XD

**Troisièmement, Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

« Konoha à excepter !!! Konoha à excepter le marché !!! »

_On peut jamais dormir tranquillement ici ? _

Je jurai intérieurement et ouvrit les yeux. J'aurais pas du. Je voulus les refermé immédiatement mais ne pus détacher mon regard de Pein.

Le leader de l'Akatsuki dansait une valse de joie avec une Konan complètement ahuris.

« Mais c'est génial !!! » S'écria-telle.

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand je vis Pein saisir la nuque de la femme aux cheveux bleus et l'embrasser.

Autre détail important, je repairai un Itachi espionnant discrètement depuis l'escalier la scène. Il remonta tout penaud dans sa chambre.

J'avais tellement envie de rire que je du me cogner la tête contre un mur pour m'empêcher de grogner de rire. Imaginer la scène : Un leader fou de joie danse avec sa bien aimé et l'embrasse tendrement, ignorant qu'un autre homme les regardait, le coeur briser, et dans un coin de la pièce, un chien se cognait la tête contre un mur.

« Comment va Deidara ? Demanda Pein à Konan.

-Bien mieux, il pourrait sans problème repartir en mission.

-Parfait, dit lui que je l'attend dans mon bureau. »

Konan repartit en direction de la chambre du blond. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Deidara allait repartir en mission ? Youpi ! J'allais pouvoir enfin revoir le soleil ! Mon pelage devenait terne à force de rester enfermer. Je me levai et allai chercher les reste du petit déjeuner que les akatsukiens laissait gentiment dans ma gamelle. Une fois le ventre plein, je m'assis en entrepris de me gratter avec ma patte arrière. Quand on est dans un corps de canidé on peut faire de drôle de chose !

Quand à ma patte avant, elle était totalement guéris, seule un fine cicatrice apparaissait à travers mon pelage.

« Aka ? »

Cette voix ? Deidara était là ! Et en pleine forme ! Je courus vers lui, et lui fit la fête tel un bon toutou. Il me fit un grand sourire et partit en direction du bureau de Pein. Soudain une masse informe et lourde s'écroula sur moi.

« Tobi, vient par là, le chef veut nous parler. Hum. »

L'imbécile se releva, me libérant et s'enfuit dans le bureau de Pein.

_Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo sortit de bureau et allèrent se préparer. Tobi passa vers moi et me lança :

« On repart en mission ! Prépare toi ! »

Chouette ! On repartait en mission ! Pas trop tôt ! Je me mis même à faire la fête à Itachi qui prenait son petit déjeuner seul, un mouchoir à coeur dans la main pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Mais même quand il a le coeur brisé il est pas plus sympa avec moi ! Il me donna coup de pied assez violent et j'allai ma réfugier sous la cage d'escalier.

« Aka !! On part ! » Hurla Tobi.

Je le rejoins à toute vitesse. Déjà il était sur le seuil de la porte, je passai à toute vitesse et nous partîmes touts les trois.

« Le point de rendez-vous est part là, hum. »

Quatre jours que l'on marchait. J'étais sensé éclairé la voit à aboyer à chaque odeur suspect. Deidara marchait derrière moi, une carte à la main et Tobi fermait la marche. Soudain, une étrange effluve me monta au nez. Inquiète, je me mis à grogner.

« Hum ? Aka ? »

_Derrière le buisson, il y avait quelqu'un..._

Mon instinct l'importa et je me précipitai vers le buisson, gueule grande ouverte. Mais une douleur aiguë me retint, Deidara me tenait par la queue en marmonnant que je ne devais jamais agir précipitamment. Il me tira en arrière et se planta devant le buisson.

« Tu peux sortir de là toi. Hum. »

A ma grande surprise, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses sortit lentement du buisson.

_Mais, mais ??? Pourquoi Sakura était-elle ici ?_

Je me figeai sur place. C'était donc ça la mission et le marcher de Konoha. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas aboyer de stupeur.

« Le marché à été accepter à ce que je vois. Hum.

-Je fais ça pour mon village pas pour vous. Je vous déteste !

-On sait, on sait....hum. Bon, pour vérifier que tu as de bonne compétence et que Konoha ne nous ai pas roulé tu vois soigné ça. »

Deidara montra ma cicatrice à Sakura.

« Je veux qu'il n'en reste rien. Hum. »

Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle tremblait. Je voulus lui apporter un peu de réconfort et posa ma tête sur sa cuisse. Elle me prit la patte et une étrange lumière verte apparu au creux de sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de ma blessure. Deidara constata et paru satisfait.

« Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Il manque quelque chose.

-Heu...Ah oui excuser moi. »

Elle sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendis à Deidara. Je pus lire : Drogue de combat pour canidé.

_La classe !_

« Bien, comme le dit le contrat, tu seras sous notre service pendant un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui. Tu devras nous soigné et nous préparez les médicaments dont nous avons besoin et réparé les pauvres sharingans d'Itachi, se moqua Deidara. Il reprit : en échange, nous permettons de laissez six mois de répit à Konoha avant de passez à l'action. Il se rapprocha de Sakura : autre chose ma belle, fait attention à toi, la plupart de nos membres sont de gros pervers. »

Je vis Sakura pâlir. La pauvre, j'aurais pas aimer être à sa place. Étrange chose se marché, j'étais sur qu'il cachait quelque chose d'autre.

Nous repartîmes ensembles en direction du reperd. Pendant les quatre jours de marche du retour, je passais mon temps à coté de Sakura. Elle avait tellement peur, je me demandais si elle allait pas s'enfuir mais elle ne fit rien qui puisse compromettre le marché.

Arrivé au reperd, tout les membres regardèrent Sakura avec des yeux ronds. Je crus voir une étincelle d'espoir dans le regard de ce cher Itachi. Pein vint nous voir, il félicita Deidara d'avoir mener à bien la mission, en oubliant évidemment qu'il y avait aussi Tobi et moi. Et puis il échangea quelques mots avec Sakura sur le contrat. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Itachi, tremblante de la tête au pied. J'aurais aimé venir le voir pour la rassurer mais avec Itachi a coté je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps pour recevoir un coup de pied !

Deux heures que Sakura travaillait sur les yeux de l'Uchiwa. Tout les membres vaquaient déjà à diverses occupations. Moi je ne quittais pas la fille des yeux. C'était quand même la meilleure amie de Naruto ! Et je l'a voyait en vrai !Si il lui arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrait à mort.

Vers neuf heures du soir, les yeux d'Itachi étaient presque entièrement rétablis mais il manquait encore un peu de travaille. Sakura reprendrait demain.

Minuit, tout le monde était couché. J'étais dans la nouvelle chambre de Sakura. Une chambre miteuse comparé à celle de Deidara que j'avais déjà eu l'honneur de visitée. Elle se coucha rapidement et me permit même de dormir sur son lit ! A mon grand étonnement, elle passa un bras autour de moi, enfuis sa tête dans mon pelage et éclata en sanglot. Elle me faisait énormément de peine cette Sakura toute frêle et sans défense parmi une horde de tueur sanguinaire et pervers.

Vers trois heures du matin, un bruit me réveilla. Mes yeux qui voyaient assez bien dans la nuit heureusement, arrivèrent à reconnaître la tête d'Hidan. Il s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Quand il me vit sur le lit, son regard tourna à la fureur. Il tenta de me chasser discrètement mais je fis mine de vouloir le mordre. Je finis par descendre du lit en sage bon toutou. Hidan en profita pour grimper sur le lit à ma place. Quand je vis avec horreur que ses mains commençais à se balader sur le corps endormis de la jeune femme.

_Sale petit pervers ! Je vais te faire la peau !!!!_

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me jetai à son cou.

_Pas de pitié pour les pervers !!_

Je l'entraînai avec moi dans une chute qui finit en un énorme ''Boum !'' et lui lassera le torse avec mes griffes. Il me repoussa violemment contre le mur, je sentis un craquement sourd dans mon dos. Sakura bougea dans son lit et la dernière chose que je vis se fut Hidan en sang s'enfuyant dans les couloirs.

« Doucement le chien. »

J'étais étendus sur le lit de Sakura, celle-ci était en train de me soigné ma vertèbres déplacé et brisé. Vestige de combat avec Hidan.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Sa voix était rassurante, ça faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parlé comme ça. Quelques minutes plus, tard, je pus marcher correctement. Sakura soignait fabuleusement bien. Je comprend pourquoi l'Akatsuki l'enviait à Konoha.

Quand je descendis aux cotés de la jeune femme au salon, tout était calme. Deidara lisait tranquillement le journal. Une masse noir et informe étendus à coté de lui. Je m'approchais, curieuse. Il s'agissait bien de Tobi, mais ce dernier avait une grosse bosse sur le front et ne bougeait pas. Deidara me caressa rapidement la tête et replongea dans la lecture de son journal.

« Deidara, pourquoi Tobi est dans un état pareil ? Tonna la voix du leader.

-On à une medic-nin ici non ? Je peux donc librement l'assommer pour qu'il nous foute la paix, de toute manière il pourra être rapidement réparé, hum. »

Le chef soupira et échangea deux mots avec Sakura avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Tandis que la jeune fille déjeunait, je passai devant le bureau de Pein. Un éclat de voix ce fit entendre :

« Cette chienne ma attaquer sans même prévenir ! Bordel de merde !

-Du calme Hidan. »

Je collai mon oreille à la porte :

« Je ne le supporte plus ! Fuck !

-Hidan surveille ton langage, de toute façon il est prévus qu'on s'en débarrasse bientôt avec la gamine et qu'on rejette la faute sur Orochimaru de manière à se que Konoha et ce pauvre con s'entre-tue. C'est le plan .

-Surveillez votre langage chef.

-Je t'emmerde. »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! J'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres alors j'espère qu'il est pas tout raté ! .**

**a bientôt j'espère !**

A n'oubliez pas que je suis très friande de reviews ! (Oh la gourmande !)


	7. Traîtres !

Hello !

Donc me revoilà de retour ! Après heu....deux jours ! ^^

oui j'ai repris les cours...et je suis morte de fatigue...*boum*

Merci à tout ceux qui mettent gentiment des reviews ! C'est super sympas de votre part !

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cinq jours s'était écoulés. Après la conversation surprise entre Hidan et Pein, je les surveillai touts les deux attentivement. Rien d'alarmant du coté de Pein mais Hidan lui ricanait à chaque fois qu'il me croisait.

Sakura continuait de soigné les membres qui s'était fait écorchés et d'obéir aux diverses ordres. J'étais toujours avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que le jashiniste ne l'approchait plus.

Sakura et moi descendirent au salon, Pein semblait en pleine discutions avec un Deidara en colère :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Hum, faire porter le chapeau à Orochimaru ok mais ça met leur vie en péril !

-Et alors ? Un chien et une ba... »

Pein ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de nous apercevoir. Il tourna les talons à Deidara et partit dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Deidara lui, se jeta violemment sur le canapé et murmura des injures la regard perdu dans le feu dansant de la cheminée.

C'était louche. Sakura remonta doucement l'escalier mais moi je préférai allé voir Deidara. Il me regarda d'un air de pitié. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Puis Hidan sortit du bureau du chef et monta à l'étage. Je posai ma tête sur les genoux de Deidara. Le blond défit sa queue de cheval et me gratta derrière les oreilles. Un bruit dans les escaliers, je relevai la tête, Sakura descendait, suivit de près par un Hidan dont le regard était pointé sur un endroit qu'il est impoli de cité.

Pein sortit son bureau, encore rouge de s'être énervé. Il se planta devant Hidan et Sakura. Je les rejoins, voulant entendre toute la conversation. Pein prit la parole :

« Hidan, tu pars en mission avec Sakura. Et puis, tu emmèneras le cabot avec toi.

-Bien. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Qu'elle est la nature de la mission ? Questionna ma petite protégé.

-Une simple et banale mission de reconnaissance. » Répondit Pein.

_Il ment..._

C'est comme ça que nous partîmes. Kakuzu serait aussi du voyage, il souhaitait surveiller le bon déroulement de la mission et en profiter pour faire un peu de business.

Le voyage se passa sans accroc. Je ne quittai pas Sakura d'une semelle et je surveillai Hidan de très prêt.

Je pus constater une chose durant le voyage, Kakuzu cuisinait admirablement bien et les poissons griller que nous mangeâmes étaient délicieux, Tobi devrait lui demander des cours. Bon évidemment moi j'avais le droit qu'aux têtes et qu'aux queues, Kakuzu étant très avare...

Une presque une semaine s'était écoulé. Nous nous approchions d'Oto no kuni.

Kakuzu décida que nous établirions notre camp pour la nuit dans une clairière très proche du centre d'Oto. Il commença à préparer la nourriture. Sakura s'assit sous un arbre, épuisée. Je vins la rejoindre. Soudain, je m'aperçus qu'Hidan manquait à l'appel. Je ne m'alarmai pas. Tout être humain à des besoin primaire à satisfaire. Morte de fatigue, je finis par m'endormir sans même attendre que le dîner soit prêt.

Des éclats de voix me réveillèrent, des bruit de métal qu'on entrechoque. Des odeurs suspect tout autour de nous. Je me levai d'un bon et aboyai pour alerter Sakura. Mais trop tard, celle-ci était déjà ligotée et hissée sur le dos d'un ninja plein de cicatrice et dont le bandeau indiquait qui'l faisait partit d'Oto.

Déjà une poignée de kunaîs filaient à toute vitesse vers moi. Je les évitai de justesse et m'enfuis à travers la foret. Un piège ! C'était un piège !! Et à tout les coup Pein était derrière tout ça !

Je continuai de courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Une ombre me coursait. Je finis par tourner légèrement la tête pour identifier mon agresseur. Je faillis m'étouffer en reconnaissant Hidan.

Folle de rage, j'aurais aimer le découpé en morceau, mais connaissant ses pouvoirs, le mieux était la fuite. Mes pattes redoublèrent d'ardeurs. Des ronces, des échardes, même des éclats de verre se plantèrent dans mes coussinets. Mais la peur m'obligeait à avancer. Finalement, mon agresseur abandonna. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, je finis par m'arrêter, tremblante et essoufflé.

J'avais décider de retrouvé Sakura. Or de question de l'abandonner. Je retournai prudemment sur les lieux de l'agression. Personne. Seule de minces odeurs persistaient encore. Je trouvai la piste de Sakura et la suivit, elle menait droit à Oto.

Oto no Kuni, village comme tout village, avec ses rires, ses pleurs, ses échoppes, ses magasins et ses clients saouls.

Je me faufilai par l'entrer principal. De petits caniches voulurent m'attaquer, je les repoussai gentiment du bout de mon énorme patte.

La truffe au sol, je ne quittai pas la piste du nez. Elle me dirigeait vers les sombres quartiers, là où il ne fait pas bon traîner le soir. Prudemment, je m'avançais à travers les ruelles. Ma fourrure noire m'aidait bien. Je pus rapidement trouvé la maison où était garder la jeune prisonnière. Du sang couvrait les murs extérieurs. Une inscription faite de sang prévenait les intrus : Ici sont les frontières entre la vie et la mort.

Je poussai la porte du bout du museau avec appréhension. A l'intérieur tout était noir comme de l'encre. Je m'avançai à pas de loup, le parquet craquait. Je me concentrai sur la piste elle menait à la cave. Je descendis les marches la peur au cou. Je ne voyais rien, j'étais seulement guidé par mon flair. Soudain, j'entendis des sanglots. Au fond de la pièce, je vis Kakuzu et Hidan discuter avec un ninja à l'air louche :

« Donc ça fera dix milles pour la fille. Les clients raffoles les cheveux roses.

-Hum...Le compte y est. Viens Hidan on se tire. »

Kakuzu se retourna une dernière fois et menaça le type. Ci celui-ci crachait que c'était l'Akatsuki qui avait vendu Sakura et non pas Oto qui l'avait kidnappé, il mourrait.

Le duo allait dans ma direction. A ma gauche, je vis un sac, je mis faufilai le mieux possible. Mais j'avais oublié que ma queue dépassait. Une chance qu'elle soit noir, Hidan ne vue rien quand il l'écrasa. Par contre moi je dus me mordre la patte jusqu'au sang pour le pas hurler de douleur.

Les akatsukiens partir, je sortis et, avançant collé au sol, je me plaçai derrière l'homme, me mis en position d'attaque et en un bon, lui sauta à la gorge. Il hurla. Je ne lâchai pas mon emprise même quand il me martela de coup de poing. Finalement, il s'écroula à terre et ne se releva pas. Je finis par le lâché. Mes côte me faisait un mal de chien et c'est en me traînant que je rejoignis Sakura. Elle était pâle, des cernes noirs et profonde se creusaient sous ses yeux rouge. Elle avait pleurer.

Je mordis dans ses liens. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils cédèrent. Une fois Sakura libre, elle me soigna rapidement et nous nous enfuîmes le plus loin possible de cette maison maudite.

Dehors, la pluie était glaciale. Tout le village dormait. Je me faufilai devant Sakura pour lui ouvrir la voit. Nous atteignâmes la sortit sans encombre.

Essoufflé comme jamais, nous fîmes une pause au milieu des bois. Soudain, une étrange impression me prit à la gorge. La même sensation qu'il y a un mois exactement...

_Non...Non non non ! Pas maintenant !_

Le noir total.

Un bruit.

Une odeur.

De la lumière...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'ai d'abord cru que je rêvais. J'étais étendus dans un champs de blé. Un chien blanc était à mes cotés. Je me relevai, complètement déboussolée. Non seulement, j'avais retrouvée mon corps d'origine, mais en plus, le paysage avait complètement changé.

Le chien à mes cotés se releva à son tour. Il était couleur neige et ses pupilles était d'un vert profond.

« Sakura calme toi que je t'explique ! »

La chienne tournait dans touts les sens, jappant, complètement perdu.

« Sakura ! »

Je l'attrapai, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux :

« Calme toi je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Je lui racontai alors mon aventure. Que je venais d'un monde différent du siens. Que j'avais était enfermer dans le corps d'une louve et ''kidnappé'' par l'Akatsuki. Puis je lui expliquai qu'à chaque pleine lune, je retrouvai mon corps d'origine. Mais ce mois si, tout était bouleversé. J'étais apparemment retourné dans mon monde, entraînant Sakura avec moi. Et c'est elle qui c'était transformée en chienne.

« Ne t'inquiète, pas ça ne dure jamais longtemps. »

Elle gémit et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses nues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme je l'avais prévue, tout redevint normal. J'étais dans le corps d'une louve, dans une foret noire en compagnie de Sakura. Mais quelque chose clochait, Sakura n'était pas là, à la place, il y avait toujours un chien blanc aux yeux émeraudes.

_Mince elle est resté sous cette forme ! _

Je passai donc ma nuit à la calmer, elle semblait déboussolé mais ses réflexes de ninja reprenaient le dessus et c'est avec une volonté de fer qu'elle accepta son nouveau corps. Deux jours plus tard, nous étions devenus pratiquement inséparables. Sakura, qui n'avait en rien perdu son chakra pouvait toujours guérir les blessures par le biais de sa truffe. Elle m'apprit quelques techniques ninjas adaptées à notre situation mais j'avais énormément de mal à les réalisé.

Je pouvais lire une foule de question dans les yeux de Sakura. Elle devait sûrement se demander pourquoi j'étais devenus un chien et pourquoi j'avais atterris ici. Et puis pourquoi cette sorte de malédiction l'avait aussi touché. Et puis surtout, comment s'en débarrassé ?

Sakura me suivait depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais décidé de revenir dans le repère (clin d'oeil à chokapic) de l'Akatsuki pour mettre les choses au claire et en profiter pour foutre une bonne raclé à Hidan. Et puis Deidara et Tobi me manquait ! J'ignorais que les ''Kiki'' de l'imbécile pouvait autant me manquer !

_C'est là_.

Je voyais l'entrée de la grotte, Sakura se rapprocha de moi, pas rassuré du tout. Je passai la lisière de la foret, en faisant bien attention d'éviter les pièges posé par Zetsu cette fois et m'aventurai à l'intérieure de la grotte.

Tout était noir, comme d'habitude. La truffe au sol, je me laissai guidé lentement par les traces odorantes des membres pour pouvoir retrouver la porte. Enfin, la voilà ! Je restai quelques secondes devant à réfléchir. Puis finalement, en priant pour que se soit Deidara, Konan ou l'imbécile qui ouvre, je me mis à japper le plus fort possible.

Je ne savais pas que ça allait faire autant de grabuge :

A l'intérieur, quelques secondes après que je me sois tue, on entendit un énorme juron :

« Fuck ! Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi cette connerie ? Il devrait être mort ce chien !

-Ta gueule Hidan ! Hum !

''Clop''

-Deidara-sempai à assommé Hidan ! Deidara-sempai à assommé Hidan !

-Tais toi et vas ouvrir à Aka au lieu de parler imbécile.

-C'est vrai que Kiki m'attend !!!!! J'y cours sempai ! »

Un gros fracas, des éclat de verre, des chutes en tout genre.

« Fait un peu attention Tobi ! Ça coûte une fortune tout ça !

-Pardon pardon, Tobi est désolé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et puis :

« KIKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le revoir ce gros bêta, il m'étouffa à moitié dans ses bras et puis :

« Deidara-sempai !!!! On a un nouveau chien !!

-Comment ça ? Ce n'ai pas Kik...Hum, Aka ?

-Non, Kiki est bien là mais elle a apporté une amie ! »

Tobi nous prit dans ses bras toutes les deux et nous entraîna à l'intérieur.

« Regardez-sempai ? Vous voulez lequel ?

-Tobi, Aka est à moi ok ? Hum. T'as qu'à te consoler avec l'autre. »

Tobi me lâcha mais garda Sakura dans ses bras et la berça. Cette dernière était complètement ahurit mais ce laissa faire.

Quand à moi, j'allais voir l'artiste, il paru heureux de me voir. Juste à coté de lui, étalé sur le tapis, le corps inanimé d'Hidan ronflait doucement.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de Pein s'ouvrit en grand et une Konan folle de joie vint me serrer dans ses bras. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Sakura pour la sauver de l'emprise de l'idiot.

Pein sortit à son tour de sa tanière. Il me fixait avec incrédulité avant d'afficher un air soumit. Après tout, sa petite chérie aimait les chiens alors pourquoi lui refuser ? Après avoir échanger un sourire avec Konan, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Quand à moi, je décidai de commencer à chercher sérieusement un moyen d'en finir avec cette malédiction. Même si je devais allé au bout du monde pour débarrasser, je le ferais.

* * *

Finit ! "fait craqué ses doigts"

J'espère qu'il vous à plus et que j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite ce soir !

à bientôt !


	8. J'aurais du faire attention !

Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais ma semaine à été "merdique" et, alors que je l'avais annoncée pour mardi, le chapitre 8 sort aujourd'hui, un vendredi 13 ! Argh! ^^

Deuxièmement, Un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! Particulièrement pour ceux qui prennent la peine de commenté ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci mille fois !

Troisièmement, bonne lecture !!!!!!!!

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, mes neurones cherchaient un moyen de contrer la malédiction. Et puis pourquoi Sakura avait été ''contaminée'' aussi ? Des centaines de questions résonnaient en permanence dans ma tête.

Soudain, quelque chose me rentra dedans à pleine vitesse, c'était Sakura qui jouait au loup avec Tobi. C'est deux là s'entendaient à merveille. Moi je préférais la compagnie de Deidara, plus posé.

Puis je me pris un grand coup dans le museau, c'était Pein et Konan qui sortait du bureau dont la porte m'avait écrasé le nez. En me le massant du bout de la patte, une idée me vint en tête, je n'étais jamais entré dans le bureau de Pein, et peut-être qu'il y avait des éléments qui pourrait nous aidé sur la malédiction. Sans plus attendre, je me glissai à l'intérieur. La porte claqua derrière moi et un cliquetis m'informa qu'elle était dorénavant fermé à clef.

_Il ne m'a pas vue ? Faut dire que si Konan était à coté de lui il devait regardé autre chose..._

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, je ne pouvais rien y voir, même pas une fenêtre rien. Seul une odeur de vieux livres me montai à la truffe. Je me décidai de trouvé une lampe facile à allumé malgré mes grosses pattes. J'avançai donc dans la pièce et me cognais la tête contre quelque chose qui semblait être le bureau. Avec mon flair, je cherchai une odeur de chaud. Gagné, je reconnus une bougie. Mais comment allumé une bougie ? Je me souvenais que Sakura m'avait appris une technique Katon mais comme il était impossible pour nous de composé les mudras, ce n'était pas une boule de feu qui sortait mais une petite étincelle.

_Bah, ça suffira bien à l'allumer ce truc._

Je concentrai, le peu de chakra que j'avais dans ma gorge s'accumula et je soufflai sur la bougie. Une fine flamme sortit. Pas plus grosse que celle d'un briquet mais ça suffit à allumé l'objet de cire. La pièce reprit peu à peu des couleurs et je découvris que juste à coté de la porte, il y avait un interrupteur. Je me baffai mentalement mais ne l'allumai pas, une lumière trop vive pourrai ce voir à travers la porte et attirerai des soupçons.

Dans cette pièce, les trois quarts des murs étaient occupé par des livres et des documents en tout genre. Je me mis donc à chercher activement quelque chose qui traiterait les malédictions.

_Nouveaux jutsus, la légendes des démons à neuf queues, comment bien diriger le monde, techniques de torture, bingobook, techniques Katon niveau expert, technique fûton niveau maître, technique de drague niveau débutant, comment bien camoufler son repère, comment devenir un bon criminel, comment éduquer son chien, les différents types de jutsus, comment tuer rapidement et sans douleur, mille et une recette de cuisine, le paradis du batifolage...Ah ! mais y a rien qui traite des malédictions ici ou quoi ?Ah moins que ce soit autre part..._

Je me dirigeai vers le mur dans face. Toujours rien, que des livres sur les armes ninjas et les techniques de combat. Énervé, je donnai un grand coup de tête dans l'étagère. Quelques livres me retombèrent dessus, dont un énorme qui me fracassa presque le crâne. Celui-ci retomba devant mon museau :

''Malédictions et mondes parallèles''

Enfin ! Je l'avais trouvé ! Mais j'avais une grosse bosse sur la tête en échange...

Je l'ouvris mais m'aperçus vite qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour que je puisse facilement lire les petits caractères. Je le pris dans ma gueule et sautai sur la chaise du bureau. Je le déposai délicatement dessus près de la bougie et, me calant confortablement dans la chaise, commençai la lecture.

Les chapitres étaient nombreux et épais. Enfin, j'arrivais à la section qui traitait les animaux.

_Chapitre 25. _

_Section : animal_

_Téléportation et transformation._

_Il arrive, que les téléportations de monde en monde (voir chapitre 1) se passent mal. Le sujet peut être victime de transformation. Ce chapitre nous indique les différentes ''versions'', et comment y remédier :_

_Transformation complète : Le sujet arrive dans un monde parallèle. Il est totalement transformé, sa raison est remplacé par l'instinct animal. Il aura tout d'une bête sauvage._

_Le voyage spatio-temporel peut-être déclenché par : danger imminent, ou contact avec un personne traversant. C'est passage est toujours involontaire._

_Remède : Tuez-le. Il reviendra dans son monde d'origine._

_Transformation partielle : Le sujet arrive dans un monde parallèle. Il reste une caractéristique de son ancien corps (généralement les yeux). Sa conscience reste intacte._

_Le voyage spatio-temporel peut-être déclenché par : Danger imminent, contact avec personne traversant, ou, par la volonté propre à la personne._

_Remède : aucun remède connus à se jour. _

Mes yeux arrêtèrent la lecture. J'avais apparemment subit une transformation partielle, et, avait contaminé Sakura. Et il n'y avait aucun remède connus ?

Mon coeur fit un bond. Je ne voulais pas rester dans ce corps pour toujours...

Mais mon coeur refit un sursaut, la poignée tournait, et la porte s'entrouvrit lentement. Je vis la tête de Pein toute décoiffé apparaître.

Mince j'avais pas vus l''heure passé ! Maintenant, Pein me regardait d'un air complètement ahuris. Fallait le comprendre le pauvre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un chien assit à un bureau en train de livre un ouvrage aussi gros que lui.

Son visage tourna au cramoisie. Je refermai brusquement le livre d'un rapide mouvement de patte et me jetai a terre. Pein me lança une slave de kunaîs que j'évitai avec difficulté. Il finit par m'attraper par la peau du cou et me jeta hors de la pièce en me labourant de coup de pied.

Meurtrit de divers blessures, je me réfugiai dans la chambre de Tobi, là où Sakura dormait dorénavant. Quand elle me vit, boiteuse et écorchée, elle se précipita vers moi et usa de ses talents pour me soigner. Elle faisait attention à ce que Tobi ne nous voie pas, mais aucun danger, l'imbécile dormait comme une marmotte.

Une semaine que l'accident avait eu lieu. Pein avait rajouter trois cadenas à la porte de son bureau, sous les regards interrogateur des autres membres. Quand à moi, je faisais l'innocente, mimant l'ange pur.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Deidara et Tobi nous emmenèrent plusieurs fois en mission. Sakura et moi étions sensées détecter de potentiel ennemis. Une fois, ils étaient allés capturer un jinjuriki, Sanbi. Sakura n'avait pas apprécier et avait tout fait pour gâcher la mission. Normal, étant originair de Konoha. Je réparais les dégâts derrière elle comme je pouvais. Entre le fait qu'elle enterais les cartes de voyage et les provisions, elle pourrissais aussi la vie de Deidara qui dirigeais la mission, elle abîmait ses vêtements ou le mordait sans raison.

Une fois la mission accomplie malgré la réticence de Sakura, nous rentrâmes au repère. L'extraction commença. J'étais dans la chambre de Deidara. J'avais du mal à le lâcher ce blond. Il se tenait en tailleur sur son lit et il se concentrait sur son chakra. Des gouttes de sueurs roulaient parfois le long de son visage. Un visage parfais d'ailleurs. Je me mis une claque mentale. Je ne devais pas penser des choses pareils. Je finis par grimper sur son lit malgré l'interdiction et posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Il sourit légèrement. Il avait du me sentir. Mais ses yeux océans restaient clos. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre trois jours que tout ça se termine...

Une brusque envie de vomir me prit. J'ouvris les yeux. Ça faisait deux heures que je mettais endormis. Il était minuit. Je voulus me recoucher mais des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps. C'était le souffle de Deidara. D'habitude je ne le sentais pas mais là...J'étais redevenus moi même ! J'avais oublié de consulter le calendrier !! Maintenant j'étais nue allongée sur le lit de Deidara qui était juste à coté de moi. Il suffisait qu'il ouvre les yeux et j'étais perdue. Je me relevai précipitamment et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, tremblante. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes anciens traits m'était tout sauf familier. Je me touchai le visage du bout des doigts. Mes vingt ans resplendissaient. Je me trouvais belle comparer à ma forme de louve. Mais un bruit m'interrompis. Deidara bougeait dans la chambre. Je commençais à paniquée, les akatsukiens avaient droit à des poses pendants l'extraction, peut-être que c'était au tour de Deidara de se reposer. Je me jetai sur l'interrupteur de la salle de bain pour éteindre la lumière qui se voyait à travers la porte mais trop tard. La voix de Deidara retentit :

« Y a quelqu'un ? Hum... »

Que faire ? J'attrapai un peignoir pour me couvrir, je ne pouvais rester nue. Deidara s'était reprocher de la porte.

« Aka ? C'est toi ? »

Mince, vite faire quelque chose.

« Wouhaf ! »

Je mettais forcé à imiter mon jappement mais il n'avait rien de convaincant. Derrière le porte j'entendis un cliquetis d'arme, Deidara avait du prendre un kunaî. Mes jambes fléchir à cette pensée. Le blond tenta d'entrer mais je poussais fort de l'autre coté pour l'en empêcher. Mais bien sur, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et finit par réussir à ouvrir la porte en grand.

_Pourquoi je reste humaine ? Pourquoi je ne suis plus un loup ???_

Deidara alluma la lumière et resta figé comme la glace. Il tenait un kunaî pointer sur moi. J'étais par terre à genoux dans la salle de bain, vêtu du propre peignoir du blond. Il resta interdit quelques secondes puis finit par casser le silence d'une voix menaçante que je n'avais encore jamais entendus contre moi :

« Qui es-tu ? Répond ! »

Mais j'étais incapable de dire un seul mot. Le regard remplit de fureur de Deidara m'en empêchait. Il se rapprocha de moi et colla sa lame sur ma gorge. Je finis par me forcer à prononcé quelque chose :

« Je...J'ai pas voulus...C'est pas moi....C'est....C'est elle...-

-Qui elle ? Hum.

-La.....La malédiction...

-De quoi tu parles ? Hum, tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule là ?!

-No....non, Deidara écoute...

-Comment me connais-tu ?

-Bah...c'est moi...Aka...La chienne... »

Je le vis blêmir.

« Explique toi !

-Je...Un jour, j'ai...été transformer un chien...J'ao pas voulus mais c'est comme ça...et puis...J'ai croisé Itachi et Kisame qui ont voulut me tuer mais Tobi est intervenus et ensuite tu connais le reste...

-Hum...C'est vraiment toi Aka ?

-Wouhaf !!! »

J'étais redevenus chienne aussi vite que l'éclair. Deidara me regardait me débattre dans son peignoir. Il avait apparemment du mal à y croire.

* * *

Pas bien long je trouve, mais j'ai vraiment manqué d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et j'ai du le réécrire entièrement par endroit...

Je vous promets essayer de faire encore mieux au prochain ! Ainsi que le sortir bien plus vite ! J'espère qu'il sera là ce week-end le chapitre 9 ! ;)

Gros merci à ceux qui poste une review !!

à très bientôt !!


	9. Pelage poivre et sel

Enfin le chapitre 9 !!!

Je suis désolée ! vraiment désolée de ce retard ! Je voulais le poster samedi mais j'ai pas pus !!!!!! ARGH !! Je vous promet que ce ne ce produira plus !

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui me laisse gentiment des reviews ça me fait super super plaisir !!!**

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !!

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, Deidara ne me quittait pas des yeux, très intrigué.

« Tu me comprends quand je te parle ? »

Un jappement sortit et j'enfouissais mon museau dans ses mains en gémissant.

Oui, je le comprenais, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler...

Il me caressa la tête avec encore plus de douceur qu'avant.

« J'ignorais que ce genre de chose pouvait exister, hum. »

Mais il se tut. Il recevait un appel télépathique. Puis il se remit en position et après m'avoir regarder une dernière fois, il ferma les yeux et reprit l'extraction. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il ne dise rien aux autres, je voulais que tous ça reste entre nous.

Les jours défilais lentement. L'Akatsuki avait finit l'extraction et reprenait son cours normal. Je remarquai une chose, Itachi, qui était d'un naturel grognon et grincheux avec moi, était ravie de lancé la balle à Sakura. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. A un tel point qu'un jour on eu le droit à une dispute entre le sharingan et Tobi qui défendait son droit sur le chien. Bien sûr, Itachi battit à plate couture l'imbécile et noua ensuite un foulard autour du cou de Sakura qui portait dorénavant l'emblème des Uchiwa.

De mon coté, Deidara avait gardé le secret. Mais on pouvait clairement voir un changement. Il arrêta de me donner de la nourriture périmé et faisait plus attention à moi. Mais il semblait un peu plus gêner quand je réclamai une petite caresse sur le tête.

Un jour, Itachi m'avait donner un coup de pied comme à son habitude car j'avais marcher sur son manteau, on eu le droit à des explosions pendant au moins dix minutes et Kisame avait même dû intervenir pour retenir Deidara qui voulait réduire en bouillit le sharingan.

« Les autres membres me prennent pour un fou quand je te parle. Hum. »

Un jappement-gloussement sortit de ma gueule, Deidara m'éclaboussa, il était en train de me laver. J'aimais ces rares moments. Ces derniers mois je n'avais pas pu approcher d'une seule baignoire et mon odeur le trahissait. Deidara avait eu la bonne idée de me nettoyer un peu. Évidement comme il était impossible pour moi de tenir une pomme de douche il m'aidait.

« Il était temps. Hum. »

L'eau du bain tournait au marron. Il prit du shampoing et commença à m'en badigeonner.

« T'es vraiment sale toi ! »

Pour toute réponse je lui envoyai de l'eau avec ma queue, il ria et commença à me rincer. Puis il prit une serviette, une brosse et un sèche-cheveux et commença à me sécher l'épaisse fourrure noir qui me recouvrait entièrement.

« Je me demande d'où tu viens...Hum. »

Nous descendîmes au salon, je tirai Deidara par un bout de pantalon et l'approchai du calendrier accroché au mur. Puis je posai ma patte noir sur une date précise. La date de ma prochaine transformation. Deidara ne compris pas tout de suite où je voulais en venir mais finit par faire le lien. Il sourit et cocha la date avant de rejoindre les autres membres au salon.

« Hidan et Kakuzu, vous partirez au nord, Itachi et Kisame, à l'ouest et Moi est Konan à l'est.

-Et nous chef ? Hum.

-Deidara et Tobi vous patrouillerez avec Zetsu autour de la base. On a aperçus des troupes de Konoha assez récemment. Faite en sorte qu'il ne trouve pas le repère et si possible, tuez-les.

-Bien.

-Maintenant que tous le monde à une mission assigné, vous pouvez y aller, on se retrouve dans un mois ou plus tôt en fonction de vos captures. Je compte sur vous et votre rapidité et efficacité. »

sur ce, je vis Pein disparaître en un nuage blanc. Les membres se dispersèrent et partirent les un après les autres. Deidara se plaignait, il aurait bien aimé partir aussi mais comme c'est lui qui avait ramener un bijuu dernièrement il restait de garde avec Tobi. Je me tournai vers Sakura, elle avait la mâchoire crispée, je repensai à Pein : _''On à récemment vu des troupes de Konoha. Faite en sorte qu'il ne trouve pas le repère et si possible, tuez-les.''_

Je frottai ma tête dans sa fourrure pour la rassurer. Mais elle me repoussa doucement est partit la tête et la queue basse. Soudain, la voix d'Itachi appela d'une voix forte :

« Era ! »

Era était le nom qu'avait assigné Itachi à Sakura. Elle releva la tête et jappa avant d'aller le rejoindre.

« Elle part avec nous. » Dit Itachi froidement à Tobi qui n'osait rien dire de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'Uchiwa.

Itachi, Kisame et Sakura partirent à l'ouest à la recherche de nouveau bijuu à capturer.

Les journées étaient ponctuées de nombreuses sortit en compagnie de Deidara. Il m'emmenait seul à la lisière du bois, laissant Tobi faire sa sieste au repère. Il profitait de ces rares moments pour me poser des questions, qui restaient évidemment sans réponse.

« Depuis combien de temps est-tu comme ça Aka ? »

Il me regarda profondément dans les yeux comme pour tenter de lire une réponse mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Ma prochaine transformation n'était pas dans longtemps et j'avais hâte.

Deidara s'assit à terre.

« Tu aimes les fleurs Aka ? »

Je voulus faire un signe de contentement mais à se moment une odeur me perturba. Il y avait des intrus dans les parages, accompagner de deux chiens...

J'aboyai de toutes mes forces. Deidara se releva d'un coup en posture d'attaque, des bombes entre les doigts, l'oeil aux aguets. Quand à moi je surveillai la progression des arrivant, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Bien trop vite à mon goût.

Un kunaî sortit des buissons, il vint de figer entre moi et Deidara avant d'exploser en mille morceaux.

Le blond l'évita sans problème, mais moi qui avait quelques secondes de retard fut souffler par l'explosion et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Un violent tournis me prit. Je me relevai le plus vite possible et retournai vers mes ennemis. Ils étaient de Konoha. Les deux chiens que j'avais repérée un peu plus tôt se jetèrent sur moi. J'en pris un à la gorge et laissant l'instinct animal m'envahir, je lui explosai le crâne contre la pierre dur du sol. Je voulus faire pareil avec l'autre chien blanc mais il était aussi grand que moi et avait l'air bien plus costaud. Il se jeta sur moi, nos mâchoires claquaient dans le vide tendis que nous nous roulions de coups de griffes.

« Akamaru ! On se replis ! Vite !! »

Le chien me laissai à terre à bout de souffle et repartit vers son maître et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Deidara me rejoignit. Il n'avait rien mais fulminait de ne pas avoir pu leur régler leur compte. Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras, c'est là que je m'aperçus que mon flanc avait reçus un sacré coup et qu'il répandait un liquide rouge sur le sol.

De retour au repère, Deidara m'avait tout désinfecter et fait un bandage avant de m'installer sur le canapé. Il révise ses lois dit donc ! Maintenant j'ai le droit au canapé ! Que la vie est belle ! Je devrais me blesser plus souvent !!

Les jours passèrent. Deidara ne m'emmenait plus. J'attendais toute la journée couché sur mon canapé rouge, à faire des aller-retour entre ma gamelle et le nouvel espace moelleux. Deidara partait tôt le matin avec Tobi et Zetsu et ne rentrait que le soir tard, parfois avec des tâche de sang sur ses vêtements signe de ses meurtres. J'entendais souvent le trio discuter tendis qu'il dîner, Deidara racontait et glorifiait les nouveaux exploits de son art tendis que Tobi relatait les nouvelles races de papillons qu'il avait attrapé. Zetsu lui, ne disait rien sauf parfois : « les ninjas de Konoha sont des mets de choix. »

Mon yeux restaient fixés sur l'horloge, et oui, les jours passaient et la date fatidique vint enfin. La nuit du dernier jour de chaque mois. La petite aiguille se rapprochait de minuit. Je montai dans la chambre du blond et le réveillai en le secouant du bout du museau. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et me scruta quelques instants, cherchant la cause de tout ceci. Puis il se leva d'un bout et consulta son réveil : 23h58.

Il enfila un tee-shirt et alla chercher quelque chose dans son placard. Il me sortit une panoplie de vêtements qu'il lança dans la salle de bain et me poussa doucement dedans.

« Quand tu te seras transformée et habillée rejoint moi. Hum. »

Puis, il referma doucement la porte. Je n'eus pas beaucoup à attendre avant que la malédiction opère et que je me retrouve enfin avec une peau lisse et nue. Je me glissai dans les vêtements que Deidara m'avait prêté. Ils étaient bien trop grand pour moi mais ils ferraient l'affaire. Puis, je poussai discrètement la porte de la salle de bain, les jambes tremblantes, non pas que j'ai peur de Deidara, loin de là, mais plutôt que marcher sur deux pattes mettais tous sauf familier.

Deidara vint me soutenir et me fit asseoir sur son lit. Puis enfin, les questions rester en suspense eurent une réponse. Je narrai toute mon aventure à Deidara sans omettre aucun détail, il semblait aspirer par mon récit mais en même temps ses yeux affichait parfois le doute. Il ne m'interrompis pas une seul fois, écoutant toutes mes paroles d'un air curieux mais sérieux. A la fin, il se leva et commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Bien, récapitulons, hum, tu es une humaine qui à été transformer en louve par un ''sortilège'' bizarre et inconnus, ton vrai nom est Aurore et tu es originaire d'un pays inconnus dans un ''monde parallèle''. Hum...Heu....C'est dur à croire.

-C'est la vérité. Je cherche désespérément un moyen de retrouver ma forme humaine définitivement mais il n'y rien n'y personne qui puisse m'aider... »

Son regard se plongea dans le mien, gêner, je tournai rapidement la tête. Deidara vint s'asseoir à coter de moi.

« Tu n'es pas de Konoha n'y d'un village ennemis ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne viens pas d'ici du tout ! Je ne suis même pas ninja !

-Hum...Bon, je veux bien te croire. Je t'aiderais comme je le pourrais mais je ne peux rien te promettre... »

Les mots moururent aux creux de ses lèvres, je m'étais jeter dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je les avais retenus bien trop longtemps, ma tristesse et mon égarement, je les avais enfermer tout au fond de mon coeur, mais ils ne s'effacerait jamais. Je sentis que Deidara s'était figé mais finalement, ses muscles se détendirent. Une main rassurante me prit l'épaule.

« Je suis là ne pleure pas... »

...................

Mon chagrin s'était calmé mais je ne me décollait pas des bras rassurants du blond. Ses doigts glissaient le long de ma chevelure brune. Sa respiration lente et régulière me calmait. Mon yeux commercèrent à se fermer tout seuls mais je refusai de passer mes rares moments ''humains'' endormit. Je me mis quelques claques mentales et me redressai. La chaleur disparu.

Deidara se leva, je l'imitai. Il me tira en dehors de la chambre. Inquiète de croiser les autres membres, je lui jeta un regard apeuré mais il me rassura immédiatement avec un sourire.

J'étais dehors, il faisait frais. Les bruits de la nuit donnait des frissons mais je me sentais en sécurité avec Deidara.

« Tu vas rester longtemps sous cette forme ? Hum.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que le temps varie à chaque fois. C'est bizarre.

-C'est comment d'être un chien ?

La question me surprit mais c'est vrai que Deidara devait se poser quelques questions.

-Heu...On est très bas, mais à quatre pattes on va bien plus vite ! Par contre on a pas de main, c'est très ennuyeux. »

Deidara s'esclaffa :

« Que ferais-je sans main moi ? Hum... » Dit-il en regardant ses bouches toute baveuses.

Soudain, la terre se mit à se fissurer devant nous en un énorme craquement, nous reculâmes, mon ventre se noua, j'avais peur. _Sommes nous le 21 décembre 2012 ? La date fatidique de la fin du monde ??_

Je sentis la main de Deidara qui m'entraînai dans l'autre direction, du moins, qui essayait car j'étais comme figé au sol. La voix du blond qui me suppliai de venir était comme un écho de plus en plus lointain. Puis une masse énorme d'un feu coloré de teinte orange et rouges m'enveloppa. Il n'était pas chaud, mais plutôt rassurant. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement, puis je sombrai dans le néant.

Il faisait noir. Mes yeux ne pouvait rien distinguer. Je ressentais juste le froid et l'humidité ambiante qui m'entourait. Le sol était dur et glissant. Je me redressais sur quatre pattes, j'avais retrouver mon apparence animal.

Soudain, je distinguai une légère lueur au fond de l'immense endroit. Mes pattes avancèrent d'elle même. Le point lumineux grossissait. Puis, quand je fus à quelques mètres de lui, une voix grave et remplis de sagesse m'interpella :

« Bah te voilà toi ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Surtout te presse pas ! M'enfin ! C'est quoi cette jeunesse faiblarde ! Pfft ! »

Je me retournai avec des yeux ronds, en face de moi ce trouvait un vieux loup boiteux au pelage poivre et sel avec un foulard blanc pendant à son cou. Ses yeux jaunes me fixaient intensément.

« Heu...Bonjour. Tentai-je.

-Bonsoir je dirais plutôt, m'enfin ! Bref, tu es Aurore n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Azuel, un vieux loup grincheux !

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Azuel, mais...Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et puis, où suis-je ?

-Tu n'as pas deviner ? Ici, tu es dans ma tanière ! Et je suis ton nouveau prof ! Je sais pas si tu l'a remarquer, mais tu es une louve.

-Oui depuis plusieurs mois.

-Et tout les mois, tu redeviens humaine.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'est pas pas originaire de ce monde mais d'un autre !

-Oui.

-Bien, comme moi !

-Comme vous ?

-Oui ! J'ai suivis le même parcourt que toi ! Ou presque...Passons, j'ai reçus un apprentissage et regarde ce que je sais faire !! »

Le loup s'approcha de moi et en une fraction de seconde, il se transforma en homme et le foulard qui ornait son cou se changea en vêtements.

« T'as vues ? Je peux me transformer quand je veux et où je veux ! C'est pas merveilleux ça ? Et c'est ça que je vais t'apprendre ! »

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court ! Et qu'il vous à plus ! ^^

A bientôt !

Et ne m'oubliez pas ! Les reviews me remonte toujours le moral ! ^^


	10. Prison

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, je les relis de temps en temps avec un sourire quand je bloque sur un passage à écrire.**

_**Ensuite, je suis désolé pour ce retard terrifiant, et oui, j'avais mon brevet blanc et il fallait bosser. Bosser et encore bosser. Ils sont pas commodes nos profs ! ^^**_

Donc voilà, le chapitre 10 est en ligne !

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

* * *

« Maintenant tu concentres toute ton énergie dans ton ventre, le plus fort possible ! Allez !! Molassone !!! »

Voilà une semaine que j'étais dans cette grotte, humide, froide, avec pour seule lumière quelques bougies. Je devais me lever touts les matins à quatre heures, pour ensuite travailler jusqu'à midi où j'avais une pause d'une heure avant de repartir jusqu'à sept heure du soir. Azuel n'arrêtait pas de grogner. Il me faisait pratiquer divers exercice. La maîtrise de soi, la perception de l'énergie intérieur et son utilisation, et la transformation loup-homme. Pour l'instant je n'y était pas arriver une seule fois. C'était vraiment dur.

Quand le dernier exercice de la soirée fut terminé, je me traînai sur mes quatre pattes meurtries jusqu'à ma paillasse. Je m'écroulai. Dans tout ce silence, cette obscurité et cette humidité, il n'y avait rien de plus pénible que la manque de véritable contacte humain. Deidara me manquait terriblement, je repensais à son sourire, ses bouches incrustées dans ses mains ou encore son tique de langage. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Où était-il en ce moment ? M'a t-il déjà oublié ? L'Akatsuki a-t-elle fait une croix sur moi ? Et Sakura, s'en sortait-elle avec Itachi et Kisame ?

Des remords, des regrets mais aussi des bons souvenirs, tout ça me revint en tête et c'est sur un brin de nostalgie que je glissai dans un profond sommeil.

Ce fut de gros coups de gong vrombissant qui me réveillèrent. Je me relevai et m'étirai du haut de mes quatre pattes noirs. Puis, partit rejoindre mon professeur pour poursuivre mon enseignement.

Ce manège dura pendant un moi entier, un moi pendant lequel je ne réussis aucune transformation. Mon courage et ma volonté s'était envoler. Azuel n'arrêtait pas de m'encourager. J'avais peut-être fait des progrès dans le contrôle des énergies et de soi mais ce qui m'intéressait, c'était la transformation. Une fois, je cru que j'avais réussis, mais mon enthousiasme fut de courte durée quand mon professeur me montra la date. C'était le jour de ma transformation habituel de fin de mois.

« Azuel ?

-Concentre toi.

-Je veux juste vous posez une petite question.

-Je t'ai dit : concentre toi.

-Quand vais-je pouvoir retourner dans l'autre monde ?

-Lequel ?

-Celui avec l'Akatsuki. Et puis, pendant qu'on y est, le mien, celui d'où je viens. »

Il soupira puis posa ses prunelles topaze sur mon visage avant de soupirer :

« Tu traverses les mondes sans même le vouloir. J'ignore quand tu vas pouvoir retourner dans l'autre monde, peut-être jamais qui c'est ? »

Pour me plomber le moral, c'était réussit. Merci Azuel !

Les jours étaient longs, fatiguants, harassants, exténuants, et surtout : _très chiant._

Touts les soirs, je pleurais de désespoir de revoir un jour un visage de familier autre que celui ronchon de mon professeur. Je déprimais, seule. Sous mon pelage, on pouvait sentir mes côtes. Quand à mon habituelle fourrure noir parcouru de jolies reflets, il n'y avait plus qu'un pelage gris-foncé très terne et rêche. Azuel qui était à moitié aveugle ne remarquait rien, et ne faisait rien pour remonter le moral. J'étais enfermé depuis un mois dans cet endroit humide et froid, sans lumière naturel, et j'en souffrais.

Un jour, mon professeur m'appela et me demanda de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau, la seule pièce qui m'était interdite. Je le rejoignis, surprise. Il m'attendait avec sa forme d'homme, assit sur une chaise. Devant lui, une bol remplis d'eau attendait. Je m'approchai, curieuse.

« Regarde le liquide Aurore, c'est de l'eau pure. Concentre ton énergie en toi, réorganise-la, assemble-la. Tu devrais arriver à voir des images des autres mondes. »

Ravie, je fermai mon esprit aux pensées parasites comme on me l'avait apprit pendant le dernier mois, puis, me focalisai sur l'eau claire et pure. Celle-ci commença à se brouiller. Un image très flou m'apparus. Je redoublai de concentration. Les contour devinrent plus nets. Je pus reconnaître une silhouette qui m'était familière. Folle de joie, je tremblais d'excitation. Mais, quelque chose vint gâcher la fête, la silhouette, qui n'était autre qu'Itachi, tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Me concentrent, je pus voir un pelage parsemer de taches rouges. Mon sang se glaça, la tête de Sakura pendait mollement dans les bras de l'Uchiwa au regard de marbre.

Puis, ce fut une autre image qui m'apparus :

Un jeune homme blond se tenait à quelques mètres d'une escouade de Konoha, son tee-shirt était déchirer et on pouvait voir un filet de sang couler de son torse. Un ninja aux cheveux blanc lui passa des menottes et l'assomma avant de le prendre sur son dos.

L'image se brouilla.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent. L'homme qui me manquait le plus était blessé et je ne pouvais rien faire. Konoha l'avait kidnapper et il l'exécuterait sûrement. Sakura semblait elle aussi en danger. Une rage folle emplie tout mon coeur. Je relevai la tête vers Azuel. Celui-ci me faisait de grand signes de la mains comme si il me disait au revoir, je voulus l'interroger mais il se dissipa petit à petit. Tout devint blanc autour de moi. Une lumière éblouissante me forçai à fermer les yeux. Me fit tourner la tête, et, me sentant trop mal, je vomis avant de m'évanouir.

« Pousse toi de là le chien ! »

Je reçus un grand coup dans le ventre, se qui me réveillai très rapidement. Je me mis debout et m'enfuis. Mais je m'arrêtai au bout de quelques pas. J'ignorais complètement où j'étais.

Le soleil était haut dans la ciel, ravivant mon coeur. Puis les images de la veille me revinrent en tête, Sakura était blessée et Deidara capturé par Konoha. Je devais faire quelque chose.

Déjà, il fallait que je me situe. Je cherchai un panneau d'indication. Puis finit par croisé un panneau publicitaire :

« Votre bandeau de ninja de Konoha dont vous êtes si fière ne scintille plus comme au premier jour ? NBSLMBF (Ninja Bandeau Super Lavage Extra Mega Bien Fait ) a la solution ! »

J'étais donc à Konoha ? Je continuai quelques mètres, en effet, je croisai plusieurs ninja affichant fièrement leur bandeau sur leur front. Le symbole emblématique de Konoha y était gravé.

« Tu as entendu ? Il parait qu'une escouade à ramenée un dangereux criminel !

-Qui ?

-Je sais pas ! Mais il est en ce moment à la prison de Konoha, même si c'est plutôt bien garder j'ai un peu peur quand même !

-Pfft, froussarde ! »

Mon sang e fit qu'un tour, ces commères continuèrent leur chemin tendis que je fis violemment demi-tour, la prison devait se situer dans la périphérie de Konoha.

Il y avait de plus en plus de gardes. Je devais être sur la bonne voie.

Soudain, un grand bâtiment gris se dressa devant moi. Les fenêtres avaient des barreaux et plusieurs ninjas gardaient l'entrée. Je me rapprochai. Évidement, les gardes m'aperçurent et me jetèrent quelques kunaîs pour m'éloigner. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais y aller le plus vite possible mais aussi le plus discrètement, je devais employer une technique que m'avait apprise Azuel.

Je concentrai toute mon énergie dans mes pattes, et entrepris de grimper le long du mur de derrière, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi protégé que celui de devant. J'avais déjà jeter un coup d'oeil pour repérer les caméras de surveillances et essayer de me porter hors de leur champs de vision.

J'avais déjà gravis quelques mètres que je sentais que mes forces s'amenuisaient, je devais me dépêcher car si je tombai, je m'écraserais par terre, et finir en bouillie ne me faisait pas trop envie.

Enfin, j'atteignais une fenêtre. Elle était pourvu de barreaux mais j'étais si maigre que seul mon bassin se coinça, je dus me tortiller dans tout les sens avant de réussir à passé de l'autre coté. La fenêtre était entrouverte. Je la poussai doucement. La pièce était vide. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Puis, après avoir forcé la porte avec mes crocs, je me précipitai dans le couloir. Des néons éclairaient faiblement le chemin. Je ne savais pas du tout où aller. Et puis tout me semblait calme, trop calme.

Un hurlement déchira la silence.

Mon sang se glaça, se cris d'agonie m'avait transpercer les tympans, entrant dans le plus profond de mon coeur. Je me précipitai dans sa direction.

« Tu vas parler oui ?!

-Jamais ! Hum.

-Bien.

-AAAHH !!!... »

Ça venait de derrière la porte. Tremblante, je m'avançais. Les cris continuaient, L'homme souffrait. Je l'avait reconnu. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, c'était Deidara.

J'entrouvris discrètement la porte. Une odeur de sang me prit au museau. Je dus me forcer à faire un pas en avant.

Au milieu de la pièce, le corps à moitié nue de Deidara étais allongé sur une sorte de chevalet, ses membres étaient tenue par des cordes. Du sang ruisselait le long de son corps. Je dus retenir un vomissement. Mais mes tremblement avait redoublé.

Ses bourreau le regardait avec un air de cruauté et de plaisir dans les yeux, personne ne m'avait remarqué. Heureusement sinon je pense qu'il me ferait souffrir le martyr aussi.

Je m'enfuis, je ne pouvais tout de façon pas intervenir. Pas tout de suite du moins.

Minuit, les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Je m'avançais le long, des frissons de terreur me parcouraient.

Enfin, la porte. Je la poussai du bout du museau, il n'y avait rien. Je m'avançai dans le noir, inquiète. Une de mes grosses pattes buta contre quelque chose.

C'était le corps meurtrit de Deidara. Je me penchai, l'horrible odeur du sang me fouettait aux narines.

Il respirait faiblement.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Puis il fallait préciser qu'il n'avait qu'un pantalon noir très court...

Mes joues se teintèrent, je dus me donner une bonne claques mentales, comme si j'avais le temps de le maté ! Il était en train de crevé et moi je fais quoi ? Je le regarde....

Je commençais à ronger les liens qui le retenaient. Au bout d'une bonne minutes, ils cédèrent. Je donnai de grand coup de langue sur sa figure pour le réveiller. Rien.

Je pris sa main dans ma gueule et exerça une légère pression. Rien.

Je pris sa main à pleine gueule et la mordit. Enfin !

Deidara c'était brusquement réveiller et m'avait donner un énorme coup de poing, je me retrouvai projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je l'entendis se lever. Il retenait des cris de douleur étouffer. Je me relevai précipite ment, empoignai ses affaires qui attendaient patiemment sur une chaise à l'écart et le lui apportai. Quand il me vit, il fit de gros yeux.

« Aka ?

-Graouf waf !

-C'est toi ! Je croyais que....Hum, je croyais que.... »

Il me prit dans ses bras. _N__e me dite pas qu'il croyait que j'étais morte quand même !_

« Je croyais que tu étais morte ! »

_Il la fait exprès !_

Nous courûmes côtes à côtes, ou plutôt pour Deidara c'était ''bouatillâmes''. Car même si il avait trouvé de quoi se soigné dans une pièce annexe, il avait un bras fêlé et quelques coupures assez profondes.

J'entendis des gardes nous courser, je le prévenais d'un jappement. Deidara me prit sous son dernier bras encore intacte et sauta par la fenêtre. Et je me pris les barreau en pleine face. On les avait oublié ceux là. Deidara prit une mini-bombe qu'il avait dans les affaires que les gardes lui avait confisquer, et la lança sur la fenêtre. Elle explosa en une énorme explosion. Le trou était maintenant assez grand pour faire passer un éléphant, le seul problème c'est que ce n'était pas le moyen le plus discret et voilà que...Les gardes défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent en un énorme fracas.

Deidara n'hésita pas et sauta. Je jappai de frayeur, le sol ce rapprochait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Juste avant que l'on ne finassâmes en bouillit, le blond fit apparaître un gros volatile blanc.

Malheureusement, Deidara manquait de chakra et la bête ne décolla pas. Nous nous écrasâmes donc au sol dans une grosse bouille d'argile molle. Notre chute fût admirablement bien amortie pas le stratagème de Deidara. Nous nous enfuîmes ensuite lâchement, laissant les pauvres gardes seul, sans personne à torturer.

........

Deidara et moi, nous étions arrêter dans une petites clairière pour nous reposé. Ma tête posée sur ses genoux, je commençais à tomber dans un profond sommeil, quand un horrible cris retentit dans toute la foret :

« KIKI !!! »

_Tiens tiens, on se demande qui c'est..._

« Tobi ! Tu va nous faire repéré ! Hum...

-Désolé sempai ! » S'excusa Tobi tendit qu'il me couvrait de bisous et de poutouilles. Puis il se retourna vers Deidara et poussa un cris :

« Mais vous êtes blessé !!! Sempai vous êtes blessé !!! Ah vous êtes blessé !!!!

-Merci j'avais remarqué !! Hum.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Faut que je désinfecte tous ça !

-Non ça pique !!! »

Tendis que les deux chochottes se disputaient, une ombre apparu à mes coté. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais je reconnus l'odeur terreuse et de sang humain périmé caractéristique de Zetsu.

« Le chef à des ordres pour vous. » Dit-il avec une froideur extrême aux deux hommes qui ne l'avait même pas vu. Ils stoppèrent immédiatement leur bataille et s'approchèrent en remettant leur cheveux à leur place.

« Quels ordres ? Hum.

-Vous devez rentré immédiatement.

-Bien bien.

-Mais pas à la planque habituelle.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a été brûlé par Konoha.

-Hein ? Brûlé ! Et mes économies ? Mon argiles ? Mes sculptures !!! Ma collection de string !!! »

Deidara furieux secouait Zetsu comme un prunier. Celui-ci tentai désespérément de le calmer mais rien à faire. Finalement, après la valeureuse intervention de Tobi, l'artiste finit par retrouvé son sang froid. Encore rouge, il regardait Zetsu avec un regard noir.

« Elle est où cette nouvelle planque, hum ?

-Voilà la carte. Bonne route. »

Zetsu disparu brutalement, énerver après Deidara. L'ambiance était électrique, on pouvait percevoir l'agitation du blond. Celui-ci finit par pester contre Konoha et remballa ses affaires. Tobi fit de même et alors que les plaies de Deidara ne s'étaient même pas encore refermées, nous étions sur la route de notre nouvelle demeure.

Il faisait froid. Le pente était dur et s'était sans conter sur le vent glacial qui nous engourdissait les muscles. Notre nouveau repère était dissimulé dans la montagne, à un endroit que Konoha ne pourrait pas trouvé de si tôt. Mes pattes saignaient presque contre les roches coupantes. Deidara était pâle, une de ses blessures c'était infecter, mais on continuait, toujours. Le chef avait insister pour que nous rentrions le plus vite possible, alors il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le soleil se couchait, le panorama était magnifique. Le souffle coupé, j'entendis Deidara s'affaler derrière moi.

« C'est beau, hum. »

C'est vrai, c'était magnifique. Je profitais de ces rares instants de calme avant de reprendre la route, le repère n'était pas bien loin. Si seulement il restait de l'argile à Deidara, nous aurions pus y aller pas les airs mais, là, c'était à pied.

Tobi se traînait derrière nous, le pauvre, Deidara avait insisté pour qu'il porte tous les bagages à lui tout seul.

« Allez on repart. Hum.

-Mais Deidara-sempai ! Je n'ai même pas eu de pose !

-Fallait arrivé plus tôt ! Imbécile ! »

...........

Un grotte froide et sombre, c'est ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Deidara entra, méfiant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. N'y lumière. N'y personne.

« Heu....y a quelqu'un ? Hum...Il est où le passage secret ? »

Un vol de chauves-souris lui répondit. Tobi poussa un hurlement suraiguë digne d'une fillette de cinq ans et couru se protégé derrière moi.

« KIKI !!! Sauve moi !!

-Tobi la ferme ! Tonna Deidara. Je ne veut pas t'entendre ! »

Les chauves-souris étant partit, nous nous avançâmes tranquillement à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Deidara. Mais il n'était plus là. Inquiet, je me mit à renifler son odeur mais elle s'arrêtait brusquement. Mon sang se glaça, j'avais peur.

« Kiki ! Appela Tobi, j'ai peu...AAAHHHH !!!! »

Plus aucun bruit.

Je tremblais, j'étais seule et j'ignorais ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Mon sang battait la chamade. Je fis un pas en avant et tomba en avant. Un trou béant venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pattes. Je glissai à toute allure, tentant de planté mes griffe dans le sol glissant, rien à faire. Je continuai à vive allure. Finalement, ça s'arreta brusquement. J'étais tombée sur un vieux pouf dans une pièce lumineuse.

« Ah ! Voilà le chien ! Je me demandais si il allait trouvé le passage !

-Quel passage Pein ? C'est un toboggan !! Hum.

-Je voulais innover.

-C'est génial ! Merci patron ! Disait gaiement Tobi.

-En voilà un de content !

-C'est bien le seul.

-Hidan si je te reprend encore une seule fois, ça va barder ! »

........

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !

Encore désolé pour ce retard...

A bientôt !!!

Laissez vos impressions !


	11. Poussière

Hello !

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et surtout, beaucoup de retard.

Pardonnez-moi pour mes fautes d'Othographe ! J'ai pourtant offert des présents aux dieux de la conjugaison et de la grammaire française mais ça n'a rien donner de très concluant...

**Encore un merci à tout mes lecteurs ! **

-Ceux qui me poste gentiment des reviews que j'adore lire !!! Et que je remercie de tout mon coeur !

-Et ceux, qui lise sans rien dire. ^^

Donc voilà, le chapitre 11 est à votre disposition cher/chère lecteur/lectrice ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette nouvelle planque était....Comment dire...Lugubre ?

Notre ancien repère était doux, spacieux, moderne, moelleux, chaleureux et j'en passe ! Mais là...Notre nouvelle planque était plutôt ; froide, poussiéreuse, sale, et elle ressemblait plus à un trou à rat qu'à un repère digne de superbe criminel tout en muscle.

« Mais Pein ! Il y a même pas une seule casserole ! Aucun réchaud ! Rien ! Même pas de cuisine ! Se plaignait Konan, et ce n'était pas la seule.

-Quoi ? On doit partager nos chambres ? Mais c'est une blague !!! S'époumona le jashiniste. Bordel !

-Aucune cheminée et juste un vieux pouf sale déjà utilisé pour ce toboggan débile ! Je veux mon ancien salon ! Hum...

-Les draps des lits sont remplis de cafards !

-On voit plus le carrelage à cause de la poussière !

-L'arrivée d'eau ne marche plus !

-Y a des araignées et des chauves-souris partout !

-Les murs sont plein de fissures !

-Il fait froid ! Y a des courants d'airs partout !

-La plupart des portes sont défoncées !

-Y a du sang caillé sur les murs des toilettes !

-Mais aufait, ils sont bouchés ! on va faire pipi où ?!

-Un serpent vient de me mordre !

-Mais où est le frigo ?!

-Je veux ma cuisine !!

-La seule table est bancale !

-Seul deux ampoules marches et elles grésilles !

-Je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Je veux ma maman !!

-Je veux mon doudou !!

-Ouin !!!!

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI ?! »

Pein venait d'éclater, encore rouge de fureur, il regardait un à un les membres d'Akatsuki qui gémissaient bruyamment.

« C'est la seule planque que j'ai trouvé ! Alors soit vous vous en contentez, soit je vous noie dans la cuvette des chiottes !

-Tu peux pas ! Ils sont bouchés !! » rectifia Tobi. Mais il fut rapidement ballonné par Kakuzu.

Pein reprit :

« Au lieu de vous lamenter comme des gonzesses, vous feriez mieux de.... » Il ne put finir sa phrase, Konan venait de l'assommer avec un rouleau à pâtisserie :

« Surveille ton langage mon choux ! Les ''gonzesses'', ça se lamente pas ! Bon vous autres là ! Dit-elle en pointant son ''arme'' sur les ninja, vous allez me nettoyer tout de font en comble !

-Mais on a rien pour faire ce putain de ménage !

-Hidan, puisque tu parles, tu iras acheter tous le nécessaire de nettoyage, voici la liste ! En attendent, Tobi, tu fais l'aspirateur !

-Mais Tobi ignore où est l'aspirateur ! Dit le concerné.

-Je t'ai pas demander de le passer, je t'ai demander de le faire ! Aller ! A quatre pattes ! Et plus vite que ça ! Et surtout aspire bien dans les coins ! »

Tandis que Tobi aspirait bruyamment la poussière au sol tout en bavant, Hidan était revenu avec le nécessaire. Tous le monde avait une tache désignée : Itachi passait la serpillière, Kakuzu bouchait les fissures, Pein lavait les draps, Zetsu chassait les bestioles, Kisame s'occupait de l'arrivée d'eau et des toilettes, Konan changeait les ampoules et Hidan réparait la table bancale.

Quand à Deidara et moi,on était allé au village du coin pour que l'artiste se fasse ressouder les os et que l'on achète du mobilier. Deidara choisit un magnifique canapé rouge, un cuisinière tout équiper neuve, de superbes lits, des lavabos et baignoires gigantesques, un télé écran plat ultra moderne, des tapis, un table basse, un frigo, plusieurs armoires, et divers choses utiles au quotidien, tel des ustensiles de cuisines, sans oublier un gros paquet d'argile. Une fois les achats terminer et voler, je dis bien voler car Kakuzu ne voulait pas nous prêter d'argent. Nous repartîmes en directions du repères pour l'emménager.

Cela nous avait prit une journée, mais notre nouvelle demeure était, excepter la bave au sol répandu par Tobi, somptueuse. J'avais un panier rien qu'à moi. Et c'est là, que je m'aperçus l'absence de Sakura. J'avais cru qu'elle était avec Itachi et Kisame, que j'avais rarement croisé, mais rien. Rongé par l'inquiétude, je me fis à faire des rondes dans toute la maison. Puis, je vis Deidara s'approcher de moi et me faire un signe pour que je le suive. Morte de peur, je lui emboîtai le pas. Il me conduisit dans un pièce à l'extrémité, c'était un endroit dans lequel je n'était pas encore venu. La pièce était très sombre et on voyait bien que même notre aspirateur ultra moderne dénommé Tobi n'était pas passer ici. Je me collai instinctivement aux jambes de Deidara. Il me donna un légère caresse et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il la poussa doucement, et me murmura quelque chose. Mais je ne l'entendais déjà plus. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un corps blanc parsemé de rouge, étendu sur une table basse en chêne. Je poussai un jappement de tristesse et me précipita à ses cotés.

_Sakura ! Oh non...Sakura !_

Je la secouais doucement du museau. Deidara s'approcha de moi et me posa une main sur la tête.

« Aurore, elle n'est pas morte, elle est dans un coma profond. Elle s'est fait toucher dans une bataille. Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas si elle s'en sortira. Je suis désolé. Hum... »

Un hurlement de tristesse sortit bien malgré moi de ma gorge sèche. Mes yeux me piquaient, mes jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles. Un sentiments incontrôlable m'envahissait. Je ne sentais plus mes membres. La voie de l'artiste me parvenait comme un écho. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais étalée devant le corps froid de Sakura. Mes doigts fins touchaient sa fourrure le plus délicatement possible, comme si ils avaient peur de la casser. C'est là que mon coeur rata un battement, je venais de prendre conscience que je n'avait plus la forme d'un loup, mais que j'étais redevenue une jeune femme, complètement nue, avec de plus, un homme dans la pièce.

Je me retournai vivement vers Deidara, en cachant de mon mieux mes partit intimes. Un feu me brûlait les joues. J'étais énormément gênée.

Et de surcroît, l'artiste était tellement surprit qu'il continuait à me fixer longuement comme un poisson frit !

« Deidara ! Retourne-toi ! Ordonnai-je, la voie tremblante.

-Je....Heu...Mais....Hum... »

Tout rouge, il se retourna. Je me relevais et réclamai :

« Je peux avoir ta cape s'il te plaît ? Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai pas de vêtements.

-Heu...Oui bien sur...Hum. »

Il dégrafa son manteau noir aux nuages rouges et me le lança à l'aveuglette. Je l'attrapai d'un geste et l'enfilai. Surveillant l'artiste, au cas où il essayerait de me jeter des regards indiscrets.

« Tu peux te retourner. »

Deidara me regarda, ses joues avaient perdu leurs rougeurs mais une lueur d'envie brillait toujours au fond de ses yeux. Je l'ignorai et me retournai vers la chienne au pelage blanc.

« Il faut faire quelque chose.

-C'est trop tard, Hum...

-On peut trouver un médecin !

-Dit moi, Aurore, pourquoi tiens tu t'en à sauver ce chien ? Ce n'est qu'un clébard ! C'est pas comme toi !

-Tais-toi ! Ce n'ai pas un simple chien ! Elle est comme moi ! Une humaine ! Je t'interdis de la laisser tombé ! Hurlai-je, S'il te plaît ! Deidara aide-moi à la sauver ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Je m'effondrai en pleurant. Sakura ne pouvait pas mourir, on pouvait encore faire quelque chose, on ne devait pas la laisser tomber. _Jamais._

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, glissa le long de mes cheveux. Je sentis le souffle de Deidara, il s'assit à coté de moi. Je m'enfouis entre ses bras protecteurs et laissai mes larmes couler.

« Aurore, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour sauver Era, heu, Sakura, arrête de pleurer, c'est finit...Hum... »

Sa main me caressait doucement le visage, séchant mes larmes. Une douce chaleur m'envahit. Il était si près. Mes yeux se fermèrent, nos souffles se croisèrent et l'artiste déposa doucement un baiser sur mes lèvres humides.

* * *

Et voilà, Aurore et Deidara se sont enfin embrasser ! Nous sommes au chapitre 11 quand même ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Le chapitre 12 se doit d'arriver bientôt, même si je dois secouer mon clavier dans tous les sens pendant une heure pour faire tomber les miettes d'anciennes tartine de Nuttela coincées entre les touches et qui m'empêche d'écrire rapidement ! .'' Enfin, je peux pas en vouloir à ma tartine, le Nuttela, c'est trop bon !!!

A bientôt !!!


	12. Vision

Et voilà ! Enfin le chapitre 12 !

Alors tout d'abord, merci à tout mes lecteurs qui me laissent gentiment des reviews !! Que j'adore, que je relis et relis avec plaisir !

Deuxième chose, pour ceux et celles qui sont inscritent aussi sur won, ma fanfiction "Dans la peau d'un loup" est enfin disponible ! héhé ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça j'y croyais même plus ! XD Par contre y a que le chapitre 1 ! ^^'

Et dernière chose : BONNE LECTURE !!!

* * *

« Aurore ? »

Des pas s'avancèrent vers moi. Je gardais les yeux à demi ouvert, une patte sur celle de Sakura.

Une main se posa sur mon dos et joua avec mon pelage.

« Aurore, ça fait deux jours que tu es ici. Tu ne manges rien, tu ne bois plus. Ne te laisse pas aller. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois te relever, c'est pas comme ça que la situation va s'améliorer. Hum. »

J'écoutais Deidara sans grande attention, les yeux rivés sur le pelage blanc de mon amie. J'entendis l'artiste déposer une assiette par terre et après une dernière caresse repartir.

Une larme coula le long de ma gueule.

Un oiseau chantait dehors, comme pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Voilà une semaine que j'étais ici, et je n'avais fait que boire et rester auprès du corps de Sakura. Deidara n'était pas venus me voir hier, et même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, cela me pesait lourd sur le cœur.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand en un homme se précipita à l'intérieur. Je me retournai vivement. Deidara, complètement décoiffé venait de faire irruption avec entre ses mains une carte du pays. Il sourit et annonça :

« J'ai enfin trouvé un endroit où soigner Sakura ! C'est un petit village à quelques heures de vol. Il parait qu'ils ont un vétérinaire réputé ! Par contre Konoha envoi parfois leurs propres chiens, il faudra se méfier, on pourrait croisé une escouade. Hum. »

Mais déjà j'étais debout en engloutissant tout le contenue de ma gamelle avant de filer vers la sortit suivit de Deidara qui tenait la louve blanche entre ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie me piqua le cœur. Je me mis deux phénoménales baffes mentale et grimpai sur l'énorme oiseau que Deidara venait de faire apparaître.

Le vent me fouettais la figure et ma langue pendante flottait comme un drapeau. Nous étions tellement haut dans la ciel que les maisons apparaissaient comme des petits points. Deidara me tenait d'un bras pour éviter que je m'envole. Nous traversâmes des nuages glacés qui nous trempaient jusqu'au os mais les sensations de se vol était telles que cela ne fesait qu'accentuer mon euphorie. Finalement, Deidara me montra sur la carte humide où nous allions atterrir et après avoir resserré son emprise sur moi et Sakura, fit descendre l'oiseau en piquet.

Mon ventre fit un bond magistral et mes yeux se mirent à pleurer à cause du vent. Soudain, je m'aperçus que le sol se rapprochait vite. Très vite. Trop vite ! Nous foncions droit sur une foret. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait m'arracher la poitrine pour pouvoir sortir. Les arbres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous et au dernier moment, au lieu de nous empaler bêtement dedans comme je l'avais imaginée, Deidara eu la bonne idée de redressé notre bolide au dernier instant. Les pattes et le ventre de l'oiseau furent arracher par la cimes de arbres mais nous n'avions rien. Deidara rigolait comme un enfant dans une fête foraine. J'émis un grognement de contentement.

« Alors contente ? Me demanda l'artiste tout en posant l'oiseau sur le sol en un gros fracas d'argile à cause de pattes manquantes.

-Wouaf ! » Fis-je joyeusement.

Deidara prit ça comme un oui.

« Alors, maintenant faut trouvé le village !…Hum…Devrait pas être loin ce machin. »

L'artiste tournait et retournait sa carte dans tout les sens. Finalement, il me jeta un regard l'air de dire : je te suis.

Alors, tout en plaquant me truffe au sol, je me mis à la recherche d'odeurs. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que je tombe sur une odeur de sang animal. Logiquement, si il y avait un docteur dans ce village, on devait lui apporter fréquemment des blessés. Ce fut donc cette route que je choisis, escorter de Deidara qui tenait fermement Sakura sur ses épaules tel un agneau.

Au bout d'une heure de marche et de quelques poses, alors que la nuit tombait, nous arrivâmes devant la porte principale du village.

_Porte qui était défoncée. Un courant d'air glacé me parcouru l'échine._

_Le tonnerre se mit à gronder sa fureur. Une pluie s'abattit sur nous tel des poignards. Une fumée noire se dressait dans le ciel, en dessous, des flammes léchaient les anciennes maisons devenues ruines. Une odeur me piqua le museau, s'infiltra dans ma gorge et me la brûla jusqu'aux poumons, reconnus l'odeur de la chair humaine. L'horreur s'imprima au plus profond de mes veines._

_Puis le noir m'envahit._

« Elle va sent sortir docteur ?

-Ne vous en faite pas je suis le meilleure vétérinaire de toute la région, Elle à juste eu un coup de chaleur votre chienne elle ne craint rien.

-Hum…Et la deuxième ? Era ?

-Le cas est bien plus compliquer et grave. Je ne saurais me prononcer pour l'instant.

-Bien, merci. »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais allongée sur un drap blanc, dans un pièce toute aussi blanche. Le tonnerre et l'odeur du sang avaient disparu. Je sentis la main de Deidara me caresser doucement la tête. J'émis un grognement et tournai la tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux blonds parcourus par la lumière les rendaient encore plus beaux, et ses yeux rieurs attiraient les miens comme des aimants. Un oiseau emplissait l'air de son chant. Finalement, je brisais cette conversation silencieuse en me relevant.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Pour toute réponse je trottinai jusqu'à la porte et fit mine de vouloir sortir.

Deidara avait louer une chambre dans un hôtel à coté du cabinet vétérinaire en attendent le rétablissement complet de Sakura. Tandis qu'il était partit chercher deux trois choses à grignoter, je réfléchissais à mon 'coup de chaleur'. J'avais vue ce village à feu et à sang. J'avais vue toute la population décimé. Et j'avais sentis les odeurs de batailles que si je l'avais réellement vécu. Mais il n'y avait rien. Les maisons étaient parfaitement intacte, il n'y avait aucun mort, il faisait beau. J'avais du mal à croire que ce ne soit qu'une vulgaire vision. Un simple rêve dû à un coup de chaleur ou encore autre chose. Je décidais qu'à ma prochaine transformation j'en toucherais deux mots à Deidara.

_« C'est doux comme du coton ! C'est quoi ?_

_-Un nuage !_

_Mais un nuage c'est mouiller d'habitude !_

_-Ici on est dans tes rêves ! Les nuages sont comme tu veux !_

_-Ah bon. Mais dit moi Azuel, Pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon rêve ?_

_-Pour te dire que : AU LIEU DE ROUCOULER AVEC CE MALE BLOND TU POURRAIS PENSER UN PEU PLUS A TON ENTRAINEMENT !!! »_

Je me redressai d'un bond, les pattes tremblantes.

_Mon dieu ! Azuel est vraiment collant ! Il vient me chercher même dans mes rêves ! Au fait qui est ce mâle blond ? Hein ?! Il veut parler de Deidara ?!! QUOI ? LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE LUI ETRIPE LA GUEULE !!!_

Je tentai de me rendormir immédiatement pour rejoindre Azuel et lui foutre la raclé de sa vie mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. C'était Deidara qui rentrait, il avait quelque chose à faire ici, dans le village. Un ordre reçus par Pein. Ce qui lui avait prit toute son après-midi. J'étais donc rester à dormir sur le lit.

Deidara s'écroula à coté de moi et soupira :

« Je suis crevé. Mais si tu veux on peut aller visité le village touts les deux, ça te changera les idées. »

Nous étions donc partit tout les deux dans les ruelles animées. Je m'aperçus que tout ici tournais autour des animaux, les banderoles avaient des têtes d'animaux imprimées, les marchands de souvenirs ne proposaient que des peluches ou des jouets pour chats. Les magasins de croquettes abondaient. Sur la place, des centaines d'animaux attendaient patiemment leur futurs acquéreurs. Des lézards, des serpents, des chiens, des chats, des grenouilles, et plein d'autres animaux plus ou moins gros.

Un chien vint me renifler sous la queue. Je me retournai violemment et tentai de le mordre. Il recula, queue entre les pattes. Chez les chiens c'est sûrement un signe de bienvenue mais j'ai du mal à le prendre comme tel. Va falloir que je fasse de effort. Je jeta un regard à Deidara. Il était hilare, des larmes coulaient sous ses yeux. Je couchai les oreilles et fit semblant de vouloir le mordre à la cheville. _Non mais oh ! On se moque pas ! C'est mal élevé !_

Nous repartîmes tranquillement. Deidara m'emmena dans une rue adjacente. Au bout de quelques mètres, les bruits des rues se turent pour l'assez place aux ronronnements des vagues. La mer ! Il y avait le mer !

Sous la lune, des milliers d'étincelles dansaient sur les flots. Mes pattes furent bientôt léchées par l'eau noir. Le sable collait à mon pelage et l'odeur du large porté par le vent m'emplissait les narines. Deidara restait à l'écart pour éviter de se faire mouiller. Il me regardait avec un air calme. Je regardai à nouveau la mer et m'élançai à travers les vagues. Bientôt je n'eus plus pied. Je nageais dans l'eau salé. Un vent doux me caressait le museau. L'eau n'était pas froide et je pouvais sentir les algues me frôler les pattes en mouvement.

Puis, je sentis la mer parcourir entièrement mon corps, mon pelage ne la gênait plus. Mes cheveux ornait mon visage. Mes mains retrouvèrent leurs réflexes et se mirent à brasser l'eau en mouvement amples et lent. J'étais redevenus une femme. Une vrai femme savourant les bienfait de l'eau.

Je me retournai, Deidara était sur la plage, il me regardait. Je n'eus pas à me cacher comme la dernière fois, l'eau ne laissant dépasser que ma tête et mes épaules. Je profitai encore quelques instant de ce moment magique et me rapprochai enfin du rivage. Deidara avait déjà dégrafer sa cape et me la tendait, une main devant les yeux avec un sourire :

« Prend-là ! Hum.

-Tu triches ! Je suis sûr que tu triches sale pervers ! Retourne toi ! Ordonnai-je en rigolant.

-La confiance règne ! Hum. »

Il obéit en soupirant. Je sortis de l'eau et empoignai sa cape. Après l'avoir enfilée, je demandai à Deidara que l'on rentre, j'avais froid.

Sur le chemin du retour, Deidara me portait car je n'avait pas de chaussure et que des éclats de verre de bouteilles cassées étaient éparpillées de partout. L'agitation des rues s'était éteinte. Sur les trottoir on ne pouvait voir que des ivrognes ou des dealers. Quand, au détour d'une rue, quatre hommes armés de rasoir nous abordèrent.

« Tu vas pas la gardé pour toi tout seule quand même !

-Ouais ! Un telle nana ça se vend facilement à un beau prix...Tu nous la prêtes qu'on puisse l'essayer ? »

Deidara ne répondait pas, il m'avait posé par terre et me serrait d'une main autour de la taille. De l'autre, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une arme que je connaissais bien maintenant. A ma grande surprise, se fut un loup qu'il modela avec des gestes experts. Il le lança vers les assaillant qui rigolaient. Le minuscule loup décupla de taille en un pouf sonore et montra les crocs. Profitant de la diversion, Deidara me prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit en courant. Derrière, on entendis des hurlement de terreur, bientôt recouvert par le funeste bruit de l'explosion.

Je me cramponnais au tee-shirt de Deidara, me tête posée sur son torse. Sa chaleur me réchauffait, calmant mes tremblements. Je me mis à faire des exercices respiratoires pour calmer mes battement de coeur. J'inspirais et expirais lentement. Puis ferma les yeux. Je sentais l'odeur de Deidara et inconsciemment le serra encore plus fort.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminer pour l'instant ! Patience ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancer ! Il arrivera bientôt !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Whisky

Et voilà !

Le chapitre 13 !

Bon, je l'aime pas trop trop. J'espère redresser la barre dans le prochain ! ^^

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent de Superbes reviews que j'adore lire !

bonne lecture !!

* * *

_« Dis donc Aurore ? Tu as reprit ton apparence de femme ? C'est à cause du mâle ? Il te fait un tel effet que tu te transformes pour un rien ? Moi qui pensais que mon entraînement portait ses fruits, je suis déçus de voir qu'un jeune coq te fasse plus d'effets que des mois d'entraînements !_

_-Laisse moi dormir Azuel !_

_-Oh mais tu dors ! C'est pour ça que je m'incruste quand tu roupilles ! _

_-Au fait, Azuel..._

_-Oui ?_

_-J'ai eu une vision quand je suis entrer dans ce village._

_-Décrit la moi._

_-Je voyais un orage, du feu, du sang..._

_-Humf. Tu es sûr ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et bien, c'est sois une vision sans grande importance, soit c'est vraiment prémonitoire._

_-Quoi ?!_

_-Bah oui._

_-Mais mais mais...Si c'est prémonitoire je fais quoi moi ? »_

_A cet instant, Azuel disparu. Le décor changea. Je vis une petite fille. Cette petite fille, elle était blonde. Cette petite fille, elle tenait un doudou. Cette petite fille, elle pleurait. A coté, un corps. Un corps adulte. Un corps taché de sang. Un corps inerte. La petite fille me regardait. La petite fille criait qu'elle avait peur des chiens. La petite fille appela sa maman. Le corps ne lui répondit pas. La petite fille hurla. _

_La petite fille disparue._

« WAAH !! »

Je m'étais subitement redresser. Je tremblais de tout mes membres. Les images de la petite fille me revenaient en tête. J'étais sur un doux duvet, à coté d'un lit. Deidara me rejoignit précipitamment et tenta de me calmer. Mon coeur hurlait sa frayeur. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je me jetai dans les bras de Deidara en pleurs.

« Là...Tout est finit. »

Ses doigts passèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Appuyant doucement sur mes vertèbres tendu. Deidara essaya de me repousser dans mon lit pour que je dorme. Mais je refusais et m'accrochais obstinément a son bras. Je ne voulais pas revoir cette petite fille.

Toujours en pleure, je lui dit que je ne voulais plus dormir. Il essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts et me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il me déposa sur son lit qui était bien plus grand et confortable. Puis, il voulut se coucher dans le matelas à terre qui était le mien mais je m'agrippais désespérément à lui.

« Aurore, il faut que tu dormes.

-Je peux pas. Je veux pas.

-Tu as juste fais un cauchemar. Tu ne crains plus rien. »

Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Il s'assit à coté de moi. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caressa les cheveux et me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Bientôt, le corps parfaitement détendu, je replongeait dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain, le chant des oiseaux me tira de mon doux sommeil. Je cherchai Deidara du regard mais ne le vit nul part. Résignée, je reposai lourdement ma tête sur l'oreiller et repensai à la veille.

_Qui était cette petite fille ?_

_Pourquoi je ne faisais plus que des cauchemars ?_

_Comment faire pour les arrêter ?_

Lasse, je m'extirpai du lit et allai me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage comme pour chasser toutes ces questions. Puis, je m'aperçus que j'avais toujours le manteau à nuage rouge de Deidara comme seul vêtement. Je m'étonnai aussi de rester comme ça : Une femme.

Cette peau blanche. Ces cheveux qui me caresse les épaules. C'étaient des sensations que je n'avais pas en tant que louve. Je décidais dans profiter un maximum et de sortir un peu.

Dans la rue, le fait de voir une femme pied-nue devait attirer l'attention car beaucoup de personnes me lançaient des regards étranges. Quand j'étais un chien je n'attirais que l'attention des enfants. Maintenant tout le monde me regarde avec perplexité et dégoût. Tout est question d'apparence finalement.

J'entrai alors dans un magasin de vêtements. Le plaisir de retoucher aux différents tissus me rappelai mon enfance. Finalement, je trouvais un haut et un pantalon qui me plaisaient bien. Le problème était que je n'avais pas d'argent. Je voulus les volé comme à mon habitude, mais en tant que femme, c'était plus délicat.

Vainement, je glissai ma main dans une des nombreuse poches du grand manteau et sortit un vieux porte-monnaie marron auquel divers portes-clefs en argile étaient accrochés.

Je fouillai dedans et découvris avec stupeur les trésors de Deidara. Des gros billets en masse se serraient à l'intérieur du petit objet de cuir. Au milieu de tout ce fouillis, je tombai sur une vieille photo. Un petit garçon blond souriant regardait un feu d'artifice. Je retournai la photo, au verso était écrit : ''Deidara fête ses huit ans !''

Avec un sourire, je sortis une liasse de billet et payai mes vêtements.

Je les enfilai rapidement dans la cabine d'essayage et ressortit. J'étais maintenant avec un haut noir simple et un pantalon noir droit sans vraiment de forme mais confortable et pratique. Par dessus j'avais toujours le manteau de Deidara.

Après trois magasins de chaussure, j'en trouvai enfin une paire qui me convenait. Des sortes de chaussures en toile polyvalentes. Puis avec l'argent qu'il restait je m'armai d'une petite dague et fit un tour chez le coiffeur du coin. A la fin il ne restait plus que la photo dans le porte-monnaie du blond. Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas !

Je retournai enfin à l'hôtel. Deidara était accoudé au bar et parlait avec une très belle femme aux cheveux roux. Elle portait des habits très moulants et un large décolleté pigeonnant se promenait devant le nez de l'artiste.

Celui-ci continuait à discuter. Enlevant le manteau de l'Akatsuki, je le jetai sur mon épaule et m'approchai discrètement de Deidara sans rien dire, commandant une boisson au bar. L'artiste ne me remarqua même pas. Sûrement dû à ma nouvelle apparence.

« Le marché, c'est le marché. Il faut payer les services. Hum.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Dans ce cas mon chef vous tuera.

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-Oui.

-Je veux un avocat.

-Vous avez décider de faire affaire avec des criminels. Il fallait réfléchir plus tôt. La justice peut vous mettre en prison pour ça. Dit calmement le blond.

-Pfft.

-Il manque la moitié du prix. Je vous jure que si vous ne payer pas, notre comptable du nom de Kakuzu viendra vous étripé. Hum.

-Et si nous trouvions un arrangement...Hein ? Beau blond...Une nuit avec moi peut faire tout oublier... » Susurra la donzelle à l'oreille de Deidara.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon whisky. Recrachant douloureusement j'écoutais plus attentive que jamais la conversation.

''Pourquoi pas'' fut les dernières paroles de l'artiste que j'entendis. Je m'étais déjà enfui dehors les larmes aux yeux.

Il faisait noir. J'étais sur un banc du jardin publique, pleurant toute seule. Pourquoi j'étais si affectée ? Deidara était un homme. Et pas le mien, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Je n'avais rien à redire.

Mon regard ce perdit dans le ciel étoilé.

Un éclat de rire. Une voix grave que je reconnaîtrais entre toute.

Deidara et ça nouvelle ''pute'' comme j'aimais l'appelé passait à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. La fille le tenait pas la taille et se collait à lui comme une limace. Je dus retenir mes larmes pour ne pas attiré leur attention.

Ils disparurent derrière une ruelle. Le mauvais coté de mon esprit prit le dessus et je me décidai de les suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble. Astucieuse, je força le cadenas à l'aide de ma dague et m'introduisit dans le hall. Je n'avais plus qu'à suivre l'odeur d'alcool qui caractérisait les deux individus.

Troisième étage. Une simple porte. J'étais planté devant. A l'intérieur on pouvait entendre la femme faire des avances à Deidara. Je voulus partir mais un voix froide me retint. Deidara avait changer de ton à l'intérieur. Il menaçait dorénavant la femme :

« Maintenant qu'on est chez toi tu vas me payer, et si tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour le faire, ce sera aussi tes bijoux. » Sa voix était glacial. Un frisson me parcouru, je me penchai et collai une oreille contre la porte.

Des pas venaient vers la porte. Je me reculais et me cachais juste à temps pour voir Deidara sortir, arme au poing. Il tenait plusieurs billets et jurai d'avoir perdu son porte-monnaie.

Il partit. Je sortit discrètement de ma cachette et m'avança dans l'appartement. Le corps d'un femme sans vie y était étendu. Mon sang se glaça, Deidara avait tuer.

Sous le choque, je me sentis faiblir et me retrouvai à nouveau à quatre pattes. Assise à coté du corps sans vie, ma rancune envers cette femme avait disparue. Pourquoi Deidara avait-il fait ça ? Pour de l'argent ? Il avait tuer pour de l'argent ?

Évidemment. Il était avant tout un nuke-nin. Chassant cette vision, je m'apprêtais à repartir quand un gémissement m'arrêta net :

« Maman !!! »

* * *

Ah ! C'est trop horrible ce que j'écris ! Ouin !!!

J'espère que ce sera un peu plus "joyeux" dans les prochain chapitres !!

A bientôt !!!


	14. A feu et à sang !

Et de retour avec un nouveau chapitre flambant neuf !

héhé !

Je remercies tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews !! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon poil noir se dressa sur mon dos. Je sentis un foulard autour de mon cou. C'était mes vêtements qui c'étaient matérialisés ainsi, comme le faisait Azuel.

La petite fille blonde était devant moi. Le visage pale. Dans la main, un petit doudou. Elle le serra fort contre elle. Se précipita vers sa mère et lui hurlait des mots. Je n'entendais plus rien. Déconnectée.

_Comme dans mon rêve..._

La petite fille hurla plus fort, agripper au corps de sa mère. Elle hurla qu'elle avait peur des chiens.

Je voulus m'approcher, la réconforter, mais lorsque je faisais un pas, elle reculait de deux.

« Non...non...non... » Dit-elle apeurer d'une toute petite voix entre deux sanglots.

Je m'approchais encore d'elle. Elle ne bougeait plus. Puis, avec ses doigts tremblant elle me toucha le museau en me demandant :

« Pourquoi ma maman est comme ça ? »

Si j'avais eu des yeux humains, j'aurais pleurer avec elle. Mais un hurlement retint toute mon attention.

Un hurlement de loup.

Au loin, je pouvais entendre le rassemblement d'une meute. Ça ne m'aurait pas inquiéter si ils n'avaient pas été une dizaine à hurler à la mort en même temps.

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Autour des remparts du village, une horde de loup s'amoncelait.

Leur fourrure était sale et parcouru de cicatrice.

Je voulus quitter la fenêtre. C'était de simple loups affamé facile à mater par les ninjas.

Mais quand je vis se qui ce passa, je changea d'avis immédiatement :

Un loup c'était approché d'un garde et lui avait sauter dessus. Au moment ou l'homme allait lui enfoncer son pieu dans le ventre, le loup se métamorphosa en humain et d'une main attrapa la lance et de l'autre enfonça une dague dans le ventre du pauvre garde qui s'écroula raide mort.

L'alerte fut donnée.

Prise de panique, je retournai aux cotés de la petite fille et la força tant bien que mal à monter sur mon dos. Se décident enfin, elle m'agrippa le pelage et je partis en trombe pour la cacher en lieu sûr.

Des cris se faisaient entendre comme des Tobi qu'on égorgent dans le village. Je courrais à perdre haleine. Arrivant enfin à la plage, je contournai un gros rocher et cacha la petite en pleurs dans une faille que j'avais repéré un peu plus tôt quand Deidara m'avait emmené.

Puis, sans réfléchir, je repartis vers le village, il fallait que je sauve Deidara et Sakura. Des bouts de verres me perçaient les coussinets mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Cherchant la clinique vétérinaire.

Dans les rues, je croisais des gens hurlant de peur, fuyant un danger mortel. Des cadavres commençais à fleurirent tout autour de moi. Je me ressue un violent coup sur le flanc. C'était un homme d'un certain age qui tenait un grand bâton :

« Toi aussi tu fais partit de ces montres ! Prend ça ! »

J'esquivai l'arme de justesse et m'enfuis le plus vite possible, ventre à terre. Me frayant un chemin à travers les rues en sang.

Finalement, je trouvais enfin la clinique vétérinaire. Défonçant la porte, j'entrais en force. Des femmes hurlèrent en me voyant et partir à toutes jambes. Je me mis à chercher la pièce où Sakura se reposait. Finalement, je trouvais enfin le corps blanc. Me précipitant à ses cotés, je la forçais à se réveiller. Avec peine, elle reprit connaissance. Je la poussais sans ménagement vers la porte et lui indiquai d'un signe de queue de me suivre. Elle se lança à mes cotés et nous quittâmes la clinique qui commençait à prendre feu.

Dehors, tout était terrible, des loups énormes éventraient les humains, hommes, femmes et enfants tout confondu. Je vérifiai que Sakura était bien derrière moi et me lançais dans les rues devenues catacombe.

On n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'une énorme masse s'abattit sur moi et me bloqua au sol. Un homme tenait un couteau et le leva au dessus de ma tête, je fermai instinctivement les yeux et attendit. Le coup ne vint pas, à la place, l'homme roula sur le coté dans une marre de sang. Un grand loup au pelage gris tenait la carcasse entre ses crocs. Il la lâcha et se transforma en humain devant mes yeux. Nu devant moi sans aucune pudeur, il me dit :

« Tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois, les humain sont fourbes. »

Puis, il se métamorphosa à nouveau et repartit au combat. J'étais pétrifiée, il m'avait prit pour un des leurs.

Sakura me rappela à la réalité en me mordant la patte et me poussa en avant. Juste à temps avant qu'un immeuble ne s'effondre à deux pas de nous.

Arriver à la plage, j'emmenai Sakura vers la cachette en lui montrant la petite fille. La louve blanche compris où je voulais en venir et s'assit à coté de la fillette en pleurs. Quand à moi, je retournai chercher Deidara.

Sur le chemin qui conduisait au village, une énorme silhouette me survola. Je relevai la tête. Au dessus de moi planait un oiseau blanc géant. Deux mains apparurent et m'agrippèrent vigoureusement. L'oiseau reprit son ascension et je me retrouvais dans les bras de Deidara.

« A tu étais là ! J'étais inquiet ! Tu avais disparu ! »

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je tentai de me jeter dans le vide, ne voulant pas laissé Sakura et la fille. Deidara ne compris pas et me rattrapa. Je me retournai pour le mordre en un jappement. Il me lâchait toujours pas tandis que je sentais un liquide chaud envahir ma gueule. Sous la surprise, mon corps changea sans prévenir. Je me retrouvais avec de pauvres petites dents planter dans la main de Deidara. Le lâchant je hurlai :

« Il faut revenir Sakura est là-bas !!

-Non ! C'est trop tard ! La clinique et en flammes !

-Elle est sur la plage avec une fillette !

-Une fillette ?

-Oui une fillette.

-Qui est-elle ?

-La fille de la femme que tu as tuer tout à l'heure. »

Deidara se tut. J'en profitais pour me jeter hors de l'oiseau. Me chute fut douloureuse mais heureusement amortie par le sable de la plage. Je roulai sur quelques mètres avant de me redresser. Sur deux jambes, je courais le plus vite possible. Sakura et la fille au doudou n'avaient pas bouger. Je pris la fillette dans mes bars et hurlai à Sakura de me suivre.

Deidara s'était posé sur la plage avec un ''véhicule'' plus gros pour pouvoir tous nous porter. Un gigantesque dragon blanc.

Au décollage, la fillette s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je surpris Deidara en train de la regarder dans un air désoler. Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur le pilotage du bolide.

Serrant la petite blonde contre moi, je jetai un regard par dessus bord, pour regarder le village en feu en dessous de nous. Soudain, un choque violent fit sortir le dragon de sa trajectoire. Une aile avait été sectionner.

« Deidara fait quelque chose on va s'écraser !!! Hurlai-je à plein poumon.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais !! »

Trop tard.

Le choque fut rude.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas perdu conscience. Tenant fermement la petite contre moi, je me précipitai vers le fourrure blanche et le corps du blond, tout deux recouvert par la carcasse du dragon. Quand je voulus les rejoindre, deux loups me devancèrent. Prise de court, je leur hurlai :

« Et du con ! Vient par là ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour appâter les deux prédateurs. Posant délicatement le corps inerte de la fillette à terre, je me tournai face aux assaillants.

Il foncèrent vers moi.

Je me concentrai mentalement. Ma laissant envahir par toute ma haine.

Et l'effet voulus se produisit.

A quatre pattes, je grognais sur les deux loups qui c'étaient soudain arrêter à quelques mètres de moi.

Apparemment surpris, ils échangèrent un regard.

Puis ils repartirent.

Bien que surprise par le comportement, je les laissai s'en aller. Puis, tentai de me métamorphoser de nouveau. Au bout de quelques secondes de concentration, me voilà de nouveau sur deux pattes.

Prenant la petite dans mes bras, je courus vers le corps de Deidara avant de lui donner gentiment plusieurs monumentales baffes.

Impossible de le réveiller. Il était vraiment inconscient. Je commençais à paniquer. Surtout que tout autour de moi, je pouvais entendre des grognements de plus en plus nombreux et pressants.

Je relevai la tête. Autour de moi, des dizaines de loups, crocs à découvèrent m'encerclaient. La peur me prit au ventre. Un des leurs, le plus imposant qui avait une fourrure brune parsemée de taches blanches se transforma en humain et s'avança vers moi. Il était nu. Je me forçais à le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas voir son corps particulièrement musclé. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et ses cheveux reprenaient le couleur de son pelage, brun accompagner de mèches clairs.

Ses yeux d'un noirs profond me fixèrent. Puis, à quelques mètres de moi, il me demanda :

« Tu es des nôtres ? Deux membres de ma meute mon rapporter ce fait. Est-ce vrai ? »

Je ne bronchai pas.

« Si tu te transformes, nous te laisseront la vie sauve. Sinon, on vous tue tous. Tous les quatre. »

Cernée, je n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Une fois humaine, le chef s'approcha de moi avant de me tourner autour. Reniflant chaque parcelle de peau apparente. Touchant mes cheveux. Je restais immobile, ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion. J'avais une tête à la Itachi.

« D'où vient tu ?

-De nul part.

-Évidemment de nul part. Comme chacun de nous. Avoue, tu viens de l'autre coté.

-L'autre coté ?

-Le monde originel.

-Tu veux parler de la Terre ? Le gros machin rond tout polluer ?

-Oui...C'est ça.

-Et bien si tu veux savoir, oui je viens de là-bas ! Et alors ?!

-Tu es nouvelle ?

-Hein ? Ça fait quand même pas mal de temps que je suis ici...

-Et comment tu as survécus ?

-Heu...L'imbéci...Hum, un gentil petit garçon m'a adoptée.

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es fait adopter par un humain d'ici ? Mais c'est un blasphème à Okami !

-Okami ?

-Tu ne sais pas qui est Okami ?

-Heu... »

Soudain, je reçus un violent coup au crâne et m'évanouis.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude...J'ai l'impression qui sont de plus en plus long...

Bah tant mieux ! ^^

MOUAHAHA ! J'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite !!!

Chapitre 15 pour mercredi !

à bientôt !


	15. Petite Cuillère !

Bonsoir !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard... Énorme retard... J'ai eu pas mal de problème qui m'ont coupés l'envie d'écrire. Mais j'ai reçus plusieurs mails me réclamant la suite, et j'ai de nouveau été motivé !

**Merci à ceux qui m'on soutenu !**

Donc voilà la suite !

Et cette fois, je vous promet de terminer cette histoire **coûte que coûte** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Aurore ! Mais que fais-tu ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir ? Tu t'es fait capturer par les fidèles de Okami ! Réveille toi vite !_

_-Azuel ?_

_-Dépêche toi ! Il faut que tu fuis sans plus attendre !_

_-Qui sont les fidèles d'Okami ?_

_-Des personnes venant de l'autre monde comme toi et moi, mais ils font partis d'une religion très dangereuse ! Leur dieu s'appelle Okami et d'après celui-ci, ils sont ici pour détruire toute formes de vie en ce monde ! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il pourront revenir dans leur monde d'origine !_

_-Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment la solution ?_

_-Je l'ignore ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ces questions ! Réveille toi et court ! »_

Le voix d'Azuel s'éteignit.

Je me relevai précipitamment, cherchant mes compagnons. Je vis des formes noirs à mes cotés, je les secouais sans ménagement. Deidara fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarda quelques instants hagard mais se mit vite debout. Ses gestes étaient entravés dans des cordes, que je déchirais sans ménagement avec mes crocs. Sans un bruit, Deidara prit la petite fille dans ses bras pendant que Sakura se réveillait à son tour. Elle entreprit de soigner les quelques blessures qui nous handicapaient le plus, puis d'un commun accord silencieux, je bondis en avant, suivit de près par mes amis.

Nous étions dans une grotte sombre. Tout au bout, je pouvais voir une espèce de pièce adjacente, éclairée par des centaines de bougies. Nous nous approchâmes prudemment. Je jetai un coup d'oeil et vis des hommes nus agenouillés devant une énorme statue de pierre représentant un loup. Sur son piédestal était gravé le nom de Okami. C'était donc ça leur dieu ! Je commençais à paniquer, nous étions coincés. J'intimais aux autres de faire demi tour. Nous revenons au point de départ. La fillette que Deidara portait s'était réveillée. Elle pleurait en silence. Je me sentais vraiment abattu. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible, et nos ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux. Soudain, des voix résonnèrent :

« Allons chercher les sacrifices pour Okami.

-Oui, et que faisons nous de la fille ?

-La femelle de notre race n'a pas à vivre dans ce monde. Okami nous la dit. Nous devons lui passer dessus et la jeter dans le feu purificateur d'Okami. »

Mon sang se glaça en entendant ces fous. Je jetai un regard perdu vers Deidara. Il me regardait avec un air grave et contrarié. Je gémis. Mais un curieux grattement attira mon attention. On aurait dit une souris qui creusait dans la roche. Mais comment pouvait-on creuser dans la roche ? C'est dur comme matériaux ! Je collai mon oreille au mur. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout comme les pas de nos bourreaux de l'autre coté de la grotte.

Soudain, une petite cuillère perça la roche sous nos regards ébahit. Je me reculai de quelques pas et me frottais les yeux de ma grosse patte pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Une voix m'interpella :

« Kiki !

-Tobi ? S'exclama Deidara.

-Sempai ! Vous êtes vivant !

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu vous sauver ! Tobi est un héros ! »

Devant cette aide inespérée, je bondis de joie. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Les deux fidèles d'Okami qui devaient nous emmener pour le sacrifice étaient arrivés au même moment et se précipitèrent vers nous. Deidara se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à en découdre même si il n'avait pas d'argile, tendis que moi et Sakura aidions Tobi à agrandir le trou à toute vitesse. La brèche fut assez grande pour que l'on puisse si faufiler à quatre pattes. Tobi en sortit et alla rejoindre Deidara pour l'aider, tendis que Sakura si engouffra accompagnée de la fillette.

Le combat faisait rage entre les quatre hommes. Deidara s'était prit un méchant coup dans le nez, qui était maintenant en sang, mais avait mit son adversaire à terre tendis que notre sauveur miraculeux avait grimpé sur le dos du second assaillant et lui enfonçait ses doigts dans les yeux. Deidara l'acheva d'un coup bien placé, prit Tobi par le bras et le força à me suivre dans la brèche. J'avançais le plus vite possible. Deidara était resté en arrière et bouchait l'entrée avec des rochers pour ralentir nos bourreaux si jamais ils voudraient nous courser.

Enfin la lumière. Je sortis toute marron de se trou suivit de Tobi et Deidara. Nous étions tous sain et sauf. Je me jetais dans le bras de Deidara, finissant de le salir avec mes pattes pleines de terre. Puis un sanglot nous rappela à la réalité. La petite fille pleurait contre Sakura qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Tobi voulu la consoler mais son masque orange fit hurler de peur la fillette. Elle camoufla son visage dans la fourrure de Sakura et se calma sous les léchouilles de celle-ci.

Puis, Deidara posa enfin la question que nous nous posions tous :

« Tobi comment as-tu fait pour percer de la roche avec une petite cuillère ?

-C'est une cuillère magique qu'un vieux monsieur ma donner tout à l'heure. Il portait une robe blanche ! Je pense que c'est Jésus ! »

Deidara se massa les tempes. Et moi je grommelais intérieurement :

« _Merci Azuel ! »_

J'étais sur que c'était lui !

...

De retour au repère, Pein nous accueillit d'un air de dégoût. Nous étions tous très sales.

« Le paillasson ça existe Tobi ! » Marmonna Konan.

Puis le chef prit à part les deux membres de l'Akatsuki pour les interroger sur ce qui c'était passer, tendis que Konan s'approcha de Sakura la fillette et moi. Elle posa une main rassurante sur la fille au doudou et lui sourit.

« Que tu es mignonne toi ! Dit-elle en un grand sourire.

-Toi t'es moche par contre. »

Je retins un jappement de surprise devant le culot de la fillette. Konan ne laissa rien paraître la prit par la main, et l'amena prendre un bain.

Sakura et moi échangions un regard l'air de dire : On est vraiment sale.

Nous nous dirigions à notre tour dans une des salles de bain du repère. Avec mes canines j'ouvris une porte au hasard, avant de la refermer brusquement, toute rouge.

_Itachi a vraiment un corps divin._

J'ouvris avec beaucoup de prudence une deuxième porte. La salle était vide. Je fis couler de l'eau et Sakura et moi nous nous précipitons ensemble dans la baignoire, renversant la moitié à coté. Puis, une fois propre, nous sortons innocemment, avant de nous ébrouer. L'eau ruisselait de partout dans la pièce. Nous sortîmes discrètement pour que personne ne remarque la mare qui était apparu.

De retour au salon, je vis Deidara sortir du bureau du chef.

« Viens là Aka. »

Je le suivis tranquillement. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre, et referma la porte.

« Je préfère quand tu es humaine...Hum. »

Pour répondre à cet ordre sous entendu, je me métamorphosai.

« C'est mieux là ? Dis-je.

-Oui beaucoup mieux. »

il s'approcha de moins et passa un main dans mes cheveux. Il reprit :

« Je suis content que l'on s'en soient sortit indemne. Pour une fois que Tobi sert à quelques chose...

-Oui C'est vrai ! Mais dit moi Deidara, que t'as dit le chef ?

-J'ai du tout lui raconter. Hum. »

Il se tut.

« Tout ?

-Oui. En fait, il s'est servit de ses yeux pour lire en moi. »

Je me raidis. Le chef sait donc ma vrai nature ? Que va-t-il décidé ?

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux, il ne te tuera pas. Tu as bien servit l'Akatsuki. Il est très probable que tu...

-Que je devienne un membre ? Le coupai-je. Mais je ne suis pas une ninja !

-Ce n'est pas un problème ! Nous pouvons très bien t'entraîner ! Et le fait que tu puisses te transformer en loup intéresse beaucoup notre chef ! Tu sais, pour les missions d'espionnages par exemple. Hum. »

J'enlaçai Deidara. La violence me répugnait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais rester en vie...

Le blond me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas... »

Je me détendis et mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens. Il m'embrassa délicatement. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier se moment. Ses mains se mirent à me caresser le dos. C'était si doux. Je me laissait emporter dans se tourbillon de sensations. Je croisais de nouveau le regard de Deidara, il était brûlant d'envie. Ses baisers descendirent le long de mon cou. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et soupira de bonheur.

« DEIDARA SEMPAI ! »

Je repris précipitent l'apparence d'une louve juste avant que l'imbécile fracasse la porte.

« Pourquoi vous êtes tout décoiffé sempai ? »

Une énorme explosion lui répondit.

...

Une fois la tempête passé, Tobi lui dit que le chef me cherchait. Je me rendis donc avec un peu d'appréhension dans le bureau de Pein. Ce dernier m'attendait assit derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour Aka. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire...Aurore. »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'ai essayé de m'appliquer sur l'ortho, plus que ds mes précédents chapitre... ^_^

Merci à ceux qui on prit la peine de lire, malgré le fait que cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas poster ! Vous me fait très plaisir !


	16. Révélations

Et voilà Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

ah, autre chose, j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre** 18** ! Mais il y a quelques arrangement à faire encore pour le scénario, mais ils devraient arriver rapidement !

**Un gros merci à dj ! Toi qui suis mon histoire sans relâche et ne l'a pas abandonner ! Un gros merci à toi !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« J'ai tout vue dans les yeux de ce cher Deidara... » Reprit-il.

Il se leva et s'avança vers moi, son regard froid me fit reculer de quelques pattes.

« Humaine hein ? Et tu t'acoquines avec un membre de l'Akatsuki de surcroît... »

_Et toi et Konan gros gruyère ! Ça compte pas par hasard ?_

« Montre toi sous ta vrai forme... »

Je le défiai du regard quelques instants mais cédai bien vite. Je retrouvais mon apparence de nouveau. Maîtriser cette technique à sa guise n'avait pas que du bon finalement...

Pein me regardait d'un air curieux. Il me tourna autour tel un rapace, scrutant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

« Ce n'est pas une illusion... Très intéressant... Cela explique bien des choses. Tu viens d'un autre monde hein ?

-En effet... Ma voix mourra, le chef m'effrayait.

-Je devrais te tuer, tu en sais bien trop sur nous c'est évident. Chaque habitude des membres, nos attaques, notre marque de dentifrice...

-Mais je ne suis pas une espionne !

-Je sais, je sais... J'ai tout vu à travers Deidara et tu m'as l'air sincère. »

Pein prit ma main, et sortit une bague de sa poche.

_Une demande en mariage ?_

« Aurore, veux-tu faire partie de l'Akatsuki ? »

J'ai crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. J'étais en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur... Que faire ? Devenir nuke-nin ou mourir ? Finalement je n'avais gère le choix...

« J'intégrerais l'Akatsuki. »

Pein paru satisfait et ma passa la bague autour du doigt. Il expliqua :

« C'est ton signe de rattachement à l'organisation, tu ne peux pas l'enlever, et nous pouvons te retrouver à tout moment grâce à elle. Inutile donc d'essayer de t'enfuir...Sauf en te coupant un doigt bien sur... »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais Konan m'attend moi... »

Il se recoiffa rapidement et sortit en un coup de vent.

Je décidai de rester prudente, je voulais annoncer la vérité accompagnée de Deidara aux autres membres pour être sûr de ne pas me faire tuer dans les cinq minutes qui suivent...

Je me transformai donc de nouveau en loup et sortit du bureau à mon tour, la bague disparu mais on pouvait voir son kanji sur mon foulard. Je trottinais donc jusqu'aux dortoirs. Deidara me vit et me sourit.

« Tu es encore vivante ! Hum... »

_Qu'elle blague de mauvais goût..._

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et m'invita à entrer. Je me métamorphosai immédiatement avant d'engager le dialogue :

« Deidara, il faut que tu m'aides, je fais partit de l'Akatsuki maintenant...

-C'est super ! »

Je lui jetai un regard noir, il réfléchissait plus beaucoup celui là une fois que j'étais redevenu une femme_... Ah les hommes..._

« Mais il faut donc annoncer la nouvelle aux autres membres !

-Je t'aiderais ne t'en fait pas ! Hum.

-Et je ne suis pas une ninja !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un problème... »

De violentes vagues d'angoisses me tordait le ventre. Deidara vit mon mal être et me prit dans ses bras. Il murmurait des choses rassurantes à mon oreille tendis que je me laissait bercer.

...

« Très chers membres de l'Akatsuki, si vous êtes réunit ici ce soir, c'est que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Mais attention, le premier qui voudra la tuer, l'écarteler, la violer ou simplement la toucher se prendra une bombe dans la gueule, VOUS ETES PREVENUS !

-Oui, oui Deidara aller on a pas que ça à faire, pond nous l'information plus vite que ça car je dois faire ma prière du soir...Bordel...

-Hidan si jamais tu l'as touche je te préviens...

-Mais qui ? Une femme ? Une femme va venir ici ? Mais tu sais très bien que je passe sur chaque femme qui croise ma rou... »

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Konan et Pein qui tenait celle-ci par la taille, le jashiniste se tue.

Deidara reprit :

« En fait, cette femme est parmi nous depuis plusieurs mois...Hum. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Konan, et d'une seul voix laissèrent échapper un :

« Konan est enceinte ? »

Deidara se frappait le front, tendit que Tobi s'était mit à gazouiller autour de la future maman...Qui ne l'était pas.

Pein intervint alors :

« Attendez, soit vous écoutez le blond explosif, soit vous êtes tous condamnés à récurer les chiottes à la place de Tobi. »

Un cris d'effrois résonna dans la pièce. L'ambiance était devenu glacial. Quand je le chef le voulait, il pouvait faire très peur...

Quand à moi, je trépignais c'était trop long... Deidara prenait mille précautions, cela me faisait plaisir mais... J'aimerais en finir au plus vite.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge :

« En fait, c'est Aka qui va faire partit de l'Akatsuki en temps que jeune membre... »

Des rires fusèrent de toute part. Seul Tobi explosait de joie à cette idée, les autres plaisantèrent sur Deidara :

« T'as grillé un fusible hein ? Ah ah elle est bien bonne ! Riait Kisame gorge déployée.

-Un chien à l'Akatsuki, on aura tout vue, grommelait le ronchon de service dénommer Itachi.

-Fuck de Jashin, bordel de petits merdeux ! C'est la meilleure ! Cet idiot de chien devrait entrer dans l'organisation ! »

Mais soudain, tous se turent. Pein tenait dans sa main une tête-de-loup et de la javel.

« Hidan et Kisame, vous êtes de corvée chiotte jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. »

Les deux concernés se décomposèrent. Ils me regardaient avec un air pleins de fureur. Mais c'était pas ma faute pourtant !

Une troisième fois, Deidara reprit :

« Il serait gentil d'accueillir Aurore comme il se doit... »

A ces mots, je me transformais. Le silence se fut. J'étais très gênée et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre...Heu non quand même.

« Je comprend pourquoi ce chien était con. C'est une femme ! »

Itachi se prit le plus gros coup de rouleau à pâtisserie de toute sa vie. Après cet exploit, Konan vint me voir avec un grand sourire, nullement surprise. Pein avait du la mettre dans la confidence.

« Ravie de te connaître Aurore !

-Moi de même. » Réussis-je à articuler.

...

Les jours passaient sans grand changement, en fait je restais la plupart du temps en loup, car je trouvais ça plus pratique. Sauf bien sur au moment des repas et du coucher. D'ailleurs quand je voulais manger Deidara me décrassait les mains vigoureusement. Je marchais par terre avec tout de même ! Quand à la petite fille qu'on avait ramené de la bataille, dernière survivante de son village, Konan l'avait emmenée dans un village voisin où elle trouverait une famille pour l'adopter.

Hidan me regardait bizarrement en ce moment. Il essayait parfois de toucher mon pelage, mais était souvent arrêté par une statue d'argile en forme...de doigt d'honneur.

J'avais dorénavant ma propre chambre. Une vrai salle de bain pour moi toute seule et un grand lit ! Mais je l'a partageais avec Sakura, qui elle ne pouvais pas se transformer en humain. Du moins, pas encore...

_« Hey, sac à patates ! Tu roupilles encore ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Les fidèles d'Okami te recherche toujours !_

_-Azuel... oh non..._

_-Paresseuse ! Mollassonne ! C'est une véritable menace ! Mais tu t'es définitivement alliée à l'Akatsuki ! Tu devrais en parler à ton chef ! Il faut les détruire ! Ce soir ils ont saccager un deuxième village !_

_Des images d'une ville en flamme m'apparurent alors. Des tas de cadavres calcinés jonchaient le sol. Je vis un petit garçon en pleur dans sa maison à travers les vitres noircies. Je voulu l'aider mais ne pu bouger. Le toit s'effondra._

« HAAA ! »

Je me redressai d'un coup, le coeur battant la chamade. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Sakura vint me voir et me lécha en signe de réconfort. Je ne pouvais pas me calmer. J'avais peur. Ce petit garçon était mort... Je n'avais rien fait, je n'avais rien pu faire... Sakura parti, me laissant seule. Je me recroquevillai et me mit à pleurer. Touts ces événements était trop dur pour moi, je n'étais une ninja ! J'avais un coeur quand même... Peur... J'avais peur, et me sentais impuissante face à l'ampleur des événements.

Sakura revint, derrière elle se tenait Deidara. Quand il me vit il se précipita à mes cotés et me prit dans ses bras. Ce geste eu pour effet de me m'apaiser. Il me berça quelques instants avant de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui racontai mon rêve en détaille, mais ne mentionnant pas Azuel. Il me regarda d'un air grave avant de dire qu'il en parlerait au chef le lendemain. Cette organisation religieuse qui semait la terreur partout pouvait très bien être dangereuse pour l'organisation et ses plans.

...

« Regarder les journaux ! S'exclamait Kakuzu, Un village entier à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici à été détruit dans la nuit ! »

Les membres tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entende Kakuzu par dessus les cris de terreur de l'imbécile.

« Hier soir alors que le village de la rivière fêtait l'anniversaire de leur dirigeant, une force inconnue c'est abattue. Les villages alentour ont reçus des pigeons de détresse, mais quand leur escouades de ninjas sont arrivés, ils n'ont trouvés que ruine. Ils ont fouillés tout le secteur, et n'ont pu trouvé aucun cadavre ennemis. Cela inquiète beaucoup les autorités, surtout que ce n'est pas la première attaque de ce type. » Quand Kakuzu finit sa lecture, tout le monde se tourna vers le chef. Celui-ci, décoiffé, qui était en train de trempé sa biscotte dans son lait, arqua un sourcil.

« Laisser moi prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquille... Soupira-t-il.

-Mais chef ! Reprit Hidan, C'est sûrement un Bijuu ! Personne ne peut détruire un village en une seule nuit ! Rappelez vous de Kyuubi il y a seize ans !

-Oui je sais. »

Je me transformai alors, je devais leur parler d'Okami et de ses fidèles fous furieux ! Mais Deidara me devança :

« Je sais ce qui a fait ça, Hum. Des fanatiques fous d'un dieu-loup, Aurore et moi on à déjà eu à faire à eux. Ils sont très dangereux.

-Je l'ai bien vu dans ta mémoire en effet. Ils ont d'ailleurs la même particularité que Aurore. C'est très intéressant mais si c'est des loups et pas un bijuu, je laisse les villages s'en occupés.

-Avec tout mon respect, tentai-je, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ils possèdent une puissances phénoménale, et j'ai pus remarquer que les blessures qu'ils subissent se résorbe à vue d'oeil. Ce n'est pas normal, je n'ai pas de tel pouvoir, ils sont forcément aidé par quelques choses de très puissant. »

Le chef finit sa biscotte avant de me répondre :

« Il se pourrait qu'il y est un bijuu derrière tout ça en effet. »

Les autres membres restaient silencieux. Finalement, le chef se leva et distribua les ordres :

« Kisame et Hidan, vous vous occupez des toilettes. Itachi, Deidara et Aurore, préparez-vous, vous partez en mission. »

* * *

Mouahaha ! C'est maintenant, que tout va basculer!

Allez, je ne vous dit rien ! Huhuhu !

Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)


	17. Androgyne

Chapitre un peu court, je m'excuse !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Elles m'ont tellement motivée que je suis en train de finir de cloturer le chapitre 21 ! huhu !**

Mais je poste pas tout d'un coup ! Il faut entretenir le suspens !

bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours que l'on marchait. Durant tout le trajet, Itachi et Deidara n'ont fait que ce chamailler. Même si Itachi restait la plupart du temps impassible face aux piques mesquines du blond, il craquait parfois. Mais quand les sharingans apparaissaient et que le blond sortait son argile, je me mettais entre les deux en tentant de calmer le jeu.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment Itachi. Il avait refuser de prendre Sakura avec nous.

« Ralentissement » avait-il prit comme excuse. Certainement un sous-entendu à l'ancienne mission qu'il avait fait en sa compagnie et où elle s'était gravement blessée.

Le plus dur pour nous, c'était de réussir à localiser les ennemis. Deidara faisait souvent des rondes sur un volatile géant mais ne trouvait rien de concluant.

L'air était chaud, c'était un pleine été. Alors que nous marchions tranquillement à travers la foret, Itachi prit la parole :

« Il nous faut un plan. Un vrai plan.

-Bah propose hum. Tu nous avances à rien là. »

Le conversation se termina. Énervée, je repris apparence humaine.

« Dit moi Deidara, la première fois que nous les avons vue, le village était éloigné de notre base.

-En effet. Hum.

-Et le deuxième village qu'ils ont attaqués était plus proche.

-Ils se rapprochent de notre base en effet... Conclu Itachi

-Quel est le village le plus proche de notre base ?

-Le village des fleurs. Me répondit-il.

-Quel nom ridicule... »Soupira Deidara.

Nous partions donc rejoindre le village des fleurs. Je reprenais ma forme de louve, c'est bien plus pratique pour marcher et détecter les ennemis.

Alors que le soir tombait, je vis au loin des lueurs.

« Le village. Hum. J'espère que personne est allergique au pollen.

-Nous sommes arrivés, enfin. » Termina Itachi sans relevé la blague.

J'étais heureuse d'arriver avant la nuit complète car même en présence de deux nuke-nin de renom, j'ai très peur que les fidèles fous nous tombe dessus pendant que nous dormons.

« Deidara enlèves ton bandeau, ce village est de taille respectable et il se peux que nous nous fassions reconnaître.

-Ça va je sais...Nos manteaux aussi d'ailleurs. Hum... »

Les deux Akatsukiens laissèrent leurs effets dans le creux d'un arbre et nous partîmes vers la porte du village.

Mais petit problème. La vigilance bien s'était accrue, les villages restaient méfiant vis à vis de la menace tapis dans l'ombre. Deux ninjas nous arrêtèrent avant que nous ne puissions faire un pas.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Les deux hommes nous toisaient. Je regardais mes deux compagnons. Ils affichaient des visages sereins.

« Pourquoi une telle vigilance à notre égard ? Demanda Itachi.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il y a eu des attaques récemment dans deux villages, ils ont été détruit ! Rasés ! Balayés ! Nous avons donc pour mission de vérifier l'identité de chaque personne voulant entré ici. Je répète qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis...Nejyu, et mon compagnon s'appelle kuijy. Répondit Deidara sur de lui.

-Tu te moques de moi la donzelle ! Un prénom de garçon pour une si jolie poupée... »

Le ninja s'approcha doucement de Deidara.

« Tu es très jolie tu sais... Je connais un bon hôtel pas loin... »

_Tiens le coup Deidara ! Ne nous apporte pas d'ennuis !_

Deidara était tout rouge. Ce n'était pas de la gène mais...De la rage. Mais Itachi le regardait l'air de dire : _Tu le frappes et t'es mort._

La blonde rentra alors dans le jeu du garde. Acceptant ses avances. Ils nous laissèrent donc rentrer. Itachi m'emmena dans un hôtel miteux, tandis que Deidara et son garde allèrent au palace du coin. Voir le blond tenir quelqu'un d'autre par les hanches, même pour faire semblant, me lassait une désagréable impression.

...

Itachi loua une unique chambre. Il me dit qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé et nous laissait le lit...Une place. On allait être serrés. Mais l'idée de passé la nuit dans les bras de Deidara ne me déplaisait pas. Au contraire.

Il était une heure du matin quand notre porte s'ouvrit discrètement. J'ouvris un oeil pour vérifier que c'était bien celui que j'attendais. En effet mais pourquoi rentrait-il si tard ? Itachi lui posa la question à ma place.

« Après être arrivé à l'hôtel, j'ai faussée compagnie au vieux pervers. Puis je suis aller au bar du coin pour récolter des informations...Hum.

-Mais bien sur...Soupira Itachi.

-Je te jure ! D'ailleurs, un ninja complètement saoul ma avoué que les sentinelles avaient disparus, et la seule qui était revenus vivante, il lui manquait un bras. Apparemment, les fous ne sont plus très loin.

-Voilà une info intéressante.

-Où est mon lit ? Hum...Quel hôtel miteux Itachi !

-T'avais qu'à être là, je t'aurais laissé choisir, et payer la chambre...

-Radin.

-Ton lit et là. Bonne nuit. » Lança Itachi avant de se retourner.

Deidara soupira et alla prendre une douche. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les fidèles n'étaient plus très loin... J'espère que l'on pourra protégé le village.

Deidara revint. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés mais pouvait sentir sa présence qui me regardait. Il hésitait. Puis finalement, tira un bout du drap et se glissa à mes cotés. Je frissonnai, ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Je sentis une main passer autour de ma taille et me serrer délicatement. Cette intimité chassa toutes mes craintes et sous le souffle du blond, je m'endormis sereine.

...

Le soleil me tira de mon sommeil. Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis ! Deidara ne m'avait pas lâcher et dormait encore, mais Itachi avait disparu.

Je restai quelques instants, profitant de ce rare moment, puis sentit Deidara bouger. Je croisai son regard, il était tout décoiffé. Il sourit, je lui en rendis un en retour et arrangeait un peu le champs de bataille qu'il avait sur la tête.

Nous nous levâmes. Je pris une douche bien relaxante et m'habillai rapidement. Puis Deidara me prit par la main et m'emmena dehors sur la terrasse d'un café pour prendre un petit déjeuner. C'était une si belle journée. Un moineau s'invita à notre table pour picoré les miettes qu'il restait de mes tartines.

Soudain une silhouette familière apparu. Je fis un signe demain à Itachi, il vint nous rejoindre.

« Du nouveau ? Questionna le blond.

-Rien de très concluant. Mais ce que tu as dit hier se confirme. Je suis allé à l'entrepôt du village, et il y a un nombre incalculable d'armes et d'explosifs en tout genre. Le village prépare une riposte.

-Hum...Soyons prudent, il se peut qu'ils attaquent cette nuit.

-Si ils lancent une attaque, que faisons nous ? » Demandai-je.

Les deux akatsukiens se regardèrent. Au bout d'un bref instant, Itachi me répondit :

« On évalue la menace, et si elle s'annonce trop dangereuse, on reste à l'écart. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Nous allons donc rien faire ? Attendre patiemment pendant que des gens meure ?

« Quoi ? Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Des tas de gens vont mourir ! »

Itachi me regarda dans le yeux. Son air était glacial.

« Je te rappelle Aurore, que nous faisons partit de l'Akatsuki, notre mission est de capturer le bijuu, si bien évidemment, il y en a un. Nous ne sommes pas là pour sauver le village. »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Deidara voulu prendre la parole mais un geste d'Itachi le retint.

« Comprend bien Aurore, que notre chef nous à donné cette mission, pas une autre. De tout manière, la menace est trop grande, nous nous ferions tuer. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Ce ton rude et glaciale m'avait cloué sur place. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Assister au massacre du village...Et ne rien faire. Non je ne devais pas y pensé.

Soudain, je vis une petite fille courir vers Deidara et agitant sa petite main. Elle se jeta sur lui en criant :

« Deidana !

-Heu non, Deidara. Hum... »

Il semblait gêner mais reconnu bien vite la petite fille que l'on avait sauvé la dernière fois. Konan l'avait donc déposer ici !

Itachi la regardait d'un oeil mauvais. Je compris vite qu'elle n'utilisait pas le nom de couverture de Deidara, et cela gênait Itachi. Il adressa un regard noir à Deidara mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il offrit même une boisson à la petite.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandai-je.

-Kitzune. Et toi ?

-C'est jolie comme tout ! Moi c'est Aurore.

-C'est moche. »

Décidément, cette fille n'aimait pas les femmes. Konan, puis maintenant moi...

Elle prit une mèche de cheveux blond.

« Ils sont beaux tes cheveux ! »

Deidara la remercia avec un sourire. Qu'ils étaient mignons ! Mais Kitzune dut rentrer chez elle pour le déjeuner, et pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme aux sharingans, elle partit.

Itachi se leva, il souhaitait approfondir cette affaire. Deidara fit de même mais m'invita à venir avec lui. Nous partîmes donc touts les deux. Ce village était incroyable ! Il y avait des fleurs partout ! Des étalages de fleurs parfumées s'étendaient le long des ruelles.

« C'est beau ! Dis-je.

-Oui, surtout que ça brûle bien les fleurs. Hum. »

Devant cette plaisanterie macabre, je lui jetai un regard noir. Il reprit :

« Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter qu'on ne peut rien faire pour eux mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon ils sont trop nombreux, note aide ne servirait à rien.

-C'est faux !

-Écoute Aurore, c'est ça faire partit de l'Akatsuki. Nous devons remplir nos contrats sans failles et rapporter les bijuus. C'est tout. Il faut suivre les ordres à la lettre. Sinon le chef intervient personnellement et règle l'affaire par le sang.

-Par le sang ?

-Il te tues. Si tu n'es pas déjà morte. »

Je frissonnai, jamais je n'aurais imaginé quand faisant parti de cette organisation je ferais des choses si cruelle.

Deidara m'offrit des fleurs pour chasser mes idées noirs, et m'invita à manger des ramens. Je lui souriais, mais le coeur n'y était plus.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit la peine de lire !**

**:)**


	18. Énigme

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusez hier soir ! ;)**

Donc voilà, en ce premier janvier, je poste le chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il est un peu court... Mais je posterais rapidement le prochain, qui est lui, est plus long !

Merci pour les review que vous m'avez laisser ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Un homme humait l'air avant de se muer en loup. Ses énormes pattes foulaient le sol, il se mit à courir et s'arrêta devant un homme au cheveux roux. De nouveau homme, il s'agenouilla et lui dit avec une voix pleine de respect :_

_« Oh grand messager, elle est là-bas. J'ai sentis son odeur._

_-Bien, tu as fait du bon boulot Kad._

_-Si je peux me permettre, elle était accompagner de deux hommes._

_-Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous les tuerons. Préviens les troupes, nous lançons l'attaque. Il nous l'a faut. »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Ce rêve était troublant, mais à part deux hommes nus il n'y avait rien de choquant et je n'avais pas hurlée. J'étais de nouveau dans la chambre miteuse. Itachi faisait le guet à l'extérieur tendis que Deidara dormait à mes cotés. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je me remémorai la scène. Mais les deux hommes parlaient de moi ! C'était moi qu'ils cherchaient ! Je déglutis, je tremblais de peur. Aller Aurore ! Un peu de courage !

Je me levai le plus silencieusement possible. Deidara ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je m'habillai un peu mieux et sortis discrètement de l'hôtel. Une fois dehors, je scrutais les alentours cherchant une trace d'Itachi. Incapable d'en trouvé une seule, je me cachai derrière un muret et me transformai en louve. Immédiatement, mon odorat m'informa de la présence de l'homme aux yeux vermeilles au nord, vers le portail du village. Je vais devoir l'éviter. Je me rendis vers le rempart qui entourait le village et réfléchit quelques instants.

_Pense comme Tobi..._Me souffla une petite voix.

Je me mit donc à labourer le sol de mes grosses pattes noires.. Finalement, comme l'imbécile et sa cuillère, je fis un trou assez gros pour pouvoir me glisser à l'extérieur du village. Je le rebouchais du mieux que je pus et m'élançai à travers la foret.

...

J'avais les pattes brûlantes. Si les fous me cherchaient, je devais les attirer le plus loin possible du village. J'espérais de tout coeur que ma stratégie fonctionne. Soudain, un poids énorme s'abattit sur moi. En un Kaîî strident, je me retournai et repoussait l'assaillant à coup de canines. Je finis par mordre mon adversaire, le sang coulait dans ma bouche et ne fit qu'accentuer ma rage. Finalement, il resta immobile. Je lâchais prise. Je l'avais tuer ? Je le regardais avec plus d'attention... C'était un loup gris que j'avais mordue au ventre et qui respirait faiblement, je commençai par m'en vouloir... Le pauvre ! Mais ma raison reprit vite le dessus, c'était un ennemi ! Surtout que je vis sa blessure se refermer... L'énorme masse pointa sa tête vers moi avec un air rieur. Moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout !

Finalement, il prit une apparence humaine. Je le regardais avec une grande méfiance.

« Tu te bats pas trop mal pour une femelle, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. »

A ce moment, je vis des loups surgirent de touts les cotés. J'étais encerclée ! C'était un piège !

Ils grognais tout autour de moi, leurs canines étaient bien plus longues que les miennes ! Je n'avais aucune chance...

Un loup me percuta et je perdis connaissance.

...

De la roche... Partout. J'étais de nouveau dans une grotte. Loin de tout. Mes souvenirs me revinrent petits à petits, Deidara ! Itachi ! Le village ! Ma conscience me torturait, comment allait-il ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensés par deux loups et trois hommes qui s'avancèrent vers moi. Ils avaient tous un sourire peint sur leurs lèvres.

Vient là petite !

Il me tirèrent par mon bandeau. Je résistais, mais un des loups me mordit sans ménagement. Je les suivirent donc, la queue basse, et la peur au ventre.

J'entrais dans la même salle que j'avais pu apercevoir la dernière fois. Il y a avait toujours cette statue de chien géant. Elle était d'un blanc pur, on aurait dit de l'ivoire.

Je fus arrachée de ma contemplation par une voix grave, qui me rappelait fortement quelque chose :

« Toi ! Femelle ! Approche ! »

C'était le soit disant chef que j'avais vue dans mon rêve ! A coté de lui, je pus voir le roux.

« Je me présente. Je suis le grand messager du dieu Okami ! C'est à travers moi que passe ces pouvoirs célestes ! »

_Des fous ! _

Il me regarda de ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Femelle ! Tu es ici pour accomplir ton devoir ! La grande divinité qu'est Okami, réclame un sacrifice ! »

_Ça commence mal..._

« Grâce à celui-ci, nous pourrons tous retourner dans le monde d'origine ! Et être délivré de la malédiction ! »

J'ai crus que ma mâchoires allait se décrocher. C'était ça la clef de la malédiction ? Et j'allais mourir pour sauver mes ennemis ? Mais où va le monde !

« Qui a dit une chose pareil ? Qu'est ce qui prouve que ma mort va vous sauver? » Hurlai-je.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, suivit de cris de rage :

« Elle ose s'adresser au grand messager !

-Pendons là !

-Jetons la dans les flammes purificatrices !

-Mangeons là ! »

Je me retournai brusquement...Cette voix, elle m'était si familière ! Mais je ne vit rien...

Le chef fit un geste, et le silence revint.

« Cette prophétie est véridique, car c'est Okami en personne qui nous l'a transmise ! Je cite :

**Quand l'aube et la nuit ne ferons qu'un, alors naîtra la clef de tout ! **»

Je restai perplexe. _Cette énigme était vraiment compliquée !_

Le chef reprit :

« Nous en avons déduit, que l'aube est représenter par la feu naissant d'Okami, et que toi, tu es une femme ! Donc tu es la nuit ! Le pêcher suprême de la chair ! Quand ton corps ne fera qu'un avec les flammes, le portail s'ouvrira ! »

_Mais ils sont complètement machos en plus !_

Leur raisonnement ne tenait pas debout... c'est une interprétation bien trop vague ! Mais je ne regrettais pas de mettre fait capturée, j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour trouver la clef moi même. Maintenant, il fallait juste trouvé la réponse à l'énigme... Peut-être qu'Azuel pourrait m'aider là-dessus. Mais plus important, il me fallait un plant pour m'échapper. Je scrutais la pièce afin de repéré un échappatoire possible. Il y avait une brèche au plafond qui menait directement à l'air libre. Je le voyais car un rayon de soleil éclairait la statue qui semblait luire. Il faisait donc jour à l'extérieur...

Je le chassai de mes pensés pour mieux me concentrer. Mais déjà, des loups et des hommes m'avait encerclés. Malgré tout mes efforts pour me dégager, ils m'avaient solidement ligotée et me laissait au sol comme un vers.

Le chef des fou commença alors son discours :

« Cher amis, loups, humains, aujourd'hui, c'est notre heure de gloire ! »

Des cris s'élevèrent de toute part, des cris de joies et de folies.

« Voilà la clef du mystère ! Au bout de longs mois, nous l'avons enfin trouvé ! Cette femelle ! »

De nouveau crise accompagnèrent les dires du messager.

« Maintenant, place à Okami ! Amener la sacrifice devant sa gueule purificatrice ! »

Le grand fou agita ses mains, et je vis avec stupeur, la gueule de la statue blanche s'ouvrir. Je me mis à trembler, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment m'en sortir. Des dizaines de mains me saisir de partout et me traînèrent devant la bouche béante d'Okami d'où jaillissaient les flammes.

« Femme de l'enfer ! Retourne d'où tu viens ! Malédiction ! Lève toi ! Que les flammes purificatrices nous ouvres les portes du monde originel ! »

Après cette dernière phrase, mes bourreaux me jetèrent dans le fourneau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! )


	19. Paradis ?

Voilà le chapitre 19 tout chaud !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je les lis avec plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Tout était blanc. J'avais l'impression que des nuages m'enveloppaient. Je me sentais si bien tout d'un coup...

« Aurore... »

Une lumière plus intense apparue devant moi, je m'avançais vers la voix. Soudain je vis un corps d'homme tout habillé de blanc et souriant apparaître devant moi. Alors Jésus existait bien ? Miracle ! J'étais au paradis !

« Tu es mortes Aurore...

-Je vois, je vois... »

L'homme sourit d'un air bienveillant, puis éclata de rire. J'étais un peu déboussolée. Jésus ne se moquait jamais de son prochain !

« Mais qu'elle idiote tu fais ! »

L'homme tendis une main et appuya sur...un interrupteur. La lumière disparu. Seul une bougie éclairait encore le visage de l'homme. Je le reconnu immédiatement :

« Azuel ?

-Ma petite Aurore ! Tu n'es pas morte enfin ! Tu crois que je vais laisser ces imbéciles de fanatiques te brûler comme Jeanne d'arc ?

-Oh je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Mais où suis-je ?

-Bah...Dans ma tanière. »

Oh misère ! Cet endroit miséreux et froid où j'avais passé un temps fou à m'entraîner sous le regard de tyran de ce vieux !

« Tu as l'air ravie... »

Oui, super ! Me voilà dans un endroit loin de tout ! Mais au moins j'étais en vie...

« Je vous remercies de tout mon coeur d'être venu m'aider !

-Mais c'est tout naturel ! Je savais que tu avais des soucis, mais à cause de la profondeur de la grotte des fanatiques, j'avais beaucoup de mal à te localiser ! C'est alors qu'un homme bi est apparu devant moi !

-Bi ?

-Bicolore je veux dire...

-Ah...

-Il avait une partie noire et l'autre blanche ! Au moins celui là il doit pas être raciste. »

Zetsu ! C'était Zetsu qui m'avait aider ! Pourtant j'avais peu eu affaire avec l'homme plante... Je l'évitait du mieux possible de peur de me faire manger...Manger...Mais c'était ça dans la grotte tout à l'heure ! Cette voix qui proposait qu'on me mange ! Mais mais...Il est de quel coté Zetsu ? Méchant ou gentil ?

Azuel me coupa dans mes intéressantes réflexions :

« Dit moi, tu as appris des choses intéressantes pendant ton séjour chez tes ravisseurs ?

-Heu... Ils m'ont dit une énigme !

-Une énigme ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça... Dit la moi ! Je suis super fort à ce jeu !

-Alors... » Je m'éclaircis la voix et ressemblais mes souvenirs, puis lâcha :

« **Quand l'aube et la nuit ne ferons qu'un, alors naîtra la clef de tout ! **»

Azuel se gratta la barbe. Il semblait en pleine réflexion.

« C'est dur ton truc ! T'as pas un indice ?

-Heu...Non. Mais dite moi Azuel, pourquoi me cherchait-il moi ? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre femme ?

-En fait, tu es la seule femme qui soit venue du monde originelle. D'habitude, il n'y a que les hommes qui traverse. »

Je crue que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Moi ? La seule femme ? _C'est pas vrai..._ soupirai-je.

« Bon Aurore, te sens-tu prête à retourner dans ce monde de fou ?

-Oui ! » Dis-je d'un ton sûr, bien contente de pouvoir quitter cette caverne.

...

« Kiki ! »

Une voix me tira de mon sommeil à mon grand regret...

« Kiki ! Viens ! Je me sens seul ! »

_Je vais encore devoir me le farcir celui là..._

Je me mis debout, j'étais à nouveau dans une foret. Elle était dense et ce n'est qu'avec mon flair que je pus retrouver l'imbécile.

« Oh Kiki ! » Hurla-t-il comme une fillette qui retrouve sa poupée.

Il se précipita vers moi et me serra de toutes ses forces. N'oublions pas que c'est un ninja, et qu'il est sacrément musclé ! Même pour une sucette !

Je me dégageai du mieux que je pus. L'imbécile éclata en sanglot sous prétexte que je l'aimais pas. Je dus lui démontrer le contraire à grand renfort de léchouille pour qu'il se taise enfin...

_Beurk._

Tobi me ramena au repère en poussant la chansonnette. Il chantait si bien que touts les oiseaux s'envolaient à notre approche. Vive la discrétion.

Nous prîmes le toboggan ensembles et atterrirent sur le pouf miteux du salon.

« Tobi ! » Gronda une voix du fond de la pièce. « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas ramener de cochonnerie à la mai... »

Konan se tue quand elle m'aperçus.

« Aurore ! »

Je repris apparence humaine et l'étreignis. Quel soulagement d'être à nouveau ici !

« Où est Deidara ? » Demandai-je. Ce blond explosif me manquait mais j'appréhendais un peu sa réaction... il a pas du apprécier que je lui est faussé compagnie pour me jeter dans les bras des ennemis... Même chose pour Itachi d'ailleurs. Quoi que lui doit sans foutre.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Des pas précipité dans l'escalier, et je vis apparaître une tête blonde en haut. Elle scruta le salon quelques secondes et descendit précipitamment les marches. Je reculai de quelques pas et bafouillais des excuses :

« Deidara, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du mais... »

Mais au lieu de m'engueuler comme je mis attendait, il se jeta dans mes bras. Encore un peu confuse, je ne répondis pas tout de suite à son étreinte mais finit par poser ma tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé Deidara pour ce qui c'est passer... » Murmurai-je.

Mais le blond resserra son étreinte sans me répondre. Puis il passa un bras derrière mes jambes et me fis basculer. Me voilà dans ses bras. Ses longs cheveux en batailles cachait son visage. J'étais déstabiliser devant se tourbillon d'émotion.

Il me monta à l'étage dans ma chambre et me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il n'avait toujours rien dit. Inquiète, je repoussais les quelques mèches lui barrant le visage. Je sentis un contacte humide. Ses lèvres ? Non...Des larmes ?

Je me sentis tout d'un coup très mal et pleine de remords. Deidara pleurait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le réconforter, puis finalement l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser très doux, avec une pointe de sel. Les yeux rougis de Deidara croisèrent les miens. Moi aussi, mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Deidara s'allongea à mes cotés et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue contre la mienne me procurait des sensations qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnues. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon T-shirt. Ses caresses me firent frémir. C'était si agréable... Sa bouche continua son chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Son souffle me caressait. Il faisait si chaud dans cette pièce...

Soudain, le mur de gauche s'écroula. Deidara se releva précipitamment, rouge de colère, heu peut-être pas que de ça.

Il saisit son argile d'une main et fit face à l'opportun.

« Toi... » Le ton menaçant de Deidara ne cachait pas ses intentions meurtrières.

« Bah quoi ? D'habitude le mur tient sans problème pour les sacrifices ! Bordel ! On se demande bien pourquoi il est tombé...

-Tu nous espionnais !

-Meuh non ! Voyons, presque pas ! Un simple petit trou et toute suite des tas d'accusations complètement injustifiées ! »

_Quand il veut il parle bien le con._

Le blond lui décocha un crochet du droit. La mâchoire ballante, le jashiniste hurla de rire. Deidara se précipita sur lui et ils roulèrent ensembles par terre. Les coups pleurèrent sur Hidan qui se laissait faire avec un sourire béat.

« Enflure ! Hum ! Crève !

-Hey Deidei calme toi mon petit chou ! » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux argenté en prenant une voix fluette.

Deidara se releva, une de ses mains cracha un objet blanc, et d'un geste sec, il l'enfouit dans la gorge du fidèle jashiniste en lui cassant les dents. Ce dernier riposta en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Deidara hurla de douleur et s'écarta. Mais Hidan n'eut pas le temps de recracher à temps la bombe et une explosion retentit dans tout le repère.

Je toussai, cette fumée noire me cachait tout ! Ça pique les yeux ! Je repris immédiatement mon apparence de louve et sortit de la pièce. Dans les escaliers, je croisai un roux au regard furieux.

_Ça va barder..._

« DEIDARA ! » Hurla celui-ci.

Une tête noire de cendre apparu au fond du couloir. Deidara rejoint le chef d'une démarche qui nous faisait comprendre qu'il était très énerver. Normal après tout, Tobi, maintenant Hidan, y a de quoi être frustré !

Le chef donna un coup de point dans le ventre du blond qui s'écroula. Je laissai échapper un jappement d'effroi mais personne n'y prêta la moindre attention. Le gruyère roux reprit :

« Écoute moi bien petit con, j'ai payé cette grotte une fortune ! Alors si tu t'amuses à exprimer ton art dedans, ça va plus du tout !

-Mais c'est l'autre !

-Toujours la faute des autres hein ? J'ai l'impression d'être la papa d'une fratrie indiscipliné !

-Mais Pap...Pein ! Hidan m'espion...

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuse débile ! Attend, tu as dit Hidan ? Mais où est-il ?

-Justement je crois que je l'ai un peu...

-Un peu ?

-Un peu abîmé...Hum. »

Le chef dépassa Deidara et s'aventura dans le couloir et disparu dans la chambre de droite, d'où sortait encore un panache de fumée noire.

_Je crois qu'il va pas être content du tout..._

« Je suis mort. » Murmura Deidara pour lui même.

Le chef réapparue de nouveau, l'air complètement indifférent, tenant dans son bras gauche un cadavre sans tête d'où coulait une cascade de sang. Je crues que j'allais tourner de l'oeil.

« Bon, dit le chef de l'organisation, comme il est immortel, ça devrait pas être trop dur de faire réapparaître sa tête. Je vais demander à Konan de s'en charger. Deidara, nettoies moi ce bazars ! Tout de suite avant que je décide de t'arracher la tête.

-Bien chef. Hum. »

Ce dernier partit avec le corps, nous laissant seul.

Je me métamorphosai.

« Laisse moi t'aider ! Proposai-je à Deidara.

-Non ! C'est ma faute ! Va te reposer.

-Mais si ! Je vais chercher l'aspirateur ! »

Je mit fin à la conversation et partit, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard en tenant l'imbécile par la cape.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Profitez bien de votre dernier jour de vacances si c'est le cas !


	20. Entraînement forcé

Hello !

Voilà, les cours ont repris, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire en semaine, mais comme j'ai un peu d'avance, voilà le chapitre ! ;)

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font super extra plaisir ! Je vous répond si vous êtes inscrit ou que vous me laissez une adresse mail. Sinon bah, je peux pas malheureusement !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« ...Et c'est comme ça que je me suis échappée. »

Je venais de tout raconter Deidara, il me regardait d'un air pensif. Faut dire que j'avais agrémenter le tout de mensonges pour cacher l'existence d'Azuel.

« Et là, Tobi t'as trouvé ? Hum.

-Ouai, et il m'a ramené au repère. »

Le blond ma regarda quelques instants, fronça les sourcils, puis me demanda :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? J'aurais pas t'aider ! Hum, Tu as faillis te faire tuer !

-Mais je voulais pas t'attirer dans touts ces ennuis ! Ça ne concerne que moi ! »

Deidara ne semblait pas du tout d'accord. Mais résigné, il dit juste :

« Vient avec moi, il faut que je t'entraîne comme une vrai ninja pour que tu puisses te défendre face à eux. »

_Oh mon dieu... Je déteste les séances d'entraînements..._

...

« Allez ! Plus vite ! »

Je m'exécutais avec le plus grand mal. Cela faisait cinq jours que je subissais un entraînement intensif et horrible ! Et pas le moindre progrès ! Deidara ne se décourageait pas, mais je savais très bien que j'étais moins puissante qu'eux, le monde originel d'où je viens ne nous apprend qu'à rester derrière un bureau. J'aurais du faire carrière militaire finalement...

Soudain, je trébuchai contre une racine. Deidara soupira. Je protestais, c'était Zetsu à touts les coups !

Je me remis vite debout et le blond me lança un kunaî que j'attrapais avec grand mal.

« Tu vois la cible là-bas ? Hum.

-Ouai...

-Met toi dix mètre et vise dans le rouge ! »

Je m'approchais et jeta l'arme le plus fort possible, mais elle vint s'écraser mollement et tomber par terre.

« Ça manque de force tout ça...Hum.

-La ferme... »

...

Trois semaines étaient passés. On entendait plus parler des attaques de village. Le village des fleurs n'avait d'ailleurs pas été détruit. Plus aucun signe de vie des homme-loup-fous. Cela aurait du me rassurer mais pas du tout. Au contraire, à tout les coup ils préparaient un mauvais coup !

Quand à moi, je continuais l'entraînement. J'étais couverte de cicatrices, de bleus et de croûtes. Au repas je mangeais pour quatre, et mes progrès était infiniment lent.

Alors que j'étais à table avec Itachi, Kisame et Deidara, je vis apparaître le chef. J'avalai une bouché de travers et Deidara du me frapper dans le dos pour me sauver.

« Itachi et Kisame, vous partez à la recherche du Yonbi. Le bijuu à quatre queues.

-Il s'appelle pas Sokou par hasard ? !Dit Kisame, fière de ses connaissances en la matière.

-Sokou ou Yonbi, c'est du pareil au même ! Discute pas, finit ton bol de nouille et vous y aller. Répondit amèrement le chef.

-D'accord... »

Itachi et Kisame se levèrent. Le chef leur donner une carte et une paire de lunettes de soleil pour les pauvres rétines d'Itachi, et ils partirent sans même nous dirent au revoir.

Pein nous fixait. Faut dire que j'étais de nouveau un chien, le nez dans mes ramen, à faire des bulle dedans. En ce moment mes transformations devenait difficilement contrôlable, je mis ça sur le compte de l'entraînement intensif.

Il prit la parole :

« Deidara, tu pars avec Tobi pour une mission de reconnaissance.

-Très bien...Hum.

-Aurore ne partira pas avec toi.

-Wouaf ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendus. Tu restes ici. »

Sans me donner plus d'explication, il partit. Peut-être que c'était à cause de touts les ennuis que je causais à chaque fois...

Penaud, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, où Sakura m'attendait. Elle vint me consoler. Puis Deidara entra à son tour, et après une caresse et quelques mots, il partit.

Dépitée, j'allais me coucher.

...

Je dormais à poing fermé quand je sentis une main me secouer sans ménagement. Je grognai avant d'entrouvrir un oeil. La main était blanche...Et couverte de percings ! Argh !

Je me redressai précipitamment pour me retrouver face au chef de l'organisation. Je déglutis, j'ai encore fais quelques chose de mal ?

« Il est midi trente Aurore... »

Normal ! Je dors beaucoup avec tout cet entraînement ! Mais attend, si Deidara n'est plus là, y a plus d'entraînement ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer ! Ouai ! Des vacances !

« Prépare toi et rejoint moi dans le jardin, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton entraînement. »

_Oh non..._

Je me métamorphosai en femme et alla prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner très consistant. Je me demandai bien à quoi pouvais ressembler les entraînement avec le chef en personne de l'Akatsuki ! Dangereuse organisation remplit de nuke-nin, d'un imbécile, et d'un chien et demi...

Bref, je poussai la porte qui donnait à l'extérieur, l'automne arrivait, mais il faisait encore beau. Certain arbres commençait à rougir. Un doux vent me caressait la peau, quelle vision idyllique ! Dommage qu'il y avait un roux au milieu pour gâcher le tableau.

« Vient Aurore. Qu'as tu déjà apprit avec Deidara ?

-Heu...Il a travaillé mon endurance, et le lancé de kunaîs ! Et mon esquive aussi. »

Pein me testa. Je crus que j'allais mourir ! Il ne ménageait pas ses coups contrairement à Deidara. Mon esquive n'était pas au point, quand à mon lancé de kunaîs, j'en parle même pas.

Le chef semblait sur le point de craquer, quoi ? J'étais plus nul que Tobi ? Mais c'est l'insulte suprême !

Quand à mon répertoire de jutsu, il était pauvre. En fait, je ne connaissais qu'un maigre Katon, qui me servait à allumer des bougies ou un feu de camps.

Cette première journée terminée, Pein prit une décision :

« Tu iras étudier à Konoha, et tu nous serviras aussi d'espionne. »

_Oh non c'est pas vrai..._

Jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, j'avais discuter avec le chef, pas question que j'aille à Konoha ! Et si jamais je me transformais par erreur ? Je me ferais tuer !

« Là n'est pas le problème... » Répondait-il.

Il me tape sur le système celui là ! Tout mais pas Konoha ! Je préférais encore être enfermé sept jours avec Tobi mais pas ça !

Rien à faire, devant ma réticence, le chef m'assomma sans ménagement.

...

Mais que ? Mais où suis-je ?

Je me redressais précipitamment, j'étais dans un lit blanc, entouré de murs blanc. Tout était blanc ! Mais où était donc jésus ?

Une porte blanche s'ouvrît, laissant apparaître une femme vêtu de blanc.

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Heu...Où suis-je ?

-A l'hôpital de Konoha ! »

Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir._ Cet imbécile de Pein ! Je vais le tuer !_

Je me relevais précipitamment, sous les cris de protestation de l'infirmière, et sortit.

Il faisait beau, mais mon humeur était massacrante. J'avais pas un sous, pas un vêtement de rechange ! Pein m'avait laissé avec rien du tout ! Je fouillais mes poches tout de même car je mourrais de faim, et en sortit un papier :

_« Aurore, je te souhaite un agréable séjour à Konoha. N'oublie pas de bien t'entraîner et de récolter des informations. Bien sur, si tu reviens au repère aussi nul que tu l'étais, je te tue._

_Amicalement, Pein._

_P.S : Brûle ce papier par sécurité. »_

Je m'exécutai. RAH ! Que j'aurais aimer brûler cet idiot aussi !

Livrée à moi même, je me mis donc en route à travers le village pour trouver l'académie.

Au même moment, une voix m'arrêta :

« Comme on se retrouve... »

Je me retournai violemment, c'était Kad le roux ! Décidément, les roux avaient vraiment une dents contre moi.

* * *

Les roux envahiront le monde !

(Je n'ai rien contre les roux je précise, c'est de l'humour !)

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu !


	21. Amicalement, Pein

Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir,

Chers lecteurs, excusez mon retard, je voulais posté ce chapitre à midi, mais étant collé, je le poste que maintenant... ;)

Bref, je l'ai pas mal retravailler celui là, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je sur un ton plein de haine, en reconnaissant cet homme que j'avais déjà vue chez les fous.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te posé cette question. »

Je plongeais mon regard dans le siens. Il me sourit.

Mon ventre grogna au même moment.

« Tu m'as l'air de mourir de faim ! Viens, je t'invite au resto ! »

Je restai interdite. Cet homme était mon ennemi, mais temps qu'on était dans ce village, aucun de nous deux ne pouvais tenter quoi que ce soit.

Je le suivis donc jusqu'à un petit restaurant de ramen. Ichiraku pour les intimes. A nos cotés, un ninja au cheveux blanc discutait avec un jeune homme blond très bruyant.

Kad engagea la conversation :

« Alors, tu t'es torturée les méninges avec cette énigmes ? »

Je regardais mon plat. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.

« Tu peux parler tu sais. Je vais pas te manger ou te jeter dans le feu purificateur... »

Il rit tout seul.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge :

« Tu ne crois donc pas ton chef ?

-Le vieux fou ? Non, pour moi c'est pas en te brûlant que nous pourrons retourner dans le monde originel. Cela ma paraît vraiment saugrenu... »

Surprise, j'arquai un sourcil avant de continuer :

« Mais alors, tu en penses quoi toi ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas. Tout cela est trop vague à mon goût. Notre dieu Okami ne nous a pas donné plus d'information. Et à part un peu de puissance, il ne nous apporte rien.

-Il vous apporte de la puissance ?

-Oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. N'oublie pas que tu es mon ennemis. Ah ah ! »

_Très drôle..._Je finis mon bol, avant de remarquer que l'étrange ninja à ma droite regardais fixement ma main. Plus précisément ma bague. _Merde..._

Je la dissimulais rapidement sous la table. Le ninja croisa mon regard avec un air suspicieux, mais détourna bien vite la tête vers son interlocuteur qui lui criait :

« Mais Sensei ! Je veux partir à sa recherche !

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Puis une équipe d'anbu fait tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour la retrouver depuis des mois !

-Mais c'est ma meilleur amie ! Je ne peux pas laissé Sakura ! Si jamais elle tombe sur l'Akatsuki ? »

Je riais intérieurement, ils risquaient pas le la retourver vu l'état dans lequel elle était ! Sans parler de l'endroit où elle était caché...

Fatiguer, je remerciai Kad d'un air faussement polit et voulu lui fausser compagnie mais celui-ci me prit par la main :

« La soirée n'est pas finit tu sais, je connais un bar sympathique comme tout, comme toi !... »

Super la drague ! Il me comparait à un bar !

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il m'y emmena. L'ambiance était bruyante et me déplaisait fortement. Le roux commanda plusieurs bouteilles de sakés. _C'est hommes, tous les même !_

Il m'en proposa à plusieurs reprise. J'acceptais avec un air enjouer et fit semblant de boire, vidant les verres dans la plante vertes d'à coté. Si Zetsu m'avait vue, il m'aurait tué sans pitier.

Kad buvait de tout son saoul. Moi je mimais, entrant dans son jeu. Ses discours ma firent des sous-entendu de plus en plus osés. Je repensai à la fois ou Deidara était rentré dans ce genre de jeu pour soutirer des informations. Je décidai de faire comme lui, et proposait à Kad de le raccompagné à l'hôtel. Celui-ci accepta sans problème, me prit par les hanches et mit conduit. Il ne marchait plus vraiment droit et je du le soutenir sur la moitié du trajet.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, je le couchais sur le lit. Il m'attira à lui mais je me dégageai, en prétextant un besoin pressant. Répugner à l'idée que je lui fasse dessus, il m'attendit donc, tendis que je fouillais son baguage. Bien trop saoul pour s'en rentre compte, Kad chantait des chansons grivoises. Je trouvai quelques kunaîs et plusieurs parchemins explosifs, ainsi qu'une somme conséquente d'argent. Je lui volai aussi un long manteau noir, mit tout mes trouvailles à l'intérieur, m'arma d'une dague, et lui trancha la gorge.

Le sang se répandait sur le lit. Ma main fautive tremblait encore mais je repris vite mes esprits et m'enfuis par la fenêtre. Livré à moi même, je devais être capable d'exécuter n'importe quelles techniques pour survire. Même exécuté tout court.

Mon véritable entraînement ne venait que de commencer.

...

Les jours qui suivirent, je me payais un petit appartement avec l'argent que j'avais subtilisé. Confortablement installée, je me rendais donc à l'académie.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas l'âge requis.

-Quoi ? Mais attendez ! J'ai largement plus de dix huit ans ! »

Le ninja me regarda longuement. Puis répondit :

« C'est bien ça le problème. Les cours débutant son réservés aux plus jeunes.

-Mais attendez monsieur ! J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir aspirant ninja ! Mais je n'ai jamais pu car mes parents étaient malade ! Je devais resté à la maison pour m'occuper d'eux ! Mais ils sont décédés la semaines dernières, un suicide collectif... » Ma voix mourra.

Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je vis les yeux du ninja rougirent. Je continuai :

« Ça à toujours été mon rêve le plus cher ! S'il vous plaît ! »

...

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvai au milieu d'une classe pleine d'enfants. J'avais l'impression d'être entouré de dizaine de Tobi miniatures !

Bien sur, il voulaient pas jouer avec moi pendant les récrés. Les méchants...

Je suivais des cours le soir, avec le ninja au cheveux gris que j'avais vue à Ichiraku. Il s'était proposé lui même et tout cela gratuitement ! Je me doutais que ces entraînements cachaient quelques choses. Un soir, je l'entendis parler avec un ninja balafré :

« C'est impossible qu'elle face partie de l'organisation, elle a la bague, mais pas les compétences !

-Tu as raison Kakashi, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. »

Je vois, ces cours particuliers, c'était juste pour me surveiller. Ils avaient l'air de ce douter de quelque chose, je vais devoir faire plus attention.

Un mois passa. Deidara me manquait cruellement. Mais tout cela m'était bénéfique je devais l'avouer. Je connaissais les bases dorénavant. Kakashi m'apprit que j'étais d'affinité Katon. Je m'entraînai donc de ce coté là. Mes lancés de kunaî était heureusement devenue plus précis et j'arrivais même à me cloner ! La première fois ça fait une étrange impression ! On se voit, en face en train de bouger, de parler... Et de mourir aussi. Tout cela était fort sympathique.

Un jour, l'homme sans bouche comme j'aimais l'appeler, vint me voir et me posa une question pour le moins...dérangeante :

« Dit moi Yuki, d'où vient cette bague ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il me parlait à moi ? oh...J'ai un mal fou avec ce nom d'emprunt !

« Heu... »

Que répondre ? Que j'étais la plus nul des ninja que la terre est jamais connus mais que je faisais quand même partie de l'organisation la plus redoutée ? Bien sur...

« Je l'ai trouvé par terre. »

Il est vrai, que dans de tel situation, mon cerveau pouvait avoir une imagination formidable ! _Franchement..._

Kakashi me regarda perplexe, avant de me prendre la main de force.

_Pervers ! Va plutôt lire le Paradis du batifolage ! _

« Cette bague, je suis sûr que touts les membres de l'Akatsuki que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant avait la même...

-Vraiment ? Oh...Je n'étais pas du tout au courant ! Ah ! J'aurais du m'en douter quand même ! Une bague comme ça par terre, il fallait ce méfier ! Mince alors ! »

Kakashi essaya de me la retirer. Évidemment elle resta en place et il faillit m'arracher le doigt !

« Kaîîî ! » Oups, réflexe animal ! Je veux dire :

« Aîîî ! Mais arrête Kakashi ! Tu me fais un mal de chien !

-Elle ne se retire pas !

-Bah non ! Je...J'ai grossis ! »

Je lui fit un sourire béta. Finalement il abandonna, me dit au revoir et s'en alla.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je passai mon doigt meurtrie sous l'eau froide, quand un bruit sourd retint mon attention. Un pigeon venait de se prendre ma vitre ! J'allais vite l'aider et ouvrit la lettre :

_« Chère Aurore, je viens de revenir au repère, et tu n'imagines pas ma colère quand Pein m'a dit où tu étais ! Comment vas-tu ? Ton entraînement se passe bien ? Tu as fais des progrès ? Raconte moi tout ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir ! Je m'ennuies avec Tobi, d'ailleurs il continu de remplir ta gamelle touts les jours. Je crois qu'il n'a vraiment rien compris._

_Je t'embrasse de tout mon coeur, je t'aime._

_Deidara._

_P.S : Je suis désolé pour l'imbécile de pigeon mais le miens est mort par explosion, j'ai donc prit celui de Tobi. »_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, il pensait à moi ! Mon coeur battait la chamade et je lui répondit sans plus attendre, racontant en détail mon entraînement et les techniques apprises, ainsi que les doutes de Kakashi sur mes bonnes intentions à cause de la foutu bague. Puis, cachetai l'enveloppe, la remit au pigeon de Tobi avant de le lâcher dehors.

Trois jours passèrent sans encombre. Kakashi m'apprit le lancé de shuriken, et je passais quelques examens pour recevoir mon bandeau de Konoha. J'avais bien sûr, tout passer avec succès, et je reçus cette plaque de métal si symbolique ! Dès que je pars d'ici, je la raye ! Ah ah !

Puis un soir, un beau aigle vint en toute délicatesse se posé à ma balustrade. Impressionner, je vis qu'il portait une lettre, il me l'a tendit gracieusement. Mon coeur battait la chamade, Deidara avait racheter un pigeon de luxe? Je fus vite déçus quand je reconnus l'écriture fine mais violente de la lettre :

_« Bonjour Aurore, _

_Deidara m'a transmit les progrès que tu as fait. C'est bien, mais insuffisant, reste là-bas le plus longtemps possible. Y-a-t-il des infos importantes que tu as pu récolter ? J'en doute, vu tes compétence, mais n'hésite pas._

_Essaye de pas mourir trop vite si possible._

_Amicalement, Pein. »_

Celui là, il a pas changé ! En plus, il a un pigeon voyageur de compétition ! Rien a voir avec celui de Tobi !

Je lui répondis donc, le plus poliment possible, lui disant que oui en effet, je n'avais récolté aucune information mais que en contre partit, j'étais toujours en vie. Puis, je donnai la lettre à son aigle, qui partit, l'air fière vers les cieux d'un noir profond.

...

Des coups puissants contre ma porte me réveillèrent. Je sortis à tout vitesse de mon lit et vint ouvrir, encore toute décoiffée la trace de mon oreiller sur ma joue et un filet de bave sur l'autre.

« Yuki Rigato, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Aurore, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour collaboration avec l'ennemi. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester ou de me brosser les dents, les anbus m'emmenèrent de force en direction du bureau de l'hokage.

_Je suis dans la merde..._

Tel une vulgaire limace, ils me jetèrent dans le bureau du chef du village. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Comme j'étais étendu au sol, sa poitrine me cachait son visage. J'essayai de me relever mais un anbu m'appuyais sur le dos.

« Aurore, tu nous as déçus. Nous avons deux preuves que tu collabores avec nos pires ennemis ! Même que tu entretient une relation approfondit avec un des leurs. »

_Approfondit, approfondit, pas tellement !_

L'hokage me regardait d'un air noir. Elle me faisait peur. En plus j'avais très envie de faire mon pipi du matin...

« Qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense ? »

C'est là que je dis le truc le plus con de toute ma vie :

« Je les ai trouvé par terre... »

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	22. Fuite

Voilà le chapitre 22 ! Un peu plus sérieux que le précédent car... Konoha n'est pas tendre avec les traîtres! ôô Je vous laisse le découvrir !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews croustillantes ! ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En un long grincement, la porte se referma sur moi. J'étais dans une pièce froide, sombre et humide. On aurait dit la tanière d'Azuel...En plus propre.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, dehors la nuit tombait. Ces idiots d'Akatsukiens, ils avaient cas pas m'écrire aussi ! A tous les coups Pein allait m'engueuler ! Mais il aurait dû prendre un pigeon voyageur moins voyant au lieu de faire le fière avec son aigle ! Celui là alors...Irrécupérable ! Quand au pigeon de Tobi, je suis sur qu'il est allé de lui même dans les bras des autorités de Konoha tellement il est idiot. Tel pigeon tel maître !

...

Trois jours que j'étais dans cette foutue cellule à me morfondre et me plaindre. Le gris des murs me mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Pour ponctuer mes journées, je regardais le soleil. Et pour ponctuer mes nuits, la lune. J'en avait marre de cette activité absolument passionnante. Mais un bruit retint soudain mon attention. Un ninja rayé de balafres se présenta devant ma cellule, entouré de deux anbus.

_Il me surestime..._

Il sortit un trousseau de clefs et déverrouilla la porte. Ses deux gardes me saisirent par les épaules et me traînèrent jusqu'à une salle faiblement éclairée. Seules quelques bougies éclairaient le tout. Je remarquai divers pinces, couteaux et autres outils divers. _On allait faire du jardinage ?_

L'homme balafré m'attacha les mains en l'air à une poutre en hauteur. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, j'avais l'impression que mes épaules allaient se décrocher ! J'avais mal !

« Aîîî ! Mais arrêter ! Que fait vous ?

-Dit nous ce que tu sais sur l'Akatsuki. »

Il se saisit d'une pince. Je fis rapidement le lien, j'étais pas vraiment dans une salle pour jardiner mais faite pour la torture !

Mon sang se glaça, je ne voyais aucun échappatoire ! Et je ne pouvais rien révéler sur l'Akatsuki !

De tout manière si je ne disais rien, je me ferais juste démembrer, alors que si je parlais, Pein allait me tuer !

Le monde est cruel...

L'homme m'arracha mon T-shirt, et fit courir sa lame sur ma peau, laissant une fine marque, qui me faisait déjà grimacer de douleur.

_Lui, je vais le..._

« AHHHH ! »

Ce cris m'avait échapper, je souffrais, c'était horrible. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon ventre, une odeur de rouille atteint mes narines. Ma vision se brouilla au fur et à mesure.

« Stop ! Stop ! » Hurlai-je.

L'homme retira sa lame sanglante de mon ventre, l'essuya et recommença à me questionner :

« Où est leur repère ? Dit le moi ! » M'ordonna-t-il.

Je serrais les dents, ne pas parler ! Ne surtout pas parler !

Il saisit une barre de fer et commença à me frapper violemment avec. La douleur était insupportable, je me crue en enfer. Puis finalement, ce fut le noir total.

...

De nouveau, j'étais dans cette cellule. Je ne pouvais bouger, j'avais horriblement mal de partout. Des croûtes de sang sécher parsemait ma peau. Je vomis plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir me redresser. C'est un véritable enfer ! _Je veux partir !_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je me sentais perdue, abandonnée de tous.

Les jours suivant, je subis le même traitement. Un de mes bras se brisa et quand je me réveillais de nouveau dans ma cellule, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je me mis en tête de m'enfuir dès que possible. L'occasion se présenta un jour, alors que mon bourreau dû s'absenter pour une urgence. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, je me transformai en louve. Mes pattes glissèrent à travers les menottes, et je me retrouvais libre de mes mouvements. En boitillant, je gagna la porte de la salle, fermée à clef. Ne m'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, je fis fondre les gonds avec un sort Katon, et me précipitait à l'extérieur.

A peine ai-je fait un pas dehors qu'une alarme se déclencha. Déjà des ninjas arrivaient de partout ! Affolée, je courus aussi vite que je pu sur trois pattes. Au détour d'une ruelle, je reprit mon apparence de humaine et me glissai dans une maison. Une femme hurla en me voyant, ni une ni deux, elle gisait sans vie à terre. Ma survie était en jeu, et après tout, je faisais partie de l'Akatsuki !

Déjà les anbus se rapprochaient. Je cherchais une cachette quand une idée me vint.

Quand les anbus entrèrent, ils tombèrent sur le corps sans vie d'une vieille dame, son chien à moitié agonisant à coté. Le stratagème marcha, après avoir fouillés toute la maison, ils repartirent. Par contre, un idiot revenu vers moi pour m'achever :

« Il souffre le pauvre chien... »

_Oh non..._

Mais une voix autoritaire rappela le ninja à l'ordre qui s'empressa de partir. _Ouf !_

Une fois les anbus assez éloignés, je regagnai mon appartement, prit ma sacoche pleine d'argent que j'avais gagné en mission en la tenant fermement entre mes crocs, et gagna la porte du village.

Mais une fois là-bas, je me buttais à un barrage de ninja. Ils voulaient empêcher à l'Akstukienne de fuir. Ils me regardèrent suspicieusement. Les ignorant, je repartie en sens inverse, puis m'arrêta près de la palissade qui protégeait le village. Procèdent comme la dernière fois, je creusais. Rien de plus difficile avec une seule patte de valide, mais finalement le trou fut assez grand pour que je puisse mis glisser, et sans attendre, je m'enfuis loin de Konoha. Je me retournai une dernière fois, me transformai rapidement en femme, m'arrachai le bandeau de la figure, prit une pierre et le raya définitivement.

...

Il pleuvait. Tremper et à bout de souffle d'avoir marché aussi longtemps, j'aperçus une auberge au bord de la route. Ravie, je pris apparence humaine et y entrai. L'intérieur était sobre. Il n'y avait pas foule pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je pris rapidement une chambre et y montai.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'entrepris de me sécher les cheveux, et de me faire une écharpe autour de mon bras. Il me faisait un mal de chien !

Un peu plus tard, l'aubergiste m'apporta un sandwich et une boisson chaude. Je le remerciai et mangeais avidement. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais rien manger d'aussi bon !

Un bruit attira mon attention. Soudain une excroissance végétale sortit du plancher. Surprise par cette visite imprévu, je répandais le contenu de ma tasse sur mon lit.

« Zetsu !

-**Moins fort espèce de chienne débile !**

-Aurore_ ! Comment vas-tu ? On a sentit grâce à la bague que tu avais quitté Konoha ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? _»

Je ressemblais mes idées mais avant que je n'ai pu répondre, le coté noir de Zetsu m'interrompit :

«** Ton entraînement n'est pas finit ! Il faut au moins un ans pour atteindre un niveau de base ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareil ? T'en avait marre c'est ça ? Sache qu'on ne fait pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! Espèce de fille pourrie gâté !**

-Mais en fait...

-**C'est ça ! Confond toi en excuse idiote ! Tu ne seras jamais une kunoichi ! Je comprend pas Pein...**

-Écoutez moi !

-**Pourquoi il t'as fait rentrer dans l'organisation ? Tu chamboules tout ! Tu fous la merde ! **

-OH TU VAS M'ECOUTER LA PLANTE VERTE ? »

Zetsu se tue. Visiblement contrarié, il me jeta un regard noir. Ne me laissant pas déstabilisée, je lui dit :

« Tout ce passait bien jusqu'au jour où Kakashi à remarqué la bague que je portais ! Et puis les anbus on interceptés les lettres que je recevais ! Ils m'ont jetée en prison et mon torturée pendant une semaine ! Ça te va ? Je me suis enfuis avant qu'au bout du rouleau, je ne lâche des infos sur l'organisation ! Alors tu te la fermes ! »

Sans rien rajouter, il disparue. Je l'avais vraiment en travers de la gorge. J'aurais tellement aimée le tuer ! En plus une plante, ce doit bien brûler ! MOUAHAHAHA !

L'aubergiste toqua à ma porte et entra :

« Tout vas bien ? Je vous est entendu hurlé. »

_Oups..._

...

Me revoilà de nouveau sur les routes. Je ne croisais presque personne, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais seulement tuée un ou deux brigands débiles qui en voulaient à mes sous ! Les vilains !

Par bonheur, je ne croisais aucune trace des fanatiques fous. Heureusement pour moi car si je pouvais faire face à quelques bandits de bas étages, impossible avec mes blessure d'espérer échapper à ces homme-loup surentraîner !

Je marchais un peu à l'aveuglette, essayant de trouvé le chemin qui mène au village des fleurs, qui était le plus proche de la base. Mais les gens parlaient peu et m'évitaient devant mon air de sauvageonne.

Puis au détour d'un chemin, je tombais sur un minuscule village. Heureusement, il y avait une petite boutique. Je demandais à la vendeuse si elle vendait une carte du pays. Elle me sortit un torchon presque illisible mais n'ayant guère le choix, je l'achetai. En plus je crois quelle m'a arnaquée sur le prix...

...

_Mais mince alors ! Y a pas de sens sur cette fichu carte ? _Pestai-je intérieurement. _J'arrive pas à savoir où est le nord ! Oh je suis complètement perdu..._

Soudain mes réflexions furent arrêter par un choc brutal. Je tombais sur les fesses et insultai sans retenu l'homme qui m'avait fait tombé.

« Fait attention à ton langage Aurore, on dirait Hidan ! »

Surprise, je regardais enfin mon interlocuteur. Un visage tout moche à moitié caché ? Kakuzu évidemment ! Mais heureuse comme tout, je lui sautai dans les bras, il me repoussa sans ménagement et épousseta sa cape.

« T'es toute crade fait gaffe !

-Kakuzu ! Ça fait des jours que je marche pour trouver le repère ! Je suis perdue ! Tu es mon sauveur ! »

Bien obligé, Kakuzu accepta donc de m'escorter jusqu'à la base. En chemin il me raconta que Zetsu avait tout rapporté au chef, et que sa partie noire n'avait cesser de m'insulter. Finalement, il sortit un livre tout neuf de sa poche.

« C'est quoi ? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Le nouvel exemplaire du bingo-book ! Il est tout neuf ! »

Il le feuilleta. J'avais déjà entendu parler de se livre qui répertorie les nuke-nin mais n'en avait jamais vue un. Soudain, Kakuzu éclata de rire :

« Regarde ! C'est toi ! »

Il me donna le livre et je pus y lire :

_« Ninja renégat numéro 126 :_

_Prénom : Aurore._

_Classe : D_

_Âge : Environs vingt ans._

_Taille : 1m62._

_Couleur des yeux : Bleus._

_Couleur des cheveux : noirs._

_Caractéristique : Maîtrise seulement les technique Katon de base. Très mauvaise au lancé de kunai. Imprécise. _

_Ex ninja de konoha. _

_Note : Fait partit de l'Akatsuki._

_Valeur : Morte : 5000._

_Vivante : 5001. »_

Un peu énerver et surprise de valoir si peu, je cherchais Kakuzu. Je ne pus retenir un cris quand je vis que la prime sur sa tête dépassait les cent mille...

« Et c'est comme ça pour tous les ninja de l'Akatsuki ! Sauf Pein qui atteint facilement les millions ... Reprit-il.

-Et Tobi ?

-Il vaut deux fois plus que toi !

-Gloups ! »

Finalement, nous arrivâmes sans encombre. Kakuzu me salua et repartit de son coté, tendit qu'une fois de plus, j'empruntais le toboggan du repère.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez !

Prochain chapitre mercredi ! :)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	23. Frigo vide et conséquences

Et voici le chapitre 23 !

Plus long que le précédent je crois... Faut dire que l'écrire m'a beaucoup amusé ! :)

Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je tombai lourdement à plat ventre sur le pouf miteux. Mon regard rencontra une paire de pied aux ongles peints. Mes yeux remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur propriétaire. Je déglutis et fit un sourire niais.

« Bonjour chef ! »

Il ne me répondit rien, croisa les bras et me fixait avec un regard contrarié. Il me prit alors par le col et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Sous le choc, ma respiration fut coupée. Je rencontrai son regard, meurtrier. Son visage s'approcha à quelques centimètres du miens. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Gênée, je détournai le regard. Les yeux gris et cerclés de Pein étaient terrorisant.

« Je t'avais dit de quitter Konoha sous aucun prétexte ! »

Je tremblais, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. _Mais je me serais fait tuer là-bas ! Je n'avais pas eu le choix ! _Pein reprit :

« Si je t'avais posté là-bas c'est pour que tu m'apportes des informations stratégiques ! Je me fiche de tes compétences ! Réfléchit parfois !

-Mais je...

-Je sais ! Je sais que tu as été torturée ! Zetsu me l'a dit ! Et alors ? Chacun de nous est déjà passer par là !

-Ils ne m'auraient jamais relâchés ! »

Pein me projeta violemment contre le sol. Mon bras craqua sous le choc. Je sentis mes larmes me monter aux yeux. Je voulais que tout s'arrête ! J'avais mal !

« Je me fiche de ça ! Ce qui m'emmerde avec toi, c'est que tu ne respectes jamais les ordres ! Toujours à te casser pour un oui et pour un non, entraînant certain de nos membres avec toi ! Je ne supporte pas cette situation ! Tu devais attendre mes ordres ! Bien sur que j'étais au courant des tortures que tu subissais ! J'ai des informateurs ! Mais tu t'es enfuis sans mon consentement ! Il faut respecter les ordres jusqu'au bout ! Quitte à mourir pour ! C'est là l'essence même d'un véritable ninja ! »

Je pleurais définitivement. Je me sentais nul, abandonnée, meurtrie. J'avais honte de moi et marre de cette vie. Je n'étais qu'une étudiante ! Je n'est rien fait pour me retrouver ici, pourquoi je suis obligé de tuer, me faire torturer, voir des gens mourir sans rien pouvoir faire...

J'essayais de me relever mais ne le pu. Mes jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop, et la douleur que je ressentais à mon bras m'achevais moralement et physiquement. Il faisait un angle bizarre et déjà du sang se répandait sur le sol tout autour de moi.

Pein se rapprocha. Je ne levais pas les yeux, intimidée.

« La prochaine fois, obéit à mes ordres. Ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule des ennemis. Qu'ils soient humains ou animales. »

Comme pour bien faire rentré le message, il me gratifia d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, me laissant tel un cadavre au sol. Il se retourna juste une dernière fois pour m'annoncer qu'à part lui, le repère était vide.

...

Je rampais sur le sol sale pour atteindre la cuisine. Le silence me pesait lourdement. Les ''kiki'' de l'imbécile et les marques d'affections du blond me manquaient cruellement. Enfin, arrivée au frigo, je me redressai du mieux que je pouvais et ouvrit la porte. Il était vide. Surprise, je fis le tour de la cuisine d'un pas vacillant. Je n'avais rien à me mettre sous la dent ! Je voulus boire mais vit bien vite que l'eau était coupé. Paniquée, je me traînais jusqu'au bureau du chef. Les six verrous et les trois cadenas étaient verrouillés. Il n'était plus là.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je m'approchait de la porte de sortie. Elle était fermée par un sceau compliqué et qui mettais inconnu.

J'étais coincée comme un rat. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'un membres arrive. Mais le fait qu'il n'y est rien dans le frigo me surprenait. _Et si c'était fait exprès ?_

Je m'organisai alors, d'abord, je soignai mes blessures avec ce que je trouvais comme bandage dans la salle de bain. Rafistolée, je me mis à parcourir le domaine de long en large, afin de découvrir une sortie secrète.

Mais au bout de deux heures, j'abandonnai les recherches. C'était inutile. J'avais aussi songer à prendre le toboggan à l'envers, mais impossible avec un bras cassé.

Je me mis alors à fouiller entièrement la maison. Commencent d'abord par les chambres des membres.

Premièrement, celle d'Itachi. Elle était sobre. A l'exception d'un cadre munie d'une photo entouré de jolies coeurs roses. Deux jeunes garçons se tenaient à l'intérieur. Je reconnus Itachi, plus jeune, et celui que j'identifiais comme son petit frère.

« Touchant... »

J'ouvris alors son placard. Armes en tout genre, vêtements noirs... Rien de spécial. Seul un bocal avec des yeux rouges qui flottaient à l'intérieur attira mon attention. Si jamais j'avais trop faim, je pourrais les manger. Je les pris donc avec moi.

Deuxième chambre, celle d'Hidan. On pouvait voir le mur fraîchement reconstruit après l'explosion. Son lit était fait d'une unique plaque de marbre, un peu comme pour les vampire. Très sympa ! Il y avait aussi divers marques de sang de partout, même au plafond, et des armes de tortures dans tous les coins. J'ouvris sa table de chevet d'un geste. Des dvd pornos, des cassettes porno, des livres pornos...

_Les centres d'attentions de ce jeune garçon sont divers et variés dit donc !_

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il y avait accroché au mur une main qui était seulement à moitié décomposé. Encore du manger ! Sans me faire prier, je l'a mis à coté du bocal de ce cher Itachi.

Troisième chambre. Deidara. Celle là, je la connaissais plutôt bien, et ne m'attardai pas.

Quatrième chambre, Zetsu.

Très atypique... Il y avait de la verdure partout ! Ravie, j'humai une fleur, mais m'éloignai vite après m'être fait morde le nez ! Une plante carnivore !

Armée d'un kunaî, je tranchais la plante sans remord et la vida de son contenu dans un bol. Elle recracha divers aliment à moitié digéré. Impossible d'identifier quoi que ce soit.

Cinquième chambre, Kisame.

Cette chambre était pourvu d'un décor marin. Des maquettes de bateaux étaient fièrement exposés ainsi que... Un aquarium !

Les poissons avaient l'air bien gras ! Sans aucune pitié pour les pauvres bêtes, je les péchai les uns après les autres, les emballai dans un chiffon et le mis à coté de la soupe de plante carnivore, de la main décomposé et des yeux.

Sixième chambre, Kakuzu.

Elle était d'un vide immense. Seul un petit lit miteux trônait au milieu de la pièce. Quand on dit qu'il était avare, ce n'était pas un euphémisme ! Il y avait aussi un petit coffre fort tout à fond. Je m'avançais vers lui mais mon pied buta contre une planche. Énervée, je donnai un coup de pied dedans, et elle s'écrasa au fond de la pièce. J'écarquillai les yeux, il y avait une cachette !

Je me mis à quatre pattes et fouillai à l'intérieur. Je ressortit une, puis deux, puis trois bouteilles de rhum ! Du rhum ! Encore et encore ! Kakuzu est décidément pleins de surprises !

Les bouteilles rejoignirent les autres mets délicieux.

Septième chambre, Tobi.

Elle était couverte de peinture orange fluo. Il y avait des peluches partout ! Je fouillais, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, trouva une sucette. Ce précieux aliment vint lui aussi rejoindre les autres.

Les chambres qui restaient étaient fermées à clef et malgré tout mes efforts je ne pus faire bouger le cadenas. Je repartis donc avec mon butin dans la mienne.

A la cuisine, je pris une grande casserole et fit frire les poissons. Mon ventre grognait furieusement à l'odeur de cette délicieuse friture ! Il y en avait malheureusement qu'une petite quantité, et cela rétrécissait encore à la cuisson, mais ça me calera tout de même jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Après une nuit paisible, je continuais de m'entraîner au lancé kunaî dans le salon, cassant au passage deux trois objets sans valeur.

A midi, je mangeai un oeil et n'ayant pas d'eau, bu en peu de rhum,. L'oeil était assez gluant mais tout à fait mangeable !

L'après midi, je travaillais mes jutsus.

Le soir, je mis dans une petite soupière, du rhum ainsi que la main décomposée.

Je bus la soupe et mangea la main engorgée d'eau tel une éponge, plus molle que jamais.

Je dormis.

Deuxième jours. Toujours aucun signe de vie de la part des akatsukiens.

Pas de petit-déjeuner. Pour midi un peu de rhum et reste de soupe. Pour l'après midi, je m'étais mise en tête de forcer le bureau de Pein. Il devait y avoir pleins de livres avec pleins de super jutsus interdits super puissants ! Je passai donc trois heures à faire fondre un par un les cadenas avec un sort Katon. Il ne restait maintenant que les verrous. Je piquai une barrette à Konan dans la salle de bain et m'attelai à la tache, qui était plutôt ardu.

Dîner, rhum et deuxième oeil d'Itachi.

Je ne marchais plus vraiment droit après autant d'alcool...

Le lendemain, je me relevai avec la gueule de bois. Dès le petit matin, je m'acharnai sur les cadenas. J'en fis céder un, après avoir casser cinq barrettes.

L'état du repère commençait à se dégrader. Non seulement je cassais pas mal de chose en m'entraînant à l'intérieur, mais en plus je ne faisais pas la ménage...

Déjeuné, un bout de ragoût de plante carnivore. Et du rhum bien sur.

Après midi, forçage des cadenas. Tous tombèrent, seul un résistait encore et encore !

Le soir, je ne mangeais rien. Je vomis même, sûrement à cause de tout ce rhum que j'avais avalé dans la journée, je ne tenais pas bien l'alcool.

Au cinquième jour, le verrou tomba enfin. Je me ruai à l'intérieur du bureau. Un tas de livre m'attendait bien sagement. Je me mis donc à la lecture, avec une bouteille de rhum bien sur. Mais n'ayant qu'une main pour tenir le livre et boire à la fois, je ne tardais pas à renverser le contenu de la bouteille sur les précieux ouvrages...

Le sixième jour, je relevais tous les jutsus intéressants que je croisais sur un parchemin. Je mangeais un plante carnivore que je venais d'arracher dans la chambre de Zetsu, et dormis.

Septième jour, je voulus tester un justu Katon extra puissant. Je me mis donc dans la salon et m'entraînait en visant la cheminée. La flamme était correcte mais n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Normal, je n'arrivais pas à exécuter correctement les signes, mon bras me faisait encore mal.

Mes repas de cette journée furent seulement les plantes aquatiques de l'aquarium de Kisame._ Je découvrirais plus tard, qu'elles étaient en plastiques._

Huitième jours, je cherchais sans relâche un sort pour me réparer le bras. J'en trouvais un sans mal dans un gros bouquin de médecine, et au bout de plusieurs essais plus ou moins réussit, mes os se solidifièrent définitivement. L'angle étrange disparu, et je pu bouger comme je le souhaitais. Ensuite, je voulus réessayer le sort Katon. Je me postai alors dans le salon et m'appliquai du mieux que je pu. Une énorme flamme jaillis de ma bouche. Surprise et pétrifiée, je ne réagis pas immédiatement quand je vis le canapé rouge prendre feu. Paniquée, j'allais vite arracher les rideaux et les jeter sur le feu pour l'étouffer. Il s'éteignit rapidement, laissant une fumée noirs dans tout la pièce.

Ce jours là, je mangeais la sucette de Tobi, que j'avais garder comme tout dernier recourt. Bus le rhum qui restait, et regagnai ma chambre.

Je n'avais plus de vivre, plus de rhum. J'allais mourir !

Neuvième jour, un bruit me réveilla. Sur mes gardes, je couru au salon. Quand je vis Pein suivit de Konan, Deidara, Tobi, et tous les autres membres, je fus comblée de joie ! J'étais sauvée ! Je courus vers eux, des larmes dans les yeux. Eux aussi pleuraient. Je m'arrêtais surprise. Je leur avais tant manquer ? Il répondirent à ma question silencieuse d'une même voix :

« LE SALON ! LE CANAPE ! TOUT EST DETRUIT ! »

Je regardai alors autour de moi. En effet, tous les meubles étaient cassés, sens dessus dessous, le papier peint était noircis, le plancher rayé, les tableaux fracassés sur le sol...

Un épais tapis de cendre recouvrait le tout.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tempête qui allait suivre. Sous le choc de cette vision d'horreur, touts les akatsukiens coururent jusqu'à leur chambre pour en vérifier leur état, et y revinrent en hurlant :

« Mes poissons ? Où sont mes poissons ?

-Mes yeux ! Les précieux yeux que j'avais récupéré ! Vestige du clan Uchiwa !

-J'ai plus aucune barrette !

-Mon bureau ! Quelqu'un à forcé mon bureau !

-Mes adorables amies carnivores ! Déracinées sauvagement !

-Ma main fétiche ! Elle a disparue !

-Ma précieuse sucette à la fraise !

-MON RHUM ! »

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air meurtrier. Même Deidara qui regrettait son canapé adoré.

« Où sont tous nos objets ? Siffla Pein d'une air furieux.

-Mangé. »

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 23...

Rendez-vous dimanche pour le chapitre 24 ! :)


	24. Frottes mieux ! Femme !

Et voilà le chapitre 24 tout chaud sortit de openoffice !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Certaines mon fait mortellement rire ! Attention de ne pas me tuer non plus ! XD

En tout cas je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent vous est autant plus ! Moi qui pensait mon humour indigérable !

Aller, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 24 !

* * *

« Frotte mieux ! »

Voilà trois jours que j'étais sous les ordres de Kakuzu, qui mettait de l'ordre dans le repère. Le chef m'avait annoncé, qu'après avoir passé avec succès l'épreuve de survie, je devais montrer mes véritables et seuls talents de femme au foyer. Faire le ménage.

« Fait gaffe ! Tu marches sur les nouvelles plantes de Zetsu, imbécile !

-Oh pardon ! »

Je me décalai, tout en plantant le gazon qui servait de matelas au fou de la nature. J'avais un mal de dos horrible ! Heureusement que Sakura me faisait des massages le soir ! Et Deidara des câlins...

En parlant de Sakura, faudrait peut-être que je lui dise un jour qu'un homme blond immature et un pervers aux cheveux blancs la cherche... Il faut aussi à tout prit trouver un moyen pour qu'elle retrouve sa forme normal ! Il faut que j'en parle à Azuel le plus vite possible...

Midi, je courus en cuisine, et m'armai d'une casserole. Les membres tenaient au fait que je fasse la cuisine à tous les repas pendant deux semaines, pour me racheter de leur précieux gris-gris que j'avais mangée...

Je coupais donc des rutabagas , des endives, du choux, et des tas de mets immangeable que je fis cuire à la vapeur, pour que ce soit encore plus horrible. Avec ça, je rajoutais beaucoup de poivre, du sel en grande quantité, et des bouts de gazon que j'avais piqué au matelas de Zetsu, qui étaient censés remplacer les plantes aromatiques.

Je mélangeais cette mixture avec une grande louche, mis des morceaux de viande que j'avais trouvé un village des fleurs dans la gamelle d'un chien, et humai le tout.

Puis vomit.

C'était leur premier repas que j'avais l'honneur de leur préparer ! Je m'étais donc énormément appliquer ! J'aurais du commencer il y a trois jours, mais nous n'avions pas encore notre nouvelle cuisine sur-équiper à partir de 8400 ryôs.

Enfin, l'espèce de machin que j'avais préparée avec tant d'amour était prêt ! Avec entrain, j'appelais les membres à table.

Que c'était rigolo de les voir tous ensemble ! L'ambiance était super ! Hidan plantait tranquillement sa fourchette dans la main de son voisin, tandis que Zetsu sortait son propre repas : quelques feuilles de marijuana. Deidara réserva une place à sa droite et me fit un clin d'oeil, Tobi me fit des grands gestes et réclamait avidement à manger, Kisame regardait suspicieusement la marmite que je tenais, essayant de voir si il y avait du poisson ou non, et Itachi se mettait du sérum physiologiques dans les mirettes.

Quand à Pein et Konan, ils discutaient, face à face, et pour faire son grand romantique, le chef alluma la bougie qui les séparaient avec un superbe sort katon, qui faisait prendre à la flamme une forme de coeur. Konan rougie et lui prit la main. Devant cette scène, je m'attendris. Mais le chef me vis et d'un regard sévère me rappela mes impératifs : nourrir cette troupe d'énergumènes dégénérés du cerveau.

Je posai fièrement mon plats au milieu de la table, et servit les assiette une par une.

« J'espère que tu as bien remplit ton rôle de femme Aurore ! » M'avertissait Kakuzu.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais, et partis m'asseoir à mon tour.

Déjà, les premières papilles akatsukiennes goûtaient mon met délicat.

Et des assiettes volèrent partout.

Usant de mes réflexes ninjas, j'esquivais toutes les attaques à la rutabaga, parai le moindre couteau volant, et m'enfuis lâchement.

Depuis, l'accès à la cuisine m'était interdit.

...

_« Aurore !_

_-Oh non Azuel...Je dors tranquillement ! J'ai dû récurer les chiottes pendant des heures ! Laisse moi me reposer !_

_-Mais... Bon d'accord je pars._

_-Non ne t'en va pas ! Attend ! Il faut que tu trouves une solution pour Sakura ! C'est pas normal qu'elle est elle aussi été transformée en chienne ! Je lui ai parlé de ses amies qui la cherche tout à l'heure et elle pleure comme une madeleine ! Aide la !_

_-Bon d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je reviens de hanter dès que je trouve une solution !_

_-Merci beaucoup Azuel !_

_-Mais de rien, bref, je te laisse te reposer... Le métier de femme n'est pas de tout repos..._

_-La ferme. »_

...

« Quoi encore ? »

Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur, avec un peu de caca sur le bord des lèvres. Ces toilettes étaient vraiment crade. En plus Kakuzu souhaite de tout coeur que je les nettoies sans gants et sans brosse, donc avec les mains.

« Beurk mais tu pues Aurore !

-Le jour où la merde sentira bon, tu me rappelleras !

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur... Hum.

-Tu serais de bonne humeur toi si tu passais tes journées penché au dessus de la cuvette !

-Je sais... Tu as tes règles ! C'est pour ça ! Quoi que ça doit être pratique, t'es juste à coté des chiottes ! Hum ! »

Sans pouvoir me retenir, ma main partit d'elle même se coller violemment sur la joue du blond, laissant une traînée marron et peu ragoûtante...

Fière, je répondis :

« Voilà ! Comme ça, tu pues aussi ! »

Il rit doucement, se rapprocha et me tendit un cadeau. Surprise et ravie, je m'empressai de le déballer sans attendre, malgré mes mains sales.

« Wouha ! Deidara c'est magnifique !

-Tu as vus ! Le diamant pèse cinquante carats !

-Oh tu me fais trop plaisir ! »

Souriante, je fixais cet objet orné d'un beau diamant bleu.

« C'est la plus belle brosse à chiottes que j'ai jamais vu !

-C'est un cadeau, Kakuzu ne peut pas te reprocher de l'utiliser ! Hum. »

Mon humeur était au plus haut, et c'est en chantant que je repris le nettoyage des toilettes, munis d'une brosse parée de diamant.

...

Mais il me voulait quoi encore celui là ? Que je lui lave les pieds ? Que je lui gratte le dos peut-être ?

Maussade, je me rendais dans le grand bureau de Pein. J'étais pas très motivée car à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait, c'était pour me donner encore des tâches et des tâches...

Je frappais mollement.

« Entre. »

Je poussais la porte doucement, entrait en traînant des pieds, baillai, et finalement, croisai son regard. Il arquait un sourcil :

« Tu as vraiment une classe...C'est fou ! »

C'est vrai, je ne ressemblait à rien. Les cheveux en bataille, le teint pâle, le dos voûté, les mains abîmées, des poches sous les yeux...

« Bref, reprît-il, tu es tranquille à partir de maintenant. Tu as bien travaillé.

-Je n'aurais plus à récurer les toilettes ?

-Non. »

Oh joie ! Bonheur ! J'allais pouvoir me détendre enfin ! Glander à longueur de journée en attendent le retour de Deidara ou encore vernir les griffes de Sakura tout en mangeant une glace !

C'est en sautillant de joie que je quittais le bureau. Mais une voix me retint :

« Aurore ! »

Je fis demi tour et à contre coeur me présentai à nouveau devant mon supérieur.

« J'espère que tu as bien profité de ton temps libre car j'ai une mission pour toi.

-Mais ! J'ai même pas eu trente secondes de répit !

-Alors cette mission se passera... »

_Argh ! Mais je m'en fiche de sa mission à la con ! Quel sadique celui là ! A peine j'avais un peu de temps pour moi et voilà que ce gros lard veut m'envoyer à l'autre bout du globe !_

« Donc voilà. Tu as compris ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai rien écouté. »

Il roula les yeux, soupira, prit un papier, griffonna vite fait quelques mots, me le tendit et me jeta dehors.

...

Le soleil était éblouissant. Les oiseaux chantaient. C'était un temps tout simplement super. Ouai... Génial. J'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Sakura !

Je dépliai le mot de mon chef et le lu d'une traite :

_« Puisque tu es sourde, j'espère au moins que tu sais lire ! Voilà mes instructions, suis les à la lettre !_

_Tu vas te rendre à Oto. Le village où se planque un serpent idiot et débile nommé Orochimaru. Tu vas t'infiltrer dans leur repère et reprendre ce qui nous appartient._

_Tu as une semaine. Débrouille toi._

_Amicalement, ton chef suprême. » _

Mais il se fiche de moi ! Je sais même pas ce que je dois récupérer ! Je suis dans le caca... Au sans figuré du terme cette fois...

...

« Bonjour monsieur ! Vous savez où c'est Oto ? Hé ! Mais ne partez pas ! Attendez ! »

_Roh...J'en ai marre ! Personne ne veut m'aider... Ah oups ! _

Je venais de m'apercevoir que j'avais toujours sur moi le manteau caractéristique de l'Akatsuki. Normal que tout le monde me fuillait ! Je le retirais et l'abandonnai dans un coin, puis pris ma forme de louve pour aller plus vite et continuait.

La nuit tombait. Il ne me restait que six jours. Je me roulais en boule, insultait mentalement le chef de l'organisation aux nuages rouges, pensa quelques instants au blond qui me manquait déjà, et m'endormis.

_« Aurore !_

_-Azuel !_

_-J'ai trouvé pour Sakura !_

_-J'ai perdu mon chemin ! »_

_Il se tue quelques instants surpris par ma déclaration, puis reprit :_

_« T'as un don pour l'orientation toi, c'est fou !_

_-Oh hein c'est bon... Parle moi de cette solution !_

_-Il faut lui faire boire un filtre de bonheur !_

_-Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment gneu-gneu et ringard !_

_-Un peu de respect Aurore, j'ai trouvé ça dans mon grimoire le plus ancien ! Quand tu es très heureux, la plupart des sortilèges disparaissent !_

_-Et pourquoi ça marcherait avec elle et pas avec moi ?_

_-Parce que toi t'es bizarre ! Bref, pour fabriquer ce filtre, tu dois réunir deux ingrédients !_

_-Oh c'est pas vrai..._

_-Le premier, c'est...de l'eau !_

_-De l'eau ? Facile !_

_-Le second, c'est un morceau de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux !_

_-Un morceau ? Un être cher ? Mais...Mais...Mais c'est impossible ! Paniquai-je._

_-Mais si ! Je me suis renseigné ! Figure toi que cette Sakura aime un certain Sasuke. Il suffit que tu récupères quelques uns de ses cheveux et le tour est joué !_

_-Ah, tu me rassures ! Je pensais devoir lui couper un bras ! Et il se trouve où ce Sasuke ?_

_-Dans le village d'Oto ! »_

_Oh non c'est pas vrai !_

_« Je suis maudite... Soupirai-je._

_-Oui on est au courant. Bref, pour trouvé ce village, tu continues ton chemin sur deux cents mètres, et tu tournes à gauches. Tu tombes directe dessus. »_

La voix disparue.

C'est pas vrai ! J'étais tout prêt et je m'en étais même pas aperçus ! Point positif, j'avais un vague souvenir de la tête de Sasuke que j'avais déjà vus sur la table de chevet de son frère, sauf qu'à l'époque, il était petit...

Sans tardé, je me levais et courus en suivant les directives d'Azuel. Déjà le soleil se levait. Le début du sixième jour commençait.

Au bout de quelques instants, j'arrivais devant les portes du village. Très accueillant cet immense portail en fer forgé, avec des beaux serpents enlacés.

Super. Comment on est censé entrer ? Je restais plantée devant, un peu énervée. J'avais jamais de chance !

Mais je m'aperçus vite que j'étais assez fine pour me glisser à travers les immenses barreaux. Sans me faire prier, j'entrais dans ce petit village.

Quelle horreur ! Tout était délabré ! Rien à voir avec celui des fleurs ou Konoha ! Ici, il n'y avait personne. Juste des maisons aux volets barricadés. Et Pein voulait que je trouve un objet dont je ne connais même pas la forme dans tout ce foutoir !

Je marchais donc, allant de ruelle en ruelle. Soudain, je sentis une légère piqûre dans mon cou. Je paniquai quand je sentis ma vue se brouiller, et que mes muscles ne répondaient pas correctement.

Je m'effondrai à terre et perdis conscience.

* * *

héhéhé, le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	25. Toutou de laboratoire

Chapitre plus long que les précédents pour me pardonner de n'avoir rien posté mercredi ! ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Coucou le chien, tu t'es réveillé ? Parfait, je vais pouvoir tester mes nouveaux produits. »

Argh ! Mais ce type est fou ! Je suis pas un rat de laboratoire !

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, mais j'étais solidement attachée. Le ninja aux cheveux gris pointa une seringue vers moi. Je paniquai. Pas les piqûres ! Je hais les piqûres !

Prise d'une crise de panique, je hurlais à la mort, sortis les crocs, bavais comme un chameau, les yeux exorbités, et ... Me transformai en femme sans même le vouloir.

_Et merde..._

D'un sort Katon, je brûlais les liens, et me jetai sur le ninja pour le tuer, mais c'est sans mal qu'il me renvoya au fond de la pièce avec force, et je m'écrasais au fond de la pièce.

Je me relevai avec difficulté et essuyai le sang qui coulait de mes lèvres.

« Quel spécimen intéressant ! »

Il me prit par le collet, ma bloqua les mains, avant de me traîner dans une pièce adjacente.

« Maître, j'ai trouvé un spécimen extrêmement intéressant !

-Montre moi ça Kabuto...

-C'est un chien qui peut se transformer en femme en quelques instants ! C'est stupéfient !

-De tel pouvoir m'intéresse... Elle doit être très puissante pour posséder une telle technique !

-Pas vraiment. » Répondit Kabuto.

Il avait raison en plus... J'étais affreusement nul. Bref, je devais pensé à la mission ! Qui était cet homme avec une face de serpent ? Quel mocheté ! Ah mais...Face de serpent... Ce serait pas celui dont Pein m'a parlé ? Fort possible.

Je scrutais la pièce autour de moi. Il y avait un amas de bibelot qui s'entassait. Et j'étais censé trouver un objet au milieu de tout ça ?

« Approche. » Souffla l'affreux serpent.

Kabuto me poussa brutalement vers l'avant. Je grognai et me présentai devant lui.

Il me regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Trop d'attention. Il me matte !

_PERVERS !_

Il tendit une main vers moi, et la fit glisser le long de ma joue, de mon ventre, de ma cuisse...

Je crus que j'allais le frapper. Mais mon emportement avait souvent fait échouer mes missions. Je restai donc calme. Du moins en apparence.

« C'est bien, tu es une bonne chienne. Me gratifia-t-il.

Sa main se baladait dorénavant sur ma poitrine.

_Ne craque pas, ne craque pas..._

« Qu'elle beauté...

-Vous êtes Orochimaru ? »

Ma question le fit sourire, et il hocha la tête. Sa main se faufilait sous mes vêtements.

« Maître, apprenez moi une nouvelle technique. » Coupa un voix au fond de la salle.

Les mains fuirent mes formes. Orochimaru se tourna vers une silhouette noire au fond de la salle.

« Sasuke, un peu de patience.

-Je veux tuer mon frère au plus vite. »

_Quoi ? Il veut tuer son frère ? Itachi ! Le salaupio ! Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi !_

« Et du con ! T'as un frère tu devrais en profiter au lieu de te plaindre ! Bon d'accord, il me marche tout le temps dessus, mais il est très gentil ! »

Tous les regards divergèrent vers moi.

Je venais de faire une énorme gaffe ! Qu'elle débile je fais ! Moi qui voulait resté incognito, je venais de leur sous-entendre que je faisais partie de la célèbre organisation !

« Oh ! Tu fais donc partie de l'Akatsuki ! Voilà un surprise ! Bienvenue Konan ! » S'exclama le pervers fou.

_Konan ? Mais il est fou ce type ! J'ai pas les cheveux bleus !_

« Mais je suis pas Konan ! Ripostai-je indignée.

-Mais, Konan est bien la seule femme de l'Akatsuki !

-Mais non ! Je suis donc si peux connu que ça ? C'est pas possible...

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Aurore.

-Jamais entendus parler... » Dit-il surprit.

Ma réputation n'est pas à refaire apparemment !

Mais je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par le dit Sasuke.

_L'amoureux de Sakura ! Finalement ça allait être moins dur que prévus !_

« Tu connais mon frère ?... » Me demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus glacial que j'avais jamais entendu. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Pas commode l'amoureux !

« Un peu oui... Mais je le vois juste deux trois fois par semaine ! La dernière fois d'ailleurs il m'a lancé une assiette dans le pif !...Argh ! »

Je venais d'être violemment plaquée contre le mur par un Sasuke hors de lui._ Oh ? Il a aussi des sharingan lui ? Mince..._

« Dit moi où est ta planque !

-Ça va pas être possible! »

Et je lui crachais à la figure. J'ignorais d'où me venait se courage soudain, mais si je savais au moins une chose, c'est que cette information devait rester secrète coûte que coûte.

Je hurlai de douleur, l'enfoiré ! Il me massacrait le ventre ! Je fus violemment jeté à terre et ses pieds continuèrent de me labourer les côtes. Prise de panique, je repris ma ferme de chienne et courus à l'autre bout de la pièce, esquivant toutes les slaves de shurikens qui me fonçaient dessus. Comme un chat, je sautais de meuble en meuble, renversant des fioles, des objets non identifiés, du matériel, ...

Soudain, un main séchée s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit mou. Un objet brillant attira mon regard. Une bague ? Mais ! C'est une bague de l'Akatsuki ? C'est ça que souhaite Pein ?

Prise dans mes pensés, je ne vis pas le bêcher au contenu rouge que je renversais au passage, sous les cris horrifiés des trois poursuivants.

« Le médicament de mon maître !

-Mon médicament !

-Le médicament de mon maître sexuel ! »

Un moment de silence s'abattit suite à cette déclaration. Quoi ? Orochimaru est malade ? Hum...Ça pourra intéresser mon chef ça !

Mais brusquement, un violent coup me fit plonger dans les ténèbres...

...

« Ah...Ma tête... »

J'ouvris les yeux avec le plus grand mal, ma vision était encore un peu brouillée. C'est avec de gros efforts que je pu me relever à quatre pattes. Mais je vis avec effrois qu'une chaîne accrochée au mur me passait autour du cou et me serrait la gorge. Je tirai quelques instants pour en tester la solidité, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais coincée. Quand à mon sort Katon, il faisait à peine rougir la chaîne, pas de quoi être libre. Et il ne me restait que cinq jours ! Point positif, j'avais repéré l'objet que souhaitais mon chef.

Mes oreilles captèrent des pas qui se rapprochaient à vive allure. Découvrant mes crocs pour accueillirent mon visiteur, je scrutais la porte de ma cellule qui tourna lentement sur ses gond. Dans l'entrebâillement, une tête aux cheveux de jais apparu._ Oh non ! Pas encore lui !_

Je grognais méchamment quand l'Uchiwa se rapprocha de moi avec son air hautain et supérieur.

_Tous les mêmes !_

Je me mis en posture défensive, prête à recevoir une pluie de coups et de questions sur Itachi. Mais Sasuke coupa la chaîne relié au mur à l'aide de son sabre, s'en saisit, et me traîna en laisse à travers divers couloirs sans soufflé un mot.

Quelques mètres plus tard, il poussa lentement une porte, et je pu voir un grand lit, avec un Orochimaru au teint plus que pâle qui gisait, Kabuto à son chevet.

« J'apporte ce que vous avez demandé maître. » Dit-il sur un ton impassible tout en me montrant du doigt.

Le serpent me scruta d'un regard haineux. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait, mais si il y avait une chose que je savais, c'est que j'étais maintenant suspendu par les pattes arrières et que le médecin plaçait une bassine juste en dessous de moi.

« Boire le sang de cet être remplacera peut-être le médicament perdu maître, sa structure est semblable. »

_Quoi ? Ils allaient me saigné ! Mais je voulais pas mourir comme un animal d'abattoir moi ! Au secours !_

Kabuto se saisit sans attendre d'un couteau tranchant, et s'avança vers moi d'un air menaçant. J'étais perdu ! Réfléchis Aurore ! Réfléchis bon sang !

Soudain,une idée me vint, je me souvenais avoir lu une formule dans un livre de jutsu interdit dans le bureau de Pein. Mais je ne l'avais jamais testée. Et pour cause ! Je ne me souvenais plus des conséquences. Puisqu'en principe il faut mourir sans regret, et que j'avais toujours souhaiter essayer ce jutsu et comme mon heure arrivait, la question ne se posait pas.

Je me concentrais, me transforma en humaine, et avec mes mains réalisai les signe du cochon, du cheval, du serpent, du tigre, du lézard, du chat, du chien, de la souris, du rat, du dinosaure, et enfin, de la tortue.

Alors, il y eu un flash immense qui envahit toute le pièce avait de se dissiper aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Tous les regards se scrutèrent. J'étais déçus, il n'y avait aucun résultat. En gros c'est un jutsu qui sert à rien !

Kabuto haussa les épaules, se rapprocha de moi en un sourire et commença en m'entailler le ventre.

Je hurlai de douleur, j'étais perdu... Cette fois ce n'était pas Azuel, Deidara ou encore Tobi qui allait me sauver... Seule j'étais vraiment faible...

Non...NON ! NON JE N'ETAIS PAS FAIBLE ! Dans un dernier hurlement de rage, je recomposai les signes à toutes vitesses et le flash lumineux se fit violent. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux. A travers mes paupières, je pouvais sentir la luminosité baisser petit à petit.

Je restai quelques instants les yeux clos. Mais aucun bruit ne me parvenait. Ni les souffles hachés d'Orochimaru, ni les grognements de Sasuke, et encore moins les rires psychopathes de Kabuto.

Je me risquai à ouvrir un oeil. Je retins un cris de surprise quand je vis devant moi les trois protagonistes qui me regardaient bizarrement et me criait des choses inaudibles. Je regardai un peu mieux autour de moi. J'étais sous une espèce de sphère lumineuse semi-transparente. J'étais isolé du bruit, et quand je vis Kabuto frapper contre la cloche protectrice, je compris que personne ne pouvais entrer à l'intérieur. C'était un espèce de bouclier géant et transparent. Chose extrêmement utile dans un champs de bataille. J'étais surtout surprise d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille. Je me tortillai et soufflai un sort katon sur le corde qui me retenait accrocher au plafond. Elle céda et je m'écrasai par terre comme un mollusque. Alors, Je m'approchai de la parois et voulu la toucher. Je fus très surprise quand je vis ma main s'enfoncer dedans comme dans du beurre. Le lien se fit, je pouvais entrer et sortir de ce bouclier, mais pas les autres. C'était génial !

Mais la grande question était : Combien de temps cela durerait ?

Soudain pressée, je saisis un couteau qui passait à ma portée, me fit un bandage de fortune autour du ventre, et me mit face aux trois ennemis qui ne me lâchaient pas des yeux.

Comme je l'avais prédis, je vis la luminosité de mon bouclier faiblir de plus en plus. Kabuto se mit à rire, et Sasuke et lui se mirent en posture d'attaque.

Le bouclier lâcha.

Tout ce passa en un éclair. Décidée de gagner cette bataille, je me jetai corps et âme dans l'affrontement. Kabuto sortit une rangée de kunaîs, partit à ma gauche et me les lança dans un geste parfait, me plaquant au sol, je les évitais de justesse, puis me redressai d'un bond, et para la lame de Sasuke qui venait de s'abattre sur moi grâce à mon petit couteau. Bien sur, je ne faisais pas le poids, mais profitant de ces quelques secondes de gagnées, je lançai un sort Katon sur mon agresseur qui fut obligé de reculer. Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil à Orochimaru. Il se délectait tranquillement de ce combat dont l'issue était connus d'avance.

Le genoux de Kabuto me percuta de pleins fouet. Le souffle coupé, je lui décochai tout de même une droite dans la mâchoire. En un hurlement de douleur, il séloigna et je le vis soigné sa blessure sans mal.

Franchement, je ne voyais pas comment gagné ce combat...

Sasuke me tira des mes pensés en fonçant sur moi avant de me planter son sabre dans le bras. Je gémis, et m'éloignai d'un bond. Le sang coulait sur le sol malgré mes effort pour stopper l'hémorragie. Prise au dépourvu, ma tête réfléchie à toute vitesse. Prise d'un éclair de lucidité, je fis usage de mon chakra pour courir au plafond, slalomant entre les divers attaques mortelles qui me visait, et atterri juste derrière Orochimaru. Dans un élan, je ramassai un kunaî à terre, et le présentai sous le gorge du serpent. Celui-ci n'avait nullement peur, mais intima aux autres de stopper leurs attaques.

« Tu te bats bien. Lâcha-t-il.

-Merci. Répondis-je franche en souriant. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment pareil !

-Kukuku ! Ne voudrais-tu pas te joindre à moi Aurore ?

-Me joindre à vous ? »

Cette proposition me prenais un peu au dépourvu. D'un coté, c'était très flatteur... De l'autre...

« Jamais ! Plutôt crever ! »Me força à crier mon cerveau qui était le seul maître à bord.

Orochimaru sourit et lâcha un rire pathétique, avant de rajouter :

« Dans ce cas je vais devoir te tuer ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, je rapprochai ma bouche de son cou et menaça :

« Je sais que vous m'avez vu tout à l'heure en loup ! Et bien sachez chers amis que j'ai la rage ! Et votre maître est déjà franchement affaiblit. Il serait dommage que je lui morde son jolie petit cou et par conséquent, lui transmettrais le virus. Alors je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! » Dis-je sèchement.

Mon petit discourt fit son effet, et le visage de mes ennemis devinrent préoccupés. Kabuto et Sasuke interrogeai leur maître du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir.

« Faisons un marché. Me proposa le serpent. Laisse moi tranquille, en échange, je te donne ce que tu veux. »

Quelle offre alléchante ! Sans attendre, j'ordonnai :

« Je veux la bague de l'Akatsuki qui tu conserves !

-Je ne vois pas de problème... C'est tout ?

-Non ! Je veux aussi une mèche de cheveux de Sasuke ! »

Petit moment de flottement. Ils devaient me prendre pour une vulgaire groupie du beau brun. Mais je n'avais pas de tels goûts, je préférerais son frère...

Orochimaru ordonna à son protégé de me donner une mèche de ses cheveux, se qu'il fit à contre coeur. Kabuto m'apporta la bague convoitée, une fois que j'avais tout, Orochimaru relança la discutions :

« Maintenant lâche moi. »

Même si je ne sentais pas de peur dans sa voix, il y avait quand même un peu d'appréhension. Pourtant je ne faisais pas peur avec ma petite taille et mes menaces ridicules, mais ça devait être le fait que je face partie de l'Akatsuki qui les inquiétaient réellement.

Je m'apprêtais à lâcher le cou du serpent mais hésitai au dernier moment. Finalement, et dans un geste sûr et décidé, je le décapitais, sous le regard horrifié de ses deux serviteurs.

Évidemment je n'allais pas le laisser vivant ! Puisque je l'avais à porter de lame, autant le tuer !

Fourrant sa tête sanglante dans mon sac, je courus à travers les couloirs. Juste derrière moi, je pouvais entendre les lamentations de Kabuto, et la respiration haletante de...de Sasuke ? Il me poursuivait ! AAAHH !

Me transformant alors en loup, j'accélérais l'allure. A quatre pattes, un humain normal ne pouvait pas me rattraper, mais apparemment, Sasuke n'était pas normal. Il arrivait même à ma hauteur !

Mais il ne semblait pas agressif. Surprise, je le dévisageais. Pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, il expliqua :

« Voilà un petit moment que j'avais prévue de tuer mon maître mais tu l'as fait avant moi... Tu es très forte. »

_Forte ? Pas vraiment, j'avais juste su me montrer persuasive ! Qualité que possède toutes les femmes !_

Rassurée que Sasuke ne me veuille aucun mal, je m'autorisais à ralentir un peu l'allure pour économiser mes forces. Déjà je voyais le portail du village se rapprocher.

« Je vais y aller, je suis sur que nous nous recroiserons puisque que tu côtoies mon frère. Peut-être alors que nous serons ennemi l'un l'autre. Mais en attendant, bonne route. »

Je vis sa silhouette disparaître à travers la forêt alors que je traversais le portail de fer. Qu'il était rapide ! Rien à voir avec son ramollo de fréro !

Derrière moi, une sirène se faisait entendre, et la milice du village sortait les armes pour venger leur chef, mais j'étais déjà loin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Merci d'voir lu !


	26. Tête ! Plus résumé d'anciens chapitres

SURPRISE ! Et oui, j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fanfiction que je n'avais pas continué depuis… janvier 2011 ? QUOI ? (Mais jamais abandonnée !)

Il était temps ! Pour tout dire, je l'ai relue deux fois pour pouvoir me remettre dans le bain ! Il y avait pleins de trucs que j'avais oublié !

Et j'ai beaucoup rit ! Pourquoi ? Car je faisais des fautes d'orthographes plus grosses que moi ! xD En plus y a des tas d'incohérences ! Aurore change de couleur de cheveux trois fois ! Pour remettre les choses aux points, elle a les cheveux noirs ! Comme sa fourrure ! :)

Donc cher, lecteur, si comme moi vous avez oubliez les grandes lignes de ma fanfiction, voilà un rapide résumé des derniers chapitres :

_**Alors qu'elle a échappé plusieurs fois aux fous qui glorifies un certain dieu Okami, Aurore notre héroïne continue son périple. Après avoir été acceptée parmi les membres, elle a suivit un entraînement intensif qui a finit en séance de torture (à Konoha) et en test de survie (par les akatsukiens). Finalement, Pein l'envoi sans hésiter droit dans le repère d'Orochimaru. Là-bas, elle retrouve une vieille bague de l'Akatsuki, vole une mèche de cheveux de Sasuke (pour faire la "potion du bonheur" pour que Sakura puisse retrouver sa forme d'origine) et tue l'horrible Orochimaru. Kabuto est trop triste pour la poursuivre et Sasuke l'épargne. Elle se retrouve donc hors du village du son. Perdue. **_

J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous ont aidé, sinon envoyer moi un petit message et je vous ferais un résumé plus complet de toute l'histoire. Pour les plus courageux, je vous invites à relire les derniers chapitres en entier. Et pour les mordus de lecture qui auraient oubliés l'histoire, je vous conseille de repartir de zéro. :D - Si vous faites vraiment ce dernier point, je vous glorifie ! Vous êtes plus puissant qu'Okami-sama ! xD Enfin, je sais que plusieurs lecteurs l'ont relue plusieurs fois ! Ma parole ! Je vous aime !

Bref, cher lecteur, si vous êtes encore là, bravo ! Car j'ai mis tellement longtemps à poster ce chapitre (que j'ai récris maintes et maintes fois) que je mérite le fouet ! La corde ! L'exécution ! (j'ai quand même une préférence pour le fouet)

J'espère que mes chapitres vous plairont toujours autant, car j'ai grandis, et certaines choses dans mon style d'écriture ont pu se modifié avec le temps.

La seule chose que je peux vous garantir, c'est qu'il y aura moins de FotEs D'HortauGraffes Kavent ! :)

Bon, j'ai du vous saouler avec ma vie, bonne lecture !

...

J'eu du mal à retrouver mon chemin, comme d'habitude en faite. Voilà deux jours que je marchais, ou plutôt courais, et je n'avais croisé aucun village et aucune ville. Contrariée, je repris mon apparence de femme. Il était temps de faire une pause. Je quittai le chemin pour m'enfoncer de quelques mètres dans les bois, histoire d'être camouflée mais pouvoir facilement repérer les voyageurs qui passaient. Je contemplais dans mes mains la mèche de cheveux de Sasuke. J'avais ce que tant de fille en chaleur convoitaient avidement ! J'imagine pas la valeur que cela aurait dans mon monde d'origine !

Je rangeais la mèche avec la bague et la tête, et entrepris de cueillir des fraises des bois. C'était la saison idéale et la forêt en regorgeait. Que c'était bon ! Bien meilleur qu'une main ou des yeux !

Un bruit attira soudainement mon attention. Je repris ma forme de louve pour être plus discrète et scrutai la route.

Des ninjas arrivaient. Une escouade de Konoha ! Je me recroquevillai, s'ils me voyaient, j'étais foutu ! J'avais aucune envie de me battre !

Un braillard aux cheveux jaunes suivait son aîné aux cheveux gris. Je reconnu Kakashi, celui qui m'avait attiré des ennuis lors de mon apprentissage à Konoha.

"Sempai, il faut vraiment récupérer Sasuke cette fois, on a déjà perdu Sakura !

-Je sais Naruto ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin du village du son alors fait toi discret."

Je les regardais passer. Si ils savaient ! Huhu ! Ils tomberont sur un Kulbuto… Heu Kabuto je veux dire, donc ils tomberont sur un Kabuto fou furieux et pleurant comme une femme la mort de son maître, et Sasuke se sera envolé! Monde cruel !

Une fois qu'ils étaient sortit de mon champ de vision, je repris ma forme de canidé et continuai ma route.

…

Oh non… Je suis vraiment maudite !

Devant moi étaient plantés Hidan et Kakuzu. Les deux me dévisageaient d'un air narquois, et évidemment monsieur l'avare ne se fit pas prier pour sortir une réplique acerbe :

"Alors le chien ? Encore perdu ?"

Pour toute réponse, je jetai à leurs pieds la sac ensanglanté que je gardai jusqu'à présent dans ma gueule. Hidan se pencha et l'ouvrit.

"Tu nous as ramené un cadeau ? Voyons voir ce que…. Ah ! Bordel mais il fait encore plus peur quand il est mort !"

Le jashiniste tenait entre ses mains la tête tant convoitée d'Orochimaru.

"Belle prise… Ca pourrait rapporter un paquet d'argent !"

Je jappai pour lui rappeler que c'était ma tête et non la sienne !

"Tu ne peux pas reprendre ta forme humaine sale limace de mes deux ?"

_Pour qu'Hidan matte ma poitrine une nouvelle fois ? Surement pas ! _Je fis non de la tête et tentai de récupéré la tête du serpent. Hidan m'esquiva et l'envoya à Kakuzu qui l'attrapa d'une main au vol. Je bondis sur lui mais il shoota dedans et le jashiniste la réceptionna sans mal. Je commençai à perdre patience.

"C'est dingue comme cette tête rebondit putain de bien ! Doit pas y avoir grand chose dedans par Jashin-sama !

-Ne l'abîme pas trop Hidan, il faut qu'elle soit reconnaissable pour toucher la prime." Informa tranquillement Kakuzu.

A bout, je finis pas reprendre apparence humaine.

"Ah ! Bonjour mes dames !" S'exclama Hidan les yeux sur ma poitrine.

"La ferme Hidan ! Et rendez moi ma tête !

-Non.

-Si ! Tout de suite ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! C'est mon trophée !"

Un silence suivit ma déclaration. Ils me regardaient d'un air écarquillé, mais finir par éclater de rire.

"Bwouahaha ! Toi ? Une petite bâtarde qui est même pas foutu d'allumer une bougie ? C'est la meilleure !

-J'avoue que je te vois mal décapiter quelqu'un alors que tu trembles rien qu'à voir un torse d'homme nu ! Renchérit Kakuzu.

-Faux ! C'est pas pareil ! Je proteste ! C'est ma tête !

-Va te faire foutre Aurore ! Pein à promit la meilleure chambre à celui qui lui ramenait une preuve qu'Orochimaru était mort donc… Il se tue en s'apercevant de sa gaffe.

-C'est vrai Hidan ? Demanda Kakuzu. J'ai jamais été mit dans la confidence !

-Moi non plus !" M'écrirai-je.

Hidan gardait toujours la tête entre ses mains, immobile. J'échangeais un regard avec Kakuzu. La guerre des têtes était déclarée !

"REND LA MOI !" Hurlai-je et bondissant derrière lui tout en crachant des flammes.

Kakuzu fit sortir ses fils de son bras et attrapa Hidan qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Je m'armai d'un kunai et tranchai les mains du jashiniste, récupérant au passage la tête.

"AAAH ! Mais ça fait vachement mal ! Je perd les eaux !

-Crétin ! Tu te vides de ton sang. Et une femme n'accouche pas par les mains." Dit Kakuzu d'un air las.

Profitant de la diversion, je remis rapidement la tête dans mon sac et, après m'être transformée en louve, bondit en direction de la forêt.

"La salope ! Elle s'enfuit ! Fait quelque chose Kakuzu !

-La ferme tu me gènes !"

Ce dernier composa des mudras à toute vitesse. Je redoublai d'allure, j'ignorais les techniques ninjas de Kakuzu. J'étais dans le pétrin !

Soudain, une main appartenant à l'avare jaillis de terre juste devant moi et m'arracha la tête de mes crocs. Je me retrouvai qu'avec un bout de nez dans la gueule, que je m'empressais d'avaler.

Puis je me retournai et revint sur mes pas, coursant la main. Je réussis à la saisir mais elle lança la tête au dernier moment, qui atterrit dans les bras de Kakuzu.

"Je l'ai ! Vient vite Hidan !"

Les deux voleurs coururent. Je m'arrêtais, trop fatiguée pour courir encore. Ils finirent par disparaître au loin. Je revins vers mon sac, dépitée. Mais je m'aperçut bien vite que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait encore quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon sac…

D'une patte je l'ouvris et… La tête était là ! Mais par quel miracle ? Je la touchais du bout des coussinets, c'était bien un bout d'Orochimaru en chaire et en os ! Enfin surtout en os vue l'état de décomposition mais quand même !

_"Alors contente ?_

_-Azuel ? Encore toi ? Tu ne fait que squatter mon esprit ma parole !_

_-Quoi ? Tu vas pas te plaindre feignasse ! Tu ne sais même pas utilisé un sors de substitution ! J'ai eu tellement pitié de toi que j'ai finis pas t'aider…_

_-Merci beaucoup Azuel !_

_-J'attend une compensation en échange évidemment, mes services ne sont pas gratuits ! Tu me paieras la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ! Je peux te l'assurer ! Mouahahaha !_

_-Hum hum… Mais, c'est une fausse tête qu'ils ont emporté ?_

_-Oui ! Et encore mieux ! C'est une tête explosive ! Vois-tu, je me suis inspiré de ce célèbre artiste nommé Deidara ! Art-et-Déco, mon magasine d'art préféré consacrait un article à son sujet ! Tu verrais ses oeuvres ! Une beauté !_

_-Tu parles de Deidara l'explosif ? Mais tu sais que c'est le blond qui m'accompagne tout le temps ?_

_-Ce type bizarre qui passe sa vie à te tripoter ? Impossible !_

_-Roh… Mais puisque je te le dis… Mais au faite, si tu as fait une tête explosive pour Hidan et Kakuzu… Elle va…"_

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, une énorme explosion ressentie au loin, je vis un vol d'étourneaux s'envoler apeuré. Craignant pour la vie de mes compagnons, et de la mienne (car s'ils survivaient leur vengeance sera terrible), je demandais mentalement à Azuel si c'est bien de cela qu'il parlait.

Je n'eu aucune réponse.

Chassant ce vieux loup galeux de mes pensées, je repris rapidement mon chemin, cherchant quelconque panneau indiquant le village des fleurs.

...

Encore là ? C'est vrai ? Vous avez lu mon chapitre ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des gens qui suivaient ma fic ! :D Je suis heureuse !

Bref, faite moi part de toute vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Vous l'avez apprécié ? Vous avez été déçu ? Je vous promets que ce sera mieux dans le suivant ! Pour l'instant je fais chauffer le moteur ! :) Enfin je veux dire, mes doigts !

Autre anecdote ; je raconte ma vie mais j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher ! J'ai été présélectionnée avec 31 autres personnes par l'éditeur de manga Kana pour faire des chroniques sur certains mangas ! Pour l'instant je suis en train de rédiger ma première chronique sur un manga que j'ai reçus ce matin dans ma boite au lettre. C'est une "chronique-test". Seul quatre personnes seront sélectionnées pour continuer. J'espère en faire partie ! Bref, je vous tiens au courant ! (Même si vous vous en foutez) :D

Un énorme extra gros remerciement cher lecteur qui ne m'avez pas abandonné ! Je vous aimes beaucoup, que vous laissiez un commentaire ou non :) Le principal c'est que vous preniez encore du plaisir à me lire !

J'espère vous revoir vite pour de nouvelles aventures !


	27. A table ! J'ai faim !

Hey ! Me revoilà ! Avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Et surtout plus long que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas il a été très amusant à écrire ! Surtout la fin ! :)

Merci à tous mes lecteurs ! Vos commentaires mon redonnés la pêche et j'ai pondu un chapitre bien plus long que le 26 ! Merci pour tout !

Mon cher dj qui commente à chaque fois depuis le début mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre car tu n'es pas inscrit, je me suis amusée à faire une petite référence à ton pseudo dans ce chapitre ! :D

Bonne lecture et toutes et à tous !

…

"Oh ! Cette bonne odeur de lys !"

Excitée à l'idée d'arriver au village des fleurs, je redoublai d'allure. Finalement, j'étais suffisamment proche pour apercevoir les palissades qui protégeaient le village. Devant moi s'étendait un magnifique par-terre de fleur. Je fis une pause et reniflai les superbes et énormes fleurs rouges qui s'ouvraient toutes grandes au soleil.

Soudain ma truffe fut happée par une des fleurs et je hurlai de douleur, arrachant mon nez du piège. Le sang goutait, mais mes coupures n'avaient rien de grave. Je regardais la fleur avec appréhension. C'était un nouveau système de défense du village ? Ou alors c'était… Oui c'était lui !

Je repris forme humaine et soupirai :

"Zetsu, je sais que c'est toi… Allez ! Montre toi !"

Une forme sortie soudain d'un arbre à ma droite. L'homme-plante me regardait avec un demi sourire. Oui un demi sourire c'était le mot car sa face noire faisait la grimace et la blanche souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Toujours vivante ? Je croyais que le maître t'avait envoyé chez Orochimaru ? Me demanda son coté neige.

-Car aller chez Orochimaru ça signifie condamner à mort chez les akatsukiens ?

-**Ouai ! Et j'aurais bien aimé que tu crèves ! J'aurais fait de tes griffes des cures dents ! **

-Du calme le noir !

-**Comment tu m'as appelé ? Tu as un problème avec les noirs ?**

-Mais non pas du tout c'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin !

-**Raciste !**

-Quoi ? Moi raciste ? Mais c'est idiot ! Quand je suis un loup je suis toute noire !

-**Tu n'es pas un loup t'es un chien ! Un bâtard ! Un clébard de poubelle !**

-Hein ? Je suis un loup ! Un vrai loup !

-**Un chien !**

-Non ! Un loup ! Je ne suis pas les hommes comme un vulgaire caniche !

-**Ah oui ? Et Deidara alors ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le coller !**

-Mais c'est pas pareil !

-Ah ouai ? Et..."

Un bruit nous coupâmes net. Je repris mon apparence de louve par sécurité. Mon dos se hérissa. Mes griffes labourèrent le sol prêtent à en découdre. Les oreilles pointées, je tentais d'identifier plus précisément l'origine du son.

"K…..I…"

Une voix humaine pas de doute ! Elle se rapprochait !

"KIKI !"

NON ! Encore lui ! Zetsu était partit précipitamment et je du faire face seule à l'ennemi. Je bandai mes muscles, prête à assumer le poids du boulet de canon qui courait vers moi à toute jambe.

"MON KIKI !"

L'imbécile me heurta de plein fouet et nous tombâmes à la renverse. Je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte mais impossible.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tobi se sent si seul quand tu n'es pas avec lui en mission ! Et Deidara est trop méchant avec Tobi !"

_Je n'en doute pas…_

Mais je devais l'avouer, j'étais soulagée de revoir ce truc orange ! Je lapai son masque pour lui faire plaisir et me relevai. Tobi me ramena au repère, tout content. Excepté le fait qu'il se trompa deux fois de chemin, nous arrivâmes sans encombre dans la grotte.

L'imbécile se jeta dans le toboggan et quelques secondes plus tard je le suivais, serrant fortement mon sac pour ne pas le perdre pendant ma glissade.

Après quelques instants d'extrême vitesse, j'arrivai sur le pouf en bas du toboggan. Je mis quelques secondes à m'appercevoir que celui-ci pleurait. Enfin pas le pouf ! Mais l'imbécile sur lequel je mettais écrasée.

"Tobi s'est fait mal aux fesses ! Pleurait se dernier.

-C'est le chef qui a prit le pouf car il avait mal au dos. Arrête de te plaindre." Répondit Itachi, ignorant les supplications de la sucette.

Je cherchais Deidara du regard, mais il n'était pas là. Un peu déçue, je me dirigeais tout de même vers le bureau de Pein. Je repris ma forme humaine et frappai.

Aucune réponse.

J'insitais un peu plus. Cette fois, les huis cadenas et les treize verrous qui bloquaient la porte de déverrouillèrent tout seuls comme par magie.

La porte s'ouvrit et je m'aventurai dans la pièce.

Je crus avoir une attaque quand je vis Pein torse nu, assit sur un pouf rose avec un blond derrière lui qui massait avec ardeur son dos endoloris.

D'une même voix, les deux hommes eurent la même réaction :

"Aurore ?"

Mais pas sur le même ton ! Deidara était grand sourire et se retenait de me sauter dessus. Mais mon chef fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

"Tu m'as manqué Aur…" Deidara fut stoppé net dans sa phrase par un geste de la main de son supérieur, lui intimant le silence.

"Aurore, j'ai un question cruciale. Tâche de me répondre en toute franchise. C'est un ordre."

Sa voix était glacée. Je déglutis. _Encore une question piège comme il savait si bien les faire !_

"Depuis combien de temps… N'as-tu pas prit de bain ?"

Ouf ! Mes muscles se détendirent. _Mais… attendez ! C'est pas moi qui pue !_

Je présentais mon sac au roux.

"Voilà ce qui pue chef. Cadeau."

Il arqua un sourcil.

"Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?

-Non. Répondis-je simplement. Ouvrez le."

Il glissa sa main dans le sac et sortit la tête d'Orochimaru. Deidara me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, l'air de dire : Mais par quel miracle ?

Quant à Pein :

"Tu l'as ramassé sur le bord de la route ?"

Je pestai intérieurement contre lui avant de rétorquer :

"Je l'ai tué. Coupé la tête ! Comme Marie-Antoinette !

-Qui est cette Marie-Antoinette ? Un membre de ta famille ?

-Heu, oubliez ! Bref, j'ai aussi la bague rouillée que vous cherchiez !

-Pas mal ! Je croyais sincèrement que tu allais bêtement creuver comme un chien là-bas. Mais, dit moi, qui a tué Orochimaru ? Sa puissance doit-être fabuleuse ! Je le veux dans l'organisation !

-Mais c'est moi ! Merde à la fin ! Tous bornés les hommes !"

Je n'eu pas le temps de regretter mes paroles, déjà le roux m'avait plaqué contre le mur, me tenant par le collet.

"N'oublie pas à qui tu parles chienne !"

Ces yeux gris cerclées rencontrèrent les miens, et je me sentis comme aspirée. La sensation était horrible et je sentais les fraises des bois et le nez d'Orochimaru me remonter dans la gorge.

Finalement Pein me lâcha et je retombai comme une masse sur le sol. Le blond vint me soutenir avant que je ne perdre définitivement connaissance.

"Incroyable ! Tu n'as donc pas mentit ! M'enfin la décapitation n'avait rien de glorieuse vu comme il était malade ! Facile ! N'importe qui aurait pu le faire !"

Je voulu répondre mais mon ventre fit une embardée.

"Deidara emmène la loin de mon bureau ! Je veux pas qu'elle répande son vomi sur ma nouvelle moquette !"

…

Je me retrouvais donc dans le salon, assise sur un canapé flambant neuf. Deidara m'apporta un verre d'eau et s'assit à mes cotés.

"J'aurais aimé qu'on se retrouve dans de meilleures conditions, mais je suis tout de même ravi et rassuré de te voir en vie."

Ses paroles me faisaient plaisir mais j'avais l'impression que si je parlais tout allait ressortir.

"Les nausées sont fréquentes après cette technique. Mais au moins c'est pratique, maintenant qu'il a vu dans tes pensées, le chef te croit sur parole. Hum. Il l'utilise souvent sur nous, on si habitue à force. Il n'y a qu'Hidan qui adore ça !

-Quel fou…" Réussis-je à articuler.

Je bue le verre d'une traite. L'eau prenait un sale goût dans ma bouche pâteuse mais je me forçais.

"Je vais te chercher des médicaments contre les nausées, je reviens. Hum."

Evidemment c'est au moment où il prononça cette phrase que l'imbécile débarqua dans la pièce. Tobi resta silencieux en regardant Deidara partir, mais dès que celui-ci eut quitté la pièce, il se précipita vers moi.

"Tobi se demande si Kiki a vraiment des nausées, et veut savoir la date de l'accouchement !"

_Bah tiens ! C'est la meilleure ! Complètement abrutit celui-là ! Et puis je m'appelle pas Kiki mais Aurore !_

Je voulu lui sortir une réponse bien acidulé, mais mon estomac prit cela au mot et tout mes sucs gastriques jaillir sur la tête du pauvre Tobi. Avec horreur je vis son masque fondre et l'imbécile criait partout en hurlant dans la pièce.

_Si j'avais réussis à faire fondre le masque de Tobi avec mon vomi, ça voulait dire que je pourrais m'en servir prochainement contre les chaînes ou des menottes ! Ou même pour ouvrir des portes ! En plus ça n'use pas de chakra ! Et un nouveau pouvoir ! Et d'un !_

A ce moment Deidara revint et me tendit un verre avec une substance bizarre qui faisait des bulles.

"Hum, mais pourquoi Tobi à les cheveux qui flambent ?

-C'est mon nouveau jutsu qui est sortit tout seul.

-Katon ? Je croyais que tu maîtrisais déjà…

-Non, vomi."

Je bus mon verre et fit la grimace. C'était vraiment infecte ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?

"C'est dégueu ton truc Deidara ! C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas, c'est Itachi-san qui me l'a donné. Hum."

Le fou ! Je jetai un coup d'oeil au fond de mon verre. Une substance blanchâtre et gélatineuse semblait flotter.

_Aurore je t'interdis de penser à ça ! Je te l'interdis! _

Trois baffes mentales plus tard et le verre bu, mon mal de coeur finit par se dissiper. Deidara me prit dans ses bras et me réclama que je lui narre l'histoire. Il paru surprit quand je lui racontai la facilité avec laquelle j'avais tué Orochimaru.

"Méfie toi de Kabuto, il ne le paraît pas comme ça, mais j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeur inquiétante à son sujet. Hum. Reste sur tes gardes."

Je pris l'avertissement au sérieux. D'après mes connaissances venant de mon monde d'origine, il était bon en espionnage et avait de bonnes techniques de medic-nin. Pour le reste je n'en savais rien. Comme il servait Orochimaru, ce n'était surement pas un enfant de coeur !

Le soir approchait, et le chef décida de faire un grand repas de famille, ou plutôt d'organisation criminelle. Bref, il voulait tout le monde à table, même moi. Surement pour faire un topos sur les derniers événements.

Deidara et Tobi préparaient le repas, tendit que je mettais la table. Je soupirai en repensant au jour où Pein m'avait formellement interdit l'entré à la cuisine sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse.

"Non Tobi ! Avant de verser les pâtes dans l'évier il faut mettre une passoire ! RAAAAH !"

Une explosion fit trembler les murs de la maison et plusieurs des verres à pieds en cristal que j'étais en train de disposer se renversèrent. Sans lever le regard, je reconnu la démarche rapide du notre rouquin de chef qui se précipitait aux cuisines.

"Deidara ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas repeindre les murs de la maison avec de la suie !

-C'est pas moi ! C'est la faute de Tobi ! Hum !

-C'est toujours de la faute du pauvre Tobi de toute façon ! S'indigna le concerné.

-Oui c'est toujours de ta faute ! Hurlèrent les deux autres hommes pour le faire taire.

-Deidara, reprit le chef, tu sais très bien que l'autre machin orange ne sait pas faire cuire des nouilles ! Elles vont boucher l'évier ! Nettois moi tout ça et débrouille toi pour faire autre chose !"

Je finis rapidement de disposer les serviettes et me précipitai en cuisine :

"Vous voulez de l'aide pour le diner ?

-NON !" Hurlèrent en coeur les trois machos.

Je revins dans la salle à manger d'un air vexé. C'est pas parce que je sais faire cuire que des légumes à la vapeur qu'il faut m'évincer ! Pfft ! En plus Zetsu adore ça !

Je vis soudain une saleté dans le verre incrusté d'or et de diamant du chef. Je crachai à l'intérieur et effaçai la trace avec mes doits. Bien fait pour lui ! Nah !

Dix minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles je ne fis qu'attendre à ma place, placée à droite de Deidara et à gauche de Zetsu. Toute seule à la table comme une idiote. Mais bientôt, Itachi me rejoint et s'installa en face de moi.

"Comment vont vos yeux Itachi-san ?"

Aucune réponse, comme d'habitude. Je t'entais de voir son regard à travers ses lunettes teintées, mais impossible.

Je ne rajoutai rien, c'était inutile. Mais voir Itachi m'avait fait repenser à une chose, il fallait que je contacte Azuel pour concocter la potion du bonheur à base de cheveux de Sasuke. Je sais pas quel gout ça peut avoir une soupe aux cheveux, mais ça doit pas être très bon !

Finalement, Pein appela d'une voix tonitruante tous les membres de l'Akatsuki à table. Je me demandais bien ce qu'avait préparé Deidara pour rattraper la gaffe de l'imbécile…

Les membres s'installèrent. Pein consultait une dernière fois ses notes pour être sur de ne rien omettre, et moi j'essayais de camoufler les bruits étranges qui provenaient de mon ventre affamé.

Il ne manquait plus que Deidara qui était en cuisine et le duo Hidan-Kakuzu. Je rigolai intérieurement, curieuse de voir leur état. Sakura vint posé sa tête sur ma genoux et je lui grattais la tête. Bientôt tu seras libre bubble-gum ! Bientôt !

"Deidara c'est bon ? Cria le chef en direction des cuisines.

-Oui oui ! J'arrive ! Hum."

Le blond se ramena avec plusieurs plats. De beaux morceaux de boeuf (pas de poisson à cause de Kisame), des haricots verts, des pommes de terres au four et pour finir un délicieuse sauce à la ciboulette pour assaisoner le tout. Les plats furent accompagné d'exclamations et de bruitages ventrales. Seul Tobi boudait.

"Sempai, il est où mon plat ? se plaignit se dernier.

-Il arrive Tobi, cinq secondes !"

Le blond finit par apporter une assiette de coquillette et de bout de jambon coupés en petits dés pour l'imbécile qui fut ravi. Quant à moi, je tentais de protéger mes haricots verts des razzias successives de Zetsu qui voulait la plus grosse part possible, avec l'excuse débile qu'il mangeait soit disant pour deux.

Le chef prit la parole :

"Avant de commencer, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un à vu Hidan et Kakuzu récemment ? Il auraient du rentrer de mission ce matin mais toujours rien. Ils sont ponctuels d'habitude pourtant.

-Ils ont peut-être croisé quelqu'un qui avait une belle prime sur sa tête ! Proposa Kisame. Kakuzu est prêt à retarder l'échéance des missions pour un peu d'argent en plus !

-Heu… Ils ont croisé une tête en effet…" Murmurais-je.

Le chef qui avait les oreilles fines, bien qu'elles soient bariolées de percings, m'avait entendu. Un regard sévère vint de poser sur moi alors que j'avais un filet de sauce à la ciboulette qui dégoulinait des lèvres.

"C'est vrai Aurore que tu es apparemment la dernière à les avoir vu… Explique rapidement aux autres membres !"

Je finis rapidement m'a bouchée et articulai :

"Je les ai croisé en rentrant de chez Orochimaru. Ils ont voulu me piqué ma tête ! L'un voulait l'argent de la prime, et l'autre la belle chambre que vous avez promit !

-Mais de quelle tête elle parle la chienne ? Demanda Itachi qui était un peu perdu.

-Celle d'Orochimaru. Répondit le chef avant de poursuivre à l'attention de toute la tablé : Voilà ce que je voulais vous annoncez ! Orochimaru est mort !"

Des exclamation de joie se répandirent dans toute la pièce, et je vis Konan sabrer le champagne. L'imbécile alluma les platines qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce et commença à faire le DJ. Un bouteille vola et l'atteignit en pleine face, lui fêlant son masque tout neuf. Quant à moi, j'étais allée me réfugié comme une lâche sous la table, attendant que l'ambiance retombe. Des patates volaient de partout et allaient s'accrochées au lustre qui éclairait la pièce. Pein et Konan était parti dans un fougueux bouche-à-bouche, Zetsu arrosait ses plantes au champagne, Itachi regardait bêtement le couple, Kisame faisait un strip-tease sur la table et exhibait fièrement son caleçon avec de jolies poissons rouges brodés dessus, Deidara m'avait rejoint sous la table et me demandait se que je pensais de son repas, Sakura mangeait avidement les aliments à terre, et Tobi continuai de mixer malgré le bout de verre enfoncé dans son crâne.

"Tobi aime les DJ !" Hurlait-il.

Finalement, Pein se racla la gorge et tout le monde se tue. Deidara m'aida à m'extraire de la table et l'imbécile regagna sa place, coupant la musique. Tout le monde se rassit sagement et le roux pu continuer :

"Bref, finit la fête, maintenant les explications : Comme vous le savez Orochimaru est mort. Et c'est Aurore qui l'a tué."

Quelques brefs applaudissements se firent entendre mais Pein les coupa :

"Inutile voyons ! Il était malade comme un chien et même un enfant de six ans aurait pu le faire !

-Quoi ? Mais chef ! C'est pas juste !" M'exclamai-je. Mais je me tue immédiatement en voyant son regarde tueur se poser sur moi.

Mais à ma grande surprise Deidara reprit :

"Chef, il faut bien avouer que c'est Aurore qui l'a tué. Elle mérite la récompense promise !"

Plusieurs hochements de tête vinrent appuyer le blond. Mais le rouquin ne se démonta pas :

"Dit moi Deidara, c'est pas plutôt pour te serrer ta donzelle que tu veux qu'elle ait cette chambre hein ? Je suis sûr que tu serais ravi de la partager avec elle !"

Je vis le blond tourne au rouge écarlate. Il avait un mal fou à contenir sa fureur mais d'un autre coté je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que le raisonnement du roux tenait debout…

"Mais cette chambre ne sert à personne pourtant, et un chef se doit de tenir ses engagements sinon ses suivants perdes vite foi en lui."

Les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Itachi. _Il est fou de parler comme ça au chef !_

Pourtant ce dernier ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, il suivit même le conseil de l'aveugle :

"Puisque tu le dis Itachi… Aurore prendra la chambre trois."

Je fus soufflée. Itachi-san était incroyable ! Il faudrait que je le remercie après le diner !

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, déjà le chef recommença à me questionner :

"Mais dit moi Aurore, qu'est-il arrivé à Kakuzu et Hidan après? Tu n'as pas une idée ?

-Heu, non aucune… Je vois pas !

-Dans tes pensées j'ai vue que tu avais substitué la tête d'Orochimaru pourtant. L'explosion qui a suivit ne serait-elle pas liée ?

-Hein ? Moi ? Faire une substitution qui peut exploser ? Absolument pas ! J'en suis incapable !

-Oui ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…"

Je fus soulagée de constater que même si Pein avait vu dans mes pensées, il n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation que j'avais eu avec Azuel. C'était une très bonne chose !

"Mais alors d'où vient cette explosion ? Deidara ?

-Quoi ? Non ! A part la cuisine je n'ai rien fais exploser aujourd'hui ! Hum."

Le chef paru perplexe. Quant aux autres membres ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment de quelle explosion le chef parlait.

Ce fut à ce moment que le duo du SM et de l'avare choisir pour débouler dans la salle à manger.

"LAISSEZ LA MOI JE VAIS LA TUER !"

Je me baissais juste à temps pour évité une faux tachée de sang. Hidan était noir de suie et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

"Revient lâche ! Ta saloperie de bombe m'a arrachée un bras et Kakuzu m'a taxé un max pour le recoudre !

-C'est vrai que j'ai fais une bonne affaire…" Renchérit ce dernier content de lui.

Deidara c'était jeté devant moi pour me protéger, et Tobi avait bloqué la faux d'une main. Quand au chef, il propulsa Hidan contre un mur. Ce dernier s'écroula, la colonne fracturée.

"Bon, l'affaire est réglée ! Je veux plus entendre un bruit pendant que je déguste ces patates !" Clama le maître de l'organisation.

Deidara me souffla discrètement :

"C'est toi la bombe…

-Oh merci du compliment !

-Non, je voulais savoir si c'était de toi la bombe. Hum.

-Heu non…

-Mais alors c'est de qui ?

-Je l'ignore…"

Deidara me regarda suspicieusement, mais se tue.

"Hé ! Chef y a Kakuzu qui veut revendre mes platines de dj ! Ouin !" Hurla la sucette.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se retrouva bâillonné et rangé sous la table, à coté de Sakura.

Le repas pu enfin se finir dans un silence religieux. Les membres quittèrent la table un à un, mais au moment où je tentais de sortir de la pièce, le chef m'attrapa par la bras et me balança du liquide vaisselle et un vieux chiffon dans les mains :

"Voilà tes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis. Bonne soirée !"

…

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Et que vous vous êtes amusés !

En tout cas moi c'est ce genre de moment que je préfère écrire ! Avec l'akatsuki au complet ! bwouahahaha ! :p

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Et merci de m'avoir lu :)


	28. Je suis un légume ! Et je le vis bien !

Hey la compagnie ! Me revoilà ! Je profite des vacs pour écrire, la rythme ralentira à nouveau la semaine prochaine et s'arrêtera un peu avant le bac (avant de reprendre), alors profitez bien ! :)

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ! Vous me faite beaucoup rire et c'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire !

Bonne lecture du chapitre 28 !

…

_"Aurore !_

_-Quoi encore ?_

_-Hey ! Je voulais juste t'aider mais je me fais remballer à chaque fois !_

_-Désolé ! Comprend moi j'ai du laver la vaisselle jusqu'à deux heure du matin ! Et Pein à soit disant perdu les clefs de ma nouvelle chambre alors évidemment je dors sur la canapé avec Sakura !_

_-Roh ! Bien fait pour toi ! A vouloir le luxe on ne récolte que merde._

_-Proverbe de chiotte._

_-C'est peu de le dire… Bref ! Alors ! Le paiement de la dernière fois ! Une tête explosive ça coûte bonbon !_

_-Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Tricheur !_

_-Meuh oui meuh oui…. Bref, ça fera 50 000 ryos._

_-QUOI ? 50 000 ? Mais c'est hors de prix ! C'est pire que Kakuzu !_

_-C'est le tarif ! Apporte les moi avec la mèche de cheveux de Sasuke demain à quatre heure du matin, dans la petite clairière derrière la grotte. Si je n'ai pas l'argent, tu n'auras pas la potion !"_

Sur ce, Azuel se déconnecta de mon esprit. J'ouvrais les yeux, encore un peu chamboulée. Comment gagner autant d'argent en si peu de temps ? Je n'avais à peine que cinq mille ryos dans ma cagnotte personnelle !

Je me creusais la tête. Sakura qui était couchée sur mes jambes respirait doucement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Des braises luisaient encore, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Et là, la lumière fut dans mon esprit. Kakuzu ! C'était ça la clef ! Il devait avoir un paquet d'argent puisqu'il l'amassait sans jamais le dépenser !

J'hésitais. Devais-je prendre le risque ? Oui… Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

J'extirpais mes jambes de la masse ronflante et me transformais en louve. Mon pelage noire m'aiderait à passer inaperçu et mes grosses pattounes atténueront le bruit de mes pas.

Je grimpais silencieusement les escaliers, rassemblant mes souvenirs pour retrouver la chambre de Kakuzu le millionnaire.

Pas celle-ci, celle-là non plus… Ah !

Je me stoppai devant la porte miteuse qui se présentait devant moi. Il a même fait des économie avec sa propre porte ? Vraiment fou ce type !

Je collai une oreille contre le bois pourri. A l'intérieur, je pouvais percevoir un léger ronflement. D'une patte douce, je tentais d'ouvrir la porte pourrie. Impossible, elle était fermée à double tour.

Je m'approchai des gonds, et reprit forme humaine pour composer les mudras plus facilement. Le cheval, le coq, la vache, le cochon, le chien, le chat, le mouton et enfin l'âne. Très fermière cette technique Katon !

Une flamme brûlante sortit de ma bouche. Les gonds rougirent mais même après plusieurs minutes ils ne voulaient toujours pas céder. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Si jamais quelqu'un se réveillait et passait dans le couloir ? J'étais foutue ! Trouver une solution ! N'importe laquelle ! Vite !

Une idée géniale me vint soudain à l'esprit, et mes mains se joignirent.

"Par les mudras du microbe, des bactéries et du moisie, j'invoque le pouvoir suprême du vomi !" murmurai-je.

Mon ventre fit une embardé, et les sucs gastriques se répandirent sur la porte, grignotant silencieusement le bois. Gagné ! Le trou se faisait de plus en plus grand, et je pu bientôt passé accroupie sans trop de problème. L'odeur était immonde, mais je laissais le plaisir à Kakuzu de tout nettoyer ! Ahahah ! Que je suis méchante ! Hum…

Toujours humaine, je me promenais dans la chambre, et tout comme la dernière fois où j'étais venu, il n'y avait qu'un lit miteux avec un gros tas qui dormait dedans. A-t-il refait sa réserve de rhum depuis ?*

Je m'aventurai dans la pièce vide et cherchai quelconque indice. Le manque de lumière ne m'aidait pas, mais je remarquai tout de même quelque chose d'étrange…

Deux caleçons sales traînaient par terre. L'un était orné de billet de banque, et l'autre de petits squelettes qui jouaient des maracasses… J'ignorais que Kakuzu aimait ce genre de dessins sordides… À moins que…

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand je compris à qui il appartenait. Non… Impossible… Je me retournai lentement sur le lit et regardai suspicieusement la grosse masse informe. AAAH ! J'avais vu juste !

Devant moi était allongé le multi-milliardaire, et par dessus bavait Hidan qui ronflait. Mon nez se mit à saigner violemment et j'eus toute les peines du monde à l'arrêter. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas encore emboîtés ! Bam ! Une claque mentale vint percuter mon cerveau sans prévenir. Les hormones me montent à la tête ! Calme toi Aurore… Chasse vite ces pensées impures de ton esprit où Azuel va encore se ramener et me sermonner !

_"Bah tiens je vais me gêner !_

_-Laisse mon esprit en paix !_

_-Alors arrête de faire la fille frustrée ! Tes vilaines pensées pollue ma boule de cristal ! Argh j'ai utilisé le mot boule ! Tu vas encore saigner du nez !_

_-Vas t'en ! Tu es vraiment emmerdant à la fin !_

_-Reste polie avec ton supérieur… "_

Je me massais les temps, tentant de me reconcentrer sur la mission.

Je contournais habilement le lit et les quelques bouteilles de rhum qui traînaient, avant de me diriger vers le seul mur peint de la pièce. Il était entièrement rouge, et je priais pour que ne soit pas du sang… Un détail attira soudain mon attention. Un petit dessin qu'on aurait dit réalisé au fusain représentait un coeur enveloppé de billet de banque. Je passais un doits curieux dessus. Je crus voir le dessin luire légèrement. Un sceau ? Mais pour protéger quoi ?… Mais de l'argent pardis ! Bon, trouvons un moyen de l'activé ou de la brisé…

Rien ne se produisait si je le touchais ou si je mettais quelques gouttes de sang dessus. Mais soudain le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Mais bien sur ! Là voilà la solution !

J'extirpai une pièce de quelques ryos de ma poche, et fit entrer le métal au contact du sceau. La réaction ne tarda pas, et je vis le mur s'effacer sans un bruit, laissant apparaître une pièce secrète devant mes yeux ébahit. Incroyable !

Des centaines de pièces d'or, de diamants, de sacs de billets étaient amassés, rutilant comme jamais. Au centre, un panneau lumineux clignotait affichant fièrement : Bienvenue au paradis fiscal de l'Akatsuki. Je m'avancai prudente pour ne rien faire tomber de peur de réveiller les deux acolytes. Mes mains baladeuses attrapèrent tous ce qui passaient à leur portées. Mes poches pleines de gri-gri en ors massifs, je piquai un diamant en plus pour Azuel et m'enfuit.

…

Une fois dehors je m'autorisais enfin à souffler. Une légère brise me caressait la peau et je me détendis. Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à ma montre. Déjà 3h30 ! Je me dirigeai vers la clairière, prête à rencontrer le grincheux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, je m'arrêtais brusquement. Je crus voir un reflet, quelque chose de luisant au loin, camouflé dans les arbres. L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus pesante, et reprit ma forme de louve pour analyser plus précisément les odeurs qui m'entouraient.

Il y avait quelqu'un… Mais qui ? Ca ne pouvait pas être Azuel ou un membre de l'Akatsuki, j'aurais facilement reconnu leur senteur caractéristique d'homme tout en muscle. Je retroussais les babines, serrant plus fort ma petite sacoches qui contenait mes précieux trésors volés.

Un kunaî sortit soudain des arbres, et je l'évitai d'un bond. Je cherchais avidement mon agresseur mais la lune n'éclairait pas suffisamment la forêt.

Un homme sortit finalement des bois, arme au poing.

"Graouf ?" M'exclamai-je de surprise. Je crus que mes yeux allaient dégringoler de mes orbites. Encore un roux !

Ses yeux me dévisagèrent. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Je ne savais avant ! Dans mon monde d'origine il était adoré ! Idolé ! Fantasmé ! Mince alors… Saucisson ? Sashimi ?

Un homme vêtu de blanc apparu alors derrière lui. Je reconnue immédiatement Jésus. Enfin Azuel je veux dire ! Bref. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

"Voyons mon brave ne tue pas ma protégé ! Allez Aurore, dit bonjour à ton nouveau copain ! Je te présente Sasori !"

…

Fou ! Azuel était un fou ! Il venait de me raconter que si il avait remmené ce dangereux criminelle à la vie, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour concocter à bien la potion du bonheur. J'appris alors que si cette dernière était mal préparée, celui qui la buvait risquait une mort instantanée. Génial ! Super ! Une chance sur deux que Sakura meurt avec ce satané breuvage ! C'est la fête ! Faites tourner les serviette ! La la la la !

"Mais Azuel, comment tu as fais pour ramener Pinocchio à la vie ? Dans le manga il se fait transpercer de toutes parts !

-Ouai ! Mais c'est un simple rouleau que Sakura et la vieille bique on détruit !

-Un rouleau qui remplaçait son coeur tout de même !

-Et bien tu apprendras ma petite que c'est comme le papier toilette ! Faut toujours en avoir un en stock caché quelque part !

-Gné ?

-J'ai simplement trouvé son rouleau de rechange, j'ai injecté un peu de chakra dedans et je les réincorporé à sa vieille carcasse que j'ai trouvé dans les vestiges de la vieille grotte, je lui ai recollé deux trois membres ! Et voilà ! Regarde le comme il est beau !"

Je jetai un coup d'oeil inquiet à la marionnette qui marchait bêtement en rond autour de nous depuis une heure. Il lui manquait un oeil et il avait de nombreuses traces incrustées sur ses membres, vestiges d'anciens combats.

"Il m'avait l'air un peu plus vif dans le manga tout de même…

-C'est parce que j'y ai pas mis toutes mes forces ! Je suis vieux ! Il suffit de trouver quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour lui injecter une grand quantité de chakra d'un coup et voilà ! Le jouet sera comme neuf !"

Le pauvre Sasori trébucha au même moment. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une remise à neuf… Peut-être que notre "puissant" chef pourrait m'aider sur ce point là. Qu'il se rende enfin utile !

"Bon, donne moi le paiement !" Ordonna Azuel.

Je déposai le diamant volé dans ses mains. Il parut satisfait. Il jeta aussi un coup d'oeil à la mèche de Sasuke et me conseilla de la garder très précieusement, car si je la perdais ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire dans récupérer une nouvelle ! Je le remerciais de ce conseil inutile et continuais :

"Mais dit moi Azuel, quand Sasori retrouvera ses pleines capacités tu crois qu'il sera d'accord pour m'aider ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ce service en échange de l'avoir ressuscité. Il acceptera !

-Heu… Je suis pas trop sûr moi…

-Nous verrons bien ! Allez ! A la prochaine !" Azuel déposa rapidement dans ma main une laisse rattachée au cou de la marionnette et disparu.

"Hey ! Attend ! Grahh ! Toujours à me laisser dans le pétrin celui-là"

Je me calmai bien vite en voyant mon chien, heu, Sasori être apeuré par mon petit excès de rage.

"Allez vient par là marionnette, n'ais pas peur, je te ramène à la maison…"

…

Je ramassais le bras que Pinocchio avait perdu dans le toboggan et lui tendit.

"Evite de perdre des morceaux c'est assez embêtant." Murmurais-je.

Mais à peine l'avait-il remit qu'un violent coup le poussa à terre. Je me précipitai pour l'aider. Sakura était prise d'une folie furieuse et tentait de lui démonter la tête. J'interceptai un shuriken que Sasori tenta de lui planter dans le flan et les séparais tant bien que mal en distribuant de coups de poings bien placés. Sakura me regardait méchamment, la bave goutait de ses babines retroussées.

"Ecoute Sakura ! On a besoin de lui pour que tu retrouves ta vrai forme ! Calme toi !"

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent. Avait-elle enfin compris ? Non… Je pouvais y lire de la peur. Peur de quoi ?

"Je peux savoir à qui tu parles Aurore ?"

Mon sang se glaça. Je me retournai lentement. Itachi se tenait là, en tee-shirt et caleçon, tout juste sortit du lit. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et je pouvais voir ses yeux briller faiblement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et je m'insultai intérieurement de ma négligence.

"Heu… Avec… Avec… Personne."

Il plissa les yeux et son regard se posa sur le marionnettiste.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Il sortit un kunaî et le pointa vers Pinocchio.

"Qui es-tu ?" Sa voix était autoritaire et tranchante. Je m'interposai entre les deux et fit mon plus beau sourire à Itachi.

"Tu ne le reconnais pas ? Il était à l'Akatsuki avant !

-Non je…"

Il se rapprocha prudemment. La marionnette ne broncha pas quand l'aveugle le dévisagea de prêt, de très très prêt.

"On dirait Sasori…

-C'est lui. Répondis-je. Mais son état actuel le rapproche d'un légume que d'un ninja !

-Un légume ?

-Il… Il n'est pas très frais…

-Un légume surgelé ? En boite ?

-Non ! Je veux dire qu'il à perdu tout sens de la réflexion !

-Mais comment a-t-il résuscité ? Tobi ne m'a parlé que d'un certain Jésus ces derniers temps mais tout de même…

-Heu… J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai trouvé par terre ! Dehors ! Perdu comme un pauvre chien !

-Qui se ressemble s'assemblent.

-Hé oh ! Ca va bien oui ? Bref, Je suis sûr quand mettant un peu de chakra dans son papier toilette, enfin, dans son sceau il marchera beaucoup mieux !

-Tu voudrais injecter du chakra dans un légume ?

-Oui…"

Itachi dégrafa le manteau noir de Sasori et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le sceau. Il récupéra une paire de lunettes qui trainait sur la table et inspecta la marionnette sous toutes les coutures.

"Au fait itachi…

-Hum ?

-Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois, au repas quand tu m'as aidé…

-Le chef t'a donné la clef ?

-Heu, non il a dit qu'il l'avait perdu.

-Rah ! Mince alors…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose de très précieux que je dois récupérer dans cette pièce, et sa porte ne peut pas être crochetée, il faut forcément LA clef pour l'ouvrir…

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Pein ? Si c'est un truc d'important je suis sûr qu'il accepterait !

-Non… Impossible. Il ne vaut mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. D'ailleurs je t'interdis d'en parler à quiconque ! Compris ?

-Oui oui, je me tairais…

-Demain.

-Demain quoi ?

-Réclame lui la clef.

-Quoi ? Mais je vais me faire tuer !

-Ecoute, on va faire un marché…

-Heu…" Je n'étais pas vraiment emballée mais le ton d'Itachi ne me laissais guère le choix. Je soupirai mais l'invitai à continuer.

"Si tu obtiens les clefs, je demanderais à Kisame d'envoyer une bonne dose de chakra dans ce légume.

-Pour ça je n'ai qu'à demander à un autre membre !

-Ca ne marchera pas, ce genre de sceau est très gourmand en énergie. Ici il n'y a que Kisame et le chef qui ont une réserve suffisante.

-Ah je vois… Mais j'ai quand même ramené Sasori ! Ca n'intéresse pas le chef de récupéré un ancien membre ?

-Non car il a été remplacé. Qu'il revienne ou pas ne changera rien à ses plans et il n'utilisera pas une goutte de son chakra pour un cadavre. Surtout qu'il n'y aucune garantie que cela fonctionne.

-Rah… Mais il a été remplacé par qui ?

-Par Tobi."

Pardon ? Le célèbre marionnettiste remplacé par ce truc orange ? Cherchez l'erreur !

"Mais attend Itachi. Il n'y a à ma connaissance que dix bagues pour les membres d'Akatsuki. Hors avec la mienne ça fait onze logiquement ! Vous êtes en ce moment neuf, et Pein m'a donné la mienne avant que je récupère la dixième chez Orochimaru !

-En effet. Regarde ton Kanji sur la bague."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil. Je sais pas lire ces symboles moi ! Tous ces petits traits de partout !

"Ta bague est fausse.

-Quoi ?" Hurlai-je. Pein c'était encore foutu de moi et je l'avais en travers de la gorge. Surtout qu'Itachi ne se priva pas pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie :

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait t'accepter dans l'organisation ? C'est pour faire plaisir à Tobi et Deidara c'est tout… Toutes les missions auxquelles il t'envoie son vouées au sucide pour quelqu'un de ton niveau.

-Ah bah merci bien ! Mais que veulent dire les kanjis qui sont dessus alors ?

-Ca se dit Kichigai.

-Kichiquoi ?

-Kichigai ! C'est quand même pas compliqué !

-Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

-Folle.

-Folle ? FOLLE ? Graah ! Il m'a bien eu ! Je lui ferais payer !

-Bien sûr on y croit. Bon c'est d'accord pour le marché ?"

J'hésitai, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute manière…

"Oui, c'est d'accord.

-Bien, je vais enfin pouvoir aller petit-déjeuner moi… Et range le légume il prend de la place."

J'ouvris un placard à balais et balançais Sasori à l'intérieur qui me regardait avec de petits yeux larmoyant.

"Reste ici la carotte, nous nous verrons ce soir, et je ne veux entendre aucun bruit !"

Je fermais la porte et retournai au salon. Je regardai l'horloge en marbre. Déjà cinq heure du matin. Les autres membres allaient commencer à ce réveiller…

Un hurlement se propagea soudain dans tout le repère, s'infiltrant au plus profond des os, me glaçant les veines.

J'entendis à l'étage plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent en catastrophe, et je vis Itachi sortir de la cuisine un bol de céréales à la main, pestant contre le tapage.

Des voix me parvinrent :

"Du calme Kakuzu ! Il n'a pas pu s'envoler on va le retrouver ! Disait Hidan.

-Qui a hurlé ? Demandait Pein plus qu'exaspéré.

-Quelqu'un à volé Kakuzu ?" Demandait bêtement Tobi.

Je vis tous les membres descendre les escaliers avec précipitations. Pein avait convoqué une réunion en urgence dans la salle à manger, et je suivis un peu inquiète le troupeau d'homme tout juste sortit du lit, les cheveux en bataille et leur torse musclé fièrement exposés à la vue de tous. Seul Konan était un minimum habillée.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table, et je me sentais de plus en plus mal, surtout que personne n'avait respecté la disposition habituelle et que je me retrouvais coincée entre Konan et… Hidan. D'ailleurs le chef ne tarda pas à faire une remarque à son sujet :

"Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un caleçon Hidan ! Franchement… Et pose tes mains sur la table !

-Ro ! Si on peut même plus s'amuser !

-Tu vas voir si tu vas t'amuser quand je vais t'ouvrir le crâne…

-Oh oui ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ah, j'avais oublié à qui je parlais, bref, l'heure est grave mes escla…Mes compagnons ! Kakuzu à été détroussé ! Il lui manque… Heu…

-Deux-centième de ma fortune totale ! Compléta celui-ci.

-Mais c'est rien du tout alors ! Plaisanta Deidara, qui se tue bien vite après avoir croisé le regard courroucé de l'avare.

-Avec deux centième de la fortune de Kakuzu tu pourrais te payer une belle paire de nichons Deidara ! Au moins tu aurais vraiment un putain de sexe !" Renchérit Hidan.

Zetsu et Kisame voisins du blond le retinrent juste à temps avant qu'il n'envoit une volée de bombe en direction du fou de torture.

"Je t'interdis de faire exploser quoi que ce soit ici ! Avertit Pein d'une voix sèche.

-Mais !

-Y a pas de mais ! Range ton argile !"

Le blond s'exécuta à contre coeur. Je déglutis en me demandant qu'elle torture Kakuzu réservait au voleur, si ce n'était pas directement la mort pure et simple.

"Tobi à une idée ! Dit tout haut ce dernier, fier de lui.

-Propose toujours… Répondit Pein, s'inquiétant d'avance du résultat.

-Tobi pense que les traces de vomi prêt de la porte peuvent être des indices !

-Quoi ? Des indices ? Ces trucs dégueulasses ! S'exclama Hidan.

-Nous n'avons pas le matériel pour les analyses ADN Tobi. Dit tranquillement Itachi.

-Ah… Dommage…"

Je devins cramoisie en voyant le regard de Deidara se focaliser sur moi. Si l'imbécile n'était pas assez intelligent pour faire le lien entre moi et le vomi, Deidara l'était et connaissait ma technique… Je déglutis. Dans son regard je pouvais lire qu'il avait tout compris, et qu'il n'était vraiment pas content. Mais alors, pas du tout !

"Personne n'a rien de mieux à proposer ?" Demandait le chef exaspéré.

Personne ne parlait. Je sentis soudain quelque chose escalader ma jambe. C'était un petit oiseau en argile avec un message incrusté dessus.

"Tu es vraiment folle."

J'écrasais le volatil d'un geste, répandant l'argile blanche sur mon pantalon noir. Hidan, toujours tout nu remarqua la tâche et me regardait d'un air suspicieux avant de se pencher à mon oreille et me chuchoter :

"Je croyais que Deidara était un peu plus propre, tu aurais au moins pu changer de pantalon après ça…"

...

*voir chapitre 23 : Frigo vide et conséquences - où Aurore doit subir un entraînement forcé de la part de l'Akatsuki pour la tester, et où elle trouve dans la chambre de Kakuzu une belle réserve de rhum.

Yeah ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre ! J'ai eu plus de mal à le terminer que le dernier, et les allusions ne sont pas forcément bien travaillées, mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !

-Je fais beaucoup plus d'allusions perverses qu'avant ! Vite ma dose de morphine ! Ah… ça va mieux…

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :)


	29. Sous entendus pas frais !

Hello la compagnie ! Me voilà de retour ! Pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! Désolé pour ce hiatus mais j'ai eu le bac, donc j'ai laissé de coté cette fanfiction pendant quelques temps. Mais pour vous remercier d'avoir attendu, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous rirez autant que moi !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 29 : Sous-entendus pas frais.

"Kakuzu… Allez ! Arrête de bouder ! Consolait Hidan tenant son compagnon par les épaules.

Le chef venait de lever la séance. Je mettais éclipsé discrètement et décidais d'aller voir Pein pour récupéré la clef après avoir prit le petit-déjeuner. Mais alors que je rejoignais une des salles de bain du repère pour me faire un brin de toilette bien mérité, un bras me tira violemment dans une pièce voisine.

Je reteins un cris et reconnu Deidara, l'air grave.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Hum. Sa voix était glaciale et je sentais mes forces me quitter. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à moi de cette façon.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il me fallait cinquante mille ryos !

-Quoi ? C'est une somme énorme ! Pour quoi faire ?"

Je me retrouvais bloquée. J'étais obligée de dévoiler l'existence d'Azuel à Deidara, mais cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas… Il reprit avant même que je puisse répondre.

"Je te trouve suspecte depuis quelques temps Aurore, je me suis habitué aux choses étranges à force de te fréquenter, hum, mais tu fais toujours tout toute seule, sans jamais me consulter !

-Je suis désolée…

-J'espère que tu ne trahis pas l'Akatsuki… hum.

-Non ! Ecoute moi Deidara, j'ai tendance à vouloir me débrouiller toute seule mais je ne vais pas t'embarquer dans mes galères à chaque fois !

-Tu ne me fais donc si peu confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'expliquer sur quoi que ce soit, l'explosif claquait déjà la porte, furieux. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Parler avec Deidara était devenu difficile ces derniers temps, et à cause de mes missions solo nous ne passions plus vraiment de temps ensemble. Je ravalai mon chagrin, et décidai de lui expliquer tout cela ce soir, quand il serait calmé.

Je pris une douche rapide et descendis l'escalier en direction du bureau de Pein. Alors que j'atteignais les dernières marches, je croisais Itachi prêt à partir en mission avec Kisame. L'aveugle semblait me lancer un regard encourageant, quoi que, pas sûr… un regard accusateur ? Non plus… Rah mais en même temps avec ses lunettes de soleil c'était encore plus dur d'analyser ces émotions quand temps normal !

Deidara discutait vivement avec Konan dans un coin de la pièce et ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je me mordais les lèvres et pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Aucune réponse !

"Il est jamais là ! Comme d'habitude ! J'appelle pas ça un chef moi j'appelle ça un…"

Trois petits coups répétés sur mon épaule me stoppèrent. Je me retournais en déglutissant. Les rinnegans croisèrent mon regard et je me sentais littéralement liquéfier sur place.

"Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?"

Sa voix était à la fois sèche et cynique. Je lui fis mon plus beau faux sourire et me raclais la gorge avant d'entamer :

"Heu… Juste un tout tout tout petit truc… Rien de très important ! Une broutille ! Un détail !

-Crache le morceau ou je te tue."

La faible assurance que je possédais jusque là s'évanouie. Calme toi Aurore ! Calme toi c'est juste une clef ! Une simple clef !

"C'était pour savoir si vous aviez récupéré la clef de la chambre trois…"

Un silence se fit. Je sentais dans mon dos la brûlure des regards posés sur moi. Je reconnue un léger ricanement provenant de Deidara. L'insultant mentalement, je fis face au regard de Pein.

"Viens avec moi, on va en discuter dans mon bureau." Le ton du chef était neutre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Être seule dans son bureau avec juste lui, c'était encore plus pesant qu'avoir Tobi à califourchon sur son dos lorsqu'il voulait jouer au chienvalier.

D'un geste, Pein ouvrit tous les verrous d'un coup. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers les quatre protagonistes au fond de la pièce. Deidara m'ignorait, Konan se rongeait les ongles, Kisame arquait un sourcil et Itachi arborait toujours son air impassible.

Merci pour les encouragement les gars…

J'entrai alors dans la pièce, seulement éclairée par Orochimaru.

Le chef prit place à son grand bureau et… Attendez j'ai dis quoi juste avant ? Par Orochimaru ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le lustre. C'était bien le crâne évidé d'Orochimaru garnit d'une ampoule qui était suspendu là. Mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trompés !

"Tu aimes ma nouvelle déco ?"

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à scruter les prunelles du mort qui semblaient luire faiblement. Je frissonnais d'effroi et je vis Pein contenir un sourire carnassier.

"Tu tiens beaucoup à avoir cette chambre. Constatait le roux.

-Non, enfin si ! C'est un simple paiement en échange de ce superbe lustre ! M'exclamai-je.

-Et… Il n'y a vraiment rien derrière tout ça ?"

Je me sentis vaciller. Si le chef découvrait mon marché avec Itachi ça allait très mal se passer pour moi ! Et ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus c'était que si il avait le moindre doute il allait fouiller dans mes pensées une nouvelle fois ! Il fallait que je trouve une bonne excuse, une excellente excuse même ! Vite Aurore cherche ! Tu es un chien ! La recherche c'est ta spécialité !

"Tu me caches quelque chose Aurore, pourquoi veux-tu cette chambre ? Répond !"

J'évitai son regard et me mordait fort les lèvres. J'avais enfin trouvé une excuse mais… Oh non je ne peux pas l'utiliser ! La honte s'abattrait sur moi pour toujours !

Je me raclai difficilement la gorge et finit par dire :

"En ce moment ça ne va pas très bien entre Deidara et moi alors j'avais pensé…

-Tu avais pensé quoi ?" Dit-il lentement, un sourire de prédateur se dessinant sur ces fines lèvres.

Oh non… Il veut m'obliger à le dire ! Je veux pas… Rah, de doute façon je n'avais plus trop le choix.

"Je veux le faire avec lui dans un endroit un peu moins miteux qu'une simple chambre…"

Voilà c'était dit. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais mais tout de même, c'était humiliant.

_"Menteuse !_

_-Azuel ? Encore ?_

_-Tu penses chaque mot que tu prononces !_

_-N'importe quoi ! Dégage de mon cerveau !_

_-Je sais qu'il te plaît vilaine coquine !"_

Son rire finit par disparaître. Ce fut au chef de reprendre, et je sautais au plafond en entendant sa réponse :

"Mais heu… Faire quoi ? Il avait prit un ton bête presque sincère, mais ses yeux restaient perfides.

-Mais… Que… Faire ce que vous faites avec Konan toutes les nuits !

-On fait tout un tas de trucs, il faudrait préciser ! Et arrête de saigner sur mon bureau ! Tiens prend ce mouchoir et enfonce le bien profond dans ta narine.

-Berci.

-Bref, alors ?

-Vous le faite exrbrès hein ?

-Evidemment.

-Je veux faire l'abour avec lui ! Voilà ! C'est dit !

-Les labours ? Hein ! Je ne vous savais pas aussi sauvage !

-Raah ! Bar bitié ! J'en beu blus !"

Pein ricana et ouvrit un tiroir. Fouillant quelques secondes à l'intérieur, il en extirpa finalement une clef. Un grand soulagement se fit dans tout mon être. Il me la donna avant de me raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Au moment où il m'ouvrit la porte il se pencha à mon oreille :

"Soyez sage…"

Et il referma la porte derrière moi. Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre complètement de mes émotions. Mais ce qu'il me faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'il ne garde pas le secret. Connaissant le rouquin, cela fera vite le tour du repère et demain tout le monde sera au courant !

Mes yeux cherchèrent une présence dans la pièce, mais le salon était vide. La cuisine aussi. Enfin le moment idéal pour voir si la carotte était toujours en vie. Je m'approchai du placard et jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

"Saso ?" Murmurai-je afin de sonder le noir complet.

Ce fut de petits cris d'apitoiement qui me répondirent. Je soupirai et passai une main à l'intérieur afin de lui caresser les cheveux. Un ronronnement me parvint. Depuis quand les chiens font ça ?

Un craquement dans les escaliers me fit sursauter et je refermai vite le placard. Kakuzu, les yeux rouges et complètement décoiffé traînait des pieds en direction de la cuisine. Je l'ignorais et montais à l'étage pour découvrir enfin ce que cachait cette fameuse chambre numéro trois.

Je tournai doucement la clef dans la serrure en or massif. Un clique sonore m'averti que je pouvais enfin entrer. Ma main chercha instinctivement l'interrupteur et quand enfin la lumière envahit la pièce, mes yeux furent éblouis par sa magnificence.

Les murs étaient blancs, peuplés de tableaux magnifiques. Une moquette douce et moelleuse recouvrait le sol, d'une couleur bleu océan. Le lit double semblait être tiré d'un conte de fée, mais le plus surprenant, c'était le mur du fond. Il était en verre, et à travers on pouvait voir une cavité naturelle éclairée par une multitude de lampions. C'était une piscine naturelle creusée directement dans la roche de la grotte. C'était vraiment beau, et je restai un long moment à contempler tout ça. Tout cet espace ! Tout pour moi ! Fabuleux !

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lit, et je repensais à ce que j'avais dit un peu plus tôt au chef. J'aimais beaucoup Deidara, mais sa mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours m'avait vraiment refroidit. Peut-être que cela nous aiderait à nous réconcilier ? Je me mordis la lèvre et l'image d'Itachi s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je l'avais vu partir en mission tout à l'heure, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite ! Une curiosité monstrueuse me dévorait quand je pensais à ce qui pouvait bien être caché ici.

Je passais donc mon après midi à chercher quelconque indice ou cachette sur le trésor de l'aveugle mais rien. Je descendis finalement à la cuisine pour grignoter un truc et croisai Konan :

« Dit moi Konan, tu sais quand Itachi et Kisame reviennent de mission ?

-Oui, ce soir vers vingt trois heure. Ils ne sont pas bien loin, et je doute qu'ils rencontrent beaucoup de difficultés.

-D'accord merci !

-Au fait ! Regarde ça, c'est le nouvel exemplaire du bingo book ! Tu es page treize et regarde la prime que tu as sur ta tête ! Vingt mille ryos ! Ca commence à être intéressant non ?

-Ah oui ! Mais ça signifie plus de chasseur de prime sur ma tête !

-T'en fait pas, ils laissent ce genre de petites proies à leur gosse, pour l'argent de poche tu vois, ils s'attaquent plutôt aux gros poissons genre Kisame !

-Ah… Me voilà rassurée… Répondis-je ironiquement. Et Tobi ?

-Il a baissé. Il est retombé à cinq cent ryos depuis qu'il a aidé une petite dame à traverser.

-Oh… »

Je rigolai intérieurement, celui là alors ! Il était irrécupérable ! Mais je l'avais dépassé ! Je n'étais plus dernière !

Heureuse, je décidais de faire une petite promenade à l'extérieur, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. Combien de temps avait passé depuis que je n'avais pas couru à quatre pattes oreilles aux vents, comme au bon vieux temps ? Ou bu dans une flaque ? Ou manger un os ? Ou chasser un lapin ?

Je me transformai en louve et m'éloignai à toute vitesse du repère, quittant le sentier pour m'amuser à sauter les obstacles naturels qui croiseraient ma route, comme des racines, une grande branche tombée, un rocher imposant ou encore un cadavre humain étendu par terre.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, après avoir couru sous un soleil de plomb, je me jetai gueule la première dans une marre qui abritait de nombreuses grenouilles, les faisant toute fuir. Je barbotais quelques minutes quand soudain ma patte arrière heurta quelque chose de bizarre. Je battis des pattes et rejoignis rapidement la rive, scrutant la surface de l'eau. Un poisson peut-être ? Une tortue ?

La surface se rida, et une tête en sortie, le regard menaçant. Mais je le connais lui ? Qui est-ce déjà ? Les cheveux gris, des lunettes, un air louche… L'adrénaline influait déjà en moi et je me transformais rapidement en femme pour pouvoir parer les attaques plus facilement.

« Je te retrouve enfin Aurore. »

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier, et ses yeux brillants me fixèrent.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Je me creusais toujours la tête… Voilà déjà vingt fois que je répétais dans ma tête : Non ce n'est pas Kulbuto son nom… C'est autre chose…

« Tu es Ku…Ku…

-Cul-cul ? Tu vas voir gonzesse si je suis cul-cul !

-Mais non ce n'ait pas ce que je… »

J'évitais une salve de kunaï et m'abritais derrière un épais tronc d'arbre. Son visage était rouge de colère. Il voulait ma peau c'était sûr. Mais pas pour ma prime ridicule ! Pour quoi alors ?...

« Je vais venger la mort de mon maître ! Vient si tu es un homme !

-J'ai une bonne excuse ! Je suis une femme ! »

C'est vrai qu'il voulait venger la mort d'Orochimaru ! On m'avait mit en garde pourtant, j'aurais du me méfier… Je m'apprêtais à fuir comme une lâche juste au moment où un parchemin explosif vint soudain se coller au tronc. En une galipette maladroite j'évitai l'explosion de justesse.

« Arrêtez faut pas déforester la forêt ! Hurlai-je en voyant les arbres jouer aux dominos.

-On dit déboiser d'abord !

-Ouais mais nan car… Ah !»

Il apparu soudain en face de moi, et sans que je puisse réagir il me toucha le bras de deux doigts. Une violente douleur me remonta jusqu'aux épaules, et je répondis par un sort Katon, sans penser que derrière… Il y avait les arbres fraîchement déracinés.

Quand je vis le vieux chêne prendre feu, je commençais à paniquer. Si le feu se propageait ça serait une catastrophe pour le repère ! On allait devoir le changer alors que je n'avais même pas découvert les secrets de la chambre trois !

De la sueur ruisselait sur mon front, et ma vue se brouilla. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre l'avantage dans ce combat et je battis en retraite vers la mare pour me protéger du feu qui grandissait. Kulbuto apparu à ma droite, hilare et fier de lui. Affolée, je décidais d'abattre ma dernière carte. J'avais pensé à appeler Azuel pour avoir un peu d'aide, mais c'était vraiment trop onéreux. J'exécutais rapidement les mudras des bactéries, de la pénicilline, du moisie et de l'Escherichia coli, et vomis une marée fumante d'acide en direction du binoclard. Il fut touché aux pieds et hurla de douleur. Mais je déchantais bien vite voyant qu'il avait de très bonnes techniques curatives, et qu'il fit disparaître en quelques secondes ses brûlures.

Le feu lui se propageait rapidement, et j'étais toujours aussi impuissante. Mais soudain, une vague géante déferla sur les arbres en feux et les éteignit en quelques secondes. J'écarquillai les yeux : C'était un miracle ! Un vrai !

Une tête surgit soudain de l'eau où j'étais toujours enfoncée jusqu'à la taille et me regardait avec des petits yeux rieurs.

« Ah ! Le miracle à une tête bleue ! »

Le célèbre poisson pané du nom de Kisame armé de Samehada se dressait fièrement devant moi, jugeant du regard Kulbuto toujours prostré hors d'atteinte.

« Un soucis Aurore ? »

Je m'extirpai de la mare avant de répondre :

« Itachi et toi étiez pas censé surveiller les environs ?

-C'est ce qu'on fait !

-T'as mit un temps fou à intervenir !

-C'était amusant de te regarder paniquée, mais quand tu as mit le feu à la foret on a commencé à s'inquiéter…

-Évidemment… Où est Itachi ?

-Il mange une pomme, il doit pas être très loin. »

Un dieu de la mort qui mange une pomme… C'est marrant ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

Une explosion me tira de mes pensées. Kisame s'était précipité sur Kulbuto avec un regard meurtrier, les yeux injectés de sang.

_Il fait peur quand il veut…_

Le sol trembla quand Samehada s'abattit sur Kulbuto qui perdit un orteil dans l'attaque. Hurlant de douleur, il tomba les fesses dans la boue en vociférant une flopée d'injures à l'intention de son bourreau. Kisame souriait avec un air de poissoné et invoqua un requin aqueux aux dents acérées qui se jeta sur le binoclard. Kulbuto eu du mal à bloquer l'attaque mais ne se laissait pas faire. Le binoclard se battait bien et je vis Kisame se retrouver projeté à plusieurs mètres. Je me précipitai à ses cotés pour vérifier son état de santé mais celui était simplement hilare bien qu'un filet de sang coagulait sur son front. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'autre idiot et le voyant partir en boitillant lamentablement vers la forêt, avant de l'écrouler à terre sous mes yeux ébahit, un kunai figé droit dans son cœur.

Je retins mon souffle en regardant le carcasse étendu sur le sol, et vis Itachi sortir de l'ombre, impassible et le regard vermeil.

Kisame se releva à mon coté et hélant Itachi. Il vint vers nous, et le poisson le gratifia d'un bon coup dans le dos qui lui arracha un toussotement.

« Oh pardon ! J'oublis toujours tes soucis de santé…

-C'est rien. »

Mes antennes à ragots se dressèrent sur ma tête. Soucis de santé ? Ah bon ? Hum… Intéressant, et aussi inquiétant…

Je suivis les deux complices jusqu'au repère, et une fois dans le salon Itachi m'attira à l'écart des autres.

« Alors, tu as la clef ?

-Oui, le chambre est ouverte on peut y monter tout de suite. Répondis-je.

-Parfait. »

Nous grimpâmes les escaliers deux à deux, et arrivâmes dans la chambre. Itachi ne paru nullement surprit par toute cette richesse et s'avança directement vers la piscine, tout en déboutonnant ses vêtements. Je me mordis les lèvres, le cerveau déconnecté de la réalité en voyant le dos parfait d'Itachi et… Ah ! Mais attendez ! Ca ne va pas du tout !

Je me précipitai à ses cotés et en couinant fébrilement :

« Mais Itachi ? Mais tu fais quoi ?

-Tu préfères que je plonge tout habillé peut-être ? Dit-il cyniquement.

-Tu es dans la chambre d'une femme ! Répliquai-je.

-Non, je suis dans la niche d'un chien !

-Tss ! Tu m'énerves. Et puis t'es pas censé être là pour te baigner !

-La chose à récupérer est au fond de l'eau, arrête de faire ta jeune vierge effarouchée !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Non ! N'enlève pas ce pantalon je te l'interdis !»

Je me jetai sur lui pour l'empêcher mais trop tard, en caleçon il plongea dans l'eau et quand à moi je glissai lamentablement sur le sol et me noyai à moitié dans la piscine.

J'ouvris les yeux sous l'eau et regardai l'Uchiwa s'enfoncer vers le fond de la piscine avec de grands mouvements de brasse qui mettaient agréablement en valeur sa musculature… Il atteignit finalement une sorte de coffre qu'il entreprit de remonter à la surface. Je fis de même et fut soulager de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.

« Alors ? » Demandai-je, ma curiosité à son comble.

Il ne me répondit pas et sortit de l'eau avec aisance et grâce. Quant à moi je peinais derrière, glissant sur la pierre humide. Je finis par m'extirper de l'eau avec difficulté, et encore lourde et frigorifiée, je rejoignis Itachi accroupis un peu plus loin devant le petit coffre. Il le tournait et retournait dans tous les sens possibles.

« Tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir ?

-En faite… Il y a une sorte de mécanisme.

-Comment ça marche alors ? »

Son regard croisa le mien, et je vis se dessiner un faible sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Ca n'avait rien de bon tout ça…

« Il faut du sang pour actionner la serrure.

-Ah ? Et bien vas-y ! » M'exclamai-je. Il pensait tout de même pas que j'allais me couper pour son truc !

« Non je ne crois pas non… Gâcher le précieux sang de Uchiwa c'est impensable ! C'est toi qui va t'y coller !

-Gné ? »

Non mais j'avais bien entendu ? Il a vraiment un ego aussi surdimensionné que ça ? Mais il se fout de moi j'espère ! C'est espèce de sale…

Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, il agrippa vigoureusement mon poignet et d'un coup de kunaî bien placé m'entama la paume. Je me mordis la lèvre sous la douleur, regardant le liquide couler abondement sur le coffre. Un déclic se fit entendre et Itachi libéra finalement ma main, satisfait.

« Tu me pairas ça Uchiwa.

-Evidemment… Voyons voir… »

Je léchais ma paume tout en me rapprochant du coffre. Itachi ouvra délicatement le contenant et je reteins un murmure de surprise.

Il y avait des photos… Pleins de photos. Itachi les écarta et me tendit finalement quelque chose.

« Mais c'est quoi ?

-Ta part du marché.

-Mais on dirait un talisman…

-C'est pour ça que je te le donne. Les colliers c'est pour les femmes.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as autour du cou en ce moment même ? »

Il se tue, me toisant du regard avant de reprendre :

« CE genre de collier c'est fait pour les femmes.

-Hum. Oh mais… »

Sur le médaillon bleuté et finement ciselé, je discernai soudain une phrase habilement peinte :

« Quand l'aube et la nuit ne ferons qu'un, alors naîtra la clef de tout »

Je serrais les dents. Encore cette stupide prophétie ! Ce dieu loup à la con et ses fidèles complètement tarés !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Itachi qui semblait absorber par les photos éparpillées autour de lui. J'en pris une discrètement et y jetai un œil. Mais ? C'était quoi ça ?

« Dit Itachi, C'est quoi tout ces symboles étranges ? » Demandai-je en lui rendant la photo.

Il soupira avant de m'expliquer d'un air machinal :

« Toutes ces images sont comme des pièces de puzzle. Une fois remisent à la bonne place elles forment une carte.

-Et où mène-t-elle ? A un autre trésor ?

-A un autel. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Un hôtel ? Pourquoi faire ? Je comprends vraiment rien à ce bazar…

-Comme d'habitude. Un vieil autel, là où le sang des Uchiwa à été bénit pour la première fois. Peut-être là-bas je pourrais retrouver la vue.

-Ca serait une bonne chose… Parce que là tes verres de lunettes sont plus épais que les fesses de Tobi.

-J'aime pas vraiment plaisanter avec ça Aurore…

-Bah ? Tout le monde le sait de toute façon que tu es à moitié aveugle ! Tobi t'a déjà acheté une canne en prévision pour ton anniversaire ! »

Il laissa échapper un drôle de son, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit se jeta sur moi. Je me retrouvai dos sur le sol, et lui m'écrasait fièrement de tout son poids. Son visage se pencha dangereusement vers le mien, et quelques uns de ses cheveux de jais me chatouillaient les joues.

« Ne dépasse pas les bornes Aurore. J'ai peut-être perdu une grande partie de ma vision mais je te suis toujours supérieur. Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs.

-Mais j'ai rien dis ! »

Je me tue en voyant croisant son regard noir. Ou rouge. Bref, il me faisait peur et j'étais complétement immobilisé, à sa merci. Je détestais me sentir aussi faible mais il était de loin beaucoup plus puissant que moi. Ses muscles se dessinaient finement sur son torse encore humide, et je me sentais rougir malgré moi. Ses lèvres fines esquissèrent un sourire quand il s'aperçu de ma gène. Je l'insultais mentalement de tous les noms possibles, quand soudain un bruit me coupa dans mes pensées.

Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte de la chambre. Je me tordis le cou du mieux que je pu et vis enfin l'intrus. Mon sang se glaça quand je me rendis soudain compte que la position dans laquelle j'étais était plus que compromettante.

Le visage de Deidara était livide et il serrait si fort ses poignets que ses articulations blanchissaient.

Itachi me laissa me relever et je rassemblais mes mots pour tout expliquer au blond :

« Écoute Deidara ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Quoi ? Espèce de salope ! Il est à moitié nu sur toi et tu comptes quand même te justifier ? Tu es vraiment…

-Sincèrement il n'y rien entre lui et moi…

-Je te croyais… Je… Tu me déçois profondément Aurore… » Ses mots avaient du mal à sortir, et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais étrangement mal au cœur. Les choses allaient au plus mal entre lui et moi, et tout ne faisait que s'aggraver comme une spirale sans fin.

L'altercation qui n'avait duré qu'un bref instant avait réussit à détruire tout la confiance et l'amour que Deidara me portait et que j'avais eu temps de mal à obtenir. Tout s'était écroulé en quelques secondes. Je tombai à genoux, incapable de me ressaisir. D'un coté c'était aussi de sa faute ! Il était d'une humeur terrible ces derniers temps et il ne me laissait même pas m'expliquer. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Laisse le se calmer et explique lui plus tard. » Conseilla doucement Itachi.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'une main. J'étais pitoyable. Et tout ça à cause d'un malentendu ! Dès que ça concerne Deidara je perds mon sang froid de toute façon… Je ramassais mes pensées et me relevais. Itachi qui s'était enfin rhabillé ramassa le médaillon que j'avais laissé tomber et me l'accrocha autour du cou. Le geste me surprit mais je ne fis rien. Il prit finalement ma main qu'il banda rapidement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça va s'arranger. »

Il partit sur ces mots, fermant la porte derrière lui. Seule, je me laissai tomber sur le lit et m'endormie en quelques instants.

…

Bouh ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Ca avance ! Ca avance ! D'ailleurs, pour vous tenir au courant, j'ai été accepté comme Kana Testeuse ! Et puis mon bac s'est bien passé ! Bref, on s'en fou en faite ! Pardon de raconter ma vie…

J'ai super faim…

Merci pour vos reviews ! Le prochain chapitre arriva bientôt ! Car oui, je suis en vacances ! Donc vacances = temps libre et temps libre = fanfictions !


	30. Dans la peau d'un esclave

Dans la peau d'un loup :

_Hello mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices ! Je sais, j'avais promis de poster le chapitre rapidement… Mais ! Je suis parti en vacances dans le Berry ! Dans une maison juste à coté de la stèle qui indique le centre de la France ! (Au moins c'est facile à situer !) C'était très chouette ! Mais il n'y avait pas de connexion internet… (J'avais qu'un tout petit peu de réseau pour mon téléphone, et encore, ça dépendait des jours !) Mais me revoilà ! Et pour vous récompenser, je vous promets un chapitre avec très peu (ou pas du tout) de fautes d'orthographes et beaucoup d'humour ! Oui car j'ai pu le faire relire plusieurs fois par mes cousines qui l'ont corrigé avec amour ! (Même si elles comprenaient rien à l'histoire !) Donc merci à elles, et puis merci à vous, lecteurs qui me suivez depuis le début de l'aventure ou qui êtes fraîchement arrivés ! Vos commentaires me font super plaisir ! Et je les relis les jours où le syndrome de la page blanche me frappe ! (Et oui ça m'aide beaucoup !)_

_Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre !_

_P.S : C'est le chapitre 30 ! Donc au rendez-vous : Humour, Amour, Imbécile de premier choix, minimum de fautes, et surtout : il est long ! Donc bon appétit tout le monde ! Champagne !_

Chapitre 30 :

« Ah ! Aurore ! » Héla Pein, visiblement content de m'avoir trouvée.

Je relevais la tête de mon bol de soupe où j'essayais de cacher mes yeux rougis.

« Tu pourrais donner ça à Kakuzu pour moi ? C'est ses antidépresseurs. » Il me tendit une plaquette avant de reprendre : « Tu sais, Konan m'attend, je n'aime pas frustrer ma gazelle.

-C'est pas une raison pour me refiler toutes les corvées !

-Oh si c'en est une ! D'ailleurs, vilaine coquine, j'ignorais que tu te tapais l'Uchiwa en plus du blond… »

Je recrachai en un reflexe toute la pauvre soupe qui stagnait dans ma bouche en attendant d'être avalée… Sur mon chef.

Le visage ruisselant d'une mixture plus que douteuse, Pein me toisait d'un air furieux.

« Désolée… Articulai-je. Konan pourrait lécher… Peut-être. Proposai-je en toute franchise.

-Tu me paieras ça. »

Sa voix était glaciale, et je pouvais voir luire une lueur machiavélique au fond de ses yeux. Sa vengeance serait terrible… Oh oui ! Pas la peine d'être devin pour le savoir.

« Dans mon bureau demain huit heure. »

Il partit sur ces mots. Je restais quelques instants à contempler mon bol, et j'avais bien du mal à croire ce que je venais de faire. Moi qui croyais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire, me voilà servie !

Je jetai un œil à la pendule. Presque vingt-trois heures. Je méritais un gros dodo réparateur… Tant pis pour Deidara, je lui parlerai demain.

Je quittai la cuisine et grimpai à l'étage. En passant devant la porte moisie et trouée de Kakuzu, je me rappelai soudain que je devais lui donner ses médicaments. Je frappai trois coups et attendis. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants et Kakuzu apparût, plus livide que jamais. Des cernes cerclaient ses yeux, et son teint verdâtre lui donnait un air maladif. Mais le pire était sans doute son expression. Complétement déconnecté de la réalité, il semblait regarder à travers moi. Je finis par lui tendre les antidépresseurs :

« De la part de Pein. »

Il les prit d'un air détaché, et sans un merci, me ferma la porte au nez. La politesse ça existe hein ? Mais trop exténuée pour commencer un débat avec un cadavre je me traînai finalement jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. Ma main rencontra automatiquement l'interrupteur, et je ne pu retenir un soupir en constatant qu'il y avait un encore une fois un intrus.

« Dégage de là Itachi. » Ordonnai-je à bout de nerf.

Ses yeux vermeils se posèrent sur moi, et c'est avec un demi sourire qu'il me répondit :

« Cette chambre est bien plus confortable que la mienne.

-Peut-être mais elle est à moi ! »

Sans même m'écouter il retira d'un geste ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit. Il me toisa d'un air triomphal.

« Itachi je suis crevée ! Laisse moi dormir tranquille !

-Je ne bougerai pas.

-Et puis pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

-Et bien… Car je suis dans la chambre qui se situe entre celle de Kisame et du chef.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? J'ai un gros ronfleur d'un coté, et de l'autre des grincements incessants ! »

Je retins un sourire en comprenant ce à quoi l'Uchiwa faisait allusion. Mais il reprit avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec Deidara ?

-Va te faire foutre Itachi. Répondis-je sur la défensive.

-J'ai touché un point sensible ?

-Exactement, l'aveugle ! »

Son regard s'embrunît un peu. Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain annexe afin de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude m'aidait toujours à remettre mes idées au clair, mais là, je restai troublée. Je revins quelques instants plus tard en peignoir et constatai avec énervement que l'autre était toujours là. Glissé sous la couette.

« J'ai parlé de Saso à Kisame. Il est d'accord. »

Cela me surprit, et je souris instinctivement. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Les choses avançaient doucement mais surement.

« Merci Itachi. »

Son regard se posa sur moi, indéchiffrable. Il ferma finalement ses yeux et s'installa plus confortablement dans MON lit, se laissant emporter par le sommeil. Je vis sa respiration ralentir petit à petit. J'ignorai combien de temps j'étais restée à le regarder, mais je finis par me transformer en louve avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la marmotte derrière moi.

Le repère était parfaitement silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Je rejoignis le placard à balais une fois sous forme humaine, et l'ouvris doucement. Deux petits yeux me scrutaient dans l'obscurité, et je souris à la créature.

« Viens là Pinocchio. » Soufflai-je.

Sasori me rejoignit et me sauta dans les bras, me serrant très fort.

« Quoi ? Tu as eu peur tout seul toute la journée ? »

Un petit gémissement me répondit, et je lui rendis son étreinte. Mon Dieu, dire que je suis en train de rassurer un dangereux criminel qui a tué plus de personne qu'il n'y a de petits pois dans une boite de conserve.

Qu'il était mignon ! Sa peau n'était ni douce ni chaude, mais ses cheveux étaient fins et soyeux. Dire que demain il redeviendrait ''normal''. Mais bon, pas le choix de toute façon.

Je brisai l'étreinte et m'installai sur le canapé. Le feu était mourant dans la cheminée, et l'obscurité ambiante pesait sur mes paupières. Je m'allongeai de tout mon long, exténuée par cette longue journée. Mes pensées voguèrent une dernière fois en direction de Deidara, et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je trouvai enfin le sommeil.

…

« C'est le troisième en deux jours tu sais. »

C'est cette voix malheureusement familière qui me tira de mon lourd sommeil. Quoi de pire comme réveil qu'un sous-entendu malsain émanant de votre propre patron ?

Je me redressai, et constatai que Sasori était étendu sur moi, la tête lovée au creux de mon épaule. Il était adorable !

« Tu te tapes même des légumes. » Ironisait Itachi que je venai de remarquer.

-Vaut mieux ça qu'un vieux plein de cernes ! » Répondit immédiatement le chef, fier de lui.

Itachi pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien, de peur de froisser Pein, qu'il valait mieux toujours garder de son coté sous peine de mort.

Sasori quitta le canapé, et je pu enfin me diriger vers la cuisine pour me prendre une grande tasse de café. C'était le problème quand on dormait dans le salon, on était toujours dérangé à partir de cinq heures du matin.

« Qui a fini les céréales ? » Demandai-je énervée. Ca commençait mal, comment démarrer une bonne journée sans céréales ?

« Moi. »

Je me retournai vers le fautif :

« Tu me piques MA chambre et maintenant tu finis MES céréales ?

-C'est pas tes céréales d'abord. Répondit impassiblement Itachi, finissant rapidement les dernières qui lui restaient dans son bol.

-Je…Pfft, tu m'énerves !

-La limite entre Haine et Aime est bien mince… » Rajouta Pein un air penseur peint sur le visage.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Lançai-je sèchement.

Le chef ne me répondit rien, se contentant d'étaler le beurre sur sa tartine grillée.

A bout par tous les sous-entendus mal venus dès le matin, j'agrippai Sasori par le bras et le traînai jusqu'à la fameuse chambre trois.

Itachi n'avait évidemment pas prit la peine de refaire les draps. Je l'insultai mentalement et entraînai la carotte dans la salle de bain.

« Laves-toi si tu veux, tu as un quart d'heure.

-…

-Un problème ? »

J'allumai la douche pour lui montrer comment celle-ci marchait, mais il partit en courant, se cachant sous les draps froissés du grand lit.

Je le rejoignis, encore troublée par sa réaction.

« Dit moi Saso, tu as peur de l'eau ? »

Je soulevai un pan du drap pour voir son état. Il tremblait comme une femmellette. Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce. Alors… C'était rare que j'aie besoin de ses services mais là… Pas le choix, la meilleure solution était encore de l'appeler :

« Toooooobi ! »

Un grand vacarme se fit entendre à quelques mètres, et je vis débouler dans le couloir un boulet de canon qui me heurta si fort que je me retrouvai projetée dans la chambre, au sol et à moitié débraillée. Tobi à califourchon sur moi semblait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Évidemment avec le masque qu'il portait, il était impossible de lire ses expressions mais vu les couinements de joie qu'il poussait, il n'y avait aucun doute…

« Le quatrième, Aurore ! Tu es une coquine vorace hein ? »

Je poussai violemment Tobi qui tomba comme une tarte sur le coté et toisai Pein, appuyé dans l'encablure de la porte.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois j'ai un idiot qui me grimpe dessus ! » Argumentai-je sans succès. Pein eut un rire moqueur et repartit sans rien ajouter.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, Aurore ? » Demanda timidement l'imbécile. Enfin une question intelligente ! Je lui souris avant de demander :

« Il me faudrait du cirage pour parquet.

-Pour le bois ?

-Oui exactement. Tu as ça en réserve ?

-Oui ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! Il fait le ménage, repasse les caleçons du chef, récure les toilettes, ramasse le vomi, nettoie le sang caillé, change l'eau des poissons de Kisame, arrose les plantes de Zetsu, fait cuire des pâtes, fait de la béchamel…

-Oui bon en s'en fout l'escl… Tobi. Va me chercher le machin pour le bois s'il te plaît !

-Tout de suite ! »

Il repartit aussi vite qu'un dinosaure au galop. Hum… Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je trouve Kisame pour réparer Pinocchio. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil : cinq heures et demi. Le requin n'étant pas très matinal, mieux valait l'aborder un peu plus tard.

Alors que le pantin commençait à me mordiller les doigts pour s'occuper un temps soit peu, l'imbécile revint chiffon et cirage en main.

« Bien Tobi ! Tu es un bon garçon !

-Oui ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! s'auto-complimenta-t-il.

-Mouais, bon bref, Sasori, lâche ma main s'il te plaît… »

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur, et j'imbibai déjà le torchon de produit. Puis je l'aidai à retirer le lourd manteau qu'il portait avant d'appliquer la lotion sur tout son corps, tandis que l'imbécile nous regardait avec envie.

« Tobi aimerait aussi qu'Aurore le frotte, mais Tobi préfère la cravache ! S'enthousiasmât-il.

-Et Tobi va gouter mon crochet du droit ! » Menaçai-je. Vivre avec tous ces pervers ce n'était pas tous les jours facile !

Une fois la crasse enlevée et les articulations huilées, la marionnette semblait avoir rajeunie de dix ans. A part le fait qu'il lui manquait un œil, il était beau. Bien mieux qu'avant ! Bon… Kisame devrait être levé non ? Faut que je l'attrape avant qu'il ne reparte en mission !

Je descendis l'escalier et me cognai soudain à Itachi. Encore lui !

« Le chef ma demandé de te rappeler que tu avais un rendez-vous avec lui dans une heure. » Dit-il d'une voix monocorde. Pas bien réveillé l'Uchiwa hein ? Ses yeux étaient ternes et sa queue de cheval défaite. Je pinçais les lèvres à l'idée même d'être dans la même pièce que le chef, mais le chassais vite de mes pensées.

« Tu sais où est Kisame ?

-Il dort.

-Encore ? » M'exclamai-je, surprise. Quel gros tas celui-là ! Franchement ! Je demandai rapidement à monsieur-j'ai-les-yeux-rouges-même-quand-je-pleure-pas s'ils avaient une mission ensemble aujourd'hui, mais il me répondit négativement. Bonne chose, Kisame resterait donc toue la journée ici, et je n'aurai pas à lui courir après ! Encore faut-il qu'il se réveille… Bref.

J'attrapai une tartine tout en écoutant la conversation de mon voisin pour m'occuper un peu…

« Hey Kakuzu ! Tu m'aides à démouler mon cake ? Attention tout réside dans l'écartement du moule… J'avais pourtant bien beurré son orifice mais il ne veut pas se décrocher le coquin !* »

Génial, je n'avais plus faim du tout… Merci Hidan ! Sur ce, je surveillais l'heure du regard : plus qu'une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous. Rah ! Je hais ce boss ! Toujours à me punir pour rien et à m'envoyer dans des missions suicides ! Qu'es-ce que ça sera cette fois ? Aller ramasser des champignons ultra-toxiques sans gants pour Zetsu ? Récurer les toilettes avec la langue ? Aller à Suna pour attraper un scorpion du désert ?

…

« Tu seras l'esclave de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki pendant une semaine. »

Je toisai quelques instants le regard cerclé du chef. Il était vraiment sérieux là ? Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà !

« Vous voulez dire quoi par ''esclave'' ?

-C'est claire non ? Tu obéiras à nos moindres caprices Et surtout à tout le monde. Même Tobi.

-Même Tobi ?

-Oui, et ce de jour comme de nuit et peu importe la nature des demandes… » Dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et malsaine.

Mon cerveau mit quelques instants à engranger l'information. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Nature des demandes… Non… Quand même pas !

« Attendez mais c'est du harcèlement sexuel ! » M'écriai-je.

Son regard percuta le mien, et une vague de froid m'envahit, me pénétrant jusqu'aux os.

« Je n'ai jamais dit une pareil chose mais content de voir que tu y aies pensé par toi même ! Quel esprit lucide !

-Vous avez déjà Konan !

-Arf ! Mais je ne parlais pas pour moi en particulier ! Bref, t'es vraiment une perverse à toujours penser à ça…

-Faux ! C'est vous qui faites des tas et des tas d'insinuations !

-Bref… Tous les membres sont déjà au courant. Si tu refuses une seule des tâches qui te seront assignées, je te démembre, je jette tes intestins dans les toilettes, je touille un tournevis dans ton cerveau pour en faire une agréable soupe, et je bois ça avec une paille à travers les trous de tes yeux ! MOUAHAHAHA ! »

Je me sentais de plus en plus petite sur ma chaise au fur et à mesure qu'il déblatérait ses menaces. Déglutissant, je faisais craquer mes doigts, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'une propre vision de moi même torturée jusqu'à la mort. Finalement, le roux complétement fou reprit sur un ton plus calme :

« Ta première tache sera de faire ma chambre et ma salle de bain. »

J'acquiesçai. Le ménage ne m'impressionnait pas, j'étais même une pro des balais à chiottes ! Avec tous ces mois passés ici, nul doute que j'avais acquis une grande expérience dans le domaine.

Il finit par me montrer la porte d'un geste de la main :

« Disparaît ! Ta silhouette vêtue de haillons ne siée point à mes yeux. »

Il a vraiment un problème celui là… Sans rien dire, je sortis, non sans claquer violemment la porte.

…

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la chambre de mon supérieur. Elle était grande et… Glauque ?

Des squelettes humains pendouillaient lamentablement comme des guirlandes le long des murs noirs et rouges. Le grand lit double était en chêne laqué de noir, et recouvert de couvertures froissées, trahissant les activités nocturnes qui avaient lieu ici. Pour éclairer le tout, des têtes évidées de ninjas vaincus et fourrées d'une bougie jetaient des ombres étranges dans la pièce, rendant l'ambiance macabre. Je déglutissais avec difficulté. C'était sympathique… Vraiment… Charmant, charmant...

Armée d'un balais, d'un sceau, de détergeant, de torchons et de tas d'autres choses plus ou moins utiles, je posai mon bazar dans un coin de la pièce et commençai par un grand coup de balais dans la pièce. Le parquet noir comme le carbone me renvoyait mon propre reflet. Je soupirai en constatant que mes cernes n'avaient fait que se creuser un peu plus ces derniers temps. Entre la dispute avec Deidara, les secrets d'Itachi, les allusions de Pein et la remise sur pieds de Sasori, je n'avais plus vraiment de temps pour moi. Et ce n'était pas le fait d'être esclave pendant une semaine qui allait améliorer les choses… Arf… Que ce chef de malheur soit maudit !

Machinalement, je m'attaquais au lit. Alors que je secouais les couvertures, un livre tomba sur le sol. Je le ramassai d'un air suspicieux et scrutai la couverture.

« Comment concevoir un enfant en toute simplicité. »

Argh ! Konan et Pein veulent un enfant ? C'est une blague ! Déjà que j'avais du mal à imaginer notre chef papa, lui qui était le criminel le plus recherché du monde, mais en plus comment ils allaient l'élever ?

Un second livre sur la table de chevet attira mon attention, et le titre répondit directement à ma question :

« La méthode pour élever son enfant dans un milieu défavorisé, enclin à la drogue, la violence, le harcèlement et entouré de gens de mauvaises fréquentations. »

Un sourire m'échappa à la lecture du titre. Curieuse, j'entamai un paragraphe au hasard :

« Premièrement, il faut savoir si votre enfant sera un garçon ou un avortement… »**

Je refermai violemment le livre, dégoutée par ce que je venais de lire. Un bon coup dans les roubignolles ! Voilà ce que méritait l'auteur du bouquin !

Je finis rapidement de faire le lit, rangeant les livres dans un coin. Je m'attaquais enfin aux toiles d'araignées qui avaient élu domicile sur le plafond, après avoir enlevé la première, je vis soudain une petite affichette collée à la hâte sur le mur :

« Les toiles et leurs habitantes font parties du décor. Détruis-en une seule et je t'obliges à dormir dehors. »

Et merde ! Il n'aurait pas pu me le dire de vive voix ? Je scrutais la toile suspendue au bout de mon balai. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'araignée…

Je pris un rouleau de scotch et la recollai tant bien que mal au plafond.

« Voilà ! Et il a pas intérêt à me foutre dehors cette nuit ! »

Une heure plus tard, la chambre et sa salle de bain annexe rutilaient. Fière, je quittai la retraite du chef avec un soupire de soulagement.

Maintenant, il fallait faire attention à ne croiser aucun membre de l'Akatsuki, sous peine de passer encore des heures à nettoyer tout et n'importe quoi…. Ou pire !

« Hey Aurore ! »

Je serais les poings en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix. On reste calme Aurore… Calme…

« Oui Hidan ? Un problème ? Demandai-je sur un ton faussement poli en me retournant pour mieux voir le jashiniste. Comme d'habitude il était couvert de sang, et je dû faire appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

-C'est vrai que tu es l'esclave pour la semaine ?

-… Non.

-Héhé c'est génial ! Alors… Je t'ordonne de me faire une… »

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà des membres de l'organisation sortaient de tous les cotés en déblatérant divers ordres :

« Nourris mes plantes avec ta propre chaire ! M'ordonnait Zetsu.

-Fait des sushis au saumon ! S'exclamait Kisame tout juste tiré du lit.

-Jouons au chienvalier ! Hurlait Tobi tout joyeux.

-Laisse moi ta chambre pour la semaine. Ah je suis bête j'ai pas besoin de demander pour ça. Disait doucement Itachi un regard étrange luisant au creux de ses yeux.

-Retrouve le voleur qui m'a piqué mes sous… » Soupirait Kakuzu. Je reteins un sourire à sa demande. La fautive du vol n'étant personne d'autre que moi même.

Je les poussai, tentant d'établir une barrière invisible entre eux et moi.

« Doucement ! J'ai pas six bras !

-Moi j'en ai trois ! S'exclamait fièrement Hidan. Et mon troisième aimerait vraiment beaucoup que tu l'astiques !

-La ferme, espèce de sale pervers ! Grognais-je. Je préfère mourir que vous satisfaire de manière peu catholique ! »

Des éclats de voix déçus parcoururent la gente masculine. Je me massais les tempes devant l'étendu de la débiliter Akatsukienne. C'est le chef qui leur avait mit de telles idées dans la tête… Ca ne pouvait être que lui ! Je l'aurai un jour ! Je l'aurai ! ***

« C'est d'accord pour les sushis et le chienvalier, mais pas pour le reste ! »

Tobi se jeta sans attendre dans mes bras, me suppliant de me transformer. J'obéis et une fois sous forme canine le gros sac m'enfourcha sans attendre.

« Youhou ! C'est parti ! »

Je partis tant bien que mal, l'imbécile sur mon dos. Je sortais du repère avec entrain, en direction du village le plus proche. Il fallait bien que j'achète du poisson pour les sushis de Kisame ! Non pas que j'avais envie de le faire par pure charité, mais peut-être sera-t-il plus enclin à m'aider pour le cas de la carotte parlante.

…

Je tenais Tobi par la main, visitant du regard le marché. Des mégères rameutaient la foule autour de leurs étales, et j'eu dû mal à tenir mon fidèle imbécile qui lorgnait au bon gros jambonneau exposé aux yeux de tous.

« Tobi veut ça ! S'exclama-t-il, avec un regard plaintif sur le visage.

-Arrête de parler à la troisième personne.

-Mais Tobi aime parler comme ça !

-Si Tobi veut un cadeau, il n'a qu'à se taire. »

Je vis l'imbécile pincer les lèvres. En parlant de cadeau, et si j'en trouvais un pour Deidara ? Ca pourrait surement nous aider nous réconcilier !

Je me rendis ensuite vers l'étale à poisson, et pris un morceau de saumon de belle taille et frais du matin. Je remerciai rapidement la poissonnière à l'haleine douteuse, et reprit mon chemin vers une allée de magasins. Une boutique avait attirée l'attention de mon chien et je suivais l'imbécile qui montrait du doigt le magasin avec envie, toujours sans un mot.

L'intérieur était cosy, et des centaines de babioles diverses s'alignaient sur des mètres d'étalages.

« Choisis ton cadeau Tobi. Et tu as le droit de parler.

-Ouais !

-Pas si fort ! Et attention au prix !

-Oui oui je sais… »

Il partit seul dans son coin, tandis que je visitais la pièce. Mon regard glissait sur les dizaines de cadeaux potentiels, mais rien ne retenait vraiment mon attention. J'errais quelques instants de plus avant d'appeler l'imbécile. Le fou furieux revint vers moi avec un carton dans les bras.

« Mais Tobi qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un petit cadeau pas cher pour Tobi ! Car Tobi est un bon garçon !

-Mais il y a quoi à l'intérieur de ce carton ?

-Ca coûte moins cher qu'un kilo de saumon, tu sais ! »

Je rêve ou il évitait la question ? Bah, ça ne pouvait rien être de très dangereux !

Je lui tendis un petit billet et il couru vers les caisses. Au moins il avait trouvé son bonheur, pas comme moi.

Nous sortîmes sous un grand soleil. Tobi poussait sans cesse des couinement de joie tout en parlant à sa boite… Je l'ignorais et entrait dans une armurerie. Ce n'est pas que j'en avais marre de piquer des kunaîs et shurikens à Deidara avant chaque mission mais quand même !

Le vendeur m'accueilli avec entrain tendit que l'imbécile jouait dehors avec des cailloux. Je choisis une boite d'armes bien tranchantes, et tendis que le magasinier terminait de les aiguiser, j'errais dans le magasin. Mais soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur un objet particulièrement beau.

C'était un katana de taille moyenne. Le manche avait une prédominance noire, mais de fins fils d'or était incrustés à l'intérieur et formaient de superbes arabesques. La lame portait aussi de fines gravures qui attrapaient les rayons de lumières. Les reflets dorés me rappelèrent la chevelure de Deidara, et je su alors que ça serait un merveilleux cadeau pour ce dernier.

Le vendeur était revenu et me tendait mon nouvel attirail. En un sourire je lui demandais poliment si le katana exposé était à vendre.

« Bien sur ! Vous ne pourrez pas trouver de meilleure arme à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Je peux l'essayer ? »

Il me le tendit, et je fis quelques mouvements. L'équilibre de la lame était parfait, et l'arme avait un poids tout à fait acceptable ! Je la rendis au vendeur et entamai la discussion qui me faisait mal aux fesses d'avance :

« Et pour le prix ?

-C'est vingt milles ryos.

-… Heu. Vous êtes sûr ? Demandai-je, ayant du mal à digérer l'information.

-Oui.

-C'est négociable ?

-Non. »

Je pinçais les lèvres. Voilà qui m'embêtait vraiment. Je pouvais toujours la voler ! Mais d'un coté… Il y avait une seconde solution… Mais… Oh et puis tant pis ! Je tente le coup !

« Et si je vous vendais ça ? Demandais-je en pointant Tobi du doigt. Il peut faire le ménage, la cuisine, il a un don pour récurer les toilettes vous n'imaginez même pas ! Et il coûte très peu cher en nourriture et en vêtements ! Vous pouvez même vous en service pour essayer vos nouvelles armes ! »

Le vendeur leva un sourcil, jugeant l'imbécile du regard. Ce dernier avait attrapé un pigeon et s'amusait à lui faire manger des cailloux et de la boue. Je souriais de toutes mes dents à l'homme, priant pour qu'il accepte.

« Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que… Commença-t-il.

-Je peux vous donner deux mille ryos avec, mais pas plus. »

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, mais céda finalement pour ma plus grande joie.

« C'est d'accord. »

Je couru attraper Tobi et l'emmena devant le vieux monsieur.

« Tu vois Tobi, cet homme va être ton nouveau Pein.

-Nouveau Pein ?

-Oui, tu vas devoir lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

-D'accord. Tobi est un bon garçon.

-Super. »

Je pris le katana d'une main et donnai l'acompte au vendeur. Puis avec un dernier bisou sur le masque de l'imbécile, je repartie en direction du repère.

…

Voilà déjà vingt minutes que je travaillais mes sushis. J'avais péniblement réussis la cuisson du riz, mais à ma grande surprise, je les avais parfaitement roulé.

« Ils ont de la gueule ! Me gratifiait Hidan qui cuisinait lui aussi à mes cotés. Il paraissait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et sa compagnie ne me gênait pas vraiment pour une fois.

-Merci ! Et toi, c'est quoi…ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je suspicieusement en le voyant donner de grands coups de couteau dans un pavé de viande fraîche.

-Une tourte à la viande pour Zetsu et moi.

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi que pour vous deux ? »

Il me jeta un regard plein de malice. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir et regrettai immédiatement le fait d'avoir posé cette maudite question.

« C'est qu'ici il n'y que lui et moi pour manger ce type de viande…

-Ce type de viande ?

-Humain.

-Ah. »

Je me reconcentrais difficilement sur mes sushis. Les sprouik sprouik que le hachoir manié par Hidan faisait en s'écrasant dans la viande me donnait envie de vomir. Je terminais la sauce rapidement, et, emmenant mon petit plat avec moi, je grimpais l'escalier en direction de la chambre de Kisame.

Je frappais trois petits coups à la seule porte bleue du repère. Une voix étouffée m'invita à entrer. Poussant la porte, je rejoignis Kisame penché sur son bureau en train de compter des petites billes translucides.

« Salut Kisame, je t'ais fais les sushis comme tu m'avais demandé.

-Merci ! J'avais justement un petit creux...

-Mais c'est étrange, je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas de poisson…

-Je ne mange que du saumon… Depuis qu'un de ces salopards a bouffé Glob-glob ! C'est une sorte de vengeance… »

Je fus surprise par sa réponse. Mais bon, c'est bien connu, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Je repris la conversation, curieuse :

« Mais qui est ce Glob-glob ? »

Kisame fit un geste de la main, que je suivis du regard. Je m'aperçue alors que la pièce était ornée de tableau d'un poisson rouge de taille moyenne avec une petite tache noire sur la tête. Il vouait vraiment un culte à ce machin ?... Il n'y avait vraiment pas un seul type normal dans cette organisation !

« Hum, tu fais quoi ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet, ayant toute fois un peu peur de recevoir une réponse aussi malsaine que celle d'Hidan un peu plus tôt.

-Je compte mes futurs bébés !

-Mais… Tu… Tu es un mâle non ? Enfin je veux dire… Il te faut un vagin pour…»

Il se mit à rire, faisant trembler tout le bureau. Je maintenais l'assiette en place tout en regardant les billes se répandre sur le sol.

« Je parle de mes bébés poissons, grosse idiote ! Ce sont des œufs ! »

Je ne relevai pas l'insulte, et m'esclaffai en me rendant compte de l'étendu de ma bêtise. Je l'aidais finalement à ramasser ''ses bébés'' qui roulaient sur le sol, et une fois la tache fini, décidais de lui parler du cas ''Sasori-légumisé''.

« Heu, tu sais Kisame, Itachi m'avait dit que tu était d'accord pour m'aider avec la carotte… enfin Sasori.

-Ah oui, il était quechion de loui inchecter de chakra. Postillonna-t-il en pleins sur mon visage alors qu'il engloutissait mes sushis. Je me nettoyais d'un geste de la main et repris :

-Ouais, un bon coup de chakra et il sera sur pied. »

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air :

« Tu sais qu'il est dangereux ?

-C'est un criminel comme vous, je crois que je me suis habitué à cet univers lugubre et malsain…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, lui il… il est vraiment étrange. Quand il était encore dans l'organisation il passait sa vie dans sa chambre à poncer ses ''œuvres''. C'était l'ancien partenaire de Deidei, et je peux te garantir qu'il évitait lui même de froisser Sasori. Entre lui et Pein je ne pourrais pas te dire lequel je redoute le plus.

-C'est vrai qu'avoir un second Pein dans le repère ça risque d'être horrible à vivre mais…

-Contrairement à Pein, il était très froid et implacable. Encore le chef à des bons cotés, mais Sasori… »

Je commençai à douter de plus en plus sur le fait que Sasori m'aiderait pour la potion du bonheur. De plus, si il l'a concocte pour Sakura, il sauve d'une certaine manière son propre bourreau.

Kisame me coupa dans mes pensés :

« Pourquoi veux-tu tant le ''ramener'' ?

-J'ai besoin de ses capacités pour une certaine potion… Qui… M'aiderait dans mes transformations. Mentais-je sans scrupule.

-Hum… Méfis toi de lui, il est capable de te faire boire un poison sans remord. »

Je déglutis. L'image que me décrivait Kisame ne collait tellement pas avec le Sasori que je connaissais que j'avais bien du mal à le croire. Mais d'un autre coté… Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ses avertissements.

Kisame avait fini ses sushis, et je me repartis en direction de la porte, avant de quitter la pièce, je me retournai une dernière fois vers le requin :

« Je te l'apporte, je tente le coup quand même.

-A tes risques et périls. » Me gratifia-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

…

Le légume était accroché à mon torse comme un petit chimpanzé. Je le traînais avec difficulté hors de la chambre trois, et traversais le couloir avec hâte.

« Par pitié Saso, marche par toi même ! »

Un couinement me répondit, et je réajustai mon emprise sur la marionnette, le sentant glisser. Il fourra sa tête dans mon cou et se mit à ronronner.

« Ton ancien toi me manquera tu sais… » Soupirai-je.

Je poussais la porte bleue et mon regard croisa celui de Kisame. Ce dernier paru surprit de voir le rouquin complétement apeuré et lové contre moi, mais se ressaisit vite, finissant les derniers préparatifs :

« Assis le sur mon lit, je me prépare. » Dit simplement Kisame.

J'obéis et me séparerais des petits bras de la marionnette tant bien que mal. Il couina tandis que je lui ordonnais de rester calme. Je lui caressais délicatement les cheveux pour le calmer, mais il prit ma main à pleine dent et la mordilla.

« Doucement… » Murmurai-je tendis que je sentais ses petites canines cogner contre mes ongles.

Soudain mon regard fut attiré par des pectoraux bleus tout en muscle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les membres de l'Akatsuki se dépoilent hein ? Je soupirai et rapportai mon attention à la carotte.

« Enlève lui son manteau, il faut que je vois son sceau. » Me dit Kisame tout en commençant une série de mudras avec ses mains.

Je dégrafai la cape du légume et m'éloignai de quelques pas.

« Ne bouge pas Sasori, ça va être rapide ne t'inquiète pas. »

Un gémissement apeuré me répondit, tandis que les mains bleues de Kisame semblaient luire de chakra.

« Ne bouge pas Saso. » Ordonna-t-il.

En un mouvement, il colla sa main droite sur le sceau, et ce dernier se mit à s'illuminer sous l'intensité du chakra qui se déversait en lui. Un crac sonore me vrilla les tympans, et je fermais les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière qui émanait du sceau.

Puis, je senties la lumière s'évanouir derrière mes paupières. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de retrouver une vue normale. Kisame respirait bruyamment, tentant de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Sasori était étalé de tout son long sur le lit, les yeux clos.

« Kisame, tu vas bien ? M'inquiétai-je légèrement.

-Oui, ca va. C'est juste une fatigue passagère, le contre coup. » Dit-il essoufflé.

J'esquissais doucement et m'approchais du roux. Son visage était paisible, détendu, mais mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de le voir se réveiller. J'avais peur de le voir sous sa vraie nature…

« J'ai besoin de repos, c'est possible qu'il aille dormir chez toi ? Me demanda Kisame avec un regard vitreux.

-Aucun problème. Et merci pour tout Kisame.

-De rien. »

Je me transformai en louve et tirais la marionnette par le pied. Je réussis à le traîner jusqu'à ma chambre, et je le hissai sur le lit. Je repris apparence humaine et l'installai un peu mieux au milieu du lit. Heureusement Itachi ne squattait pas en journée, sinon j'aurais vraiment commis un meurtre !

Je regardai les traits fins de Sasori quelques instants, et partis dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain ne sera pas de trop après une telle journée !

…

Les références :

* Voir la vidéo parodique d'Hitler qui se retrouve dans un diner presque parfait de ClemDown. Je vous la conseille !

** Voir ''The Dictator'', au cinéma en ce moment, très bon film avec un humour bien lourd comme j'aime ! :D

*** ''C'est la MAAF !''

…

Mes cousines n'ont pas pu corrigé la dernière partie du texte, désolé des fautes !

J'espère que j'ai réussis à vous faire rire ! Et que vous prenez du plaisir à me lire ! Merci à vous tous qui me suivez ! A j'espère à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D


	31. Poussins !

Me revoilà très chers lecteurs ! Malgré un petit voyage en Grèce et d'autres petits événements qui m'ont retardés dans l'écriture de ce chapitre, il est enfin prêt ! Il est assez long, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

A noter :

J'ai ouvert un site web spécialement dédié à mes fanfictions. Même si pour le moment, il n'y a que « Dans la peau d'un loup ».

-Je compte poster cette fic revue et corrigée (donc vachement améliorée), si jamais vous souhaitez être beta-reader, envoyer moi un message ! Il suffit d'être motivé ! (Et d'être plus fort que moi en français ! Pas si dur que ça, cela…)

-On y trouve des bonus, qui s'ajouteront au fur et à mesure ! Passer de temps en temps !

-Et surtout, vous pouvez voir où en est l'avancement du prochain chapitre !

**-ww w. enamor .fr (sans les espace)**

….

Un gros merci à Kuruu-chi, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est ! Elle a eu le courage de corriger mes fautes, et de me pointer les incohérences ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :D

**-kuru u-chi .devian tart . c om (sans les espaces)**

….

Chapitre 31 :

« Piou. Piou piou ! »

Je grommelai, gardant les yeux clos, reprenant petit à petit conscience. J'étais encore dans mon bain, mais l'eau était maintenant froide. Gardant les yeux clos, je tentais de me rendormir doucement, trop fatiguée encore pour m'inquiéter vraiment de la température du bain.

« Piou piou ! »

J'ouvris une paupière, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit étrange et plus que mal venu. Si je pouvais pas être tranquille dans mon bain maintenant ! Où allait le monde ?!

« Mais ?! » Articulai-je difficilement, nez à nez avec… Un joli poussin jaune.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là cet animal ? Sur le bord de ma baignoire ? Un peu plus et il tombait dans l'eau ! Ca ne m'aurait pas plu de me réveiller avec un cadavre de bébé oiseau flottant dans mon bain.

« Hey Aurore, tu es réveillée ? »

Mon sang se glaça d'effroi, et mon regard se tourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit. Non… Impossible… Il avait osé ! Cet obsédé était entré dans MA salle de bain alors que j'étais dans MA baignoire ! Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez, et c'est rouge de colère que je hurlai vers le fautif :

« Tobi espèce de sale… DEGAGE DE MA SALLE DE BAIN !

-Mais Tobi voulait juste montrer ses nouveaux amis à Aurore !

-DEGAGE ! ET EMMENE TES POUSSINS AVEC TOI ! »

Les mots étaient sortit tous seuls, et je regardais l'imbécile fuir lamentablement la pièce, des tas de poussins piaillant dans ses bras. Je m'arrachais difficilement de la baignoire et m'enveloppais d'une serviette moelleuse Encore énervée par l'espèce de gros tas de Tobi, je me séchais rapidement. Comment était-il revenu ? Il n'aura donc pas tenu plus de quelques heures chez le marchand d'arme… Pourquoi ? Bonne question, il faudrait que je lui demande ce qui c'était passé là-bas… Mais dommage qu'il soit si vite de retour, ça m'aurait fait des vacances ! Et puis ces poussins là ?! Ils sortent d'où ? Non, c'est quand même pas… Si ! C'était la boite que je lui avais acheté ce matin ! Rah ! Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à persuader Zetsu de les bouffer mais bon…

Je m'habillai et sortis de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides. Je regardais quelques instants Sasori, qui dormait toujours sur mon lit, la bouche entre-ouverte. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale m'informa qu'il était presque huit heures du soir. Mon ventre émit un gargouillis et je lui obéis en descendant les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. L'appel de la bouffe est plus fort que tout !

La pièce était animée pour ma plus grande joie. Des odeurs exquises envahissaient la salle, ranimant mon ventre qui grondait de plus en plus fort, et un brouhaha régulier enveloppait la cuisine comme une douce musique de fond. Mon regard repéra Tobi dans un coin, qui montrait ses nouveaux compagnons à Itachi avec entrain. Je croisais le regard de l'Uchiwa qui semblait complétement assommé. Je ne pu retenir un sourire devant la scène tandis que ma main avait quant à elle déjà attrapé la poignée du frigo. Mes yeux se détachèrent des orbes rouges pour se concentrés sur le contenu du ''placard à choses froides'' comme l'appelait l'imbécile. J'attrapais un paquet de pâtes fraîches et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Tous les membres étaient présents, et cela chassa les dernières traces de mauvaise humeur qui m'embrumaient l'esprit. Pein gazouillait avec sa chérie en mangeant du fromage, tandis que Kakuzu buvait une bonne soupe en échangeant des blagues salaces avec Zetsu et Hidan. Kisame avait attrapé Itachi par les cheveux et le forçait à gouter un plat de son cru, dans lequel flottaient des raisins secs et des coquilles saint Jacques à la couleur douteuse. Je versais mes pâtes dans l'eau maintenant bouillante et touillais le tout. Mon cerveau, bourré d'hormones féminines dû à mon jeune âge, cherchait Deidara du regard. Il était dans un coin de la pièce avec un bol à la main. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard scrutait la pièce avec un air détaché. Je m'empressais alors d'égoutter mes pâtes avant de le rejoindre.

« Deidara ! » Appelai-je tout en attrapant le sel d'une main.

Il posa son regard sur moi et mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis dans quel état il était. Des cernes encore plus noires que celles d'Itachi cerclaient ses yeux, et son teint blême trahissait un important manque de sommeil.

« Tu vas bien ? » Ma voix n'était pas très assurée. En fait, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Non, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pas la peine d'être médecin pour le savoir.

Aucune réponse. Je posais mon assiette sur le bord de la table et m'approchais de lui. Je touchais du bout des doigts son bras et son regard fatigué se posa sur moi.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Dei ? » Demandai-je doucement.

Un soupir me répondit, et son regard balaya les autres membres. Plusieurs nous regardaient avec un air curieux ou malsain, et il se leva soudain, sa main dans la mienne avant de m'entraîner un peu plus loin, là où les oreilles indiscrètes ne pourraient pas nous entendre.

Finalement, il entama la conversation sur un ton calme et posé, pour mon plus grand bonheur :

« Je suis désolé Aurore, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Hum. C'est juste que je suis fatigué ces derniers temps…

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'en parler… Répondis-je doucement, rassurée de pouvoir enfin parler normalement à Deidara.

-Prend ton assiette de pâtes, on va en parler un peu plus loin. »

Je ris de bon cœur, et attrapai mon plat d'une main, croisant au passage le regard appuyé d'Itachi. Je détournai vite la tête de ses deux orbes rouges, et rejoignis Deidara qui grimpait déjà l'escalier.

« Hey Deidara, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » M'écriai-je, l'entraînant vers la remise, où était caché le katana.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte d'un geste avant de me diriger vers la cachette. La pièce était un bric-à-brac de tas de choses que les membres n'utilisaient plus. La lumière grésillait, éclairant faiblement des trophées de chasse, de vieux livres miteux, et même une sculpture grandeur nature de notre très vénéré chef Pein, le regard fier. Malheureusement pour lui, un des bras avait été cassé, et cela donnait un air manchot à l'œuvre d'art. On comprenait donc pourquoi elle était stockée là, et non montrée à la vue de tous dans le salon. Mais soudain, Deidara me saisit par le bras, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ah oui ? Bah y avait de quoi ! Je savais bien qu'on ne le surnommait pas « l'explosif » pour rien, mais ses sautes d'humeurs me prenaient à chaque fois au dépourvu, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'esquissais un sourire. Au moins il reconnaissait ses tords, et c'était déjà pas mal.

« J'accepte tes excuses. Mais tu m'as quand même accusé de tromper l'Akatsuki !

-En même temps tu agis toujours dans l'ombre ! Hum. Un jour tu voles Kakuzu, un autre tu ramènes Sasori ! S'énerva-t-il.

-J'ai agis pour le bien de toute l'organisation ! Argumentai-je, tentant de rester calme.

-C'est faux ! Tu agis pour ton propre compte ! Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Hum !

-J'ai une vie aussi ! Dois-je te rappeler QUI m'a amené ICI ?!

-Tobi !

-NON ! TOI !

-Je ne t'avais pas forcé ! Je t'avais même sauvé plusieurs fois ! Me hurla-t-il dans les oreilles.

-T'es vraiment… Vraiment… Insupportable !

-Et toi, tes capacités de réflexions sont proches de celles de Tobi ! Et puis c'est quoi ces manières de chevaucher tous les mecs un peu musclés de l'organisation ! Hein ? Pourquoi l'Uchiwa était en caleçon SUR toi ?

-C'est une histoire compliquée !

-Évidemment… Tu as intérêt à TOUT m'expliquer à propos de Kakuzu et surtout d'Itachi. » Reprit-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

« D'accord, tu auras toutes les explications que tu souhaites ! Inutile de nous emporter encore une fois…

-C'est toi qui t'emporte ! Hum.

-Ca, ça s'appelle de la mauvaise fois Deidara ! Bon écoute, calmons nous…

-Je t'écoute, ça va… Explique moi tout. Dit-il sur un ton plus posé.

-Oui, mais… J'ai quelque chose pour toi avant. Je vais te le donner tout de suite, comme ça si tu t'emportes et que tu décides de tout faire sauter dans cette pièce, tu ne le détruiras pas. »

Je vis ses lèvres s'arquer difficilement, pour finalement dessiner un faible sourire, mélangé entre le plaisir de me voir me débattre dans mes explications et le fait de recevoir un cadeau. Il était beau comme ça, malgré les ravages de la fatigue que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

Je m'approchai de la commode en bois verni où était camouflé l'objet, et le sorti délicatement. Il n'était évidemment pas emballé, car malgré les longues minutes que j'avais passé à chercher du papier cadeau dans ce repère de mécréants, je n'avais rien trouvé ! A part bien sûr, un rouleau rose dégoulinant de cœurs que le chef m'avait gentiment proposé un peu plus tôt, avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Mais ça faisait trop à mon goût…

Je vis pour mon plus grand plaisir les yeux de Deidara s'écarquiller en voyant la lame, et je lui tendis.

« J'ai vendu Tobi pour l'avoir. Bon, cet idiot est quand même revenu je ne sais comment… Dommage. Si je t'avais débarrassé de lui, ça t'aurais fait une plus grande surprise encore mais… »

Il le saisit du bout des doigts, le soupesant et le scrutant dans les moindres détails. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, et je ne pu retenir un grand sourire en voyant que j'avais tapé dans le mille !

« Tobi valait vraiment ça ?! » S'exclama-t-il. « Il est superbe ! Du grand art ! Merci beaucoup Aurore !

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Si. Mais tes efforts me font pitié alors… Heu je veux dire, tes efforts sont très mignons ! Tu sais que tu es très attirante quand tu es en colère ? »

Avant que je n'ais pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il me prit dans ses bras et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux en un réflexe, me laissant envahir petit à petit par sa douce aura protectrice qui m'avait tant manquée.

« Senpai et Kiki sont réconciliés ! Youhou ! » Hurla soudain Tobi, avec une casserole sur la tête et un poireau dans la main. L'imbécile nous avait espionné par les fentes de la porte, et je sentis mon blond perdre son sang froid.

Deidara tira sans prévenir son nouveau joujou de son fourreau, et se mit à courser l'imbécile en hurlant :

« Toujours là quant il faut pas ? hum ? Cette fois je vais te faire fermer ta grande gueule ! »

Je regardais les deux qui se poursuivaient dans le couloir, morte de rire, et heureuse. La situation redevenait normale, et avec Deidara à mes cotés, la vie reprenait peu à peu des couleurs plus vives.

…

« Et c'est là qu'il m'est tombé dessus et que tu nous a vu. Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'énerver ! Itachi voulait juste me tuer, pas me…

-Cet espèce de sale rat ! Hum. Si j'avais su, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Doucement Dei, faut pas en faire un drame non plus ! »

Je venais de tout lui expliquer, et il avait réussit à garder son calme jusqu'au moment où j'avais évoqué Itachi. Ah, la rivalité masculine ! Quant à Azuel, je l'avais fait passer pour un puissant apothicaire, prétendant que l'argent que j'avais subtilisé à Kakuzu avait servit à payer la « remise en route » de Sasori. J'avais bien sûr caché qu'Azuel pouvait lire dans mes pensés, et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour intervenir.

« Donc ce salopard d'Itachi devrait retrouver la vue ? Hum.

-Surveille ton langage. Il a été sympa avec moi quand tu me faisais la gueule. »

Il fit la moue, et je laissais échapper un petit rire. C'est pas demain la veille qu'il arrivera à soigner sa jalousie maladive, eh non ! Je repris tout de même pour répondre à sa question de départ :

« Donc oui, il devrait recouvrer sa vue d'antan, à condition qu'il trouve l'autel… »

Deidara ne semblait absolument pas ravi. Ennemis pour la vie, hein ? Mes pensées furent interrompues par une main du blond qui se baladait délicatement dans mes cheveux. Je lui souris, et me lovais un peu plus dans ses bras, profitant du moment.

« Hey ! Aurore ! » Entendis-je hurler d'en bas, à travers la porte restée ouverte. Je fis la moue à l'idée d'être dérangée dans un moment pareil, mais contre toute attente, ce fut Deidara qui brisa l'étreinte.

« C'est la voix du chef, tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il veut avant de te faire tuer.

-Roh non, ça va encore être un ordre à deux balles ! Du genre : Récure les chiottes avec la langue ! Ou Attrape des phasmes pour occuper Tobi !… »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire grave, et j'attrapais ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers la porte.

« A tout à l'heure Dei !

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure… » Dit-il, se replongeant dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle lame pendant que je quittais la pièce.

« AURORE ! » Aucun doute, c'était Pein. Et il n'était pas de bonne humeur ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Mon prénom sonnait dangereusement quand je l'entendais m'appeler, et je savais que j'avais encore fait quelque chose de travers…

Finalement, j'entrais dans le salon, un peu apeurée. Je retins un cri de surprise en voyant la scène : Pein tenait Tobi littéralement par la peau des fesses, un poussin piaillant dans ses cheveux roux. L'imbécile baragouinait des mots d'excuses sans queue ni tête, tout en hurlant à Hidan d'arrêter d'embrocher ses bébés poulets avec son pieu. Mes yeux rencontrèrent finalement ceux de mon patron, et je déglutis faiblement.

« Aurore… C'est quoi cette histoire de poulet ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial, tout en éjectant d'un geste de la main la boule jaune qui piaillait sur sa tête.

-Heu… Je… C'est…

-C'est les poussins que TU as acheté à l'autre machin ! Dit-il en secouant un peu plus Tobi qui hurlait de douleur, les fesses en sang.

-Mais je ne savais pas ! Il ne m'a rien dit quand je lui ai payé sa boîte ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner !

-Pas d'excuse ! Reprit-il, plus froid que jamais. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me cuisiner tout ça, et de me laver les cheveux ! »

Quoi ?! Non mais il se fout de moi là ?! D'accord j'étais l'esclave de l'Akatsuki pour encore six jours, mais l'idée de plonger mes mains dans les cheveux de mon chef… Roux de surcroît !

_« Tu as __un problème avec les roux, Aurore ?_

_-Oh non Azuel, pas maintenant par pitié !_

_-Je sais que tu as une préférence prononcée pour les cheveux blonds ou noirs mais…_

_-Hein ? Comment ça les cheveux noirs ?! Je n'aime que Deidara !_

_-Les pectoraux d'Itachi te plaisent bien aussi !_

_-C'est faux !_

_-Mais oui, mais oui… Tu perds des litres d'hémoglobines à chaque fois que tu tombes dessus mais bon…_

_-La ferme ! »_

J'ignorais Azuel qui papotait encore tout seul dans ma cervelle, et rattrapais du mieux possible les quelques poussins encore vivants qui couraient dans la pièce. Hidan mangeait cru ceux qu'il avait réussit à attraper, et mon ventre fit plusieurs embardées à la vue du spectacle. Quant au chef, il avait relâché Tobi, ce dernier hurlant de douleur et de tristesse devant la perte de ses poussins.

Les bras pleins de choses jaunes et bruyantes, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, ignorant les supplications de l'imbécile. J'avais du mal à y croire… Il faisait partit d'une organisation criminelle, endroit malfamé où l'on tue régulièrement des innocents, mais là, attention ! C'était très méchant de tuer de pauvres poussins ! Je soupirai, et mis la dizaine d'oiseaux que je tenais dans les bras dans une boîte aux parois suffisamment hautes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir. Tobi tournait autour, leur murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Le chef m'attendait dans le salon, et je le rejoignis à contrecœur. Je cuisinerais les poussins demain de toute façon, il était déjà dix heures du soir…

« Dépêches-toi Aurore, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher… J'entends déjà Konan m'appeler avec de grands cris de frustration !

-Oui, j'arrive… Où est-ce que je vous lave les cheveux ?

-Dans ma salle de bain, je suis équipé pour. »

_Équipé pour ? Heu… M'ouais… _

Je le suivis, sur mes gardes. Je connaissais déjà sa salle de bain, mais la dernière fois que j'y étais venu je n'avais absolument rien vu de spécial… Juste une baignoire assez grande pour mettre trois personnes et des robinets en or massif. Normal quoi.

Finalement, nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. Aussi glauque que la dernière fois. J'entendis avec horreur Pein dire coucou à ses ''araignées chéries'', et je le vis du coin de l'œil faire un bisou rapide à Konan qui lisait un livre, assise dans un gros fauteuil qui avait l'air super confortable dans un coin de la pièce. Mon popotin l'enviait, et je croisais son regard. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment amusée par la situation. J'avais envie de lui hurler de raisonner son homme, mais Pein m'avait poussé dans la salle de bain avant que je n'ais pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma la porte à double tour pour mon plus grand malheur, et me regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Je déglutis, me demandant d'avance comment cela allait se passer. Il allait prendre un bain ? Il allait se mettre tout nu ? NON ! Je ne voulais surtout pas voir ça ! Qu'on me sauve ! Ou qu'on me crève les yeux !

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, et avança vers le fond de la pièce. Je le vis composer des mudras tellement rapidement que je ne pu en reconnaître aucun, et soudain, le mur s'effaça sous mes yeux.

Je restais sans voix. Devant moi s'étendait une pièce immense, richement décorée avec un nombre incalculable de jacuzzis, spas, hammams, et diverses étagères pleines de soins et de crèmes de beautés. C'était beau, et cette pièce convenait parfaitement au caractère égocentrique et narcissique à l'extrême de Pein. La pièce était entièrement recouverte de mosaïques blanches, avec quelques fresques en haut des murs où l'on pouvait lire : « Pein, le Dieu des Dieux ».

Je me sentais toute petite, et ''monsieur je-suis-tellement-puissant-que-même-mon-pet renverse-des-immeubles'' me regardait avec un air triomphal, l'air de dire : « Tu as vu comme tu es nulle, comme tu n'es rien ! Comme tu as trop raté ta vie ! Petite merde de cafard paraplégique ! »

Je finis par entamer la conversation :

« C'est… Grand ici. Dis-je, ne sachant en faite pas vraiment quoi faire.

-C'est sûr qu'avec ta taille ça ne peut te paraître que grand. »

Je ne relevais pas la pique, mais serrais les poings en prévision de la suite.

« Viens par là. »

Je le suivis, et il m'emmena vers… Une sorte de véritable salon de coiffure. Un siège en cuir était installé, avec au bout de son dossier un évier. Exactement comme chez le coiffeur en fait! Le tout était entouré de diverse centaines de bouteilles de shampoings, d'après-shampoings, de soins, de crèmes, d'huiles… Sans compter les brosses en or qui attendaient de pouvoir passer leurs dents en argents dans la crinière du chef. Tout ça pour un roux. Quel gâchis.

Mon chef s'installa dans le fauteuil, et commençait à me donner ses premiers ordres :

« Mouille mes cheveux !

-Voilà.

-Masse-moi le cuir chevelu !

-D'accord.

-Prend la bouteille anti-pellicules et ne lésine pas sur la dose !

-Avec plaisir…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

-D'accord.

-Rince.

-D'accord…

-L'eau est trop froide.

-Ok.

-Trop chaud.

-Merde.

-Maintenant, gratte-moi derrière les oreilles.

-Arf.

-Bien, prend la bouteille sur ta droite, la bleue.

-Anti-chute ?

-Tais-toi et shampouine, femme !

-Oui chef.

-Dis : Grand maître vénéré que j'adore.

-Oui, grand prêtre vérolé que j'abhorre.

-Pardon ?!

-Heu, rien…

-Rince maintenant. Prend la troisième bouteille de champoing.

-Encore un shampoing ?

-Tais-toi et obéis.

-Oui maître que j'ado…Arf.

-C'est la bouteille verte, à l'Aloe Vera !

-J'espère qu'elle est anti-roux.

-Parle plus fort, j'entends rien avec la mousse dans les oreilles !

-Rien, mon grand maître nécrosé !

-Bon, dans ce cas, exécute-toi !

-Je ne me suiciderais jamais !

-Tu comprends vraiment tout de travers ! Je voulais dire : Obéis !

-Oui maître. Mais… C'est un shampoing ultra volume !

-Et alors ?! J'aime le volume ! Mets-en plein !

-Ok.

-Maintenant rince bien, on va passer au dernier shampoing.

-Ouf.

-C'est la bouteille jaune.

-''Pour des cheveux digne de Dieu.'' C'est ultra-marketing !

-Mais ça marche ! Regarde, je suis Dieu !

-Je crois que vos pouvoirs terrorisant en sont la plus cause que cette bouteille de shampoing !

-Il y participe aussi ! Allez ! Met la moitié de la bouteille !

-Bien. »

Mes mains commençaient à être irritées par toute cette eau et ces produits chimiques, mais ce shampoing attirait mon attention. Sur l'arrière de la bouteille, il était écrit que celui qui portait ce shampoing gagnait le respect des autres et était suffisamment puissant pour commander une armée ! Ah ! Quelle connerie ! Mais bon, comme je suis un peu idiote… Je vais l'essayer aussi tient !

J'en mis rapidement dans une fiole, profitant que le chef ne pouvait pas me voir, puisque j'étais derrière lui. Je la rangeais dans une poche de ma veste, et replongeait mes mains dans la tignasse rousse, rinçant les dernières traces de mousse.

Ce petit manège continua prêt d'une demi-heure, car Pein me fit poser plusieurs après-shampoings et masques, tous avec des effets plus ou moins surprenants. Du classique : ''Pour avoir des cheveux lumineux'', à d'autres plus étranges comme : ''Pour faire fuir les imbéciles et les clébards.'' Je reteins une réflexion acerbe en comprenant à qui se destinait le dernier flacon…

Finalement, Pein me congédia, et je quittais le couple d'amoureux avec grand plaisir. Il était minuit passé, et j'étais morte de fatigue. Je rejoignis ma chambre, en priant pour que Sasori soit toujours endormi dans mon lit. Je poussais la porte avec appréhension, mais fut rassurée en constatant qu'une masse silencieuse prenait toujours la moitié du lit. Sans allumer la lumière, je me changeais en chemise de nuit, ravie de pouvoir enfin me reposer.

Je me glissais dans les couvertures, écoutant quelques instants le souffle rassurant de Sasori endormi à coté de moi, avant de tomber à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Je reprenais petit à petit conscience. Ma tête était posée contre quelque chose de chaud. Je restais léthargique quelques instants, profitant de ce moment de calme. Je pouvais sentir ma tête se baisser à s'abaisser au rythme du souffle de Sasori. Je souris, les yeux toujours clos, me disant que c'était les derniers moments de paix avec lui, car quant il se réveillera, il ne sera plus jamais celui que j'avais connu.

Une main caressa soudain ma joue. C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau m'informa que quelque chose clochait. Sasori n'agirait jamais comme ça, et puis surtout… C'était de la peau que je sentais sur moi, pas du bois ! Peut-être serait-il temps que j'ouvre les yeux ?… Oh mon Dieu, mais j'avais dormi avec qui en fait ?!

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, et je rencontrais un regard rouge sang que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« AH ! Mais tu fais quoi dans MON LIT ? » Hurlais-je en me reculant en réflexe.

Itachi me regardait sans vraiment d'expression. Je vis juste ses lèvres esquisser un très léger sourire moqueur, et je réprimais mon envie grandissante de le frapper.

« C'est toi qui est entré dans MON lit hier.

-C'est le mien !

-Non. Tu oublies que tu es réduite au statut d'esclave. Tu n'es rien et tu ne possèdes rien !

-Cette chambre m'appartient de droit ! Et j'ai encore mon corps !

-Ah oui ? »

Il se précipita si vite sur moi, que je ne vis même pas la chute. Je retrouvais rapidement mes esprits, me rendit compte que j'étais à terre, Itachi m'écrasant de tout son poids. Je voulu lui décocher un crochet du droit, mais il bloquait mes deux bras avec une telle aisance que je ne pu même pas l'effleurer.

« Connard ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi. Mes yeux percutèrent soudain de plein fouet son torse nu, et je sentis le sang m'affluer aux joues, tout en repensant à ce que j'avais dit à Azuel.

-Surveille ton langage, petite… Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avec une voix grave et sensuelle. L'espèce de bâtard ! Il savait très bien qu'il avait le physique d'une statue grecque et il n'hésitait pas à l'user à son avantage !

-Lâche-moi ! Je t'avais confondu avec Sasori ! Sinon, j'aurais refusé de dormir à plus de dix mètres de toi !

-Tu avais l'air ravie dans mes bras, pourtant… »

Soudain, je projetais mon genou en l'air, portant atteinte en plein dans les parties. Il me lâcha immédiatement, jurant entre ses dents. Je profitais de la diversion pour m'échapper. Attrapant au passage mes affaires, je sortis en trombe de la chambre. Mais à peine avais-je fait quelques mètres que je m'explosai le nez contre un mur. Tombant sur les fesses, je faisais face à l'obstacle devant moi.

« Tu te sens bien Aurore ? »

_Et merde, encore lui…_

« Désolé maître, je ne vous avais pas vu…

-Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire sadique toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

-Oui, Itachi me harcèle sexuellement !

-Très bien, j'irais le féliciter. »

Mais c'est quoi ce chef ! Il punit les gentils et encourage les méchants ! Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est le patron de l'Akatsuki… Mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Je repris ma course, ignorant les sarcasmes de Pein.

« Et jolie chemise de nuit au passage ! » Me cria-t-il.

Je soupirais, avant de rejoindre la petite chambre que je partageais avant avec Sakura. On avait finit par l'abandonner toutes les deux car elle était infestée de cafards et plus que rustique, mais elle pouvait parfois rendre service.

Je me changeais rapidement, priant pour que l'ampoule au plafond ne grille pas. Finalement, je sortis parfaitement habillée. Une nouvelle mission m'attendait aujourd'hui :

Retrouver cet idiot de Sasori qui s'était fait la malle.

Je descendis l'étage, traversant le salon où Sakura dormait devant la cheminée pour rejoindre la salle de bain commune. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure et je me fis une petite toilette rapide afin de bien démarrer la journée. Mais en sortant, je me cognais contre quelque chose de dur. Encore à terre, je pestais contre moi même. Il faudrait peut-être que je me décide à regarder où je vais quand je marche !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent soudain d'effroi, en voyant que celui devant moi… N'était personne d'autre que Sasori. Le vrai Sasori, en personne. Son visage affichait un regard malveillant, et je n'eues pas le temps de dire un mot avant de me retrouver écrasée sous sa masse, ses mains puissantes agrippant mes cheveux avec force. Je criais de douleur, mais avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il plongea violemment ma tête dans la cuvette la plus proche. Mon cœur s'accéléra dangereusement quand je compris son intention de me noyer, et j'avais beau gesticuler, sa prise de fer ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Soudain, je sentis ses mains me relâcher, je me m'extirpais rapidement des toilettes, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

Sasori me toisait, à quelques mètres de distance. Je pouvais lire l'hésitation sur son visage, et je su que c'était le moment de tout lui expliquer.

…

Il m'avait écouté pendant tout mon récit, sans me couper une seule fois. Je lui avais tout raconté à propos de la malédiction, et le fait qu'elle avait aussi touchée Sakura. Je lui avais parlé d'Azuel avec plus ou moins de retenu, et à ma grande surprise il me confia qu'il se souvenait de lui. En fait, il se souvenait petit à petit de ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant son état comateux de légume. Et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas achevé tout à l'heure. Finalement, la question tant redoutée fini par sortir :

« Donc j'ai été ressuscité dans l'unique but de t'aider à préparer cette potion ?

-Oui. »

Son expression était illisible, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'appréhension qui me tiraillait de toutes parts.

« Je ne sais pas. Aider mon ancien bourreau ne me plaît pas.

-Je comprends bien, mais cela va aussi dans l'intérêt de l'organisation, avec Sakura sous sa vrai forme et vivante, nous pourrions attirer le neuvième bijuu hors des murs. »

Évidemment, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais. J'avais beau faire partie de l'Akatsuki depuis quelques temps déjà, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de capturer des monstres pleins de queues. A part peut-être pour… Non je ne dirais rien… Et puis Sakura était une amie. Une chose était sûr : Si jamais elle retrouve sa vrai forme, je l'aiderais à retourner à Konoha, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Sasori ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard semblait perdu, et je pouvais lire un véritable combat intérieur sur son visage. Nous étions depuis bientôt plus d'une heure assis sur le bord d'une grande baignoire pour discuter, et mes fesses commençaient à gémir de douleur. Sans parler de mon ventre qui réclamait son petit déjeuner.

Finalement, le marionnettiste me donna une réponse évasive, me disant qu'il allait y réfléchir, qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps, et que surtout : il allait en discuter avec Pein.

Je souris, ravie de voir que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, même si tout se jouait dans les jours qui allaient venir.

…

J'avais passé ma journée avec Sakura et Tobi, et cela avait été assez agréable. Evidemment, Pein vint me trouver au milieu de l'après midi pour m'informer que j'étais de corvée de dîner pour ce soir, malgré mes piètres talents culinaires.

J'étais donc dans la cuisine depuis bientôt une heure et demi, et Tobi n'en finissait pas de me raconter son épopée chez le marchand d'arme :

« Et il a voulu toucher Tobi ! C'était un détraqué sexuel ! » Me hurlait l'imbécile dans les oreilles, comme pour être sûr que j'enregistrais bien la conversation. Il m'expliquait le pourquoi du comment il avait tué le marchand chez qui je l'avais vendu, tandis que je découpais les poussins maintenant morts et plumés, qui attendaient patiemment d'être jetés au four.

« Et il avait un chien ! Un chien bizarre… Il me léchait tout le temps ! Il avait un nom mais… Ah si ! C'était Chocapik !

-Et il est devenu quoi ce chien ?... Demandais-je, effarée par ce que me racontait l'imbécile.

-Il a mordu Tobi jusqu'au sang, car ''Tobi le bon garçon'' voulait le tâter pour savoir si c'était un chien ou une chienne !

-Il a bien fait… Murmurais en me rappelant ma première rencontre avec l'imbécile et le blond, quand Tobi m'avait tâté les mamelles.

-Mais il était très bizarre tu sais !

-Bizarre ?

-Il me regardait tout le temps avec un air malsain ! Et ses aboiements ressemblaient à des rires ! »

Je tranchais une tête de poussin, tout en réfléchissant. Et si ce dénommé Chocapik faisait partit des hommes-loups ? Hum… Si j'en crois leurs propres dires, c'est un grand déshonneur de fréquenter les humains. Mais si il ne faisait pas partit de la bande, comme Azuel ? Ou alors, ça pouvait être un espion…

Je fourrais mes poussins avec de la farce qu'Hidan m'avait préparé un peu plus tôt, tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas de l'humain, et demanda à Tobi de mettre le couvert. Je me lavais les mains rapidement, et rajustais ma tenue très courte de soubrette. Et oui, tous les membres masculins de l'organisation s'étaient mit d'accord, et je devais maintenant porter ces vêtements bien trop courts jusqu'à la fin de mon statut d'esclave.

J'entendis une assiette se briser dans mon dos et une exclamation de surprise de l'imbécile. S'il commençait à casser la vaisselle, c'était Kakuzu qui n'allait pas être content…

Je me retournais, et vis Tobi face à… Kakuzu. Quant on parle du loup ! Il lui tendait un petit pot de colle, et je ricanais d'avance. L'imbécile était bien partit pour faire du puzzle toute la journée !

« Mais Kakuzu… Commença la sucette.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Recolle moi tout ça. »

Tobi prit le pot dans ses mains et le contempla quelques instants. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça… On dirait presque qu'il… réfléchissait. Ah ! Tobi réfléchir ?! Impossible !

J'explosais intérieurement de rire, et me reconcentrais sur mes poussins, toujours au four. Soudain, je sentis une main tapoter mon bras. Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à masque avec l'imbécile.

« Oui Tobi ? Demandais, déconcertée par son attitude.

-Tobi ordonne à Aurore de recoller tous les morceaux de l'assiette. »

L'information mit quelques instants à atteindre mon cerveau. Il rigolait là ?

« Tobi à tout pouvoir sur Aurore. Donc Tobi ordonne à Aurore de lui obéir sur le champ. »

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il avait donc compris que j'étais esclave ? Mais alors tout à l'heure… Il réfléchissait vraiment ?! Incroyable ! Ah ah ah… Mais quel con… Me faire ça à moi !

« Tobi est sérieux ? Demandai-je, avec une once de moquerie dans la voix.

-Tobi est TRES sérieux. »

Et bien, aujourd'hui j'ai en tout cas appris que l'imbécile n'aimait pas les puzzles…

Ma vengeance sera terrible !

…

L'ambiance allait de bon train pendant le repas. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient réunit autour de la grande table du salon, et l'alcool coulait à flot. Même Sasori était présent, bien qu'il ne parlait que très peu, ne buvait rien et ne mangeait pas non plus.

Quant à moi, je n'étais pas autorisée à prendre place avec eux. Je devais les servir, toujours dans ma tenue de soubrette, et verser la bière à toutes les choppes qui se tendaient vers moi.

Finalement, j'apportais le premier plat de la soirée : les poussins farcis par le trou de balle, sur un lit d'haricots transgéniques et de patates défraîchies.

A la vue de l'arrivée du plat, le chef se leva de son trône, surplombant de son regard divin l'assemblée. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses cheveux, et je ne pouvais qu'admettre que malgré la couleur rousse, ils étaient beaux ! Brillants à souhait, et ils semblaient doux.

« Chers escl-ah, l'alcool… Hum. Chers associés ! Je vous adresse ces quelques mots pour vous rassurer. En effet, Aurore n'a pas TOUT cuisiné. La farce qui fourre les salopards-de-poussins-de-merde-qui-ont-chié-dans-mes-cheveux-divins a été préparée par Hidan ! »

Des exclamations de contentement et des soupirs de soulagement parcoururent la tablée. Je m'attendais à une remarque sur mes talents culinaires, mais quand même, il y allait un peu fort là…

Les akatsukiens, fidèles à eux-mêmes, s'empressèrent de dépiauter et trier la farce du reste. Ne mangeant que cette dernière. Je pestais contre eux tandis que j'allais chercher un nouveau paquet de bière.

Je sortis du repère. En effet, la bière était conservée à l'extérieur, dans une marre. Cette méthode rafraîchissait la bière et ne coûtait rien. Oui, car Kakuzu refusait d'acheter un frigo assez grand pour y stoker les litres de boissons qu'ils engloutissaient.

Soudain, une idée me vint. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais une idée terrible, et je comptais bien la mettre en œuvre.

De retour dans le repère, je décapsulais les bières une par une, écoutant d'une oreille les rires et les exclamations qui provenaient du salon. Je dévissais enfin ma petite potion magique. Je comptais la garder pour une urgence, mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais de prendre ma revanche sur ses sexistes de premières.

Avec une précision, je versais quelques gouttes du produit dans chacune des bouteilles. Puis, je rejoignis avec mon plateau le salon. Déjà des chappes vides se tendaient vers moi avec entrain. Je versais allégrement mon breuvage, retenant un sourire démoniaque. Je ne fis aucune exception. Deidara subit le même régime que les autres. Pourquoi ? Car en fait, je visais tous ceux qui avaient mangé la farce d'Hidan, pour faire croire que les désagréments, qui tortureraient leurs ventres plus tard dans la nuit, viendraient de là.

Les assiettes étaient maintenant vides, en même temps, ils n'avaient mangé que de la farce, et jeté le reste à terre à l'intention de Sakura… Et l'ambiance était à son apogée. Pein jouait à une bataille à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie avec sa donzelle, Hidan ivre mort tentait d'embrasser Kakuzu en public. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui fit sauter la cervelle. Littéralement. Hidan était mort de rire en voyant son cerveau rouler sur la table. Tobi l'attrapa d'une main avant de le lancer à Kisame qui le renvoya comme une balle de tennis avec Samehada, à Itachi. Ce dernier évita le projectile sans problème, et se fut Deidara qui se le prit en pleine face. Le blond enragea, prétendant que c'était la faute de l'Uchiwa. Finalement, les deux roulèrent à terre, se rouant de coups. Le blond hurlait à Itachi qu'il était la source de ses malheurs et que si jamais il me sautait, il lui briserait la bite*. Je reculais et grognais à l'entende d'un langage aussi grossier. Décidemment le blond avait l'alcool mauvais. Mais une drôle de chose m'arriva soudain dans les mains. C'était la cervelle du jashiniste. Je sentis mon ventre faire une embardée, et lâcha la chose en hurlant. Zetsu apparu soudain à ma gauche, ramassa le cerveau d'une main, et croqua dedans avec un sourire.

Ce fut trop, et je sentis mon esprit partir.

…

Un bruit de chasse d'eau me réveilla. J'étais dans le lit miteux de mon ancienne chambre, située prêt des toilettes. Je haïssais Itachi, à tout les coups c'était lui qui m'avait mit là pour prendre mon lit. Je me redressais difficilement, tentant de retrouver mes repères dans le noir. J'atteignis finalement l'interrupteur, et la salle s'éclaira. Sakura était roulée en boule au bout de mon lit, et je lui caressais la tête quelques instants. Ses pattes bougeaient toutes seules. Elle faisait un cauchemar ? Possible. Faut dire que ça faisait un moment qu'elle était enfermée dans ce corps qu'elle n'aimait pas, et en plus prisonnière de l'Akatsuki. Mes pensées revinrent vers Sasori. Il ne m'avait rien dit depuis notre dernière conversation. Je préférais lui laisser le temps et ne pas me faire trop invasive, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé une réponse rapide quand même…

Un second bruit de chasse d'eau résonna à mes oreilles. Ah ! Quelle douce musique ! Je souris de satisfaction, avant de m'aventurer dans le couloir.

Bien qu'il était trois heures du matin, le repère grouillait de vie. Mes yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la file d'attente pour les toilettes. Tous le monde ou presque était là.

« Dépêche toi Itachi ! Ca fait une heure que tu chies ! S'exclamait Hidan devant la porte close des toilettes. Derrière lui patientait Tobi, les mains sur son arrière train, tout en baragouinant des ''j'ai très envie''. Deidara se tenait le ventre dans un coin, et Kakuzu vomissait sur un pan de mur.

Mon plan avait fonctionné ! Mon super laxatif avait fait des merveilles ! Hourra !

Mais déjà Hidan avait cassé la porte des sanitaires, et projetait Itachi le caleçon baissé contre le mur du fond. Je détournais le regard le plus vite possible, pestant contre Hidan. Ce dernier se soulageait avec grands bruits, se vidangeant les intestins. L'odeur était immonde, et je commençais à douter du bien fondé de mon plan. Et si les toilettes se bouchaient ? C'était moi qui allait devoir les récurer ! NON !

Au fond du couloir, je vis Pein pendu au bras de Konan. Tous deux discutaient avec Sasori, le seul qui ne semblait pas malade. Normal puisqu'il ne mangeait rien. Celui-ci leur tendait une leur tendait une fiole remplit d'un drôle de liquide vert. Je vois… Pas bête, le marionnettiste était si doué qu'il pouvait créer un médicament en quelques minutes. Le couple le bu, et leurs visages retrouvèrent quelques couleurs. Mais cela passa inaperçu au reste du groupe qui continuait de se battre pour les toilettes. Je m'avançais vers Tobi :

« Tu vas bien Tobi ? Demandais-je, bien que je connaissais d'avance la réponse.

-Non, Tobi a la chiasse… Tobi va se vider…

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas les toilettes de ta chambre ? Et pourquoi tout le monde vient ici ?

-Car… Toutes les autres sont bouchées ! Il n'y que celle-là qui marche encore ! »

NON ! Impossible ! Toutes les autres toilettes bouchées ?! Mais j'allais mourir sous les excréments si je devais tous les réparer ! Que Dieu m'aide !

En parlant de Dieu, Pein arrivait, l'air mécontent et les cheveux en bataille.

« Je veux connaître la cause de tout ceci ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

-C'EST ELLE ! » Hurlèrent en cœur tous les akatsukiens présents, excepté Deidara, qui me lançait juste un regard interrogateur.

_Non mais je rêve là ! Pourquoi moi !?_

« C'est faux mon maître !

-Alors pourquoi tu es la seule qui n'est pas touchée, hein ?! Demanda Kakuzu avec un regard perçant.

-Sasori non plus n'est pas malade ! Répondis-je, tentant de retourner la conversation à mon avantage.

-Sasori a passé tout son temps dans mon bureau. Dit Pein sur un ton glacial. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'empoisonner les plats. Et puis, c'est toi qui as cuisiné. Pas lui.

-Mais… Réfléchissez ! Personne n'a touché à ma bouffe ! Tout le monde a englouti la farce d'Hidan sans toucher au reste et sans se poser la moindre question ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans !

-Elle a raison ! Hum. Dit Deidara, toujours ravi de pouvoir mettre en difficulté Hidan à la moindre occasion. De plus, je connais bien Aurore, et elle n'aurait jamais empoisonné ses plats. Hum. Elle fait parfois des trucs insensés, mais pas à ce point…

-Je vois… De toute façon, Aurore est bien trop nulle pour ce servir d'un tel poison correctement. Reprit le chef. Hidan, tu es le coupable le plus probable ! J'exige des explications !

-Mais je croyais que ma viande était encore bonne ! Elle avait moins d'un mois, merde ! Elle était à peine verte ! » S'insurgea le jashiniste.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hidan, qui avait eu la cervelle fraîchement recollée. Sous l'air inquisiteur de son patron, Hidan finit par avouer :

« C'était… C'était…

-C'était … ? Encouragea Pein.

-C'est du… C'était du boobs.

-PARDON ? S'exclama le chef, maintenant hors de lui.

-Des nénés ! Tu es bouché ou quoi ! Des protubérances de donzelle ! »

Mais Hidan n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'une attaque frontale de Pein le mit K.O. Le torse ouvert et laissant échapper une cascade de sang, il ne bougeait plus.

« Mais alors… On a bouffé des nibards ! S'exclama Kakuzu, ayant bien du mal à croire son partenaire.

Je reteins une exclamation de stupeur. Voilà qui était inattendu ! Quoi que, venant d'Hidan, cela pouvait paraître normal. Le chef fit craquer ses poings, ravi de son coup. Puis fit un signe à Sasori. Le marionnettiste nous rejoignit et Pein lui demanda de faire son possible pour soigner les membres malades. Sauf Hidan. Évidemment.

Mon plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mes lèvres. Mon patron au regard de lynx le surprit, et j'eu toute le peine du monde à rester calme. Finalement, il rejoignit sa chambre avec Konan. Quant à moi, je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Me souffla Deidara dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Hum. Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Un regard lubrique me répondit, et je saisissais enfin toute la portée de ce que je venais de dire. Mais le blond refusa pour ma plus grande surprise :

« Les médicaments de Sasori mettent un certain temps à agir. Hum. Il vaut mieux que je ne m'éloigne pas des toilettes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Parfaitement… » Répondis-je, tout en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Finalement, je rejoignis ma chambre. Je manquais de sommeil, et j'allais bientôt ressembler à un véritable zombie si je ne dormais pas un peu…

Je montais à la chambre trois, ravie de voir qu'Itachi avait lui aussi l'obligation de rester prêt des toilettes. Enfin seule, je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur les draps froissés et encore chaud de la présence maintenant révolue de l'Uchiwa. Morphée m'accueillit à bras ouvert dans son royaume, et c'est le cœur vengé que je m'endormis.

…

*Une bite ne peut pas se brisée, nous sommes bien d'accord, mais c'est une référence à l'excellent film Borat ! Que je conseille à tous !

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! En espérant que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre !

**Encore merci à Kuruu-chi pour ces relectures attentives !**

Cher lecteur, nous nous retrouverons dans une à deux semaines ! N'oubliez pas de passer sur le site, surtout si vous souhaitez connaître l'avancé du chapitre 32 !


End file.
